What Happened To Us?
by outlawqueenbey44
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Post4B Regina and Robin are beyond happy, until the day he visits Zelena and comes home to do the unthinkable...He breaks his soulmates heart and walks away from her...the question is Why, and will Regina figure it out in time?
1. Chapter 1 - This is Happy

" GINA! RUN!" Roland squealed as he darted past Regina's legs and into the backyard. Her momentary confusion is resolved when she see's Robin charging after the little boy, roaring "You'll never escape the great and terrible orge!". A bubble of laughter erupts from Roland as he see's his father grumbling towards him in his best big beastly orge walk. Regina watches as Robin chases Roland around the yard, nearly grabbing him but Roland is quick and manages to escape each time.

Smiling contently to herself, it seems that life is being oddly nice to Regina as of late….well besides Emma becoming the Dark One, but that is something they are working on and the whole Zelena is pregnant with her soul mates baby issue. But in truth Regina is sure that in this moment watching her love and his beautiful son play in her backyard amongst the fallen autumn leaves she hasn't felt this happy since falling in love with Daniel years ago.

At that moment, Henry walks through the front door with a cheerful "Hey Mom!" as he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a brief hug. She sighs into it as she curled her fingers through his hair thinking _he could use a haircut, scruffy boy_.

"Where's Robin and Roland?" he questions

At that exact moment a piercing joyous scream from outside hits their ears. "Ah nevermind" Henry laughs, walking to the backdoor to see the commotion outside. Robin has Roland high in the air, throwing him up and catching him as he comes down, the little boys squeals of laughter echo through the entire yard. Robin puts Roland back on the ground as he spots Henry at the door frame.

"HENRY, COME PLAY‼ THE ORGE IS OUT TO GET ME!" Roland yells

In a moment of hesitation, Henry questions whether he is to old to be playing these games anymore, Knights and Orges... he wants to show he is a grown up, but something in his heart still loves the play of fairytales.

" You better get out there before that screaming becomes any higher" Regina smiles, seeing the internal battle going on in her sons head.

Smiling at her, Henry charges out the door, grabs two long branches and yells to Roland "Grab a sword Ro! We will defeat him together!"

Regina grabs a cup of coffee and settles herself outside on the porch, soaking in this moment. Henry is finally here, with her, and Robin and Roland. Tears prickle her eyes and she swallows hard, keeping the tears at bay. The fight of knights vs orge seems to go on forever. Robin playing the part to perfectly, growling and grumbling as he runs towards the boys who return his charge with equal gusto, swinging their "swords" in the air at him keeping him at a safe distance.

Regina thinks absent mindedly to herself that she should probably rake up all the leaves that have fallen, not one to like a messy yard. The massive 4 oak trees that surround the property, shed an incredible amount of leaves each year. She walks down the few steps from porch to grass, towards a carpet of leaves and starts to rake it into one expansive pile. It used to be one of Henry's favorite things to do with her on these chilled autumn days, her raking up leaves and him proceeding to throw his little body into the cushioning of foliage, laughing at her playful scowls. Hours they would spend playing this game. The memory warms her heart.

Henry still playing with Roland sees what his mom is doing and immediately runs towards the ever growing pile. He stops just before it, makes eye contact with his mom who raises an eyebrow and smirking says "don't even think about it young man". POOF! Henry falls into the pile of leaves, throwing them in every which direction laughing. Regina can't help but join in the laughter with her son. It is at that moment another tiny little body comes running past her, flinging himself into the pile of leaves beside Henry, bubbles of laughter erupting from his little belly. Robin walks up beside Regina smiling at their boys, throwing leaves at one another. That is how the next hour is spent, with Robin and Regina raking up bundles of leaves all over the yard and having Henry and Roland jumping into them.

It's not till Henry and Roland are stuffed into a pile of leaves so far all you can see is their winter boots, Regina finally looks at a clock. _7:00 Shit! Dinner should have been started 2 hours ago!_ , scrambling to sit up from the grass she has parked herself on, she begins to make her way back inside.

Robin noticing her sudden distress catches on, and follows her, quickly grabbing her hand and spinning her around into his embrace. Blue eyes meet whiskey brown, and momentarily Regina melts.

"Robin, I need to start dinner, it is way past, Roland is going to have a late bath now, and I haven't even gotten Henry ready for school in the morning" she pines.

"Regina, love, don't stress yourself. So we order Pizza tonight and so Roland has to stay up for an extra 20 minutes, the lad won't suffer. Truly" Robin quips smiling as he leans in to pull her into a soft, languid kiss. Gently pressing his lips to hers, she sighs quietly into his mouth. It amazes Regina how Robin is able to both calm her down and yet her pulse quickens at the same time. Their brief moment is interrupted by an "EWWWW GROSS‼!" from their boys in unison. Laughing as they break apart, Regina sees a glint in Robin's' eye and a smirk pull across his face.

Before she can react, Robin picks Regina up, whirls her around and throws her into a 6 foot pile of leaves. Shocked, Regina finds herself on her back, covered in leaves, with Robin and the boys standing above her laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Oh you are in trouble, thief!" She laughs. Robin extends his hand down to help her up, but Regina pulls instead and Robin falls completely on top of her, crushing her into the leafy bed. Laughing into the crook of her neck, he lands a few kisses as he brings himself up to look into her eyes, shining with love.

"My apologies, M'lady, but I had to, plus you look beautiful covered in nature" He laughs.

"Flattery will get you know where now" She croones back before lifting herself up slightly in his arms and whispers in his ear "I think you need to be punished thief". Falling back down into the leaves, Regina can't help but laugh at the look of desire and minor fear on Robins face at her words. Before she can think of another quip, Robin captures her plump rose colored lips in a kiss, biting her lower lip seductively as he pulls away, leaving Regina breathless beneath him. Smiling down at her with a "yes your majesty", Robin lifts himself up and off Regina, pulls her up and they walk arm in arm into the house, following the shouts of their boys for pizza.

Regina thinks as she walks into her house _Yes this is how happiness is supposed to feel._


	2. Chapter 2 - Love and Remorse

Sunlight dances through the curtains, coloring a sleeping Regina in golden flickers. She doesn't get moments like this, of being ease and contentness Robin thinks as he roams her body with his eyes. She is sleeping on her stomach, raven hair fallen messily around her face, one hand under her pillow the other resting on his chest. Even in her unconcious state, she needs to touch him, feel his warmth and heart beat against her palm. It takes Robin everything he has not to wake her, wanting desperately to cradle her close to his chest, breathe in her deep apple and vanilla smell, feel her soft curves under his hands, hear her moan into a kiss. He wants to but he doesn't, knowing these moments of quiet are so few and far in between for her. A life filled with anger, resentment and sadness, Robin rubs his forehead thinking about how he wishes he could have just been there to save her once. One time and maybe she could have felt loved and not had to deal with all the darkness that consumed her.

Beside him, Regina sighs deeper into her pillow, burrowing her body just a little closer to his and fallen deeper into sleep. Chuckling quietly Robin, rolls himself on his side so he can just touch her, that's all he will do he half heartedly promises to himself. _I just want to feel her_ , he thinks. He ghosts his palm over her back, down her spine and over the curve of her backside. _Such a perfect ass_ he smirks to himself. He loves her body, toned all over with the perfect full curves in all the right places, her slender legs that extend beneath her, petite hands that hold so much power. Robin finds it hard to believe that she actually lets him touch her, and only him. What ever karma he had in a pervious life, he is so grateful for the beautiful woman that sleeps beside him now.

"Well don't stop now" her sleepy voice rings out, bringing Robin out of his daze. He didn't even realize he stopped moving, his hand resting on that perfect ass.

"Good Morning M'lady"

"It's a little early for it to be good, but good morning thief"

Regina turns, and Robin shuffles down until they are nose to nose, his arm draped over her hips, her leg in between his. It's a comfort Regina has never felt, being this close to someone who wants to be this close to her. She feels Robins hand making small circles on her lower back, right where his "favorite" dimples are on her. It's soothing, so she snuggles in closer, bringing her head just below his chin, hands on his chest playing with the light blonde hair that is there. They stay like this for a few minutes, reveling in each other.

"We should probably get up, Roland will be up soon and I promised we would make crepes" Regina sighs out, but makes no effort to move from the embrace.

"I think my son has you wrapped around his finger"

"It's those damn dimples, they just melt me and I can't say no" Regina chuckles, turning her chin up to look into Robins eyes.

"Mmm, is it just Rolands dimples?…can you say no to mine?" Robin drawls out, and he rolls both of them and lands ontop of her smiling and bringing his head down and into a kiss. They kiss light and sweetley for a few moments, hands gently caressing the other. Like it is second nature, Regina parts her legs and Robin settles himself in between her thighs. Angling his head, Robin deepens the kiss, tongue sliding along her lips, teeth gently niping her bottom lip. Regina brings her hands up to the back of his neck, and pulls him in further, moaning into his mouth as his tongue finally meets her own.

It's a beautiful sound, and Robin can't get enough of it. They kiss and kiss, tongues sucking in each others. Robin settles a palm on the underside of her breast, gentle squeezing her rib cage.

Slowly he begins to pull up the silk tank top, but for all his efforts, Regina finds her mind and stops him with a breathy " We can't….mmm….Roland needs breakfast".

Paying her futile attempt to stop, Robin simply replies "I need my breakfast first", and grinds his hips against her pelvis, causing her to moan and wrap her legs tighter around him.

"Robin…" she groans "seriously, we…" but she doesn't get a chance to finish as Robin pinches a nipple under her shirt, tugging and twisting it with the perfect pressure causing her to moan loudly. _Well I tried_ she thinks to herself. With that, she lifts her body up so Robin can push her tank top off. Immediately he attaches to her right nipple, suckling and lapping her as his other hand works her left breast. Regina fists his hair, pulling his face further into her breasts wanting to get as much attention as she can.

Robin lets her nipple go with a pop, blows lightly over it causing Regina to gasp at the cool air and her nipple to pucker. Greedily Robin attacks the nipple again, lapping it with his tongue. Arching her back, Regina can feel the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs. Needing something to abate the throbbing, Regina raises her hips and grinds against Robin, feeling his arousal evidently through his thin black briefs.

Feeling her neediness, Robin lets her breasts go, and trails light kisses down the valley of her breasts, lightly licking between kisses as he approaches her belly button. He dips his tongue into her navel, sparking a light gasp from Regina above him. Continuing his path, Robin uses his shoulder to spread Regina's legs wider, settling the backs of her thighs on the tops of his shoulders, gently placing kisses along her pelvic bone. It's so close to where she is, she can feel her body slightly tremble with anticipation. But Robin wants to drag this out, make her feel how much he loves her, craves her, worships her. Places languid kisses along the insides of her thighs, from hip junction to hip junction, always just far enough away from where he knows she is needing most.

Regina reaches down, grasps his hair, trying to hold him secure to where she wants him, silently begging him to quench the need that is so quickly building. Arching her hips up, giving Robin a clear sign of what she needed. He doesn't disappoint her. Placing a soft kiss to her lips, letting his tongue dart out for a quick taste, a motion that has Regina letting out a small whimper. Smiling, Robin licks her entire length, his tongue broad and flat. Lapping up her essence. With each lick, he gently sucks her clit, repeating the motion over and over till Regina arches her back into him looking for more friction.

"Robin…ahhh….please…" writhing on the bed Regina moans.

Taking her breath away, Robin latches onto her hooded clit sucking with all he can.

"Oh FUCK!, Robin don't stop! Pleaseeee."

Robin contiues his trade between licking her length and sucking her clit, Regina's arousal becoming wetter and wetter which each. Her taste is something he could live off of. It's sweet, tangy and has just the right amount of sex. It is something completely her own. Regina knows he loves her like this, and is reassured as Robin moans throatily against her lips "God Regina, I love how you taste" as he buries himself into her. The sensation builds, burning in her lower belly. Without another moment, Robin passes two fingers down her slit, teasing her opening. She is so wet it makes him groan, knowing this is what he can do to her. Rolling her hips to his touch, the tips of his fingers momentarily slide into her. "I need…Robin…please…I need your…." and with that breathy request, Regina is cut off as two fingers slid into her and start to slowly pump her.

Regina arches her back, trying to get more of him. Pushing 3 fingers into her core Regina nearly cries out. Robin pushes her back down into the bed with his forearm, arching his fingers down to spread her even further. The orgasm building in Regina starts coil, twisting in the delicious warmth, making her body tingle with electricity.

"Faster….ahhhh….faster….Robiiinnnnn"

When he begins to pump at a friviolous pace, continuing to suck at her clit, Regina can't hold it any longer and comes hard on his mouth. Waves of pleasure rolling off her body. Slumping back into the bed, with heavy breaths, Regina tugs Robin up into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Okay, I guess that makes up for tossing me in the leaves yesterday" she smiles, a comment that makes Robin chuckle against her neck where he has begun to kiss.

"Good to know what will get me out of sleeping on the couch M'lady"

Pulling him back into a deep kiss, Regina wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in snugly to her sweat ridden body.

"Done with your breakfast thief?"

"I could have this _breakfast_ for the rest of my life"

Angling himself to her entrance, Robin slides into her with ease, her wetness coating his throbbing cock. He pumps slowly, making sure she is adjusted to him. As soon as she rolls her hips and brings him in for a searing kiss, Robin picks up his pace and pushes himself all the way to the hilt into her and with this pace and rhythym set, they continue until together they reach their peak. Breathlessly falling into each other in a post orgasm embrace.

They lie there for a few moments, passing sweet kisses between them, until they hear the rustling of little feet down the hall. Regina smiles "well I guess I shoudl actually get up and make breakfast", rolling out from Robins embrace and walks naked to the bathroom, knowing Robin's gaze is following her the whole way.

That afternoon, the Mills-Hood family finds them at Mary Margarets apartment. Henry and Roland have busied themselves in a video game, Robin, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Emma in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to take out the darkness that has slowly eating away at the saviour.

" Has anyone talked to Rumple?" David inquires

"Not yet, he is still recovering from his coma" Robin replies.

"Well I think that we should go and see if he has any idea as to how to remove this darkness without hurting Emma" Mary Margaret interjects.

" In truth, I don't know if even Rumple will know. I mean he was the dark one for over 300 years. If he can't figure it out, I am not sure where to start" Regina sighs into the embrace of Robin behind her.

The apartment goes silent, no one really knowing what to say to that. Everyone to concerned with saying the wrong thing but not knowing what the plan should start as.

Hook decides it's enough focus on Emma, obviously they aren't going to figure this out now and switches the subject, not the most tactfully but wants the attention off Emma. "So how's the pregnancy with the Wicked Witch, is the baby going to be green?" he chuckles.

Daggers from Mary Margaret are fired his way, and he notices maybe it wasn't the best decision to bring up this particular sore spot, but he doesn't really care.

The comment makes Regina recoil. She still hasn't truly come to terms with this situation. It makes her blood boil, bile building in her throat, tears prickle her eyes.

" I don't think envy is a trait that gets passed on, but thank you for that" Regina retorts.

" Have you guys decided how involved Zelena gets to be with the baby?" David questions " I mean it is hardly fair to keep the baby from her I suppose"

"DAVID!" Mary Margaret turms to her husband, throwing him a look of shock and disbelief he would say something so crude.

Silence ensues, and Robin is the one to break it. " We haven't decided but it is something Regina and I will decide what is best for the baby and for our family, obviously this is my child, but I don't exactly fancy that witch being highly involved"

" I think that is smart Robin, and we are here to help you with anything you need, we can even have play dates with Neil!" Mary Margaret exclaims trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't go unnoticed by Robin the tension of Regina in front of him. It isn't something they have really discussed at length. It's a touchy subject that he knows brings Regina pain and hurt and his indiscretion isn't something he wants to put her in any further. He leans down into her hair, and places a gentle kiss at her temple, doing his best to soothe her tension. Sadly he doesn't feel her respond. Deflated he smiles to the others and silence once again enrapts the group.

They are interuppted with a "Gina, I'm hungry" as Roland tugs on her hand.

"Okay baby, do you want to go to grannys?" Regina replies softly, brushing the messy curls from his face.

"YES! Chocolate Milkshakes‼"

"Well, maybe with something healthier on the side" Robin chuckles at his boy.

Standing up to leave, Regina notices the quietness emmiting from Emma, her eyes gone distant, staring through the small window in the living room. Regina reaches and squeezes her hand reassuringly. "We will figure this out Emma, I promise I won't stop until we do". A small smile of thank you passes Emmas lips.

With that, they exit the apartment and make their way down to Grannys. Regina holding Rolands hand, Robin and Henry trailing behind. Before they hit the outside door, Robin feels a hand at his elbow and turns to a disheartened Henry.

"What is it my boy?"

"Look I know that I am only 13 and I don't undertand everything, but I have put my mom through more pain that she deserves, everyone in this town has. Yes she has done bad things in her past, but she has worked so hard to change, to have love, hope and forgiveness in her heart. I am just sad for her with this whole Zelena thing that is going on and I don't know how to help her." Henry's eyes ghost down to the ground as his hands fidget with the coat sleeve of his jacket.

Robin sighs heavily and puts his arm around the young boys shoulders, "Henry, what I have done is not something that is easily forgiven. I have hurt your mom in the worst way. Obviously I wish I could change things if I knew what the reality was. I thought going with Marion was the honorable thing to do, but I promise you, it was the hardest most painful decision I have ever had to live with"

"What are you going to do now?" Henry questions back

"I am going to do whatever I can to make it up to your mom, everyday for the rest of my life I will devote to showing her that she is my only love, my only choice and my only future" Robin smiles, hoping his words will help ease the troubled soul in front of him.

"Just don't ruin this again, she wouldn't be able to make it through, regardless of how much I love her, she needs you"

Pulling Henry into a hug, Robin vows he will never do anything that could hurt her. A vow he fully intends to keep. Smiling to himself with the secret that he has been carrying around a diamond ring for the past few weeks, waiting for the right moment to ask his soulmate to spend the rest of their lives together. The father son embrace is interrupted by a yell from a very hungry 4 year old

"PAPA! HENRY! Chocolate Milkshakes! C'mon!" Roland squeals from the bottom of the stairs. And the Hood-Mills men walk down the stairs, joining their loved ones and walking on to Grannys.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Sorry

Back at the manor, Regina is upstairs with Roland giving the grubby boy a bath as the chocolate sauce from his milkshake he devoured is all over his face. The bath is filled to the top with bubbles, and Rolands laughs as Regina plops a moundful ontop of his head, and chin giving him a white bubbly beard.

This is heaven she thinks, it has been so long since she has been able to hear such giggling, much less from her own doing.

"You look like a garden gnome with the beard" She cooes, dolloping more bubbles to his chin, laughing as he bears a toothy grin at her.

She is turns to grab shampoo from the tub's lip edge and is caught unawares when she turns back to Roland and recieves a cheekful of bubbles herself. "Now you're a gnome too‼" He squeals. Laughing at the littles boys spunk, she laughs to herself " _if only people could see the evil queen with bubbles on her face in this moment, oh what would they say!_ " But that is a thought immediately dismissed when another face full of bubbles is blobbed onto her chin, and forehead. They both laugh, surrounded in their little moment together, but it is cut short when Regina notices a quizzical look on Rolands face.

"Baby what is it?" she questions, whiping away bubbles from his head.

"Is daddy going to love the new baby more than me?" He inquires sadly.

It is a comment that has her heart drop. She knew this conversation would eventually have to be brought up, but this soon? Zelena was still 4 months away from actually having the baby, she thought she would have more time to digest the unfairness of it all, none the less be able to have words for the sad little boy in front of her. "Ro, never ever think that your daddy or I will love you less than this baby, you are my little knight, and a queen needs her knight". Even with her words he still doesn't look convinced, so she tries another angle.

"Roland do you know that Henry is adopted?"

"What's adopted?"

"It means I didn't grow him in my belly, I found him, loved him and he is my son"

"Kinda like me right? I grew in mama's belly, but you found me and you love me and I am your knight right?"

"Exactly, and do you think I love Henry any less now that I have you?" She hopes in a baiting question he will follow her train of thought.

"No, you always say you love Henry with all your heart!" He replies

"And what do I always tell you before you go to sleep after a story?"

"That you love me with all your heart!" He finally gets it and smiles throwing his wet tiny arms around her. "I love you with all my heart Gina". And she glows at that response, trying to keep tears from falling and she kisses his soaking wet curls.

"No matter what happens with this baby, always know that I love you with all my heart, and so does your papa. Okay?"

"Okay!, Can you make me a gnome again?". And it is with that she scoops a large handful of bubbles and drowns in head in them as he giggles. She is once again caught off gaurd when Roland asks "Regina, are you sad you don't get to grow a baby in your belly?"

She swallows hard. Of course she is sad, but she couldn't let her mother use her in that way, not when she had taken everything from her; her first love, her freedom, her virtue. That decision to barren herself was made in true intention, she really didn't think anyone would love her, love her enough to want to have a baby, a family, a happy ending.

Tears prickling her eyes, Roland finally calls out "I didn't mean to make you sad" he pouts.

"You didn't my love". She swallows again trying to keep her composure "I would love nothing more to have a baby with your papa, but it's something that can't ever happen, I can't grow a baby".

"Why not?"

She had hoped that he wouldn't ask further but he is his fathers son, always pushing to know her feelings.

"I just can't baby….Now lets get you dried up and ready for story time" She replies back, hoping bribery will sway his questioning. It works, he jumps out of the tub arms extended into the fluffy towel she has waiting.

It's at that moment Robin decides to make his presences known, he had been standing there since the first bubble gnome game.

"Here my boy, let me take you for story time" he pulls his son into his arms and kisses Regina on the forehead and walks out with his son chatting about the magic of bubble baths. Regina sighs and pulls the plug in the bath, letting the warm water drain with all the bubbles of happiness she and Roland just shared. Her heart is heavy, she hasn't actually told Robin what she meant back in New York when she said he and Zelena would be tied in a way they never could be, and thankfully he didn't press the topic. But sitting on the toilet she knew that if he was standing there long enough he would have heard Rolands questions and her attempts to satisfy the boy and the topic would eventually have to come up. Sighing again, her face in her hands she lets out a quiet sob, letting the dispair of knowing she would never have Robins baby wash over her. Ten minutes go by before she decides she should clean up and get ready for bed.

It is then, that Robin walks in, Regina already tucked into the big comfy bed under the heavy duvet, her back turned away from him. He shucks off his clothes, leaving him in his traditional black briefs and slides in behind her, pulling her into his chest. They lay there back to chest, breathing deeply, his arms encircled around her waist, lightly pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"Are you okay my love?" he drops.

Unsure of what to really say, she just sighs and closes her eyes, trying once again to keep the tears from falling, knowing if she opens her mouth to speak she will crumble.

"Regina?" he baits her again " I know we haven't talked about it much but did what Roland ask you make you uncomfortable?"

That was it, a single tear fell onto her cheek with a light sob escaping her lips. She curses her lack of self control in emotions around him. "I suppose a bit, not uncomfortable, just sad." She finally releases.

He knows that she carries pain over this situation, he does to. "Talk to me" he pleads softly as he wipes the fallen tear. Composing herself she finally breathes "I don't know how to love this baby when I know what had to happen to concieve her….we aren't ever going to have that…." A minute passes before Robin pulls her even closer.

"Regina, I can't ever tell you how sorry I am about this" He takes a moment to chose his next words. "Leaving you was the worst decision of my life, I was miserable, and so angry at myself for letting you go and not knowing how to force myself to fall in love with Marion again….and this baby, it was only once that we were together and in truth when she told me she was pregnant my heart dropped. I felt like the worst human being alive"

Regina let another few tears fall as she listened to Robins confession . "The day I saw you at my door, I felt like I could breathe again, just holding you, breathing you in, feeling your heart beat against me, it just felt like home again. I know there is nothign I can do to rectify where we are, but I do love you Regina, and I promise to make sure you know that I choose you everyday". He ends with a kiss on her neck and buries his head into the crook of her neck, not knowing if she would respond or not.

She doesn't.

She lays there silently, letting his words wash over her, breathing in his love, knowing all along it wont suppress the ache that has permanently found its way into her heart. What is she supposed to say.

An hour passes, both still awake but unable to calm the storm between them. It is enough to break Robins heart.

"Regina, do you want to have a baby?" He knows it probably isn't the right question, but he needs to know what she meant when she told Roland she couldn't. She mentioned it back in New York but he in truth wasn't digesting everything she was saying being in the state of shock he was.

"It doesn't matter what I want" she finally manages to say, her voice filled with sadness.

"Of course it does my love, Regina, you are the love of my life…" but before he can continue Regina cuts him off.

"You say that, but you left me Robin. You left. You didn't chose me. You didn't love me enough to want to stay, I know Marion was your wife, and you thought it was truly her, but it doesn't escape the fact that you left me, you moved on and left me to lay alone in this bed night after night…..you left me". The last words come out cracked as her tears finally escape whether she wants them to or not.

Silence, long silence. How can he respond to that, when she is partially right? He didn't choose her, he loved her completely but he chose his honor over her. It broke her. He thought they could move past it, but deep down he always knew she would hold onto that pain and loss.

"And I can't have a baby Robin so don't worry about that"

"We can try? I want nothing more than a family with you Regina, a life with you and if a baby is something you want, then it is something I want, I want you Regina."

"Are you not paying attention….I just said I CAN'T HAVE A BABY!" Regina sits up and yells out. The deep set sadness and anger finally taking over her. It's his hurt and confused expression that commands her to keep going.

"I'm barren Robin, I took a potion years ago that made that point a fact. Why do you think I had to adopt Henry?" The sobs escape her now. Her body is trembling but she isn't sure if it is out of sadness or fear. _Probably both_ she thinks.

He doesn't know what to say, he didn't know that was the rooted point. He sits up beside her and attempts to pull her into his arms, but she pulls away and walks into the bathroom. Unsure whether to follow, he lets her be for a few moments before going after her. He's not going to lose her again. When he opens the door, Regina is sitting in the shower, running over her silk clothed body, her shoulders trembling as she cries.

 _God what have I done?_ It's the only thought that he has….

Not caring that he is still in his underwear, Robin opens the shower door and sits down next to her, the hot water streaming across his torso. He drapes an arm around her and pulls her in, and thankfully she goes willingly, resting her head on his shoulder, her legs in between his tucked to her chest. She cries, and he kisses the top of her head whispering apolog after apology, love sentiment after love sentiment. They don't know how long they sit there for, together but feeling farther apart than ever. It's not until the water cools and Regina begins to shiver that Robin finally lifts her up, walks out to their bed and stands her at the foot of it. Gently he strips her of her sodden clothing, and discards his boxers. Settling down on his knees and pressing his forehead into her abdomen and wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressing a light kiss to her stomach and whispers an I Love You. Though she knows this is far from over, Regina can't help but love the man here with her. She combs through his wet hair and tries to calm her breathing.

"Please don't leave me" It's barely a whisper but Regina hears it escape from him against her soft skin. "Please don't leave me Regina" he whimpers out again.

She knows she won't ever leave him, she lived without him and that heartache is something she will never experience again. But in this moment her heart burns, and the depression that once claimed her is settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on, lets try to sleep, Roland will be up in a few hours" thats all she can muster to say back before she extricates herself from his arms and crawls into bed. He follows, as he always will. Laying on his back and her on her side facing him, she runs her palm up his chest and settles it over his heart. The steady pulse finally brings her some peace. She knows he loves her, she knows that he is in an impossible situation, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

Minutes go by in silence and Robin thinks she has finally fallen asleep, he lets his eyes close and breathes in a deep breath. He feels her stir beside him, her body moving up his until her lips ghost above his. Opening his eyes, he sees her looking down at him, eyes still filled with tears but there is something else, _Hope? Forgiveness? Love?_ He isn't really sure until she leans in and kisses him so softly and whispers "I am never going to leave you Robin, I won't ever let you go, I love you to much to ever have to live alone again". She kisses him again and settles back down onto his chest.

"I love you to Regina".


	4. Chapter 4 - Proposals of the Indecent

Morning broke with a drizzle outside. The chilled air floated in through the open window causing goosebumps to infiltrate Regina's skin. She shivers and seeks out Robin's warmth, curling into him.

"Cold?" he mumbles groggily.

Mmmmm is all she can manage, not wanting to wake up and have to face another day with all the troubles that seem to be surrounding her. She shuts everything out and pulls her body in impossible closer to Robin, head on his chest, arm thrown over his torso, legs intertwinned, trying to get all the heat from him she can.

"Regina, do you want me to get your pjamas? That may help you warm up" he offers.

She smiles "No, I'm okay", and she squeezes his chest.

A few moments later, she feels Robins hand rubbing circles up and down her very naked back. She isn't sure if it is his attempt to warm her up or wake her up for something a bit more firery, but she isn't really complaining either way. He continues to rub up and down her back, kneeding her muscles at her neck, between her shoulders blades and down into the curve of her lower back. It starts up that small fire in her low in her stomach and she isn't quite sure whether her nipples are hard because of the cold or because of what he is doing to her.

Robin places a few chaste kisses on the top of her head, breathing her in deep and his hand roams further down and squeezes her backside. She chuckles into his chest and mumbles out a "what is it with you and morning sex hmmm?". For all her efforts in trying to tease him, she feels his hands kneeding her flesh and it has that wet feeling stirring between her thighs.

 _Damn this man!_ She laughs internally, even with the heaviest of conversations last night she still wakes up feeling more in love than she thought possible. _Damn you Robin._

She momentarily wagers if she should try to sleep a little longer or enjoy the lover beside her….it's not a long debate as she climbs ontop of him, straddles his hips, places her hands on his chest and kisses him so deep, he releases a heavy moan from the back of his throat. His hands find purchase on her hips, squeezing her down so she can become fully aware of his state of arousal. Like she hadn't noticed. She grinds down hard on him, finally getting some pressure on her clit that is now throbbing with need.

One of his hands trails down and slides through her folds, his thumb settling on her clit, rubbing circles with enough pressure it causes Regina to moan deep and roll her hips against his hand searching for more. Lifting his torso to meet her, he catches a pebbled nipple in his mouth. The change in temperature forces a quick inhale of breath from Regina as she settles into his touch. Robin continues to worship her body, mouth on her breast and fingers still working her core, her wetness grows incrementaly with ever passing minute until she is whining out a demand "Robin, I want to…aaahh…come with you…aaaah fuck….inside me….please…".

Robin stills his hand, and positions himself at her entrance, lifting her hips slightly so he can slid into her heat. Moans escape from both of them as Regina is filled completely with Robin. It is in these moments they both feel that electic connection of being a soulmate. It overpowers their minds for a moment, sending shocks of sheer pleasure through both of them. It is nearly as satisfying known that the other also feels this moment of pure bliss. Once feeling stable enough, Regina starts to roll her hips, pulling Robin in and out of her tight core.

"Fuck Regina, keep doing that"

As if she would stop. The angle he is holding her at and the rolling of her hips builds her ograsm with each pump as her clit hits the base of his pelvis each time. Beautiful friction. She pulls up his face, and lays a searing kiss on him, deepening it with her tongue soaking in every inch of him. This is how they find their peak togeher, Regina riding Robin hard, while he tugs against her nipples and caresses her mouth with his tongue.

Coming off their high, Regina slumps down onto his chest, listening to his equally erratic heart beat.

"Are we okay?" he breathes out, still harboring unease from their conversation the night before.

She tilts her head up and stares into his soft blue eyes "We will always be okay".

A week goes by and the quest to help Emma get rid of the darkness seems to become the main focus of all of StoryBrooke. It is Belle who brings up the thought of going to Camelot, where the first Dark One was thought to be cursed. Maybe there was something there that could help?

Regina had to admit, the bookworm was smart and probably right. Mine as well go to the source of the problem. The issue was how. Magic Beans, Portal Jumping Hats or Curses weren't exactly rich to come by.

It was finally Hook who spoke up "what about the fairies, shouldn't they know something that could help? Or that old man, the apprentice or what not, surely he would be the one to ask about Merlin"

That is how they ended up in Gold's Shop, where he is still unconcious in the bedroom in the back, with the apprentice sleeping deeply on the couch.

"You've come to ask about Merlin, have you not?" He breathes out raspy, opening his dark green eyes and slowly sitting up. Belle moves over to help him and smiles. "Do you know anything about the first Dark One?"

"Merlin is a man of mystery, his secrets to the origin of the Dark One are not so easily spoken" the old man replies back.

"What about Camelot, Belle said that is where the first Dark One was cursed" David questions. The deperation in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by any. His daughter is the darkest of sorcerers right now, not something that is easily stomached by anybody let alone a Hero, a Prince and a Father all in one.

A moment passes by and the apprentice flicks his wrist conjuring a dark black wand. But it is the handle that has everyone raising an eyebrow. Two rows of skulls, carved into white wood line it. Eyes black with a diamond sparkle. In between the two rows lies a row of rubies, so deep and dark they seem to glow.

"This wand will get you to Camelot, from there on I am afraid I cannot help you, it is a quest you must do on your own if you truly wish to rid the world of this darkness". He hands the wand out to Regina, who stands completely shocked, unable to move.

"Shouldn't Emma be the one to use that bloody thing? She is the one we are trying to get the darkness out of" Hook immediately retorts to the situation in front of him. Like hell Regina would use that wand to save Emma he thinks. It is powerful and he knows Regina loves power. He moves to intercept but is rebounded back by a white force.

"The wand can only be weilded by one who carries both the light and the dark" the apprentice simply replies so a bewildered crowd. He again extends the wand out to Regina who with a shaking hand grasps its handle. She can feel it's power and magic instantly coursing through her, it pulls her. An unnerving feeling settles across her mind, she doesn't want this wand, nor the power it weilds. She has been working so hard to change, but the magic inside this wand brings out hers, and she isn't sure whether it is light or dark, maybe a combination of both, but whatever it is, she isn't sure she can control it.

Robin is there in an instant, seeing her internal struggle, opens her bag she brought and she drops the wand inside like she had been burned. Catching his eye with a silent thank you, he simply smiles and closes the zipper.

"Now what do we do?" It is Mary Margaret who speaks up from behind David.

"I don't really know, but we should still talk to the blue fairy, maybe she has an idea of how to get to Camelot with that wand, and how to finally get our faughter back" David speaks out.

"Regina, David, Hook and Snow should go talk to her, the rest of us can look through some books and see what we can find about this new realm and the Dark One" Belle suggests.

Regina finds Robin at home later that evening focusing intensely on the remote wheel in front of him, desperately trying to over take Henry in Mario Kart, Roland cheering him on enthusiatically.

"Faster Daddy Use the blue shell!" Roland cries out.

"Don't you dare!" Henry retorts back in laughter. She sees the glint in Robins' eyes as he releases the shell, knowing that would be the end of Henry's lead, and he could finally for once win. Just as he is hitting the button to launch out, Roland bumps his arm in a excited jump and Robin falls off of the Rainbow Road track, cursing as he falls and inevitably loses all hope of winning.

"YES! STILL UNBEATEN!" Henry exclaims out as he crosses the finish line.

Robin anaimatedly throws the wheel onto the couch and falls back in a defeated sigh. "One day my boy, one day"

It's at that moment Regina decides to interlude "So what's on the dinner menu tonight?"

Henry beaming runs up to her, pulling her into a hug and smiles "Robin and I cooked spaghetti for you, it's all ready in the kitchen". With that they sit down at an already set table, and Robin serves out the pasta. They talk about their days, Robin teaching Henry to use a bow and arrow

"It's so cool mom, you've gotta try! Robin says I'm a natural"

Raising an eyebrow "I don't need sticks, I have my magic" she quips. A comment to which elicits a slick response from Robin "ah but M'lady using a solid bow feels like magic itself, plus I know how you like it when I have it with me"

He winks at her, a silent moment passing between them as they reminisce of a night where Robin had been waiting in bed for when Regina came home, completely naked holding only an arrow between his teeth. She blushes at the memory. His strong arms, chiseled chest and lean legs draped across her bed. His body is something she will never get enough of.

"I could give you a lesson"

Smirking at the thought, Regina can only reply "Mmmm, I'll give into a lesson if you make dinner for a week"

It's a deal, they shake hands on it and laugh as Roland with a mouth full of pasta giggles out "Papa, I bet Regina is a better shooter than you!"

"You wound me my boy!" animatedly clasping his heart.

A few minutes pass before Robin gets up to clear plates, Regina standing to help but is halted with an arm on her shoulder "Rest, I have something else for you before this dinner is done"

Robin clears the table and walks out of the kitchen, leaving his family behind for a moment. Slightly confused but none the less happy to just sit with her boys, Regina notices the knowing smirks passing between her boys.

"What are you two not telling me?"

"Just be patient mom, it will be worth it" Henry smiles back, high fiving Roland across the table.

 _Oh God, now what have they done…._ She thinks.

She doesn't have to wait long as Robin returns to the kitchen with a hand behind his back, settling himself back down beside her with a stern look on his face.

"Regina, we need to talk about something"

 _Uh oh what now…._ She starts to minorly panic, thinking of anything that has happened in the past week that could cause such a look on his face.

" I have to admit that I never thought in a million years I would be sitting here across from the Queen of the Enchanted Forest" ….she notices how he leaves out the _Evil_ moniker that followed her around for year….. " If someone told me this was the life I was going to be walking down I would have laughed and said it would never be possible….never be possible that after I lost Marion I would fall so incomprehensibly in love again with the most beautiful woman to grace the world. You brought my heart back to life, and now living this life I can't imagine ever not having it" she can start to feel her heart flutter, and eyes prickle with the forming of tears. "I am not sure what I did to deserve having you love me, even your stubborness, I never want to live another day without you" He slides down from his chair, grabbing a trembling hand and gets down on one knee.

 _Oh holy shit!_ She can't really believe this is happening

"Regina, will you promise to wake up with me every morning, and go to sleep with me every night for the rest of our lives…..Will You Marry Me?", he opens the small black velvet box and inside lays the perfect ring, silver banded, with a square diamond in the middle flanked by two deep set blood colored rubies.

A heart beat passes, then two, she is stunned for words. Having a happy ending was something she wanted so desperately but had always failed to find and yet here it is infront of her, this beautiful man smiling up at her promising to love her forever.

"Yes" she finally breathes out, so quietly Robin almost doesn't hear her.

"Yes, I will marry you!" as she falls into his arms and kisses him with all the love she can pour.

He slides the diamond onto her finger _…..a perfect fit….._ and pulls her in for another kiss.

The rest of the dinner past with a smile Regina couldn't get rid of. Staring down constantly at the diamond now weighing down her left hand. This would be the second time she had said yes to being married with her heart fully commited. When Daniel asked her in the stables that night she didn't think she could have felt happier, even with the possibility of her mother finding out that they ran away, Regina didn't care, she was in love. When her mother accepted the engagement to Leopold, her heart crashed into a million pieces. A life not in love isn't what she dreamed of, Queen or not. She spent so many nights crying herself to sleep in that prison, forced to play mother to the girl that even if on accident took away her only chance at real love. A prison in every sense. Forced to pretend she was happy, forced to fake loving his daughter, forced to be his wife, forced into bed whenever he desired. Happiness was taken from her.

But here, now, she had 2 boys that loved her, and a man beside her promising a life of devotion, tears again crept into her dark whiskey eyes.

 _How is this even possible for me?_

She is brought out of her thoughts with a yawn from Roland. He should have been in bed an hour ago she crosses. And with that, dinner is over, Henry clammers into his bed and Regina kisses him goodnight.

"Mom, I am happy for you"

"Me to"

Robin is busy getting Roland to settle down, reading his favorite story, "The Cat in the Hat", to which both he and Robin laugh at the complete ridiculousness of a Cat wearing a hat.

He finds Regina sprawled in bed, sleep already over-taking her slowly as her eyelids droop heavily. A smile creeps across her olive skin, and a hand extends out to him. With clothes discarded, Robin slides in beside his fiance, kisses her gently and lays his head back into the soft pillows.

He lets out a soft laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Well I can't help but find it somewhat comical that an Outlaw is marrying a Queen"

"Technically aren't you known as the Prince of Thieves?"

"HA! Well I suppose royalty is in my name now isn't it"

Regina climbs up his body, resting her hands on his chest, "Yes well you stole my heart what can I say"

"I do believe I can't steal something that was given to me "

Smiling at the memory of them in the forest so long ago, Regina dips her head down and catches his lips in a soft kiss.

" You've made this Queen very happy Robin of Locksley, and I love you for it"

" Not as much as this Outlaw love you"

They fall asleep together, cuddled in so close there isn't an inch of air between them.

This is love, this is comfort and this is happiness.

Three days pass uneventfully, Regina not disclosing her engagement to anyone just yet, not wanting to take away anything from figuring out how to help Emma.

The group decides to meet at Gold's Shop once again, hoping to have some what of a plan. The discussion goes on for what feels like hours, and in the end Regina, Snow and David head back to the convent to talk to the Blue Fairy further. She promised to dig into this Black Wand and see if any history of it came up with Fairies Past.

Robin and Belle stay behind, Belle with Rumple and Robin having to part to head to the hospital.

As they part ways, Regina grabs Robin by the elbow and pulls him aside.

"I'm sorry, I know that we were supposed to go together for Zelenas ultrasound today. I can still go with you if you'd like, Emma will still be the Dark One tomorrow" she smirks, but her eyes give away her worry.

"I'll be alright, truly M'lady. You need not worry about me"

"It's not you I worry about" She shrugs, avoiding eye contact with him.

Feeling her anxiety, Robin threads his hand through her silky hair and takes position at the nape of her neck, forcing her to look up at him.

" Regina, we have a bow and arrow lesson after dinner…do you really think Zelena is going to keep me from that?" he chuckles and kissses her soft lips "Don't worry, whats the worst thing she could do?" He laughs out, kisses her one more time before telling her to leave and he would see her for dinner in a few hours. Their hands slide apart as they move off in different directions, Regina still not feeling quite okay with everything but there is nothing she can do. His baby has an ultrasound and she can't keep him from that. So she turns and walks away.

"Well if it isn't the Father finally showing up….You know I had begun to thought you had forgotten about us" Icy blue eyes dance at Robin, baiting him only she can.

"I'm not here for you Zelena, I'm here for my child at that is it"

Even being in this room makes Robin feel like throwing up. This woman in front of him sneering at his uncomfortableness, gloating at the fact she played him, bubbling that she took something Regina would never get away from her. She is sick. But Robin in his heart knows he has to be there for his child, regardless of the hatred he has for the woman carrying it.

"Shall we go see , I may need you to help me, the baby is getting bigger and I like someone to lean on as I walk"

Reluctantly Robin takes her elbow and guides her into the hospital ward where Dr. Whale waits. There is something strange this time though. At every ultrasound Zelena has had a sullen demenour, almost defeated he thinks, but today she has that malice back. He can see it in the way her eyes dance, her smile full of deception. Something is a miss.

Zelena lies back on the table, and Dr. Whale lifts up her shirt till it reaches her bra line and spreads cool gel along her swollen abdomen.

 _Lub-Dub, Lub-Dub, Lub-Dub_ …..Robin's heart pounds at the noise.

"Well that is your baby's heart beat, it is good and strong, nothing seems to be amiss, and it looks like we can finally tell the gender, would you like to know"

" It's a girl, I already can feel her" Zelena quips.

A baby girl? His baby girl. Robin gets lost in thinking about how is daughter would look…would it have his eyes, hair and smile or would she have her mother written across her. He hopes it is the first, even knowing he will love this little princess with everything, he can't help but hope.

It is then Zelena screams out in the most blinding pain Robin has heard. Her body contorts and writhes on the bed as Whale tries to calm her down. The screaming never stops.

"AAAAAAHHHHH‼‼ HELP HER‼! SOMETHING IS WRONG‼! HELP HER‼!" Zelena is screeching out, her arms flailing to her stomach.

Robin is bewildered, not knowing what is wrong or what to do. It is then Whale hears the malformality of the babies heart, the strong beat that was before is not longer there, only sporatic beats are found. Something is indeed wrong.

"She's dying‼! HELP HER‼! Take this BLOODY CUFF OFF ME SO I CAN SAVE HER!" The tears are streaming down Zelena's face. Robin hesitates, he was the one to put the cuff on Zelena, only he can take it off…..but the decision eludes him. Zelena with her full magic is dangerous, but that is his child. He scrambles and releases her wrist from the magical confines and immediately a green light shoots out from her body.

The room grows quiet as the green energy pulses through Zelena. It is then Robin see's that horrible glint pass through her eyes. With a wave of her hand Whale is out cold on the floor, completely passed out. Zelena sits up from the hospital bed, all the screaming she was doing completely gone.

"Well that was easy!" She cackles as she rubs her stomach "I wasn't sure if you would actually release me, but you must really want this baby".

Robin goes to throw the cuff back on but Zelena is quicker, freezing him in place as she stands from the bed and walks over to Whale on the ground. A purple light emits from her hand and Robin watches in horror hoping to God she isn't killing him someone.

"Relax dear, it is only a memory spell, he wont even remember he was in here today" Stalking towards Robin that wicked smile plays across her lips. Her fingers dance across his face, she is so close to him he can feel her breathe on his lips, her heart beating wildly a few centimeters away from him.

"You are going to help me get my revenge…..and I have spent months figuring out how, and finally have come up with the perfect way to absolutely devastate Regina"

Robin's blood runs cold, his pulse pounding in his ears, but he is at her mercy and can't move an inch, all he can do is listen to the wicked witch revel in her plan. "She loves you, and love is weakness, it always has been and it always will be"

Zelena throws her hand into Robins chest, the pain is blinding as he feels her spindly fingers enclose around his heart, clenching the life out of him. She pulls back and the beating organ glows in her hands.

"Oh would you look at that, I see lines of darkness running through your precious heart….who would have known the Prince of Thieves had it in him". She releases him from his frozen spot, but he can't move, the pain of her hands around his heart holding him to the spot.

"I won't hurt her"

"Oh but you will, in the most precious way possible, you are going to break her heart, break her soul and break her entirely"

" I would nev….." he doesnt get the last words out, Zelena holds his heart to her face and Robin finds himself speaking words that aren't his… "Oh but you will…you will take everything from her" his voice is flowing and he can't stop himself. She has control of him, and he can't do anything about it.

" Tomorrow you are going to crush her, you know the words that will break her, I will even supply them to you just incase that brain of yours can't hit the most beautiful spots. You will leave her, tell her you don't love her, who could right, you will tell her you don't want her, why would you and you will walk out that door and leave her broken"

The bile that fills Robins throat threatens to spill, tears fill his eyes, he can't do this, but he can't control himself when he nods in acceptance to Zelena.

With a wicked smile Zelena once again pulls his heart to her face and cooes "I'll be nice and let you have once last night together, I mean she is my sister after all, it is only fair…..Now be a dear and walk me back down to my room".

He does.


	5. Chapter 5 - Our Last Day

" _hi, hope the appointment was okay, I have a glass of wine ready for you at home, hurry home to me"_

She waits, pouring herself a glass of white wine and settling down on the couch pulling her favorite throw blanket over her. A fire crackles in her living room, spreading warmth around her. _Weather is getting damn cold_ , she is not a fan of the cold winter months, snow is fine but it's that icy chill she hates. Curling in further into her self she waits to hear her phone buzz with a reply.

5 minutes later, still no response

" _Robin, can you just let me know you're fine….it's been a while since I've heard from you"_

Nothing…

He was supposed to be home at 7, at it's nearly 8

 _" Robin please just answer me, I'm getting worried"_

8:15…8:30….. Maybe she should call him….

 _Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring….Ring….."Hey you've reach Robin, leave a message and I will phone you back, Thanks"_

Damn, she frowns down at her phone. It's not like Robin not to answer her...a burning sinking feeling starts in her stomach…

 _I'm sure he is fine….I'm just over reacting…right?_ Her mind buzzes with concern. _I'll wait till 9, if he isn't back I'll phone the hospital_.

The minutes tick by like molasses….8:54 and still no Robin.

She grabs the phone and dials the hospital

"Storybrooke General, what ward can I direct your call to?"

"Hi, this is Mayor Mills, can you buzz me into Dr. Whale please"

"Of course, just one moment"

"Dr. Whale here"

"Whale, its Regina. Did Robin come in to see you with Zelena?"

"Yes he was here, everything went well, why do you ask?"

"He isn't home and I am just getting worried the appointment was over 2 hours ago"

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor but I don't know where he is"

"Okay, Thank You Whale, Goodnight".

Grabbing her jacket, Regina walks out the door, not really having a plan of where to look for him but needing to find him. Winter air blows around her, tugging her red scarf in closer she thinks maybe he is at his camp with the Merry Men.

The snow is deep, thank god she had the sense to wear high leather boots, but the sting of cold still creeps into her as she makes her way to the Merry Men's Campsite. A roaring bonfire lights up the clearing and she can see Little John, Tuck and Alan sitting together in front of the heat source.

"Reggie! What are you doing here, it's to bloody cold for you to be out!" Little John is the first up to greet her. Seeing the panic in her eyes he immediately grabs her shoulders pulling her towards the fire "What is it Reg?"

 _Reg, Reggie, God when did she let that nickname become okay to actually use_. But it is Little John, and the way he says it, warms her heart though she is loathe to admit she has grown fond of the nickname. Shaking her head "Has Robin been here? He was at the hospital earlier but didn't come home and he isn't responding back to my texts"

"Hmmmm, No I'm sorry he hasn't been around, but I am certain he is fine. Why don't I help you look around town for him"

" Thats fine, I don't want to bother you, but if you see him, can you just get him to call me atleast"

"Of course Reg" he squeezes her shoulders in comfort.

And with that she turns back into the forest towards town, _Where the hell are you!?_

She makes it to the hospital, he isn't there, but she decides maybe Zelena knows something. Her stomach churns over as she walks down the Pregnancy Ward towards her sister's Room.

"Regina dear, I'm right in the middle of my nighttime meditation, it's good for the baby, you need to leave, I can't have your black aura around me"

"Shut Up Zelena"

"Oh someone is testy, tell me dear what ails you" The smirk that creeps across her sisters face makes Regina's blood boil. "I assume Robin showed you the ultra-sound photo of our baby girl, I do hope he puts it on the fridge"

 _Don't throttle her, Don't throttle her_. Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "What time did Robin leave the appointment?"

Snearing at Regina's obvious bubbling rage, Zelena replies, goading Regina "Oh gosh, I don't know, we chatted for a bit after I suppose, you know baby names, nursery colors, that kinda thing…. Why, has your forest smelling lover yet to return to you?"

"I wouldn't be here, if he had trust me"

Rising up from the bed, Zelena glides over to Regina till they are nearly breathing in each others breath. Icy blue eyes full of disgust stare down into dark whiskey brown ones. The tension rises "Well, maybe he just needed some time to think about his future you know, what he really wants, and what he doesn't".

Swallowing down the bile that has built in her throat, Regina turns around and goes to leave, but a cold hand grasps her wrist "Will I see you at the next ultrasound sis?" the wicked smile growing.

Rolling her eyes and pulling her wrist out of Zelena's grasp, Regina doesn't respond, walks out and closes the door behind her, sealing it with magic once again. Leaning against the cold stone wall outside the room, she lets out a heavy sigh, tears threatening to fall. God she hated her sister, after everything she has done to ruin Regina's life and this goddamn pregnancy, she will never be able to get over this pain. Composing herself she stands up and walks back out into the cold.

He isn't at Grannys either…. The last place she thinks is The Rabbit Hole a few blocks away. Pulling her jacket in close _I am going to roast you once I find you_ she marches into the pub, scanning the crowd. A few heads turn in surprise at seeing the Mayor in the bar, but they don't stare for long, to caught up in their pool game and beers.

That's when she see's him. Sitting at the back bar nursing an amber scotch, one elbow and hand propped up rubbing his forehead. Relief floods her body, but her heart aches when she sees his shoulders slumped forward, brow knitted together. She wants to yell at him for not responding to her texts but the look on his face changes her mind set. She slides in beside him onto the bar stool, he doesn't seem to notice she is beside him.

"Can I buy you another, handsome" she smiles hoping to break his concentrated look.

"Regina! God's what are you doing here?" He is shocked to see her here of all places.

"Well you didn't come home, and I got worried" she quips, raising an eyebrow at him.

A heavy sigh escapes him as he focuses back down onto his drink…there is that look again in his eyes, sadness and torture….he exudes a depressive feeling that encompasses her.

"Robin, whats wrong? Did something happen with Zelena today?"

He cringes at her name and shakes his head no. He can't tell her what is wrong, he can't tell her his heart is missing from his chest, can't tell her what Zelena is forcing him to do, he can't becuase he isn't in control of his own body anymore. He hears Zelena's voice in his head _You get to have one last night with your perfect family, make it worthwhile. She needs to feel how much you love her before you destroy her._

It's an involuntary impulse as Robin reaches out to her hand and squeezes it.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a drink after the appointment and I guess I lost track of time" His words drip heavy.

Regina turns in her seat and pulls Robin around so he is facing her, their knees gliding in between each other. With a hand on his cheek he pulls his face up until she can see his eyes, they are filled with battling emotion.

"You can tell me anything, you know that Robin" she whispers out to him, dipping her head to the side, eyes soft with love.

He meerly nods and starees down again as his hand glides up and down her thigh, searching for something to comfort him.

"I never took you for a scotch kinda guy…. I always figured you were more into whiskey" she smiles hoping to break his tension. A small laugh comes out from him …. _there you are…._ She thinks.

"Do you want another one or shall we go home?"

" Lets have another"

"Okay"

They sit at the bar for another hour, sipping down his whiskey and her glass of wine. She holds his hand, rubbing circles against the back of his palm, the tension never truly releasing him. Concern spreads through her body, usually she can bring him out of these moments with a smile or a kiss but he doesn't seem to be responding to her. _What the hell happened?_ She has asked him a few times but his response is always the same, a shake of his head with the words _Nothing love, truly I am fine, just been a long day, I promise_ ends it with a small smile.

It's nearing 10, they have to pick up Roland and Henry early tomorrow morning from Mary Margarets. So she pays their tab, wraps her scarf around her neck, and pulls her coat on with Robins help. They walk out of the pub hand in hand into the icy winterland ahead of them.

Finally back at home, Robin has re-stoked the fire in the living room, and leans back against the couch, pulling Regina with her blanket into his arms to lay on his chest, absentmindedly carding his fingers through her hair. _He feels cold_ Regina thinks laying down on him, Robin is a furnace usually. _Must be the weather_. But something else is off about him, but she can't seem to put her finger on it. She will figure it out tomorrow, figure him out, but right now she is so tired, her eyelids droop as she succumbs begins to succumb to sleep.

"I love you Regina" his voice deep and soothing, he wraps her closer to him, hugging her body to his. " I love you more than anything in this world, you know that dont you?"

"Mmmmm, do you think I would have said yes to marrying you if I didn't know that?" she pulls herself up to look into his eyes, smiling and pressing a light kiss to his lips. Though he smiles back at her, she can see he doesn't seem settled… "Plus I am willing to live with you making my bed smell like a forest, so I think you know how much I must love you back". That makes him laugh lightly, pulling her in for another long languid kiss, no heat behind it just soft and sweet.

" I think you like it" baiting her.

" You bet I do" she smiles back.

She buries her head back down onto his chest and breathes in his forest smell. Letting the pine and sandalwood infiltrate her entire body. She definetely loves this smell. They fall asleep on the couch, tied up in each others arms and it isn't till the sun creeps through the living room drapes and beams into Regina's eyes that she finally stirs. Lifting herself off Robin's chest, she can't help but notice he still feels cool. Knitting her eyebrows together she rubs small circles across his expansive chest, something is still off but she can't pin point it.

She leans in and kisses him awake. "Good Morning Thief", her deep sultry voice rings out into his ears. God he loves her voice. It amazes him how turned on he can get just listening to her talk. He can feel her running her hands up and down his chest, her lips ghosting over his neck. He wraps an arm around her hips and pulls her in close. Giggling she straddles his hips and kisses his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, tip of his nose and finally landing on his lips again, letting the heat of it creep up. Her tongue darts out, licking the seams of his lips. He pulls her hips down, rolling them so she can feel his arousal growing. His hands slip up her back, bringing the black silk top up, her skin prickles with goosebumps from the chilled morning air. He sits up and pulls the shirt off her and starts to kiss down the column of her neck, one hand keeping her hips in place rolling against him, the other finding her right nipple, lightly tugging and twisting it. She groans at the sensation of his rugged hands against her soft skin. The heat between her thighs building with every grind of her hips against him. He leans her back until her back hits the couch cushions, and climbs ontop of her, trailing kisses between the valley of her breasts, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva as he moves from breast to breast. The friction between her thighs is gone as he hovers above her and her neediness for him is overwhelming, wrapping her legs around him she pulls his hips down to meet hers, groaning at the sensation as he rubs his clothed erection against her clit.

"Fuck Regina, I want you" he growls out into her chest, the vibrations against her sensitive nipples makes her shiver.

The need for him is nearly unbearable, her skin is flushed, heart beating rapidly, sweat beginning to coat her skin, God she needs him.

"Touch me Robin" she pleads as she writhes underneath him.

His one hand snakes down her torso, playing with the waistband of her pants, he slips down beneath the silk and finds her dripping with sex, the thought makes him groan. His pointer and middle finger finds her clit and rubs circles against it, pulling a throaty moan from her. Sliding down further into her lips teasing her entrance, the roll of her hips suctions in his fingers. God she is so slick and hot. Slowly pumping in and out of her, he curls his fingers and presses down on her G-spot. "Oh God, Fuck, don't stop" her whimpers become more erractic, grinding her hips down into his hand, his palm rubbing her clit each time he pumps her. "Robinnnn….faster….please….faster". His pace becomes near frantic as he slams his fingers back and forth into her hot core. Her walls start to flutter against his knuckles, her arousal coating his digits. "Fuck, keep going…..God…I'm..gonna…aaahhh fuck" she releases and he can keep her cum pool around his hand as he continues to pump her through her orgasm.

The sensation is to much as she reaches to still his hand, trying to catch her breath. Placing light kissing along her breasts, up her collar bone and trailing towards her jaw, Robin starts to pull her silk pants off, her lace panties following. His eyes find hers, lust filled and half dazed. "God you're Sexy".

Her thighs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer feeling his erection against her pelvic bone.

 _RRRRRIIIIINNGGGGGG‼‼ RRRRIIIIIINNGGG‼! RRRRIIIINNGGG!_

 _"_ You've got to be kidding" Robin huffs out into the crook of Regina's neck "Please for the love of God, don't answer that"

 _RRRRIIIIIINNGGG‼! RRRRIIIIIINNGGG‼! RRRRIIIIIINNGGG‼!_

Shuffling her body she lets out an exasperated sigh "It could be the kids, we have to"

"Somebody better have lost an arm" he whines out.

Regina grabs the phone and removes herself from a very naked, very frustrated Robin, smirking as he groans and flops down into the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Regina! Oh good you answered!" Mary Margarets cheerful voice chimes out.

"Is everything okay with the boys?"

"Oh yeah, they are fine! Henry just wanted to call and see what time you are picking them up for breakfast. He said you were gonna go to Grannys, we could just meet you there, say 15 minutes?"

Whiping away the bit of sweat that had begun to bead on her forehead from her activities with Robin she sighs "Yeah that works, we will see you soon"

"Bye!" click.

"I take that as we aren't going to get to finish what we started…."

Regina sways back to him, straddles his lap and gently bites his earlobe "Sorry baby, you'll have to devour me later" she smirks "granted you have the rest of your life to have you way with me, so one day can't hurt you to terrible" laughing she extracts herself from his arms and picks up her clothes making her way up the stairs to change.

 _I hope you enjoyed your night Outlaw, that's the last you'll ever have._

The wicked witches voices rings through his head with a high pitched cackle. He feels the squeeze of his heart and he doubles over on the couch, clutching his chest where his heart is supposed to be. Pain courses through his body, doubling him over, desperatly gasping for breath.

 _You know what you have to do. Crush her. You will do it tonight and you will come straight to me after, understand dear_

He finds himself involuntarily nodding his head.

God how was he going to stop this! He couldn't do this, Regina would be broken, hell he would be broken. What about Roland and Henry? He just got them all back, and he now has no choice but to do the one thing he promised he would never do again. Tears pool in his eyes.

"ROBIN! You better hurry up, you know how the boys get when they are hungry!" Regina chimes from the bedroom.

Attempting to compose himself, not wanting Regina to know what was going to happen. Maybe he could leave her some sort of message, a hint or clue as to what was going on…..yes that's it, a note, he will explain that Zelena has

 _Don't even try, you fool. You don't think I can't hear what you are thinking. You really think I would go through all this trouble for you to leave a bloody posted note for her, I thought you were smarter than that Robin. God I hope the baby inherits my wits._

He has to try, grabbing a pen and piece of paper, desperate to at least get something out onto it.

He scrawls out:

 _Regina,_

 _Something happened.._

He attempts to continue but his hand starts scratching at the paper, black lines creasing the words he just wrote, his hands scrunch the paper into a ball as he throws it to the floor. _God Dammit!_ He launches the pen against the wall. It's impossible. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Robin?" Regina appears in the doorway to the kitchen where Robin is standing, a slight tremble to his body. Rubbing his back she leans into him "everything okay?"

He nods _God how was he going to do this_

"Come up, go get dressed and lets go"

They run into their boys with David and Mary Margaret as they enter the diner.

"DADDY! We watched a movie and you were a fox! And little john was a bear!" Roland chimes out of a mouthful of waffles. Robin doesn't respond, caught in his thoughts, knowing what he was going to do later. _Help Me Please, Someone Help Me_.

"Daddy, did you hear me? I said you were a fox" an obviously put out Roland goads his father. "Yes my boy, I heard. Im surprised they picked a fox, should I have not been something more strapping, a tiger perhaps?" He ruffles his sons hair. _This is going to kill him_ Robin thinks. _I'm going to ruin not only my life, Regina's life but my son's life._

Regina see's the distance in Robins motions and leans over to squeeze his thigh, raising her eyebrows in a questioning concern. He merely smiles at her and pulls her in for a quick kiss."EWW, no kissing at breakfast you two!" Henry cries out, put out by the PDA of the two adults in front of him. Regina chuckles "Get used to it, I like kissing him" as she turns back to her coffee and toast.

 _She will never forgive me, I'll never get to kiss her again_

"Well at least try to not do it in front of me, it's gross okay" - Mmmmm was the only response Henry got out of his mom. They leave the diner and head to the park. Her happy little family, Roland tugging her arm towards the swings. A few hours pass as they play at the park. Robin going down the slide as Roland cheers, endless swing pushes with cries of "Higher Daddy! Higher!". "Robin careful, he could slip"

 _Always concerned for my boy…._ He feels his heart ache far away.

It is when Roland finally starts to yawn, they decide to head home for dinner. The churning of his stomach grows with every step closer to their front door. _Please God, I need help.._ he is pleading to himself. _Help me figure out how to stop this before it's to late_.

There is no answer that arrives.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Breaking of Hearts

Dinner passes without much excitement, Regina serves out chicken casserole. Roland animatedly boucing up and down trying his best to explain the cartoon "Robin Hood " movie to his father.

 _Having a nice dinner? I an certain the food is better than the rubbish they are feeding me in this hospital_.

Robin grabs his head, trying to force the wicked witches voice from his ears.

 _Well, enjoy the meal, You'll hear from me soon. Ta-ta dearie_

"Robin, you okay man?" Henry questions, seeing the infliction that crossed Robins face…. _something is up with him_ he thinks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache"

"Can I grab you an advil or something?" Regina floats beside him, rubbing the back of his hand in soothing circles.

"No, just leave it" the words come out sharper than she had ever heard.

"Jeeze okay, it was just an offer", She stands and clears their plates in a huff, walking them to the sink.

"Papa, can you read me a story tonight"

"Not tonight Roland, I'm tired"

"But Papa‼"

"Roland I said NO!" his voice raises at his boy, something he rarely ever does, it causing his sons lower lip to pout and quiver slightly.

"Robin!...Roland baby I'll read you a story okay" Regina calls out, shocked at the tone of Robin's voice.

"Regina, he is a big boy, he can go to sleep without a story" he gruffs back, standing up.

"Robin, it's fine"

"Dammit Regina I said NO!" he nearly shouts at her.

 _That's Outlaw, push them away. You have no choice after all_

 _Goddammit leave me alone!_

 _Getting sensitive are we….to bad. This is going to be music to my ears_.

He feels his heart getting squeezed again. Spinning around and walking out of the kitchen into the living room, leaving his family in a state of shock.

..

...

He has never yelled at her before and she isn't really sure how to respond to it. Wiping her hands off on a towel she walks over to her boys, "Henry, why don't you read Roland a story, I'm gonna see whats up with Robin"

"Sure no problem, c'mon Ro!" and with that both her boys walk upstairs, still confused at Robins outburst but not willing to push the matter.

She waits till she hears their door click shut and walks over to Robin.

"What the hell was that all about?"

He is staring out the window, shoulders tense.

"Robin, I asked you a question. You've been off all day, what is going on" She attempts to soothe her tone, but there is still a bite to her words. Placing her hands on his back, she leans her head in between his shoulder blades "Talk to me please"

"What do you want me to say Regina, I'm not happy". The words drip with venom, she has never heard this tone, it scares her. He spins around moving away from her, head in his hands.

"Why, did something happen? You were fine this morning" fear creeping into her voice, slightly trembling at the direction this conversation was going. _What the hell is happening_ she internally shivers.

"How aren't you understanding…..I'm not happy, not with you, not here pretending to play house, with the Evil Queen for christ sake!" he stabs back at her, the words being forced from his mouth.

Her heart drops, she doesn't quite understand where this is coming from, but the mention of _Evil_ Queen burns her heart so badly she is afraid she might be engulfed in torturous flames. Tears prickle her eyes…"Robin….." she tries to get words out but is cut off as he growls back "I don't want to be here Regina, I feel like you forced me to love you with all the talk of soulmates and my tattoo, I didn't even get a chance to chose if I wanted to love you. It was fated by some sick son of a bitch into it"

 _That's it Outlaw, I want to hear you break her heart into a million peices_

Regina only stares, her mouth agape in shock, her body trembling at his words. This isn't right, he was happy this morning, what the hell was going on, what the hell did she do?!

Pulled out of her thoughts as Robin's poison continues targeted at her "Why would I want to be stuck with you, after all the horror that you inflicted on people, God it is absolutely bullshit that people would actually want to forgive you for that. You murdered, you tortured, you ruined lives, and all for what, cause a 10 year old girl spilt a bloody secret?...You really think Daniel would have loved you? You aren't a women who deserves to be loved, you never have been and you never will be" He can see it in her face, the heart break, the shock and the pure agony that is being inflicted at his words.

 _Please make me stop! Don't let this go on anymore!_ He silently begs, to who he isn't sure, but he pours everything into his prayer.

 _Aahhh Ahhh Ahhh, She is cracking…..Now the baby, tell her you don't want her cause she can't have children…tell her you don't want to marry her….tell her you are leaving her and taking Roland with you._ Her voice sneers out into his head. He bites his tongue, tasting the metal of blood as he tries to fight off the words being forced into his mouth.

 _No, Zelena please, don't make me do this_

 _You have no choice you pathetic idiot._

He can't control it, it comes out like vomit, spear after spear, and he can slowly see Regina's heart dying in her chest. Tears falling from her face. She tries to step towards him and place a hand on his face, searching his eyes for something.

"You wanted to marry me….not a week ago…you asked me to be yours forever" her words tremble from her throat, thick with tears and panicked breathing.

He pulls away from her, throwing her hand to the side.

"I only did it cause Henry wouldn't leave me the Fuck alone about it! You actually think I would want to marry you? You can't have children, thank god for that, having to be tethered to you as a mother, would be devastating for that poor child, at least Henry has Emma"

Her heart breaks further, the pain blinding her.

"Robin please stop saying this! I don't understand where this is coming from! You said you loved me!" She sobs out, her knees trembling threatening to buckle beneath her.

"You're a fool Regina, I don't love you, I have never loved you. I don't want to marry you, to be stuck with you forever…Give me the ring back". He holds out his hand, his eyes waging a war as he catches her gaze, hoping that she can see through this horrid moment.

"Wha..what?" Her eyes over flowing with tears as she twirls her engagment ring around her finger.

"I said give it back"

"Robin please. Don't do this"

"Bloody Hell Regina, give me the ring back. Now!" he screams at her, a full forced scream, and she cringes, sinking down onto the couch, sobs becoming uncontrollable.

Her hands shake as she slides her engagement ring off her left hand….she can't bear to part with it, this was supposed to be her happy ending and it is being crushed by the one person she thought would never do it. Robin stalks over, grabbing the ring from her hand. "I'm taking Roland to, I don't want him here anymore". "ROBIN NO! You can't take him away from me! Please, He is like a son, I won't let you take him from me"

"You don't have a choice, I don't want him around you, you are the Evil Queen and no child should have to suffer you". He turns to walk away, but Regina grabs his hand pulling him down into the couch and buries her head into his rigid chest….he is still so cold…."Robin, please, if I did something, please for fuck sakes tell me so I can fix it, I Love You, I don't want to lose you, Please‼!" she is clawing at his chest, tears falling uncontrollably onto his dark green flannel shirt.

It's for a half moment she feels him encircle his arms around her, pulling her in closer and breathing her in….she thinks she hears him say he is sorry, but his words are lost in the noise of her crying into him.

 _This is magical! God she looks absolutely miserable! I could watch this on repeat._ Zelena's snide voice entraps Robins mind once again. _I will fucking kill you, you will pay for this, you aren't safe, I don't care if you are with my child, once she is born you are going to pay_. At his thoughts he can feel his heart being squeezed, he grimaces at the pain, and Regina notices, looking up from his chest with watery eyes…."Are you okay….Robin what is it?" She is pleading hoping this is all a nightmare and she will wake up any moment.

"Let me go Regina" he begins to pull away but she pulls back, grabbing his shirt and kissing him with everything she can, trying desperately to find love in him. He kisses her back, for a fleeting moment, he kisses her back. But it is over to soon. He pushes Regina away, stands up and walks up the stairs to Rolands room.

She is in shock, she can't move as she watches him walk back down the stairs with a groggy Roland in tow.

"Gina? Whats going on?" His little voices calls out to her.

She stands up and starts to shakily walk over to them.

"Regina, Don't just leave us alone" Robin stops her in her tracks.

"Daddy NO! I don't want to go! PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA STAY WITH GINA!" Roland starts screaming, thrashing in his fathers arms.

Regina starts to cry again, rooted to the spot.

"Hey whats going on down there?" Henry's voice rings out from the stairs. He walks down into the foyer, seeing Roland screaming in Robins arms, and his mom sobbing in front of him. "What the hell is happening?!" He yells. "Robin, what are you doing? Why are you leaving?!" His lower lip trembles, eyes wild searching for some sort of answer to the nightmare in front of him.

Robin says nothing, just holds his crying son tighter and walks to do the front door, swinging it open as winter air blows into the foyer.

"Robin…please…." Regina quietly sobs, her last plead to get him to stay.

Their eyes meet again, the sparkle she has grown accustom to completely gone, leaving dead blue eyes behind. They hold their gaze for a few seconds… _Regina please, please figure this out….please don't think this is truly me…I love you….help me_ , he tries to plead out with his eyes. But no words come out.

Swallowing hard "You promised you would never hurt me…..you promised me"

"I'm sorry Regina but I don't want you" and with that Robin walks out the door, Roland still crying in his arms. Regina crumbles to the ground, sobs wracking her body. Henry stands there for a half second, trying to figure out what had just happened, without thinking he runs out the front door, tearing after Robin who is walking away.

"Robin! What are you doing? You promised…you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" He is screaming as he reaches him, grabbing onto his coat and forcing him to turn around. He is caught off guard at the look in Robins eyes. _Pain, he is in pain_. Henry doesn't understand, why would he be in pain if we was the one breaking his moms heart.

Silence encapsules the three males….. _Henry please, please see this isn't true, please help your mom, please please please_ , again pleading with his eyes Robin tries to silently communicate out to the bewildered boy in front of him.

"Robin! Answer me!"

He extends an arm out and squeezes the boy on the shoulders and mutters out a pitiful …. "I'm sorry Henry….Hel…" his voice gets cut off by the disgusting voice in his head

 _Stop trying and just walk away Outlaw. You've done what I asked now leave._

His feet start to move again, Henry grabs his arm "Robin! Stop! Please!" Tears dropping on to the young mans cheeks. He can't met his gaze…he simply turns and walks away from the love of his life and her son, away from his second chance, away from his soulmate. He can feel his heart breaking with each step, fresh tears coat his eyes and he leaves behind Henry standing in his pajamas on the sidewalk, as he walks away from everything.


	7. Chapter 7 - Blank and Numb

Roland please calm down my boy" Robin tries to rub soothing circles on his sons little back, knowing it's not going to calm him down. He cries and cries into his fathers shoulders, not understanding why his papa took him away from his Gina. He was her knight, and a knight can't leave his Queen. He pushes harder against his fathers chest, trying desperately to break free.

"Let me go! Papa! Let me go!" he punches at Robins chest, frantically beating against him. It kills Robin that he has done this to him, caused him so much pain. _I am the worst father in the world right now_ , he chides himself. But what was he supposed to do when his actions weren't even his own. Rage bubbles inside him as he thinks of that fucking witch, ruining everything all because she was jealous. She won't get away with it, he vows silently to himself.

They hit the edge of the Merry Men's camp and Roland finally manages to burst free of Robins grasp. His little legs tear off "Little JOHN! Little JOHN!" he is sobbing so hard his breaths coming out choked. The burly man rushes over to his little soldier who is so panicked it scares him. Scooping him up and burrowing him in close "Roland, what's wrong boy!?"

"Papa" he sniffles "Papa is a bad man!" his tears flooding over.

John stands there shocked, Robin is Rolands utmost Hero, loves him with all his being… _Well maybe besides the Queen, he may actually love her more…_ he thinks. Rubbing up and down the little boys back he tries to ask what happened…but the sobs from Roland drown out any coherent words.

That's when Little John see's Robin, standing at the edge of camp, the most sullen look John has seen on his friends face.

 _Gods he looks even worse than when Marion passed. The Hell Happened_?

He brings Roland over to Will Scarlet, who is wide eye'd and gaping at the commotion in front of him. Roland transfers from Merry Man to Merry Man, with Will taking up the protector role, trying to sssshhh the boy and calm his little sob wracked body.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" John stalks up to Robin, who is still rooted to the ground, eyes blank staring forward.

"Robin, bloody hell mate, talk to us!"

His thunderous yell brings Robin back to his senses, and he falls to the ground in a heap, cradling his head and cursing loudly. The smell of dirt coarses through his nose as he inhales deeply, desperatly trying to contain the sobs that threaten to spill. His head buzzes, his body burns and he swears he can feel his heart cracking in two.

Strong arms enclose him, and he can hear his friend trying to coax him back. "Hey, Robin, mate what happened? Something go on with Reggie?". That does it, the sound of her nickname, so preciously given to her by his men sends him over the edge and he sobs so hard he can't catch his breath. He is dizzy, and feels himself being blindly hoisted from the ground on to his feet and pulled towards camp. Tuck and Alan come rushing out, hearing the commotion and head straight to John, who walks with an arm around their leader, more carrying his weight than anything. John sits Robin down on the log in front of the fire and sends Will a look to take Roland into a tent somewhere far. The message is heard and Will stands up and goes to grab Roland but the little man is to fast, running straight to his father, the tears uncontrollable still.

"Pap! Why did you do that!? I want Gina!" he is smacking Robins arms and kicking the dirt infront of him.

"Easy Ro, Easy lad" Tuck tries to reach for him but Rolands screams only continue, and the words that fall tear the entire camp apart "I HATE YOU PAPA‼ I HATE YOU!". Finally Will is able to scoop up the boy and nearly runs off with him, hoping to get him away from the whole situation that is about to unfold.

"Christ Robin, what did you do?" It's Tuck's preaching voice that rings out. The rest of the men stay silent not knowing what to do or say. Robin just stares blankly into the fire, unresponsive to anything, his eyes red from the tears. Moments pass, before John finally gets frustrated with him "ROBIN! You can't possibly expect us to just sit here in silence when your boy comes screeching into camp crying about you being a bad man, something about Regina and him hating you, bloody hell mate, tell us something" he huffs out.

 _Up for round two Outlaw? Lets burn these idiots shall we? It takes far to much effort for me to even listen to them, I don't know how you can stand to actually sit there_

Robins hands fly to his head as he rocks back and forth, interally raging for Zelena to leave him alone.

"He's having a freaking melt-down, is he not?" the alarm comes from Alan, sitting beside Tuck looking for some sort of answer to the incredibly troubling scenario.

"Stop! Please just stop – you've ruined everything!" Robin screams as he continues to rock back and forth, his palms clamped against his head.

John becomes frightened and tries to break his friend out of this psychotic break he seems to be going through…."Jesus Robin, who the hell are you talking to?" his large hands clamp down on Robins shoulders trying to shake him out of it.

 _My God, they think you are going crazy‼ This is hilarious‼_ her voice rings out in his head.

 _God, Just make it stop, please I can't do this anymore! -_ he is begging with everything he has.

 _Why would I kill you? You've provided me with the best gift possible, you are mine now Outlaw._ the sneering voice cackles out and Robin feels as though he is going to pass out.

"Get him up into his tent John, maybe he just needs some rest?" Tuck motions towards the pair across from him.

"I don't need your help! I don't need any of you!" Robin is lashing out, lashing out at his only friends he has ever known, the only family he has had and he can't stop. "Get your bloody hands off me!" he whirls around throwing a first straight into Little Johns nose, the cracking sound pops through the air and a wave of bright red blood spurts from the bigger man.

"Robin, what the hell?!" Will comes running back and grabbing Robins' arms pinning him into the dirt as his leader writhes underneath him cursing with every breath.

"Back off! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" dirt coats his throat causing him to cough and sputter against the ground. Will finally releases him and stands up, paired in mud covered clothing as he brushes himself off.

"Look whatever the hell happened tonight, you gotta calm down Robin. This isn't like you mate, I ain't ever seen you this blistering mad before, we are friends, family even just talk to us" Wills pleading with the man in front of him, desperate to get ahold of some sense.

"I didn't ask for this fucked up family, and I didn't ask for your friendship" Robin spits out.

 _Please, let this be enough‼ They are my family, I can't do this‼_

 _Mmmmm such sweet words…..but I really couldn't care less. Finish up and leave._

Tuck moves towards Robin again, hands raised in submission and finds Robins blue eyes fighting through emotion. He places a hand on his chest _Cold as Ice…..How Odd?_ "Robin, son listen to me, this isn't you, I can see the battle in your eyes, please let us help you"

A flicker of clarity finally settles into Robins eyes as he hears his preachers words. "Tuck? I can't stop it…." "Can't stop what lad?" but the moment is gone, and the blank eyes stare back at the older man, the clarity once there a second ago is no longer.

Robin straightens up, shrugs the old man off and turns away "You can't help me, and I don't need you anymore". He tears off at a run, leaving the 4 men standing in silence and shock.

 ** _**Regina's Mansion at the same moments Robin is at the Merry Mens Camp**_**

Blank. Empty. Hollow.

Regina stares at the door where Robin just walked out of, winter air coarsing through the open door, she thinks she can hear Henry screaming out to Robin but her mind is fuzzy. So she just stares, unmoving from her sitting position on the floor, knees tucked under her. She isn't sure when she buckled and hit the ground but she is there regardless. And she is blank.

"Mom?...Mom are you okay?...Mom talk to me….what just happened?", his voice is shaking as he drops down to her eye level searching for something to hold onto. But her eyes don't focus on him, their warm whiskey color seemingly gone, leaving empty dead brown eyes behind. He shakes her shoulders lightly "Mom, please say something….". But she can't. Her throat closes in on her and the tears begin to fall again. She leans back against the stairway wall, her knees moving to curl into her chest, arms wrapping around them desperately trying to hug herself till she crushes inward. She can hear Henry cries, trying to pull her back into the light, but she can't move. She simply cries, lets the tears fall on their own accord onto her blouse, making pools of dampness soak in.

She doesn't feel Henry get up. Doesn't hear him phoning the Charmings, doesnt hear him begging for them to come over now and help her. She doesn't even see them walk through the front door with panicked looks on their faces as they come across her. Doesn't hear David ask Henry what happened, or feel Snow's hand on her arm, he light voice calling out her to.

It's all just blank, with her tears falling, her entire world is just blank, and then it goes black.

Her head is throbbing, her throat so dry she can't even try to speak, eyes burning as she attempts to open them…. confused as to where she is, what happened to her, she ghost her hands around and bumps into a warm body.

 _Robin?_ Her heart quickens, _maybe it was just a nightmare, it didn't happen and he is still here_. She begs her body to wake as move inches towards the heat source, but her mind betrays her in an instant…. _Robin was so cold she could feel through his skin….whoever is beside her is burning up the bed….it's not Robin._ Her eyes fill with tears again, and she draws in a ragged breath.

"Regina?" It's Snow, her voice sounds scared and unsure. "Regina I need you to wake up". She can feel her step daughters palm on her upper arm, trying to pass calming emotion through. Regina's eyes crack open and the tears fall. She doesn't move, only stares up at the ceiling, trying to control her breath. Minutes pass in silence, Snow still rubbing her arms.

"Do you want some water?" Snow's voice so sad. She has never seen Regina like this before. The woman she knows is full of fire, even in their darkest moments against each other, the admiration for the older womans passion was something Snow knew she never held, but desperately wished for. But this shell of her step-mother laying in front of her was not her Regina. Seeing her let tears fall and the trembles that escaped her body, broke the princess heart. She had been the cause of so much pain in this womans life, and it was almost worse in this moment, seeing Regina so broken and gone but not being able to help her.

"Do you want some water?" she asks again. Regina is silent, but nods her head. Smiling sadly, Snow gets up from the bed and walks down into the kitchen. Her room is so quiet she can hear her heart beating….is it really beating….how is it even still beating? The tears fall again, as the pain in her heart becomes near unbearable. She cries silently, turning into her pillow, tears pooling at her cheeks.

She feels a small arm wrap around her mid section, and the warmth breath against her neck, the person pulling Regina into their chest, hugging her close…she doesn't want to be held, it makes her stomach churn and she nearly turns to see who it is and tell them to get off, but she is stopped when she hears that light voice again "I'm sorry Regina, for what ever has happened, I am so sorry". She can feel Snow's tears against her skin, trailing down her back as the young woman pulls her in even tighter, nuzzling in between her the back of her neck and shoulder blades, her breath so heavy and hot against Regina's cold skin.

She doesn't want to be touched though, but she can't bring herself to move so she lets Snow bury into her back, and hug her tight. It's strange she thinks, after all they have been through, here they are, one woman comforting the other. If she didn't feel like crying so much she may have even smiled at this situation. Breathing in deep she curls into Snow's embrace, letting the heart beat of the girl behind her soother her back into sleep.

 _Maybe this still is a dream and I will wake up and none of this will have happened._

David knocks softly against the door, but receives no response so he cracks it open, eyes widening at the sight infront of him. His wife nestled into the back of the Queen, both sleeping. He only got part of the story out from Henry about the events that unfolded last night. The young lad was so distraught that all he really managed to figure out was that

A. Robin proposed to Regina last week

B. He didn't come home after an ultrasound with Zelena

And

C. Henry found his mom at the bottom of the stairs sobbing, Roland in Robins arms screaming out for her and Robin himself muttering he didn't love Regina and walking out

It's a mess. He saw Robin and Regina not two days ago and they seemed incredibly in love…something serious had to obviously have happened. _I mean Robin has been her biggest supporter in going from Evil Queen to just Regina_ , surely there was more to it than a fight. He shakes his head and walks back down the stairs, not wanting to disturb the small moment of peice in this moment, knowing when Regina finally woke up, there would be hell to pay.

Regina stirs hours later to the smell of coffee, she cracks her eyes open to look at the clock beside her _6:15pm_ , _who the hell is drinking coffee right now?_ . She rolls and finds her bed cold again, Snow must have left a while back. She sits up slow, her head beginning to pound again. She feels dizzy. Removing the heavy comforter off her body, her feet hit the cool wooden floor and she shivers. Standing slow, trying to balance herself out, she makes way to her shower, hoping the hot water will help with something.

"Henry, are you okay?" Snow walks around the kitchen island to where the boy is still sniffling over hot cocoa, eyes rimmed with exhaustion. He glances up and smiles the saddest smile.

"You're mom is going to be okay, we are going to figure this out, I promise", she rubs his back gently as she tries to bring him the only thing she knows how… _hope._

"How can you promise that? She just lost her soulmate….how do you recover from that", Henry shakes his head and stares back down at his cooling hot chocolate.

"Henry listen, your mom is the strongest woman we know, it will take some time but she will get over this". This time it is David who speaks out from the table beside them, his hands hugging the coffee mug in front of him.

" That's where your wrong….it's not fair to ask her to just .. _get over it…_ this was supposed to be her happy ending….and it's not fair. I don't care how strong she is, she is still a person with a heart, and it's been broken for the what third time?"

"Third? She only had Daniel before Robin, who is the other?" David questions back.

"Me"

"Henry!?"

"I broke her heart when I brought Emma here, I told her I didn't love her, that I didn't want to be with her. Even after she saved me in Neverland I didn't go back to her. She saved this entire town by destroying her own curse, and I didn't even remember her…"his voice cracks and trails off, glassy eyes staring into the mug in front of him.

Snow looks across at David, pleading for some help. God this was the worst situation for him. One mom gone, stolen by darkness and the other broken, rendered to pain and heartbreak. It's to much for a 13 year old boy to have to deal with. Silence settles between the three, there isn't much to say right now when there is so much unknown.

"His eyes were so different…"

"What do you mean"

"I've never seen them so blank before, like he hadn't an emotion in his body, and then there would be these flickers of what looked like pain or something, I can't really describe it but it just wasn't him".

David goes to move towards his grandson, but steps on a crumbled ball of paper under the table. _Odd, Regina is impecably tidy_ …. He unravels the crinkled mess and see's black scribbles in the middle, with what looks like Regina's name at the top and something in the middle. "Hey Henry, what is this?"

He walks it over to Snow and Henry who smoothes it out across the counter-top. He recognizes Robins writing, but can't seem to figure out what the words are beneath the scratches of ink. Snow smiles and turns the paper over, and traces the embossed letters. " _Something Happened_ …. Well thats odd, what do you think it means" she questions out. Both David and Henry shake their heads and stare back down at the peice of paper.

 _Something Happened_ …. _why would Robin scribble it out after though...seems strange_ , the thoughts coast through Snows mind, her eyebrows knitted together. Their silence is interrupted as Regina walks through the arch way, looking tired, the black circles under her eyes glaring prominent against her to pale skin. Her hair is wet and drapes down to her shoulders, lightly curling at the ends, she is dressed in black tights and a dark green loose sweater. Her eyes connect with the three people in front of her and she tries to smile, but a single traitor tear falls instead. Wiping it quickly not wanting to look any more vulnerable than she already has, she moves in

"Coffee at night…planning an all night slumber party?". Her voice is weak, and her attempt to make a joke, dies with the sadness in her. Her eyes find Henry's, she can see the torment inside him, something he shouldn't have to deal with and her heart breaks a little further, thinking of the pain he must be going through right now. She didn't just lose Robin, Henry lost Robin, the only father figure he has ever had, and a brother, both stripped away for a reason she still doesn't know. It's unfair to her son. She walks over and drapes her arms around his shoulders, burying her nose into his hair and just holds him. His hands come up to clasp hers. Snow moves to rub Regina's back as David grabs Henry's other free hand.

"We've got you Regina". Snows last words come out soft and the group goes quiet as the minutes tick by.

It crosses her mind one last time… _Somethings Happened…._

 _Somethings Happened…._


	8. Chapter 8 - Filling the Days

His lungs burn for oxygen, and his legs are trembling with fatigue but he doesn't stop running through the thick brush. Branches claw at his face leaving small bleeding cut marks that sting as sweat falls from his forehead. He finally stops, his hand bracing himself on a large tree as he doubles over trying to catch his breath, blood rushes through his ears and the black spots swarm his vision. He think's he is going to be sick.

 _Ohhhh is someone feeling a little blue?_

 _GOD DAMMIT YOU BITCH GET OUT OF MY HEAD‼!_ He stands up clutching at his head not realizing he is actually yelling the words out into the dark forest.

 _My My, you are fiesty‼ Now I do believe I told you to come to me. And I don't like to be kept waiting._

 _I will kill you for this_ _Zelena_

 _Oh On the Contrary_ ….. he crashes to the ground as the pain of his heart being squeezed bursts through his body … _You can't do anything without me saying so. Now be a good pet and bring me an Iced Tea on your way in. Ta Ta Dear._

He spins around, fists connecting with the coarse bark of the tree as he repeatedly beats the trumk, slamming his knuckles into the wood

* _crack_ *

"Fuck! Christ! Fuck!" …. He shakes his right hand that he is now sure is broken. Staring down at it, he can see the blood trickling through his knuckles and ghosting down his finger tips. Leaning against the bark of the tree, his eyes coast upwards into the black sky, stars twinkling like diamonds, so serene and peaceful, his mind is jogged back to a night where he and Regina sat on a dark hill, watching the sky dance…..

*** FLASHBACK 1 MONTH****

 _"Robin where the hell are you taking me? It is 2 in the morning!"_

 _"Can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise!" He simply pulls her hand and tucks it into the crook of his arm, pulling her in tight as they walk through the forest, their boots crunching the stiff ground beneath as thier breath blooms into in a fog infront of them._

 _"I'm not really a surpise kinda person…."_

 _"Well too bad Your Majesty, because I happen to love them" he smiles down at her scowl._

 _"Mmmm I am well aware of your penchant for this these, like my birthday last month, I think I nearly died of a heart attack when everyone jumped out at Grannys screaming bloody murder in celebration"_

 _He laughs fondly at the memory. It was more Henry's idea, he had never really celebrated his mom's birthday with anyone else but himself and wanted to have a big party to prove to her people actually want to be her friends. She was suspicious from the get go though, always asking where they were off to when they had something planned she wasn't allowed to attend, or when she found a bag of balloons in the kitchen drawer she held them up like an evidence bag, one eyebrown cocked high on her forehead before Robin snatched them away saying something about how Roland liked them….and then that night, Robin insisting they go to Granny's at 730 for what she didn't know and was resistant on leaving her warm house. It was only when Henry texted her asking to meet for a late night milkshake she finally obliged and put her coat on._

 _When they walked through the door, the place was decorated with signs and balloons, and Regina froze on the spot when everyone yelled "SUPRISE‼ HAPPY BIRTHDAY‼" The look of shock on her face will be imprinted in his mind forever. They had cake, and party hats which Regina had to admit Robin looks adorable in the pointy thing._

 _Snow and David gave her a photo album filled with pictures of Her, Henry, Robin and Roland, with a few small ones added in of Regina with Snow, or David, or Emma, one of Grumpy and her clinking beers glasses smiling at each other, a few group shots here and there. It made her cry seeing all these pictures. Henry pushed a small dark red leather bound book into her hands, and upon opening it, the first line read simply_

 _"Once Upon A Time….I Found You and You Found Me"_

 _In turning the pages, Regina nearly cried on the spot, Henry had written their entire story out, filled with little cartoon drawings of the two of them of his favorite memories. He smiled up at his mom and said there are still tons of blank pages for future stuff too! She pulled him in for a tight hug, kissing the crown of his head._

 _She explicitly told Robin not to get her a gift, but he obviously wasn't going to listen to that as he handed her a small long black velvet case. When it opened, a beautiful gold bracelet rested inside, the chains rectangular in linking and in the middle laid into the golden bracket was an emerald, a ruby and a sapphire. "It's the birth stones of your boys" He smiled proudly at her as he pulled it from the box and clasped it around her wrist, she stared down in silence at the beautiful jewellery hanging from her._

 _She was loathe to admit it but her heart swelled in size seeing how many people came to celebrate something for her. Maybe she was doing this right, this changing thing, and maybe she could have a happy ending._

 _Robin was pulled from his thoughts of her party when he finally reached his destination. A hill' edge clearing just through the last few trees of forest, a view of the lake infront wide spread. He pulled Regina forward, and threw the blanket he had been carrying on the grass, in front of a large oak._

 _"You wanted to come sit out in the dark?...Thats your surprise?" She stood as he sat, eyes wandering around them searching for something more._

 _"Patience M'lday, just sit down with me and wait, it wont be to long and I promise to keep you warm" his arms outstretched and she dropped down into him, her back to his chest as he snaked his arms around her mid section, intertwinning their fingers together, resting his head on her shoulder._

 _They sat for near 10 minutes before Regina started to get impatient "Am I supposed to be looking for something?" she rolled her eyes huffing out a small breath._

 _"You are adorable when you are annoyed you know that" he smiles as he places a chaste kiss on her cheek._

 _"A Queen is not adorable" she baits back at him_

 _"Aaah but you are just Regina here are you not… there no Queen in this realm….you get to be just Regina" he nuzzles her neck. Tears lightly form in her eyes at his words, she always has only wanted to be "Just Regina", not the Queen she was forced into being, but just her. She snuggles into Robin further, turns her head and kisses him softly. Their kiss broken as Robin whispers into her lips "turn your head and look"_

 _The sky is lit up with streaks of green, blue and purple, dancing their way through the black backdrop of sky. Twirling in and out of each other basking the world below in a glow of color. "Wow, that is beautiful" she gasps lightly, staring out at the painted sky in front of her…."Do you know what causes that?" she questions her nature loving boyfriend behind her._

 _"Well my mother used to tell me that the skies only lit up like this when two people's hearts became one out of love" he whispers against her neck, thinking of his soft sweet mother, whose only heart desire was to see her two sons' find their true loves and live forever happy. "But as for the science reason, I really have no idea" he laughs into Reginas warm body._

 _"I think your mother was right"_

 _"As do I"_

 _She turns her head and he finds her lips, a sweet kiss, soft and warm, full of promise and love. She breaks apart a fraction of space, touching their forheads and breathing over his lips …_

 _"I Love You Robin" …. "I Love You Regina" …._

**** PRESENT TIME *****

The smell of bleach and cleaner burns his nose as he walks through the white hallways of the pregnancy feet forcing him closer and closer to the woman who ruined his life.

"Oh Goodie, you finally made it!" Her voice is pitchy and high, it makes Robin cringe internally. He hands her the Iced Tea she ordered from him and stands back at the door way, wishing his body could lunge forward and choke the life out of the wicked witch, but he is rooted to the spot. Her ice blue eyes dance over his form, landing on his blood caked hands, red eyebrowns arching in surprise question…."I sure hope you did more damage to whatever you were hitting than it did back to you".

His anger boils in his stomach "I promise once my child is born, you will….." he voice catches in his throat.

"Ah Ah Ah, lets not go making empty threats now, it bores me" she interrupts in him with a cackle

"There is nothing empty about what is going to happen to you" he bites back.

"You would really take a baby away from it's mother, how crude of you" a sneer crosses her face, but her eyes give away the flicker of fear. " I mean this baby is going to need a mother, and with what happened tonight, I doubt Regina is going to be around" she laughs out seeing the way his face contorts at her words.

A few seconds pass…their eyes locked on one another…

"Ah, you look like you want to hurt me, Go on then…I'd love to see you try"

She grows impatient at his lack of response to her goading him and pulls out his heart from a leather bag sitting on her bedside table. His eyes latch onto the beating red organ and his chest aches to have it back it's proper spot. He watches as Zelena brings it to her mouth. He can't hear the words she is whispering but he finds his feet forcing him to walk over to her. He stops at the side of it, staring down into the redheads wild eyes. She grabs the lapels of this coat and pulls him in to her, so close he can feel her breathe on his face, their noses lightly bumping each other. Her ice cold eyes bore into his… "well go on then….what are you waiting for…". The blood is pounding in his ears, his unbroken fist clenches and unclenches, the oxygen seeming to run thin between them as he breathes in deep. But he doesn't move, or otherwise can't move…."see that's what I thought….you are mine, Outlaw" and she pushes him away…"You should get that hand checked….looks painful"

He sits down in the chair against the wall, head in his hands and stares at the tiled floor beneath him. _What am I going to do….how do I get my heart back? How do I get my son back? How do I get Regina back?_ His mind flooding with all the questions he has no answer to.

"God you are a deary one aren't you. Perk Up, your energy is sapping all the joyo out of this delicious day!"

Robin watches as Zelena lays back down on the bed, her hand rubbing small circles against the growing bump, eyes closed with a smile wide across her face. She is reveling in this. Reveling in the pain she has wrought. Reveling in the pain and destruction of lives she just caused. Robin could swear she falls asleep with that wicked smile still lingering.

He just sits and stares out the window, watching light snow flakes fall. He wonders how is son is…his small voice screaming out his hatred for taking him away from Regina rings through his head. The pain on his boys face etched into the deepest crevase of his mind. Then he hears Henry cries, his young rage and overwhelming confusion directed towards him as he walked away from his mother, he had done the one thing he had promised Henry naught days before he wouldn't ever do. And then he see's Regina's face, filled with tears, falling onto her cheeks, her lips trembling as he yelled at her, the flinch in her body as he wrenched the engagement ring from her hands, her voice choking out pleas' for him to stop. He can feel her desperate kiss on his lips, begging him to stay, her hands clawing at his chest trying to hold on to the future escaping her. He had one moment where he felt in control, pulling her tight into him, whispering an _I'm sorry_ into her hair, kissing her back, hoping she could feel him silentely begging her to understand what was happening. But the moment was too short.

The room is silent, Zelena breathing heavy in sleep, and Robin stares into the stars outside and starts to pray.

 _Regina, please hear me, I need you to know that wasn't truly me. I need you to save me. Save me again as you have done so many times. I need you to not lose hope in us. I know this seems impossible after what I have just done, but I beg of you to find me. Please my love I have never needed you more than I do right now. I will find a way to fix this, I will find a way back to you._

He falls silent and closes his eyes.

The sound of fire crackling permeates through the room, an untouched glass of wine sits on the glass coffee table beside her. Her back rests against the arm of the couch, her hands combing through her son's hair as he sleeps against her lap, his cheeks stained with the reminants of tears, their dried pools stain her silk pjamama pants. His breathe is deep. They had sat on the couch in silence after David and Mary Margaret left late in the night, promising they would come back in the morning to check on them, regardless of Regina's protests that they would be fine. Mary Margaret has smiled sadly at her from the door way, reaching out to squeeze her hand "Regina, I am not going to leave you dealing with this alone, and you know how stubborn I can me" she smiles at her step-mother, her friend. Sighing heavy, Regina smiles back and bids them good night, walking back to her son in the living room.

His eyes were so full of worry and she did her best to calm his nerves while hers ran wild. Either of them understood the change in Robin. So they just sat in silence together, wrapped up in a blanket nest on the couch, the flames of the fire crackling against their faces providing a soft glow.

"Mom?" his voice is weak.

She hums in response….her fingers never stopping their carding through his chocolate hair.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She didn't really know. She had only survived her first heart break by choosing to follow the imps' guidance, down a path of darkness, letting dark magic consume her soul, turning her once light heart into a dark dying one. Loneliness and revenge becoming her only friend. She had tried so hard to change, to let herself forgive, apologizing for her mis-doings, hoping desperately that people would see the light in her, give her a second chance. And most had, though some still held reservation, they opened up to her, bringing her in, fighting to save her, showing her she wasn't alone, she had a family and she could find love.

Love…..she found love….given herself completely to it….and it had been torn away from her again.

Tears fill her thick lashes and she bites down the sob building in her throat. It wouldn't do Henry any good to see her break down again. Composing herself, she smiles down at her son. "I have you Henry, and you are all I have ever needed". His hands squeeze her thighs, trying to comfort her, hearing the shaky words fall.

She can feel his uncertainty at her words, knowing he is afraid she will fall back into her old ways. He stirs beneath her and sits himself up, eyes locking with hers, a hand comes up resting on her cheek.."It's going to be okay, I am going to help you, I promise" his voice crawls out in a hushed tone, stroking her cheek. Leaning against his small hand she smiles at him. _He is growing up to fast, having to deal with to much_ she thinks. He should be playing with friends, having his first crush, berating her to stay up later on a school night…..

"Mom, David found a note from Robin…well not really a note, it was all crumpled up and scratched out on the kitchen floor, but I think he was trying to tell you something" Rising off the couch, he walks into the kitchen, grabbing the crinkled paper and handing it back to her as he sits down. She presses it out, smoothing the edges and stares at the black ink _Regina, Somethings Happened_. It is all scratched out, and she doesn't understand what he meant….somethings happened….that could mean anything, it could have just been a note he meant to give her but hadn't needed to, it could mean so much, but her she feels her heart skip a beat as she stares at the words.

"Do you think it means anything?" Henry questions at her.

"Honestly, I have no idea"

"I think it may…he was off that night mom, I know you saw it to, his eyes were so different, so blank, but I could have sworn I saw something pass through them, it was like he was in pain"

The memory floods her, his voice thrown at her with such disdain, the words he barbed hit her heart so hard she could have sworn it was cracking inside her. But Henry was right, his eyes usually so full of light and sparkle were dead, their color almost dark, the bright blue gone. And then there was the moment she had kissed him, it felt for a few seconds that he was kissing her back. _Why would he have kissed me back?_ And then there was the feeling of his skin under her hand, his usual burning warmth replaced by ice. He was so cold, he had been for a day or so she thinks. That wasn't her Robin.

 _Somethings Happened…._ the words glare out at her. A strange feeling hits her…. _hope?..._ sighing heavily she internally winces, there was that bloody word again, hope, the quarter mill she had heard Mary Margaret speak out with every word she dropped. Hope. Hope hadn't gotten her far. It felt false, how could she have hope? She shakes the feeling inside her and leans into Henry.

"Maybe you should call him?"

She shakes her head, he made it quite clear he didn't want her. Hearing his voice would only bring her more pain.

"He doesn't want to hear from me Henry"

"But Mom…."

"Henry please, just stop. I am not going to call him, I can't"

He lets out a heavy breath, slumps into the couch and grabs her hand. She falls back with him, cocooing her body with his. They sit like this for a while, both feeling lost. It's then she hears his stomach growl and she smiles "Someones hungry...How about a midnight snack?." They walk arm in arm into the kitchen, leaving the crinkled paper sitting on the table.

A few days pass, Regina buries herself in her Mayoral Office, desperate to find something to fill her mind. Her pen clicks against the heavy wood table as she gets lost in thought.

"Reggie?" A low voice calls her out of her mind as she looks up and sees a defeated looking Little John standing in front of her, his hands fiddle togehter infront of his large stomach.

"John, is everything okay?"

He steps closer to her desk, sitting down in the leather chair and lets out a sigh. "I think the more important question is are you okay?". Their eyes lock, his forest green finding her whiskey brown. They haven't had the most conventional friendship, what with her trying to hunt him and his merry men down years ago. His reservation at his leader becoming fast friends and later falling in love with the _Evil_ Queen wasn't held back. But he only had his brothers best intentions at heart, and would trust him with his life. Slowly he and the Queen learned to get beyond their past and they found a strange comfort in each other.

Regina bites down on her lower lip as it shakes. "I don't understand what happened….one minute he was fine, the next he was yelling at me and walking out my front door" tears forming around her eyes. Looking up she notices the black bruising around his eyes, his nose somewhat swollen. "Jesus John, get in a fight with a bear?".

He snorts "Not so much a bear but a very angry Robin"

Her eyebrows rise at his words… _Robin? He punched him?..._

"What?...Robin hit you?"

"Aye M'lady, A few of us were sitting around a fire and heard Roland crying and running towards us screaming about his father being a bad man. I didn't understand what the lad was truly saying through his cries. But I saw Robin, he looked so strange, devoid of anything. I had sat Roland down with Will and walked over to him" he shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he continues " I have never seen Robin like that before, I tried to talk to him but he broke down and started to cry, harder than I have ever heard, We brought him over to the fire and Roland started to scream at him so hard Will had to carrying him off"

 _Oh God, Roland….._ her heart drops at the sound of his name.

" Robin just sat there in silence, Tuck and I tried to ask what had happened and then he went ballistic, grabbing his head, screaming out to something to leave him alone, I had tried to pull him back, and before I knew it, BANG he cracks me across the face….Will had to pin him in the dirt before he would calm down" The memory makes John cower.

His words don't seem to be real, Robin would never…. _What is going on?_

"Reggie, did something go one between you two? I know it's not my business but Robin is my brother and they way he was acting, I 'ave never seen that in my life before". His eyes search her face, hoping for some sort of answer, but she has nothing, just as lost as he.

"John, I am so sorry…I don't understand what's happening with him…" Her words fail her, getting caught in her throat…. is she supposed to apologize for his behaviour when she herself doesn't understand what had gone on.

A moment passes between concerned souls, the quiet clawing at them.

"Have ya spoken with him?"

"No"….the answer so soft and sad, it whimpers from her, eyes casted down blinking back the tears…"He doesn't want to hear from me". Her shoulders tremble as she leans forward on her desk, fingers carding through her dark locks, head dropped down in defeat. Stillness encircles them.

"Reg, I don't know whats going on….but he loves you" his words pass in a breath, coasting towards her…..she shakes her head again. _If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me…._ "I thought he did….." her voice cracks, letting the vulnerability beneath surface.

The only sound comes from the clock…. _tick…tick…tick…_ the minutes pass by.

 _I am a Queen God Dammit, vulnerability isn't part of me_ … she silently berates herself. Sweeping away the feeling, Regina composes herself and looks back up to the man in front of her.

"John, listen, I am sorry for Robin hitting you, obviously he was quite angry with me…"

"Reggie, please, aint no need for that"

Her raises her hand in silent command, John bites his tongue.

Curling a lock of hair behind her ears, breathing deep, the only words that can make their way out fall shakily against the cool air…."Take care of Roland okay?...and tell him I am so sorry".

Little John meerly nods in acceptance, understanding the woman in front of him was battling more demons and uncertainty than he could ever know. Standing, he grasps her hand and places a chaste kiss on her knuckles, "I promise".

Turning to leave, she hears him call out one last time "Reggie, we miss ya at camp, you should come by soon, I know Will would like to see ya" He winks, hoping mentioning the flirtatious Will Scarlet with all his fancy coatings of humor would be able to ease the heavy heart settled in Regina's chest.

She smiles, nods and tells him she would think about it, knowing she would never go, the atmosphere of Merry Men would only force her to think of Robin.

"Later Reg, find me when you need me" . The burly man walks through her office door, leaving her in silence once again

… _tick….tick….tick…._ the clock counts the minutes along as Regina stares outside, the snow falling thick on the ground

Turning to the glass window pane, her eyes watch as Belle walks down the sidewalk, finding Ruby, embracing in a quick happy hug, walking arm in arm into Grannys, finding Archie and Pongo strolling down the walkway meeting Marco at the corner, grasping hands in friendship before parting ways.

 _They are all so happy….._

She continues watching the inhabitants of Storybrooke pass by the windows of her office…..until she see's him. He is walking alone, head hung low, hands in the jacket pockets of his dark green coat, the deep blue scarf she had gotten him wrapped loosely around his neck. He bumps into Grumpy hard, spinning the dwarf on the spot, the dwarfs arms raised in shock at the mans non-acknowledgement of the encounter. She can feel her heart pouding hard in her chest….. _God he looks so sad….._ and he breath catches in her throat as she spins around, hiding in the window curtains. She could have sworn Robin stopped and looked straight at her. Her head turns back to the window, still trying to hide herself from him.

Blue Eyes lock on hers and she throws herself back into the curtains again. He defintely was looking at her. The need for oxygen suddenly becomes overwhelming as she pants, her heart going a million miles an hour. She peeks through the curtains again but he is gone, leaving only foot prints on the snow filled sidewalk.

 _He was right there….._


	9. Chapter 9 - Unconscious

A white light shines into one eye and then the other.

"Her vitals are holding strong, she should wake up soon". The doctors english accent rings out into her ears.

 _Where the hell am I?_

"She'll be okay then? Even with the amount of blood she lost?". It's Snow.

 _Blood Loss?_

"Well, she will have to be on bed rest for a while, but she will make a full recovery….if she doesn't decided to throw herself into another fight with an uncontrollable Dark One"

"Thank God, I could have swore she was dead when we found her!"

Her head throbs, throat dry, ribs burning at a excrutiating level, but the memory starts to creep into her…..

*** 2 Hours Earlier ****

"Emma you need to stop!" She is frantic as tree limbs crash down around her. "Emma PLEASE!" Her voice calls out to the blonde currently vibrating 20 yards in front her. A purple stream of magic ricochets off the tree next to her, the limb cracking and falling not 2 feet from her.

Magic swirling her palms Regina attempts to freeze Emma in front of her, but the blonde is to fast, throwing magic back at her, and she can't side step it in time, the blast hits her straight in the ribs. The pain is near to much to bear as she doubles down clutching her side.

"Emma please, you need to control this"

Rising to her feet, Regina sends out a blast, stunning the Dark One, throwing her back into the ground. Groaning Emma lifts her torso up, staring at the blood dripping down her arms. Fury rises into her eyes as she screams out, launching another attack against the Queen.

Regina is able to deflect it, pulling the magic streaming at her into a ball in her hands, releasing it into the sky as it explodes, lighting the dark sky in a shower of white sparks.

"Regina, you can't beat me! Please just leave!" Emma's voice sounds scared as it hits Regina.

"I'm not going to leave you here to succumbs to this"….she walks towards the blonde still laying on the grass…."You saved me, let me help you"

"You can't! Just stay away!"

Hands up in front of her, Regina continues to step towards her … "Emma, listen to me" She stops a foot away from the her, searching for some sort of humanity left in Emma's eyes. "I know it is tempting, and I know the power feels good, but this isn't you Emma. You have a family that loves you, you have Henry to think about!"

"Don't you dare bring him in this! I know what you're trying to turn him against me!". Emma's hands thrust outward, firing Regina back into a rock. She hits her head hard, the sensation of hot blood flowing down the back of her neck coating her olive skin. Black spots invade her vision and the feeling of nasuea builds.

Through blurry vision she can see Emma's boots in front of her. Fighting off the dizziness, she looks up. Emma is buzzing with magic, her eyes wild with darkness. Regaining her stability Regina tries to stand but is pushed down onto her back by invisible hands, Emma learing over her, blonde curls brushing against her face.

"You can't stop me, no one can" venom drips with every word. Blue eyes bore into Reginas as the panic sets in her heart, pumping visciously against her throbbing rib cage. She sees Emma lift her palms, black magic swirling around her palms.

 _This is it….I'm gonna die here…._ Regina closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Branches crash in the distance, voices yelling out in the distance, their words unclear. Emma hesitates as she takes in the distraction. "Don't come any closer, or I won't have a choice!". Emma's entire body eminating black smoke.

Regina could have sworn she heard Robins voice, but that was impossible, why would he be here?

An arrow flies and Emma releases her magic, consuming Regina. She screams as hot electric fire coarses through her veins, her back arching as she writhes in the dirt. She is losing, the darkness swamping her. She rolls her head to the side and see's Emma dissappear in a cloud of smoke, and a pair of brown hiking boots phases into her vision.

"Regina!?...Regina!?"

She can feels someone at her side, pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh My God, is she okay?!" a female voice bellows from the distance.

The faint smell of forest infiltrates her….only one person has that smell…. _it can't be him, can it?_

She tries to focus, but the darkness consumes her as she falls unconscious to an english voice begging her to stay awake.

**Present Time**

A cool cloth is stilling against her forehead, voices mumbling in the background. Her eyes crack open as she breathes in the harsh smell of chemical cleaner. Focusing in, she connects with a worried Snow, sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Oh Regina! Thank God you are awake!"

Groaning Regina tries to sit up, but is stilled by Snow's hands. "No, Regina, you need to rest"

Falling back down into the bed, her mind begins to focus.

"You gave us quite a scare there You Majesty" Hook drawls out from the corner.

"Regina, you can't just run off like that, you could have died!"

Her head throbs, as she reaches to the back where the pain is permeating from. A large bump finds her finger tips.

"Is Emma okay? What Happened?" her voice is hoarse, throat dry from a lack of water.

David finds her, stationing himself behind his wife. "It was Emma, she came to the apartment and was going crazy, destroying everything. When she turned to Henry you grabbed her wrist and the two of you vanished"

Her eyes close heavy as she recalls the moment.

Snow wipees off the bead of sweat forming on Regina's forehead…."Regina, we were so worried, there was so much blood, you were so pale, and when Robin picked you up…"

 _Robin? He was there? How? Why?_ Her mind runs frantically as she listens to Snow.

"….you were so limp and unresponding…you were gone Regina…." Tears fall from Snows eyes.

It's then Dr. Whale walks into the room. "Your Majesty, awake I see. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck" grimacing in response.

"Well, thats one way to describe it. You sustained a serious head injury, concussion, bruised ribs….not to mention the cuts on your forearms and other bruises….you are a complete idiot you know that"

She sends daggers at the doctor for that last remark. She'd roast him if she wasn't feeling so awful. "When can I go home?"

"I'd say in two days..once I am certain your head injury hasn't gotten any worse"

Rolling her eyes and huffing at his words "I'm fine, I want to go home"

Snow grabs her hand…."Regina, please, let us take care of you. If you weren't there who knows what would have happened!"

Exhaustion floods her, sleep calling out to heal her battered body.

"We will leave you to rest, but I'm coming back tomorrow" Her step-daughter states soundly, knowing Regina won't ask for the help.

"Thank You" is all she can manage before she lets the heaviness surround her in sleep.

She doesn't know how long she was sleeping, the room is lit by a small beside lamp, basking the room in a low orange glow. A cough pulls her into consciousness….. _someone is there…._ she can't seem to open her eyes…still to exhausted from the fight. Her body is weak as she tries to call upon her magic for defense, but it only flickers in her palms _….damn!..._

She can hear the person walking towards her, chair legs squeaking across the floor as a hand finds her, a callous thumb rubs the backs of her palms. The persons identity still eluding her. A heavy breath ghosts across her skin.

"Regina? Can you hear me?"

 _It's him….his unmistaken voice…._ She begs her body to wake up.

She thinks he is going to say something else, but his hand squeezes hers hard as she hears him let out a small whine.

 _What is happening?_

The immediate lose of contact hits her, her hand cold as Robin releases her loose fingers. And he is gone, she can hear the door click shut.

 _Why were you here!?._ Her mind is screaming out, but no words come.

Her door opens …. _Is he back?..._ but something is different, there is no faint smell of forest.

Footsteps click on the floor, bringing the stranger closer to her bedside. She can feel the mattress fall a bit as they sit down beside her. _God why can't I wake up?!_

A high pitched whining voice finds her …"God you look awful sis"

 _ZELENA! What the Hell?!_

"Well I suppose dueling with the Dark One will do that to you. I find it amusing you know. You are trampsing around trying to fake being some hero…but I see through that Regina. You are nothing but the Evil Queen". A spindly hand begins carressing Regina's cheek, her heart pounds at the touch.

" I suppose I should feel sorry for you, laying here, all bruised up….but if I am being completely honest, I wish you were worse. I wish that blonde idiot had broken every bone in your body…. Maybe next time" Regina can feel her wicked sister smiling through the words.

"Don't get me wrong, I have decided I don't want you to die…that would almost be to easy….there is no fun in easy. No I want you to suffer like I did. Feel the pain as everything is taken from you. It seems only fair, you were giving the life I should have had"

 _A life as a prisoner…. I wish you did have it._

"Oh well, no sense in dwelling on the past right?". Zelena laughs to herself, chuckling at the fact that mere 4 months ago that was her entire plan, going back in time to rid herself of Regina and claiming the life she felt so entitled to.

The redhead leans in, centimeters from a still unresponsive Regina, her thick breath coating the woman laying beneath her…"But you know something…It doesn't matter anymore….you've lost it all anyway…your life will be forever consumed with loneliness, and I love it"

 _How does she know…._

"Well I best be off, this baby needs her mother to be well rested….enjoy your sleep Sis, I hope the pain is hot and white".

The bed lifts and heels click away into the distance.

Regina lets out a heavy breath she had been holding, her body still not coming into consciousness. Her thoughts distraught, trying to peice together the words the wicked witch laced at her.

 _How did she know about Robin? Who would have told her?_

She can't hold onto her thoughts for long as sleep once again consumes her and she falls back down into it's depths.

Five days have passed, and Regina slowly walks around her home, the dizziness from her head and dull throb of her ribs never truly leaving her. She had tried to heal herself with magic in the hospital, but she had passed out before being able to do any real help. Pouring a mug of hot cocoa, she walks to her living room, and settles onto the white couch.

Henry was out with David, his grandfather promising to teach him how to sword fight like a real knight, so the house was quiet, peaceful even. Letting the silence comfort her, Regina leans back into the plush cushions, letting the rich chocolate taste coast down her throat. Closing her eyes, she breathes in as deep as her sore ribs will allow.

She is just about to give into the sleep that she so desperately needs when a firm knock at her door jolts her up.

 _Henry has a key and Snow would just walk in…who the hell is knocking?_

She stands slowing, and walks to the door, her hand shaking slightly at it's handle. If it is Emma back for more, she knows she isn't strong enough to fight her off this time. With baited breath, putting on her best Evil Queen face she swings the door open…and she nearly collapses at the person standing on her porch.

Her knees buckle and a pair of strong arms catch her before she can hit the ground.

"Hey, Easy, I've got you" his voice is thick, strained with worry. Her brain swims in confusion as she steadies herself back on her feet, removing herself fromt the arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Her eyes look up and find him, his eyes still devoid of their normal bright blue, but he is staring right at her, forehead creased in concern. She tries to control her breath, compose herself as she takes him in, his forest smell floating around her, encircling her like the home she so loves. She can feel herself breaking, her body trembling in need to touch him, pull him in, kiss him as she has never before, and she just about gives in, but her mind controls her.

 _No! This isn't real. He left you. He broke your heart and walked away from you._

Robin can feel her building the wall up, bracing herself to take him on. Her body turning rigid as she faces him square on, lifting her face in her regal stance. But her eyes give her away, they always have. They swim with emotion, fighting between desperation, confusion, anger and what he thinks is hope. He reaches out to her, but she pulls back as though burned by an iron. Recoiling, he stands frozen to the spot, wishing he could just hold her, breathe in her scent and feel her heart beat where his is so lacking, but he can't.

A heated second passes and she finally breaks the tension. "What are you doing here Robin?", her voice trying to sound harsh but it cracks at the end with his name.

"I just needed to see if you were alright?"

"Why?" she barbs back, the strength in her voice grows.

"Regina, please.."he begins to beg

"No Robin, you have no right to be here, you need to leave" Her eyes begin to brim with wettness but she finds strength to hold them at bay.

His mouth opens, as he tries to respond but the words get caught in his throat, a hard lump forming as he swallows.

"You need to leave". She is emotionless as she speaks, her voice dry and hollow.

 _No Regina please, please hear me through this. I need you so terribly._

His thoughts consume him as he silently prays out to her, hoping she can see the torture he is living with. Their eyes meet and she sees it again, a flash of light blue, it flickers momentarily, begging something of her. She nearly reaches out to him, but the moment is gone and his eyes are back to the strange darkness, her fist clenches back into her abdomen. He looks tired, heavy bags under his eyes, his beard scruffier than usual, hiding the dimples she loves.

She moves back into her house and begins to close the door, but a strong hand halts her motions. She looks back at her soulmate, "Robin, let go"

"I can't Regina" his voice low and shaky as he stares into her "Regina…"

His words are cut off as she mutters out "No Robin, I can't" and with that the door slams, locking in front of him .

His forehead rests again the solid wood, eyes closing in desperation to keep the pain at bay. The internal strength breaks as his palms rub the sturdy oak door and he lets out a sob.

She falls against the door, her back leaning heavy against the wood behind her, palms flat against it. Tears fall from her lashes as her lower lip trembles. The pain in her heart threatening to break her in two.

Unknowingly they stay in their respective positions, with only 8 inches of wood acting as a barrier between them. Minutes pass and she hears his steps walks away, she lets out a hard cry at the sounds of his footsteps becoming more and more distant, hearing him walk away from her again.


	10. Chapter 10 - Snowing in Sherwood Forest

Thick flakes coat his jacket, his face slightly red from the chilled air, fingers numbing in his gloves, but his eyes are focused on his boy playing with Little John on the swings. His little voice bubbling as he begs to go higher. He has been leaning against the solid oak tree, hidden from veiw, not knowing if he should walk towards his son, or let the lad be. It's been just over 2 weeks since he last has seen him, the memory of Roland screaming at him so fresh his tears his lost heart into pieces. He ruined the happy home Roland had become so accustomed to, and he was ashamed. So he stands, silently wishing he could have been stronger, wishing he could have done better. He turns to leave but is stopped dead when he see's her.

Black jeans, high leather boots, a cream peacoat buttoned up into a purple scarf, slowly walking towards the playground. Her eyes look worried, sad and he nearly calls out to her but his voice catches. Expecting her to walk over to her son he is taken aback as she stops shy of the tree line, watching the same playful show he had been. Longing to walk to his soulmate and pull her into his arms, whisper how sorry he is, how he loves her so incredibly he feels like he is dying without her…seeing her laying on the frozen ground those few days ago, he thought he had lost her. There was so much blood, so many bruises, and she was so cold to his touch, too limp in his arms. The thought of living in a world without his Queen would be to much, he knows he wouldn't recover if she was taken from him. He stares at her, his thoughts calling out to her to turn and see him, just for a moment he begs to see her deep brown eyes again.

Her heart is aching as she watches Roland run around the playground, his high pitched giggles floating through the winter air. God she misses him so much it literally pains her. She hasn't seen him since Robin walked out, doing her best to respect his wishes and stay away from them. But Roland had become part of her life, her felt he was her own, and the seperation between mother and son was debilitating her. Her breathe is heavy, fogging out in front of her as she hangs onto the sound of Rolands laughter. She leans heavy against the tree beside her.

The peaceful scene in front suddenly crashing as she watches Roland fall from the wooden jungle gym onto the hard ground below, his wails screaching out. Without thinking she runs to him as only a mother would. Little John is there first, pulling the boy into his chest, checking for injury, a small cut on the chubby cheeks flares red, but it's the young lads arm that is bent at an awkward angle that is causing the most distress.

"Roland! Baby are you okay?!" She is desperate as her knees hit the ground in front of the two Merry Men, her hands finding his face, rubbing the tears away.

"Gina!?". Teary eyes widen at her as Roland throws himself into her arms through his wallowing sobs, hugging her with his one arm so tight as he burrows his head into her neck.

"I'm here baby. I'm here. " She rocks him back and forth, trying to soothe him ragged breaths.

"I turned naught for a moment and he fell"

"It's not your fault, John"

 _Oh God, it's him_ ….

She doesn't look up, but she can feel Robin staring down at the three of them. Her vision catches him kneeling beside her, his blue eyes searching her face as he watches her soothe his son. She feels as though the oxygen has been sapped from the air, his forest smell so strong around her…. _I miss you_ ….her heart beats frantically.

"Papa?" Rolands quiet voice is fearful but longing as he turns in Regina's chest to face his father.

"Hi my boy, are you alright?"

Rolands sniffles become heavy as fat tears drop down his face staring back at his father. Robin reaches his arms out, but Roland retracts "NO!" he cries, snuggling his body back into Regina's coat, "You'll take me away from Gina again".

 _Fuck, my own son doesn't want me_ ….the pain of the situation burns through Robins veins as he realizes the gravity of what has happened.

"Roland, please just let me look at your arm" He begs out, but Roland only cries harder, clutching to Regina.

"It's a broken arm, but I can heal him" Her eyes never meeting his.

"Thank You". Even with everything that has happened Robin knows Regina loves his son as her own and would protect and save him from anything. He finds his arm catching her heavy clothed forearm, the contact sparking against his skin.

Their eyes find each other finally, both baited with tears, depression consuming inside them. It's to much and Regina breaks it their tense contact first, staring back down at Roland. Her hands pulse in a deep purple as the smoke glides around the young boys arms, his bones stitching themselves back together. She finishes and Roland squeezes her in tight. "All better?" her mothering tone flows out, and her little knight nods and places a wet kiss on her cheek "All better Gina".

She stands up, Roland on her hip, John and Robin rise along side her.

"I should go…" lowering Roland down to the ground, but he starts to cry again…"NO GINA!, Don't Leave", his lower lip trembling as his button brown eyes stare back up at her. She is lost for words….her eyelashes wetting with tears. "Roland, I can't stay…." "But I miss you" and that does it, she sinks down eye level with him, smiling at his troubled face, wiping away the tears with her leather gloved hand "Oh baby, I miss you to" she breathes out, pulling him into a hug.

The ache is so deep in his bones at the sight in front of him, he thinks he is going to crumble beneath it, watching his son cling to his soulmate, her lips kissing away his tears, it's more than Robin can handle when all he wants to do is drop down and pull them both into his arms. He feels Little Johns' palm rest on his shoulder, their eyes meet, questions and pain pass between them as Little John grimaces at his friend.

"Gina, I want to go back home with you"

Her heart clutches as she desperately holds back the sob that is building in her throat, her eyelashes unable to hold the amount of tears that have gathered, they fall, cold against her skin, but she says nothing, only squeezing the little boy in tighter as he lets out a small please. "I'll come see you soon, I promise, but I need you to go with Little John right now okay?".

"Nooooo" his whimpers grow at her response.

"Roland, it's okay, I promise you I will come back and a Queen never breaks her promise to her favorite knights" her finger taps lightly against his red nose as she does her best to smile down at him.

"I'm still your knight?". The question nearly kills all three adults standing there, the pain so evident in the little boys voice, it cuts through them like a hot knife.

"You will always be my knight". She hugs him one last night and passes him off the John, as he still recoils from Robin.

She turns, and begins to walk away, hitting the tree line before she feels a hand around her elbow, spinning her on the spot, forcing her eyes to face the only ones she knows will break her further.

"Regina, Thank You". His eyes soft and bright blue as they hold her gaze.

Their beautiful color floods through her system as her breath catches.

 _There you are_. She sighs deep internally, but her heart burns in agony. _He left you Regina, he said all those horrible things and walked away from you. Love is weakness Regina, don't give into it so easily._ Her mothers voices bathes her mind and she shakes her head, removing her arm from Robins grasp.

"I did it for him, not for you" Her tone comes out harsh as her mask builds quick, not wanting him to see the desperation in her eyes.

He bows his head.

"Regina…" he can feel her mind racing and he knows he needs to stop her before she is lost to him forever.

"No Robin….Don't" she steps back from him, but her voice cracks.

"Help Me". The words lighter than a whisper as they hit her….

 _What did he just say?_

Her eyes crease in confusion … _Help Me?..._ her lips part as she drags in the icy air … _Help Me…._

She is rooted to the spot as she watches him take the three steps to close the gap between them….his breath hitting her face as his eyes search out to her. His arms catch her waist and he pulls her in slowly into his chest.

She shouldn't do this…love is weakness…he left her….she should push him off…yell at him….do something….but she can't. She loves his so much she can't bring herself to do anything but let her body be guided into his. Her forehead falling into the crevase of his shoulder as her hands fold into his chest and she inhales hard, soaking in the smell of home. Time seems to stop as they hold onto each other, winter flakes floating around them.

 _He still feels so cold_ …. _why are you so cold?_ She clutches tighter to him, hoping to warm his skin with hers.

He dips his head down as her eyes cast up and lock onto his, her lips shaking so hard, she has to bite down on them. He isn't sure if he should, but the need to kiss her and feel her lips on his is overwhelming, it's the fire his soul thrives off of, the oxygen his lungs die in need for. He leans further down, and she hesitates for a fraction of a second, her eyes clouding over in a mix of uncertainty and love. He can see her second guessing, and before the moment is lost he follows through, his lips gently landing on hers.

He can feel his body tingle at the contact, the warmth spreading through his veins as her lips pull against his, kissing him back.

Her body is on fire, her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard she swears Robin should feel it.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Zelena's voice rips out into his mind with rage.

 _No! Fuck off! You will not ruin this!_ He fights back, desperate to keep this moment alive.

But his body betrays him as he feels himself pulling away from his love, removing her heated warmth from his arms.

"Robin?" her voice is so soft as she stares up at him, not understanding what was going on.

"I'm Sorry"

He turns and starts to walk away…

"ROBIN, WAIT!"

 _Keep walking you fool_ _and don't you dare look back._

So he does, he walks away for a third time, leaving Regina standing frozen behind him without an explanation. He can only hope she heard his beg for help, felt his love for her as they kissed….but where has hope ever gotten them….

"He kissed me!"

"Wait, who?"

"Robin you idiot girl, Robin kissed me"

Regina is pacing in the small apartment, frantic steps burning into the wooden placks beneath her feet. Her mind can't process what had just happened to her. Robin had kissed her, hugged her and said _Help Me_.

 _The hell is going on!?_

"Regina, you need to sit down before you pass out".

Snow watches as her step-mother attempts to calm down, but her nerves are shot, and rightfully so. Either woman understood what was going on, and it frustrated them beyond belief.

Huffing, Regina sits down on the island stool, hands holding her head.

"It was the most bizarre thing, first I was watching Roland play, I didn't even know Robin was there, and then Roland fell, so I ran over and he was there right in front of me…..And then I walked away, and he grabs me and his eyes just looked so…."

 _So what? The amount of emotion that had raced through his blue eyes was incredible. She swore she saw him, the real him, but there was also this emptyness, but that to was pushed aside with something else, it was like his eyes were begging her to figure something out_

"So…?"

"I don't know, but he asked me to "help him"….he literally said "help me"…."

Snows jaw drops at Regina's words, her mind races back to the strange note David had found… _Somethings Happened_ …..

"Regina, is Robin in danger?"

The question pounds against her ears as her breathing rate increasing drastically.

But before either can keep going, David walks through the door, concern etched across his face as he looks between Snow and Regina.

Snow grabs for his hands, pulling him towards her…."David, whats wrong?"

But he doesn't answer his wife, his eyes finding Regina instead, his mouth opening and closing several times….

"Are you a mime now? What's going on?" Reginas words are hot as she focuses in on the Prince infront of her.

"It's Robin….I…uh…ran into him outside the sheriffs station….Regina I think something is going on….something bad…."

Her heart skips a beat … "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah actually. I'm sorry if I crossed a line, but the poor guy just looked so devastated, I mean you could literally see the heart break on his face"

"He has no right to be heart-broken…" her voice is cross and short.

"But that's the thing Regina, he is….which I know should seem odd given the fact he was the one to end things with you"

 _He kissed me….._

She flinches at his words. It's been more than 2 weeks but the wounds are still so fresh they burn into her. Her eyes coast downward, sighing heavy as she tries to take in everything David is saying to her. 

_He kissed me….._

"Something is defintely off with the guy. I mean he is staying at Grannys without Roland, apparently he is avoiding the Merry Men, and everytime he would try to talk about you, it was like his words were being cut off by something else, he couldn't actually say your name without it basically choking him"

 _He kissed me….._

Snow moves towards her, and places a gentle hand on her back as she leans over. "Regina, I know you aren't a fan of my so called "hope speeches" … but there is something real going on here. Robin loves you, we all know it. Don't give up just yet, we are going to figure this out, I promise"

Exhaling, Regina straightens up, it's never been that simple for her to have hope. She struggles with it every day. It comes so easily to these heroes in front of her, but never fails to elude her when she needs it most. She smiles as best as she can, and her heels hit the ground as she moves towards the door but not before rummaging into her black purse for something.

Snow waits behind her, a single eyebrow raised as she watched Regina search in her bag, finding what she is looking for and turning around to grab her hand. Regina presses something small, circular and cold into her palm as she smiles at her step-daughter.

"A Quarter?" Snow inquires, not really understanding….

"For that bloody hope commision you thrive off of"

 _Ahhhhh_ the memory finds it's way into the princesses head.

"Well we are always open for business" she laughs lightly as she embraces Regina in a quick hug, the Queen rolling her eyes but laughing none the less.

"I'll come find you tomorrow, and we will work on this".

Regina nods, and walks out, a little bubble in her chest pings around….maybe she can….maybe allowing it isn't so bad….this _hope_ thing.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hallelujah

"Baby, looks healthy, no heart complications and I think we can expect to see her around January 18th or so?"

 _3 more months…that it and then he can be rid of this hellish woman._

Whale wipes off the cool blue gel and extends a hand to help Zelena up.

"We have another picture, Robin would you like one aswell?"

Confliction flares inside him, it's his baby girl, but the situation surrounding his new child is to painful. He will forever be reminded of the Wicked Witch's deception, the months of misery he spent wishing he had Regina back, and now the overwhelming agony he once again has inflicted upon his soulmate. But she is his child, and regardless he already loves her.

"Robin, can I print you a photo?" Whales voice calls out once again.

He nods and a small square photo is pressed into his palm. There she is, with all her fingers and toes in view through the grainy image.

 _Hi love, it's your father….._ the words freeze in his mind as he wishes he was looking down at his child with Regina, holding her hand through these appointments, picking out names and pale pink painting a nursery….his stomach churns and he folds the photo in half, placing it in his back pocket.

"You know for an expecting father you are quite glum" her pitchy voice claws at his ears…"In all honesty I'm not sure what Regina sees in you, you are intolerably depressing"

He huffs out a breath at the comments, the urge to bury his hands around her neck builds.

"And you've quite the temper dear, you should learn to control that, I'd hate for the baby to pick up on it".

She sits up from the bed, and extends a veiny hand out towards him, he's automatically reaching out and pulling her into a standing position. Her stomach bumping into his abdomen, the painful reminder of where he is, his heart torn in two pieces as he steps back.

"Are we done here?" his tone low and heated.

"Mmmm not quite. You see we need to have a conversation about that stunt you pulled yesterday in the park"…her ice eyes drown into him…"I don't know where your hear was at, but trust me dear, you aren't going to win this fight, I control you, and you need to be punished for that insubordination" her wrist flicks and white hot pain runs through his body, crippling him as he sinks down to his knees. It's blindly, making it's way through his limbs, into his chest and flooding his mind.

"Stop, please" the begs barely reach out, but the pain stops and he gasps a deep breath as the pain subsides. He stares up at his captor, her eyes glaring with venom and power as a villanious smile widens across her face. "Have you learned your lesson?"

He doesn't move, staring back at her, high lips in a tight defiant line.

Red eyebrows cock high into her forehead…"No? Well then…"

Fire licks through his chest cavity, burning him from the inside out. The torture clawing at him as tears fill his eyes, his knuckles beating into the floor till the begin to bleed, his broken hand cracking further as he relentless tries to push out the pain.

"Tell me your sorry Outlaw"

 _Don't give in to her…fight this…._ but the fire spreads, igniting his nerves, black spots invade his vision and his arms give out, his face smacking into the cold hard tile. He can feel a trickle of hot blood run down his forehead.

"I'm waiting"

"Stop, please…" his resolved crumbles and the fire stops, but his body still feels the heat within.

"Stand Up"

He doesn't move

"Stand Up!"

He stills on the floor.

"I SAID STAND UP!"

His knees fold as he pushes himself up, facing the wicked witch square on, the blood from the deep cut dripping into his eye. She sneers at him, glowering in her position…"You will learn to not disrespect me, you will not speak to her again, do you understand?"

He bites down on his tongue, head nodding without his consent as he is forced to comply.

"There's a good pet", she smiles patting his cheek. "Now walk me back to my room, I need some rest" as she grabs his arm and walks to the door, heading back into the white clean hallway

 _There has to be a way to get to Regina….._ his mind racing through any possible answer.

 _I can leave her something….something she would understand…something personal that would trigger her memory to figure this out…._

Her house is dark, the only lights coming from the living room where the strange note from Robin still lays on the coffee table. She had read it over a dozen times, but it still didn't make sense. If something had happened wouldn't he have just told her? And then his kiss, she can still feel his lips lingering against hers, his whispers of help invading her mind… and then the conversation with David….he had spoken of how broken Robin had looked….true heart break etching his handsome features…none of it made sense. She felt like she was walking through a heavy fog, with no destination in tact.

Curling her feet under her, she clutches the glass of white wine, hoping it would at least bring her some peace. She had barely slept since seeing Robin and Roland at the park. Everytime she tried to close her eyes all she saw was thier eyes, begging something from her, the feeling of Roland clutching her jacket as he cried, the looks of desperation in Robin as they found each other. Her head rolls back, resting against the cushions as a heavy exhale leaves her.

 _….Help Me…._ his words engluf her.

She is brought out of her trances state as she hears a tap against her front door. It was nearly midnight, Henry fast asleep upstairs, still unwilling to leave her alone for more than a day. _Must be a bird, or rain…._ Dismissing the noise as she returns to her wine. She falls asleep on the sofa, unaware of the parcel left on her door step nor the man leaving it behind as he walked down her sidewalk.

"MOM! MOM WAKE UP!" She is pulled from her slumber by Henry's voice. Her eyes clear as his bright face floods her vision, his smile wide, beaming at her.

"Mom! Hey, get up!" he shakes her shoulders lightly.

"Easy, I'm up, whats going on?" her confusion obvious, her mind oblivious to the leather satchel being held up in front of her.

"LOOK! It's Robins! I found it on the front door this morning! Open it!" he can barely contain the excitement and hope in his voice as he thrusts the package into her hands.

She turns it over and her heart lets out a careful smile. She had boughten this particular leather bag for Robin a month or so back when he started to work at the Sheriffs department, it personally stitches with an arrow cutting through a apple. Their symbol.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she stares at the small brown bag.

 _Why would he leave it here?_

She turns the satchel in her hands, running her fingers along the stitching, Robins face flooding through her and she can feel the tears starting to build up, the lump in her throat making it near impossible to take another breath.

Henry's hands find her thighs and squeeze gently…."Mom, it's okay, I miss him to." His sad smile coasting his cheeks as his green eyes meet her tear ridden ones. "I'm sorry Henry, I don't mean to get this emotional all the time…"her lower lip trembles as she fights through the words "I just….I miss him to….so much". A single tear falls and Henry wipes it away… "I know mom, but don't give up, promise me that you won't give up"…."Easier said that done, but I will try". She one hand lifts and rubs through his hair, soothing herself in the feeling of her son being there, protecting her.

She places the bag on the table beside that damn confusing scribbled note. "It's nearly 830, you should be in getting ready for school, c'mon I'll make you waffles". They stand together and begin to make their way to the kitchen but a knock interrupts their progress. "You go, I'll get the door" she chimes, pushing her son forward as she turns.

Stoning herself, pulling down the emotions of minutes prior she swings the door open and is collided by a small body…"GINA!".

"Roland what are you doing here?" She curls her arms around him as he hugs her legs.

"Little John said I could come see you" His bright face shining with such happiness as he stares up at his majesty.

"Sorry Reggie, but he is a stubborn buck, near ran here on his own" Little Johns burly voice rumbles in the winter air.

"It's fine, I missed him" Her heart swelling having Roland back in her arms. She kisses his head and pulls him onto her hip, lightly kissing his button nose "C'mon I was just about to make Henry waffles….John you are more than welcome."

"I appreciate that Reg, but I'm trying to have some restraint at the buffet" He laughs out, firing back the snark comment the once Evil Queen had thrown at him, though now his tone is all in jest.

"Mmmmm trying to impress someone?" she retorts coyly.

"Well I hear it's a bloody fantastic thing to fall in love with a Queen, and rumor has it, women around these parts loved to be called Queens. Maybe another Merry Man can steal his way in. " He meant the remark in high spirits, but her face falls slightly, flickering in anguish. Shame runs through him as he sees her eyes rimming with wetness.

"Ahhh Reg, I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to upset ya" his large hand rubs her shoulder as her head leans into Roland.

"It's okay, I'm fine, you're sure no breakfast?"

"Next time" he bids a small bow and turns down the walkway, twisting his neck around as he calls out "I'll pick the boy up after dinner?"

"Sounds perfect" as she waves back, and closes the door.

With Henry off at school it's just her and Roland, sitting on the carpeted floor, his body sandwhiched in between her chest and the table, a coloring book splayed out in front of him, the reminants of his lunch scattered across a plate. His concentration is ferverous, trying so hard to stay in the lines, his little tongue jutting outside his mouth as his eyebrows furrow down at the page.

Her arms circle his small tummy, as she smells in his baby powder scent, but she can detect the nature smell imbedded in him. Breathing deep into him she places a small kiss on the crown of his head, so thankful that she is here with him right now, even if his father isn't. The dull ache in her heart seems to quieten in these precious moments.

"I need a different purple crayon….this one isn't right" His face contorts in a disgruntled manner as he turns to face her. "What's wrong with it?...purple is purple is it not?"…."Nope, daddy likes the dark purple like berries and grapes, this one is to light…" _Daddy_ , _a sting of pain winds through her_ …."I'm surprised your daddy knows anything about the color purple" she laughs and conjures up a dark plum crayon and hands it to the little outstretched hands. "It's the same color as the dress daddy likes" His words fall so innocently as he flies back to his drawing.

She knows the exact dress he is talking about….Robin letting her know more than a few times how he loved the color on her, the contrast to her olive skin, the perfect match to her dark locks, the way it hugged her curves tight, ending just below her mid thigh. His hands would run up her black nylon convered legs, hitting the hem of the dress, tugging it slightly upwards everytime he was near her. He especially loved the sweetheart neckline that connected to the black lace shoulder sleeves, accentuating her cleavage in perfection, his eyes devouring every inch of skin she let show.

"DONE! Look, it's you, me, papa and Henry at the park!" he proudly leans back so Regina can peer over his shoulder and see his creation. Her and Robin stand in the middle, she in her purple dress, Robin in his signature green jacket and dark jeans, both flanked on either side by one of the boys. Their faces are smiling wide as their hands interlock, looking like a perfectly happy family.

Her heart blooms as she takes in the messy drawing, wishing that this was the reality she was in, not the hell she was going through …. "It's beautiful Ro, I love it". She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"Can it go on the fridge?!" He jumps out of her lap, waving the paper in front of her. She smiles and stands, hoisting him onto her hip "Well of course, only the best pictures get to be on the fridge!" …. "Gina, you put all my pictures I draw on the fridge!" They laugh together as they enter the kitchen, moving towards the appliance stands covered in drawings. She grabs a magnet and he holds the photo against the stainless steel face. Drawing back a step after it is held secure she beams at the photo, but her moment of joy is stopped dead as she looks at Roland.

"Baby what is it?"

His eyes grow sad, and he burrows his head into the crook of her neck, a small sob leaving his body.

"Roland, honey, don't be sad. Whats the matter?" her hands rub up and down his back as she sways lightly between her feet.

"I miss papa". She can feel his tears gliding down her neck and chest, hitting the black cotton blouse as her own tears form, but she blinks them back hard, commanding herself to not cry in front of him.

"I know baby, I miss him to". The confession is out before she really thinks about what she had just said to the 5 year old.

"Why did he leave?...Did I do something bad?" . Button eyes stare up at her, the tears so thick they cover near half of his brown orbs. She hugs him in tight, kissing his forehead…"No Roland, you didn't do anything wrong….your papa is just…" _Just what….gone midly crazy?...is in trouble….leaving strange notes and packages at her door….kissing her after breaking her hear….what was he just?_

She coaxes the lie from deep within "your papa had to go on an adventure"

"Adventure?...but why isnt Tuck or Little John with him…what if he gets hurt?" The confusion crosses Rolands face.

 _Shit, didn't think that far …. Uhhhhh_ "It's a secret mission, that only your daddy can do"

"Why?"

She takes a deep breath as she struggles to find the words that will end his questioning without making anything worse… "Well, your papa is the best archer around and Princess Snow needed him to find a special gem"….. _Special gem?...Really Regina that's the best you could come up with…._ she rolls her eyes internally, begging Roland to accept her false story.

"Papa is always good at finding things! Henry says he is a Hero!"

"He most certainly is". Swinging herself around in fast circles, Roland clings onto her as his laughter echos through the room. They play for hours, hide and seek inside, and build a snowman out in the snow, the perfect day closing in on them as Regina builds a magnificent pillow fort with her magic, to which they snuggle under a blanket with, tucked in with a bowl of popcorn as the TV streams out The Little Mermaid… _….Regina rolling her eyes as Ariel yells at her father that being 16 doesn't make her a child….the ridiculous notion….but she baits herself that she only feels this way as she was married off to the King at 17….still very much a child….._

The movie credits roll and Roland is fast asleep, tucked in beside her underneath the blanket canopy. Turning her body to the side, she pulls him in close, his chin resting on her chest and his arms unconciosuly curling around her shirt pulling her even closer to him. Her hand trails light circles around his back and she finds herself humming softly to the sleeping body. The songs name doesn't quite find her memory, but she knows the melody off by heart. It's soft to start, but the middle crescendos high…she knows it is a love song….but where she knows it escapes her.

She lets her voice die down and closes her eyes.

"Gina that was daddy's song"

 _Robin….he can hear his voice singing into her ears as his arms wrap around her waist. Why can't I remember the words!?_ She groans annoyed at her fuzzy memory.

"It's the one in the movie with the green man and the donkey remember, and the princess is supposed to marry the king" Rolands small voice explains.

 _Shrek….thats right…Robin loved that song the first time he had heard it, he ran to grab his new guitar she had bought him and stayed up all night learning how to play it…._

 _And then she hears the words, hears his fingers pluck the guitar strings as he sat on the carpet of the living room as a fire crackled through the space. He didn't know she was standing in the door frame behind him, soaking in his rich voice as he sang out to nothing but the fire._

 _I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music do you._

 _It goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift the baffled king composing hallelujah…..hallelujah…hallelujah…hallelujah, haaalleeluuu-uuu-uujahhhhh_

 _Regina fell in love with that song the moment she heard him sing it. The words proposing the idea that love comes in many forms…it is melancholic and fragile, but can lift and hold serenity, it can be passionate, but tame…never the exact same for two halves, but as a connected soul, the lovers find a common hallelujah. It felt so close to home for her as she watched Robin strum the guitar. His voice finally soothing out the last notes._

 _"I didn't know you could sing" Her voice causing his to startle as he leans back, turning to find her standing a few feet behind him._

 _"I used to sing all the time, Marion liked it, but since she died I couldn't find it in myself to go back there…" his voice is heavy but something else rides above his sadness as he stands and walks over to her, kissing her lips softly._

 _"Why now?" her breathe lightly hitting his face as her hands find his heart beat, warm and strong._

 _"Well, I heard that song and it reminded me of you, and how we all go through different stages of love, but I haven't felt this deeply connected to anyone but you….the singing just happened follow…" His blue eyes smiling as he hugs her in tight._

"I like that song…." Rolands voice sleepy as he tucks back into her.

"So do I"

An hour passes as they lay together, the clock quietly chiming 5pm and punctual as always Henry's keys are jingling in the door way.

"….yeah that would be awesome, Robin started to teach me but …" her sons voice trails off.

"Ah please, Robin was always going on about being the best, but I tell ya, I could give him a run for his money any day! It would be my honor to teach you some real lessons"

"thanks will, I'd like that"

The two guys walk into the living room, taking in the pillow fort in front of them, eyes smirking back and forth at one another as they fall down onto their knees and crawl towards the opening where Regina and Roland lay.

"Mom? You awake?"

Her eyes open as she rolls, nodding back at her son, Roland stirring beside her.

"Hey Henry! Will!" It doesn't take long for the energy to build back into the boy as he scrambles from the tent.

"I've come to take ya back for dinner little man, Tuck is making your favorite stew"

"YAY‼! STEW‼!" Roland throws himself into Will's arms as Regina extricates herself from the fort, twirling her hand as the cushions and blankets find their way back to normal.

"Thanks for keeping him today, he's been non stop talking about ya, grating the nerves if I must be honest" Will's laugh echoes out, his eyes are playfully directed towards Regina who smiles back "Well I am the Queen, it's a fairly intruiging position, not that I'd expect you to understand that". She earns raised eyebrows and a loud huffing laugh from the Merry Man.

They part ways at her front door, her promising to see Roland soon, Will and Henry making archery plans.

Night falls and Regina is tucked into her bed, sleep taking her heavy as she sinks down into the warm covers. It has been the first real day in so long she doesn't feel like crying, the memories of her day with Roland keeping the heart ache at bay, and she is grateful.

Just as sleep over takes her, a jolting thought sends her flying awake.

Her hands against Robins chest that night she heard him sing, he was so warm, his heart beat pulsing against her palm. She can feel the beats in her hand, the heat that had radiated off of him. He was cold the night before he had walked out. Cold as ice, and the oddness was that she couldn't remember feeling his heart beating as she lay on top of him.

She swings herself out of bed and runs down into the living room, grasping the leather satchel that still sits beside the crinkled paper…. _Somethings Happened…_. She folds the bag in her hand and feels something inside. Never even thinking earlier to open it, she flips the lip open, and her fingers find another small folded piece of paper.

She smoothes it out and his penmanship glows in the blue ink

 _Stolen, but not given._

 _Stolen, but not given_ …..why did those words seem to ring a bell in her mind _….Stolen, but not given…._ she knew she had heard them somewhere…. _Stolen, but not given_ ….the red flags jumping through her mind as she re-read the 4 words over and over again.

Realization hits her hard, her lungs claw for oxygen as her breath stills, the blood rushing into her ears as her mouth drops open…

 _You can't steal something that's been given to you_

Her own voice booms through her mind, the memory of her giving her heart to Robin (in both the literal and figurative sense), asking him to protect it from her wicked sister, his mild amusment and confusion as he asked if she would really let a common thief such as himself protect something so valuable…

 _You can't steal something that's been given to you_

 _Stolen, but not given._

Tears flood her eyes….and the answer she has been desperately searching the past month for glares out at her like a neon sign.

 _He is missing his heart._


	12. Chapter 12 - The Internal Struggle

_His heart is missing_ , the words thunder through her head as her heart pounds frantically against her chest flood through her.

 _When? …. Who? …. For What? …._ _Why would someone take his heart …_

A sickening feeling enters her body ….. _he is with me …. Who wouldn't take his heart…._ She knows she has enemies, they lurk all over waiting for a chance to take her down, remove her from existence.

Pacing back and forth her runs her hands through her hair trying to figure out a plan of action. Obviously who ever took his heart wasn't exactly going to just give it back. She feels the mix of hope and panic set in. How was she going to save him? He is at Granny's' maybe she should just go to him, tell him she knows what's going on. She grabs her jacket, wrapping a scarf around her neck as her front door wrenches open, the freezing winter air stings her skin as she unlocks her mercedes.

She nearly runs into the diner but the door is locked, the lights turned off.

 _Shit!_ She glances down at her watch it's, nearly 1 in the morning, obviously the place is closed. She spins on the porch debating what to do next. He should have his phone! She grabs hers, scrolling till she finds his name and hits the call button, his small icon photo of him kissing her cheeks glows in the screen.

 _Ring…..Ring….C'mon Robin!...Ring….Ring….Answer your phone dammit…Ring…..Ring…."Hey you've reached Robin, leave a message and I will call you back._

 _Fuck. Now what?_

She walks down into the street, and glances up at the windows housing the patrons inside, she could just poof herself inside and knock on the doors until he answers one of them….but she doesn't like the thought of having to explain to the sleepy people why she is banging on their doors at this hour. Tomorrow, it's the last answer, she will wait and come back in the morning.

She sighs in defeat, one more night couldn't do much more damage. Her heeled boots click down the stone pathway, getting into her car and driving back home. Climbing back into bed, she grabs the cold pillow Robin used to sleep on, his scent still lingers as she pulls it in close.

 _I'm going to get you back, I promise_

Her alarms jolts her awake, it's 8:30, and she flies out of bed. Robin has always been an early riser, she knows he will be awake. Pulling on dark jeans and a royal blue blouse. She runs down the stairs pulling on her leather black boots and cashmere creme coat.

Granny's' is full as her eyes scan for him.

"Regina! How are you?" Snow finds her

"Fine. Have you seen Robin?" her voice edges on panic and it doesn't go unnoticed by her step-daughter as her green eyes scan Regina's face.

"No, Sorry. Is everything okay, you look a little shaken up?" her palm resting against the forearm.

Regina shakes her head "Yes, I just need to talk to him, I think I figure out what is going on"

"Oh my god! What is it?"

She isn't sure she wants to dive into the details she isn't sure she has a total grasp on. If she is mistaken about this entire thing, she doesn't want to look like a lovesick idiot clinging to straws. Her stones her face slightly not wanting the younger woman to see the uncertainty driving her.

"I'm not even sure if it's anything, I just needed to talk to him"

But Snow isn't sold, years of living with the Queen has given a heavy history into the facial expressions she carried.

"Regina, if something is going on, we can help you" Snow smiling softly, hoping that for once Regina will allow someone to be there for her. "C'mon, just sit with me for a coffee and I promise I won't ask any more questions until you are ready, I know Neil would love a cuddle with you".

The bribe works, she for whatever reason can't say no to the blue eyed little baby prince. She is lead into the booth, Snow sitting across from her, handing the baby boy to her. He lets out a small gurgle in approval, his tiny fingers grasping around one of her fingers as she kisses his tiny nose.

They sit, chuckling over how big the young prince is getting, how tired Snow is, never actually having raised a baby before, it is a new world for her.

"He wakes up every 4 hours, like clockwork, it's exhausting, and David is always so tired after work he sleeps through each feeding and I don't have the heart to wake him up" Snow sighs heavy, the dark circles under eyes very apparent.

Regina smiles, understanding completely the unrelenting need of a baby. She was a single mother, raising Henry alone, without a real clue in the beginning of what to do, but slowly she had begun to connect to her son, understanding which cry meant what, which rock of her hips soothed him best.

"It gets easier….well maybe not easier….but you will get the hang of it. You're a good mother Snow, I'm sure Ava would be proud of you" Their eyes connect as Snows fill with tears.

"I had a great mother"

"She was quite something, I'll give her that" Regina laughs and turns her face back down to the now sleeping prince cuddled in her arms.

"Regina, I mean you"

The words catch the Queen off guard as she furrows her eyebrows "Snow please, you don't have to …. " - "Regina, I mean it. Yes I had my mother for the first 10 years of my life, but she died when I was so young. If I am being completely honest majority of my childhood memories are with you. Riding with me on sundays, braiding my hair, defending me when my father got angry, teaching me the values of what it meant to be a princess, letting me crawl into your bed during thunderstorms….I even remember when you followed me that one night when I snuck out of the kingdom to meet my first crush Peter after father forbade me to see him, I knew you were there just incase I needed you"

The memories swallow Regina, she had lived a torn life as Queen, half of her hating the young princess for being reason she had lost Daniel, but the other half had learned to not quite love but hold a small affection towards the girl.

"I am me, in a large thanks because of you"

"Mmmmm yes, you turned out into a stubborn bandit that defied her Queen, and ending up through her out of her own Castle" Regina smiles in jest … "And let's not forget I did spend 10 years trying to kill you…."

"I think if you had really wanted to kill me, you would have" Snows green eyes hold Regina's dark ones.

"Are you calling me soft?" A chocolate eye brow raises as a half smile forms at Regina's lips.

"Your a teddy bear deep down, admit it"

"Never"

They share a small laugh and turn their attentions back to the baby.

"Regina?"

Her back is to the door, but she shivers as she hears his voice. She turns slowly, Neil still in her arms.

"Robin…." Her voice is breathless as her heart flutters.

They stare at each other for a moment and she can feel Snow pulling her son back into her arms, freeing Regina to walk towards Robin.

"What are you doing here?" his tone is marked with a touch of harshness and it makes her recoil internally.

"It's a crime to have a cup of coffee now?" Her tone heating back.

She see's his face fall, his eyes avoiding her gaze now.

 _Why is this so hard? If he wanted to see me shouldn't he look happier?_ The disturbing questions begin to wander through her.

"Nevermind, I'll just go" He spins on the spot, walking back through the front door.

"Regina, you should go after him…."

She huffs out a breath at the princess, but her eyes never leave his back as the door closes, her heart aching to go out to him, but her stubbornness winning out.

"Regina" Snows stern tone find her again.

"What?!" she swings around, hands crossed in front of her in defense "If he wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me"

"Regina, be sensible, the guy is obviously going through something, you can't just turn your back on him, regardless of what your stubbornness, I know you love him"

She is right, she does love him, she always will. She sighs in defeat, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Go on, don't make me call Henry on you" Snow laughs out at her light threat.

She rubs Neils stomach and bids Snow goodbye as she grabs her jacket, following Robin out into the snow.

He is nearly halfway down the block before she catches up to him

"Robin, wait" she reaches out to him but he whips around so fast it knocks her back a step. His eyes are cold again, lips in a tight line. His face freezes her breath.

"What" his tone flat as he stares at her.

She is speechless, maybe she was wrong about the whole thing…but her mind wanders to the note in the leather bag he had left for her …. _Stolen, but not given….it had to mean something…..didn't it?_

"I found the note you left me….what did it mean?" She searches his face and his eyes flicker back into their ocean blue, his lips release their grip but he doesn't say anything.

"Robin, if you're in trouble…" but he cuts her off "I'm not"

She can feel her anger building as he fights her off, her voice coming out harsh… "then why all the cloak and dagger, you just leave random notes on everyone's door steps"

She can see him fight through a mix of emotion, his mouth parts slightly as he tries to find words. Her hand finds his arm, she squeezes it tightly, stepping closer to him. Her other gloved hand touches his chin, forcing him to look at her. Time ceases for a moment as they look at truly each other for the first time in weeks. Her body pulls towards him, her tongue darting out to wet her cold lips as she leans into him, their noses bumping lightly as their warm breathe coats each other.

He misses her, and the feeling of having her so close again, her apple smell invades him, her rose tinted lips so close he can taste them.

"Robin, what happened to your hand?" She hadn't noticed the bandaged knuckles before, her fingers gliding across the white tape. Her eyes glance back up to his face, he has a cut across his forehead to, it bruising around the red mark. She reaches up and glides a thumb pad against it.

"What is going on with you?"

He begs his voice to answer, but the words are lost in his throat. He can only press his cheek into her palm.

"I know you still love me" she stares into him, forcing every ounce of strength she can into his gaze "and I still love you". Tears begin to prickle her eyes as she nips her lower lip. "Robin, please say something". He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her back, crushing her chest against his. His chin nuzzled into the neck as her hair falls around him.

"It's your heart, isn't it…." He kisses the joint between her neck and shoulder in acknowledgement. The curse of not being able to just tell her burns through him "Where is it Robin?….who has it?…". Her fingers pull through the hair at the nape of his neck as he shakes his head, still not being able to speak.

"Is it someone I know at least?" , his lips find her skin…. _that's a yes…._ "Is it Gold?" he doesn't kiss her…. _So, no_ ….. her head searches thinking of the possibilities ….. "Is it Zelena?" her voice is trembling waiting for his silent response.

 _If her sister took his heart she will kill her, after everything that witch has done to ruin her life, she will kill her without hesitation…._

She waits….and he kisses her…..

"Zelena has your heart?" She can feel the panic rising in her as he finds her skin again. "Robin are you okay? When did she take it? What is she making you do?" A million questions flood her, but he just shakes his head. Pulling back to find his eyes again, she nearly breaks as the tears fill his.

"Robin, I am so sorry" she chokes out, unable to keep the swelling fear at bay … "I am so so sorry, this is all my fau..". His lips catch her, stopping the unnecessary words that fall.

She tastes sinfully sweet as he presses into her red lips. He misses her so much he feels like he is cracking under the severity.

Home, his lips are home as she melts into him, kissing him hard, desperate to cling to him.

 _My God you are stubborn! What did I tell you yesterday about disobedience?_

 _No, please, please don't do this_

 _It's your own fault, if you would just stay away from her I wouldn't be forced to._

He pushes away from her, stepping back a foot. "Robin, don't please, don't do this again" desperation is deep as she watches his eyes go dark again. She steps into his arms again, wrapping hers around him, squeezing his chest tight.

"Robin please, please just stay. We can figure this out, please stay"

"Let go of me Regina" the ice tone deadens her heart, but she hugs him harder "No, I won't" …. "I don't love you" ….. "You're lying" ….. "No, I'm not". He pulls away from her and forces her back with a hand roughly.

His eyes stone cold "I don't love you, and I don't want you"

She knows he doesn't have his heart, but the words still cut through her like a hot knife. _He loves you Regina, this isn't him, don't give into it_ … begging herself internally.

"Don't follow me, don't find me, just leave me alone". Regina watches as he turns around and walks off, leaving her in the snow.

 _It's a lie Regina. Zelena is controlling him_ . Rage pulses through her at the truth. Her sister once again has stolen Robin from her. Her magic flickers through her fingers, sparking at the skin, her breath turns heavy, anger flaring into her eyes as she vanishes into a cloud of purple smoke.

BANG! The glass hospital door nearly shatters as it is thrown open. Her blue eyes widen at the intrusion, but when she see's her sister walking through the door a sneer forms.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that"

Red, all Regina can see is red as she stares back.

Seeing the rage in her sister's face, Zelena cackles "Did you need something, or have you just come to get an ultrasound photo as well"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" It's venom as she spits the words out.

"Oh really Regina, we both know you're " _Evil Queen"_ mode doesn't frighten me, it's rather transparent"

"Where is it Zelena?"

"Where is what dear, you are going to have to be more specific". She knows how to press Regina's buttons, not allowing her voice to arch at all.

"You're fairly smug for someone who doesn't have her magic"

S _omething is off….she shouldn't be so complacent…._ A prickle of concern laces through Regina

The Wicked Witch stands, closing the gap between them till only a few centimeters act as a barrier. She glowers down at her half sister, the hatred she feels towards the brunette lighting a fire inside. She had gotten everything, and deserved none of it, the ungrateful bitch. Her teeth clench hard as they two women drills holes into each other, either blinking as the tension builds.

"You can't hurt me Regina, Robin would never forgive you, and we both know you are weak. To weak to live without him, it's nauseating", her voice dripping in disdain.

 _Breathe Regina, she's baiting you, breathe_.

"It must be awful, to be you. Having to create this ridiculous facade of fear so people won't see the weak fool you really are. Walking through life knowing that these people won't ever trust you, call you family, love you" Zelena's condemnation causing Regina's heart rate to skip in internal anguish, and she can see her sister knows she hit her most sensitive nerve.

"You're right to feel like that you know, worthless, insignificant, undeserving"

Regina suppresses down the bile rising in her throat, clenching her fists tight as she scowls at her sister.

"Where is Robin's' heart?, I know you took it…" her words interrupted….

"Or maybe he gave it to me, I'm having his child Regina, it would only be natural that he would want to feel connected to me, like we were before"

The New York jab fires through Regina.

"He was happy with me, playing family, being a partner to me, loving me. I could feel it when he would kiss me, the desire in his eyes when he bedded me. He wanted me Regina"

"No, he wanted Marion"

"Ah so you admit, he didn't want you" her smile wide and villainous.

She has to tempt down the daggers of pain that hit her. He did chose her, kind of, but he also left her, alone as she watched him walk away with who they all had thought was his wife.

"See, you are weak. I can tell it still hurts you, it probably always will. His betrayal, carelessness with your heart, do you really believe that he loved you? Call me crazy but I thought people in love chose each other, and he clearly didn't chose you Regina"

Her mind battles herself at Zelena's words. A part of her believing what the witch is saying….he chose Marion over her…. He said he loved her and then he chose another woman.

"Leave, before I make you" Zelena pushes Regina back and stalks to the bed.

Her head clears, she has Robin's heart, and she isn't leaving without it.

"No"

"No?"

"You heard me, you want me gone, then do it, _make me"_

"You're going to kill me Regina? Take Robin's baby away from him?" Zelena's breath hot as she stands up…."Do it, ruin yourself again. The darkness inside you is still there, I can feel it, give into your old ways Regina"

Regina stands and a her palms glow as her magic builds. She can't kill her, she knows that, Robin wouldn't forgive her if she was responsible for the loss of his child. But the anger is so palpable in her body she has to fight not to give in.

"Give me his heart back, or I will rip you apart" Regina's voice growing in hatred as she steps towards Zelena….but her breath stops as she sees both wrists of the witch bare … the cuff is gone … _how?..._

Zelena's palms glow in a green light, and before Regina can find her magic to defend herself, she is flung hard against the white stone walls, crashing to glass covered ground. The shards piercing her the skin of her palms, a few small cuts across her face. Her body is on fire as Zelena's magic engulfs her, burning her veins. She gasps for air, but her lungs seem to have been frozen, the need for oxygen overwhelming as she writhes in pain.

It stops for a moment, and she can hear Zelena's voice envelops her "You can't beat me Regina", Black spots blur her vision as she tries to shake the remnants of pain from her brain. "I will destroy everything you have, everything you got that I didn't". The pain flares back into her body as Zelena tortures her again. Her body convulsing on the cold tiles and she mentally begs for it to stop. Her lungs gasp as Zelena relinquishes her magic once again.

"And as for your love, he is useless to me, same with that bratty child. Once I have this baby, they will disposed of"

At the threat against Robin and Roland, Regina snaps, flipping around, her magic pulsating through her body. She lifts her palms ready to attack but Zelena falls to the ground, screaming bloody murder as she clutches against her stomach. It's shrill, full of agony, and Regina is frozen to the spot.

Blood pools underneath Zelena as she screams in fear "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Anguish floods Regina, as she runs to the woman, kneeling in the blood spattered floor. She knows this scream only to personally, the panic and fear, the unknowing, the pain. Loathe as she is, her hand finds Zelena's and her eyes lock onto her sister's. She can see the horror filling them.

 _Let it happen…..then you can be rid of her…..just leave her.…you know what is happening ….rid yourself of this unwanted burden_. The Evil Queen's disdainful voice permeates into Regina's skull… _It would be so easy….you can have Robin back…_ His name pulls her back. She couldn't do it. It may not be her own child, but it was Robin's and if she let this happen, she would lose him forever.

"Regina, what's happening to me?" Zelena's voice cracking as she stares into Regina.

Taking a deep breath, her palms glow, but it is gold not purple that flows from them. _What the hell?_ . The color is strange, but she can feel it's power and it winds around her fingers. Her hands move over Zelena.

"REGINA‼‼" His voice full of panic as he stares in shock at the scene. "REGINA WHAT'S GOING ON? IS SHE ALRIGHT? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?"

Her eyes find his, pleading into him to see she wasn't there for revenge, but was going to help. He falls to his knees in front of them, a hand extends out to Zelena, the display makes her flinch.

 _Stop Regina, don't do that, it's his child he is worried for, nothing more_

A scream yanks her back as Zelena crumbles onto her back.

"Regina, save her, please save my daughter" his voice trembling as he pleads.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, she turns back to the wicked witch, the woman who had been the cause of so much pain for her, nearly killed her more than once, threatened the only family she had known. Her eyes clench shut and the golden glow of magic releases.

Only silence find them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Loss and Uncertainty

down involuntarily echoing down the silent white hallway. She is flanked by a worried Snow who sits quietly beside her, Henry on her other side holding her hand, and David leaning against the stone wall across from her. It had been over an hour and the frustration of not knowing was eating away at Regina. She feels the small taste of metallic blood as she bites her inner lip, the slight sting of pain acting at her only source of reality in this moment. Another minute drags by and she exhales hard, leaning back into the metal chair, clamping her eyes shut as she tries to keep the feeling of doom at bay.

"Regina, relax, it's not your fault" Snow calls out softly to her, placing a palm on her jittering knee, forcing it to desist in it's motion. She can't answer her back, of course this was her fault, everything was always her fault.

She lets her tongue dart out, wetting her dry lips, her voice cracking slightly as she finally lets words fall "He's never going to forgive me, if this happens". Harshly blinking back tears, refusing to let them fall, lest she look vulnerable in front of her son and the Charming's.

"Mom, No. Don't think like that" his hand glides across her bandaged forearm "She did this to herself, you were trying to get Robin's heart back". Her heart aches in pain at the sound of his name, his face floods her mind, the desperation in his eyes as he pleaded with her. She shakes her head, letting it drop into her hands, fingers buring themselves in her silk locks.

 _Tick…..tick…tick….._ The clock counting the agonizing moments.

David clears his throat as he stands up straighter against the wall, "Regina I know you are concerned, but I also can't help but ask how she was able to use magic in the first place? I thought the cuff was supposed to block her"

Sitting up in her chair, her eyes coast around the hallway, she isn't actually certain she knew the answer .. "It wasn't on her, but I don't undersatnd how she got it off…."

Snow frowns at the Queen, debating whether she should speak or not….but her mind gives in and the words fall "Regina, Robin was the one to put the bracelet on her was he not?" she holds her breath waiting for her step-mother to pounce…but Regina only lets out a heavy exhale at the realization that Snow was right.

 _Why would he take it off her?_

Her mind flickers between confusion and slight anger. She gave Robin the bracelet to keep Zelena a non-existent threat, forcing her to just sit in her cell, while the baby grew.

"I wonder if something happened with the baby….she had to have gotten out of it before she she took Robins heart, right?"

Regina had been forced to explain what she had found out, when Snow and David had come charging into the hospital at the notice Regina and Zelena had, had another showdown. The princess repeatedly asking Regina to get looked at, the cuts across her palms, arms and face caked in dried blood, shocking the younger woman, but it wasn't until the full events of the torture Zelena had used on Regina that Snows requests became a relentless demand. She nearly dragged Regina into see the Emergency Doctor on call as Whale was dealing with Zelena.

After tests had been run to ensure there wasn't any internal damage, and her cuts bandaged, Regina was allowed to go, with strict orders to rest, her body had been literally lit on fire with electric magic, and it would take some serious time to fully heal. She had gauwffed at the doctor, but Snow promised she would see her instructions through, causing a massive roll of Regina's eyes. That's all she needed, the princess breathing down her neck 24/7.

She fiddled with the bandage, annoyed her magic wasn't working properly. She could have healed herself and not had to deal with all the fuss. The door at the end of the hall cracks and Dr. Whale walks out, a tired gaunt look in his eyes. He is flanked by Robin, eyes rimmed red against his defeated face.

 _Fuck…please no_. Her stomach turns violently as she watched Whale pat Robin's back in comfort gesture, their feet slowly moving them towards the waiting group.

David is the first to break the silence as the two other men stop "How is she? The baby I mean…."

Whale chews the inside of his cheek, forming the answer they all know is coming… "We tried, but Zelena's magic back-fired against her own body…. " he hands his head down, shaking it side to side.

Hot tears cling to her lashes, her breath caught in the back of the throat, blocking any oxygen from entering her lungs, teeth clamping down hard on the quivering lower lip and she folds into herself, her hair blocking her face in a black curtain. _This is all my fault, I never should have come here. I am the reason Robin lost his baby….._ her head swimming in guilt.

"Robin, I'm so sorry" Snow stands and gently hugs him before she walks over to David, seeking solace in his embrace.

"I know it may be crass to ask, but how is Zelena doing?" David asks through the hug of his wife.

Whale huffs out at the Wicked Witches name "She will make a full recovery, fotunately the baby was still small enough that the miscarrying didn't cause an severe internal damage to her. We have her sedated until her body heals and you all can decide what the next decision is"

Silence surrounds them at the Doctors statement. Zelena was only being protected for Robin's child. Now with the loss of the baby, the sole reason for keeping her around is gone. David's eyes find Snows' as they silently pass the thoughts through each other, debating whether they should or shouldn't bring it up. Snow lightly shakes her head, now is not the time, they will deal with the Wicked Witch in a few days and David nods in acceptance.

Snow turns and doing her best to keep her sadness at bay she quietly asks "Do you need us to do anything Robin? Can we help in anyway?". Her green eyes searching his face as he simply shakes his head no and looks back at Regina, who sits wordlessly still, staring at the floor.

"Call us if you need okay, we can always take Roland for a few days, Henry why don't you come back with us for dinner"

Henry hasn't let go of his mothers arm, sitting hushed beside her, doing his best to comfort her, quietly begging that she not let this consume her. He looks up at his grandmother, her eyes kind but he can see the look behind them, and nods his head. He shifts and turns to Regina resting his chin on her shoulder blade "Mom, it's not your fault. I Love You and I'll be home later" He kisses her hand and gets up to walk with his grandparents down the hallway.

Whale shifts uncomfortably between his feet "I should make my rounds, Robin you can find me if you need anything" and he walks off, leaving Robin and Regina in silence.

"I'm so sorry" her devastated voice barely above a whisper, but she doesn't dare look at him, knowing her last wall of strength will crack if she does.

He runs a hand through his hair, swallowing hard at Regina's anguished apology, but he can't help a small smile, even through the loss of his unborn child, the ache that runs through him at his daughters departure, he can feel his heart beating hard (where-ever it is) as he looks at Regina.

He was confused at first, when he walked into the hospital room a few hours ago. There was glass shards everywhere, a desk flipped out, papers scattered all around and his stomach dropped when he saw Regina kneeling over her sister in a pool of blood, magic glowing from her hands. It was only a flash of a moment he had actually wondered if Regina had killed the Wicked Witch, but the golden glow around her hands, winding it's way towards Zelena, immediately shook him otherwise. He has a vague recollection falling down beside the women as Zelena screamed in pain, his hand grabbing hers as panic flooded his body. But the memory of Regina's face, bleeding slightly from glass shards, frozen in a state of alarm, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at him, her expression would forever be burned into his mind. He had begged her to try and save his daughter, and he could see the uncertainty flicker across her face, but she had nodded and the golden threads of magic reappeared, basking Zelena in a hot glow. He could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she shut her eyes in concentration, the color leaving her face as the price of magic took it's hold on her body. He didn't know how long they all kneeled there until a nurse came running in, sounding some sort of alarm and Zelena was rushed away into surgery. In the panic, he had stood up after her, nearly running from the room before he stopped dead, and looked back at Regina, who was still huddled on the floor, her body trembling from the trauma, forcing her to shake in both mental and physical exhaustion. He had started to walk back over to her, but she pushed herself up, and shook her head telling him to go, and he didn't hesitate as he ran down the hallway, praying for his daughter to be okay.

Robin kneels down in front of Regina, his hands hovering for a moment above her thighs, not knowing if he should touch her after the amount of suffering he had inflicted on her in the past month. Swallowing the lump in his throat down, his hands give in, and lightly land on her blood soaked jeans. He doesn't say anything as he bends into her, his head falling into her lap as he wraps his arms around her thighs and hugs her, clinging to her body, desperate to find something that will end his nightmare….

She can feel him staring at her as Dr. Whale mournfully delivers the news that his daughter didn't make it, that Zelena's magic had turned against her and the baby wasn't strong enough to survive it. Her stomach is violently throbbing and she has to force down the nauseated feeling that builds. If she hadn't been so hell bent on getting Robins' heart back in that moment, maybe she could have found a different plan of action. If she hadn't come flying to the hospital, raging fire burning through her, Zelena wouldn't have had to use magic in the first place. Guilt crashes through her as she feels Henry kiss her hand and walk away with David and Snow, promising to be back later. She can hear Whales shoes tapping against the floor as he leaves Robin alone with her.

Her vision is blurred by tears as she stares at the floor, her head still cradled in her hands, knees tight together, her elbows resting on her thighs as her torso bends over.

 _God, let this nightmare be over please. Let me just wake up and none of this have happened_ …. Her mind is wallowing, and she is unable to calm it down as she lets out a tear stained apology towards Robin, who stands just feet away from her in silence. _He is probably fuming with anger at me for this. I am responsible for him losing his child. It's over, we are over._

A silent minute passes as she doesn't dare move. Her breath hitching slightly as she see's his brown leather boots walk towards her … _This is it…he is going to yell and scream at me for causing all this….._ She squeezes her eyes shut, readying her body for the onslaught. Instead she is taken back when he falls to his knees in front of her, laying his head into her lap as if he is the one asking forgiveness. As he grasps her legs her resolve cracks and the tears fall from her face, streaming down her cheeks.

Time slows as the two broken lovers sit still, tears falling from their eyes, their quiet choked cries only sounds in the hallway. She leans her body completely over his him, her head hitting between his shoulders blades as her fingers clutch the back of his shirt, Robins head burried into her lap. Minutes pass, not a word spoken though there are so many that need to be said.

She inhales deep against him, doing her best to compose herself as she sits up, but he doesn't shift. Her hands comb through his short blonde scalp as he breathes against her thighs.

His hoarse voice finally breaks the quiet "Rachelle". She stares down at him in slight confusion …. "I thought about calling her Rachelle after my fathers mother". His voice cracks and he pushes his forehead harder into as his tears fall.

 _He has picked out a name….._

Regina feels as though she is going to pass out, her body spasming in pain as she listens to him cry. She can't speak out of fear she will break again, she just rubs his back in small circles, closing her eyes wishing the moment would end and she would wake up, this all being a nightmare.

Robin finally moves under her hand, his elbows coming up to rest on her legs as his hands cover his face as he reals his emotions back in. Dropping his hands to hers, he interlaces their fingers, staring down at them for a second before turnign his chin up so he can finally look at her. Her eyes are swollen from crying as he finds them, but it is the overwhelming look of guilt residing in them that pierces him.

Squeezing both her hands, never loosing her eyes, he smiles gently at her

"Regina, this is not your fault"

"Of course, it-" She can barely form the sentence fully before he cuts her off, his tone warm and soothing

"No, no it's not. You were only here to try and get my heart back. You had no idea Zelena had her magic back or what using it would do" his eyes frame her face, as he kisses her knuckles in reassurance.

Shaking her head, she breaks his eye contact, staring down the hall.

 _He is just trying to ease your guilt, but this is your fault….._ her lower lip trembles as the thoughts swirl inside her head.

Robins hand raises and finds purchase against her cheek, "Regina, look at me please" his voice quiet as he turns her face back to his "I don't blame you for anything, you tried to save her, you did everything you could, This is not your fault and I beg that you don't carry guilt around for it". His tone so warm, so full of love and genuine truth, she feels the fat droplets of tears hitting her cheeks again, but his thumb catches them before they can roll down her already tear stained face.

"I'm sorry Robin"

"I am to"

Grannys' is quiet as they find themselves sitting side by side in a booth near the back, plates left untouched in front of them. Her head rested against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. If people were surprised at the Queens blatant display of affection they didn't dare linger their gaze, leaving Robin and Regina in much needed quiet.

They hadn't spoken since leaving the hospital, either really having the strength to say anything. The weight of their world so heavy on top of them. There was too much to talk about, it felt so overwhelming, so they just sat together stillness.

"Can I get you two another round?" Ruby's cautious voice interrupting them. Regina shakes her head no, and Robin the opposite and Ruby quickly fill his coffee mug, gives them a small smile and walks off to the counter.

His mind is filled with torment and uncertainty. Regina is here beside him curled into his side, but the distance between them is palpable. He tries to catch her gaze but she stares blankly at her cold coffee. Her eyes void of any emotion, her once pink rosed cheeks and ruby lips are no where to be found, leaving her skin paler than he has ever known… and he wonders if she has let go of him, after he walked away from her, on multiple occasions, breaking her heart as he tore his son away from her, leaving her without any explanation _(Not that he could)….._ maybe he has caused her so much pain that she finally has closed up for good.

He turns his head, and lets the her faint apple caramel aroma consume him as he shuts his eyes…..if she is really gone this could be the last time he gets to hold her….

"Regina?" he murmurs into her hair.

A small _mmmmm_ is all her response is … he can feel the ache in his chest grow as he fights for the right words. It wouldn't be fair to tell her how much he loves her, not after everything, in truth he doesn't know where they stand now with their relationship.

"Do you know where she was keeping it?" Regina's low voice is flat in tone as she continues to stare at the mug in her hands.

"It was in a black leather bag a last I saw it, but I don't know where she hides it"

She closes her eyes and leans slightly heavier into his shoulder, exhaustion swamping her body, but her mind is running high. She desperately wants to just go home, bring him with her, forget the torment of the last few weeks, and just hold him in the confines of her bed. But her emotions betray her, the mixture of depression, heart break, anger and guilt boil over her. Yes Zelena had his heart, but it didn't make it hurt any less and she wasn't ready to face that conversation she knew they would need to eventually have. She tries to focus her mind on one thing at a time, finding Robin's heart, she will deal with her fragile emotional state much later.

She turns from his shoulder, leaning slightly away from him so she can tilt her head up and find his eyes. They are a strange color of blue, not quite their usual bright ocean, but the navy black has also receeded, leaving a heavy dusk blue behind. Her hand coasts up to his face and her thumb pad brushes along under his eye, silently praying they would return to their normal color she found herself melting into.

He holds her gaze, leaning into her palm, smiling softly.

"I'm going to get it back, I promise" Her voice strong, but he still detects the struggle behind it.

"I Trust You"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Search

Snow ruffles the sidewalk as they make their way down to the mansion, light flakes falling from the dark sky. Their hands are stuffed into individual coat pockets, not daring to interlace their fingers. The night had been heavy, either side knowing what to say or do for the other, so they walk in thick silence, shoulders occasionnally brushing each other.

Robin felt defeated, his daughter was gone, he'd never get to hold the little princess in his arms, see her grow up into a young woman, fall in love for the first time or teach her how to use a bow. He wondered if her hair would have been deep red like her mothers, or light blonde as his. She would have had bright blue eyes he is sure of that, and a dimpled smile that could warm even the coldest of winter nights. But that was not going to be a reality anymore, only a memory, buried deep in his soul. His mind was conflicted as he walked beside Regina, who was quiet, deep in thought herself. He could see the emotions burning inside her, the sadness over his loss, the needless guilt she held at the situation, insecurity and hesitation filling her face as she stared forward, not daring to make eye contact with him.

She had figured out what was going on and he had thought they would have a blessed reunion when she did, he would hold her in a devastatingly tight embrace, kiss her lips until they couldn't breathe, her dazzling smile would light up his heart, and he would tell her he loved her till his voice ran dry. But as they turn the corner and walk up the path towards her front door he feels more lost than ever before. The past month had been the worst in his life, having to repeatedly break Regina down and being apart from his son, he knew damage had been done regardless of the fact he wasn't in control of his actions, they still had cut his family deep and they would need time to heal.

Her heart felt heavy, it seemed there was a weight on her chest preventing her from breathing as she silently walked down the street, Robin quiet beside her. She didn't know what to say, she knew he had only left her because he was forced to, but his stone cold features throwing some of the devastating words at her, leaving her alone in depression as she crumbled to her lowest point, her self esteem broken. Half of her heart wished he would just grab her, interlock their fingers, kiss her senseless and fall into bed together in promises of love, but it was to hard to just get over what she had gone through, the broken half of her heart restraining her body and mind from him.

She felt him slow as she walked up to her front door, fumbling for keys in her purse as he waited behind her on the step below. Her heart beats hard against her chest as her mind battles between letting him in and shutting the door on him. Her fingers cold from the night air tremble as she finds the metal key, turning the lock of her door…

He knows she is in pain still, and no matter how terribly he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms, he wouldn't do anything until she initiated it. Her heart was fragile and he would do everything to prove to her that he was going to fix it. So as she walked up the stone step to the white oak door, he lingered behind her, waiting…

Turning around, Regina catches his eyes, soft and sad as they peer at her, she knows he is waiting for her to make the next step, not wanting to force her when she clearly wasn't ready. But her heart aches for him, he had just lost his child and she couldn't bear to watch him walk away with that sorrow hanging heavy alone. Pursing her lower lips, she can feel the sting of warm tears against her cold eyelashes, swallowing down the hard lump that had blocked her airways her glassy eyes lock onto him, her voice coming out low and nearly undetectable..

"Do you want to stay?"

He fights to control his breathing, as he see's the anxiety cross her face, she is his home, his comfort and his solace but he isn't sure anymore that he is hers….so he bows his head down a touch, teeth nipping on his lower lip

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I did"

Her eyebrows knit together as she listens to him

"I have ruined everything. I broke your heart when I promised to keep it safe. The amount of pain I have caused you, Henry and Roland is something that can't are worthy of so much more than myself righ now"

A fat tear drops onto her frozen cheek _… He feels guilty?..._ she can feel her lips tremble, clamping down in restraint of the sob that is so close to escaping her.

"Robin….It's not your fault what happened" her voice is so shaky the words are barely coherent as they find him

"That doesn't matter, I still hurt you in the worst of ways, and I think that you need time. I don't want you to bring me back out of the needless guilt you feel about my daughter, I want you to bring me back because you want to, I won't have it any other way". Robin's body cries out to run to her, but his mind is strong in resolution. He would not go unless she asked, and fear runs up his spine as he thinks that may never happen, she may never be able to forgive him, but that is a price he would have to live with.

Inhaling hard, blinking back the tears, she walks down the stone step, moving forward until there is nothing but a gap of icy cold air between them. Warm fogged breath wraps around them as her dark brown eyes stare up into his troubled blue, her hands find placement on his chest, palms flat over the area where his heart should be, the stillness inside making her cringe. She is afraid if she starts to say something, she won't be able to stop and with her emotions running high the fear of saying something she doesn't mean is to risky. Instead she folds herself into his arms, his chin landing on the top of her head kissing her hair, arms wrapped around her pulling her in tight.

She lets a few stray tears fall, but she keeps her breathing in check her fingers curling around his jacket as she lets go for a moment and clings tightly to him. A minute passes and they pull apart. She avoids his gaze as she turns, walking back up to her door, her motions stopped as she hears his voice cracking "Thank You Regina….." she throws a confused look back at him ….. "For trying to save my daughter….Thank You". A weak smiles forms as she turns back inside, closing the door on her soulmate. Her heart felt as though is once again was breaking into pieces. She berates herself for holding onto the emotions of anger and hurt towards him.

 _It's not his fault Regina! He couldn't control his own actions! What are you doing!?_ She runs down the 8 steps she had climbed but her body freezes as she hits the door … _but what if….. the things he said are all true…. Who would want to love the Evil Queen?..._ Her buckles, leaning her head against the door, her mind in a war with itself.

Robin stares at the closed door, he didn't really know what to do, where to go. Everything around him seemed to be crashing and he had no way to fight it off. Turning he walks down Regina's side walk, looking up at the stars, admiring their serenity, their ease and peace when his world was so turbulent. The anguish ran through his veins, but his mind focused on getting his heart back. He needed it back, and he needed Regina back. He had seen Zelena pull the leather bag containing his precious organ out from the side table in the hospital, but he is certain she wouldn't be that idiotic and leave it there without some sort of protection. Slowly pacing down the dim light streets, his hears pick up on the sound of footsteps, fast approaching him and he is about to turn around and confront the assailant when he hears her voice…..

"Robin, wait!" she chases after him, her heart driving her as her mind takes a back seat for once. He is nearly Grannys' diner when she calls out to him again, and he stops in the orange glow of a street lamp, pivoting around quickly with a stiffened motion in defense, but his body floods in relief as he see's it is her. She runs until she collides with his chest, flinging her arms around his neck. Her face curls under his jaw burrying herself into him.

He is knocked a step back as Regina crashes into him, but his reflexes are quick as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her impossibly snug against his body. His face turning into her ebony hair as he presses against her temple.

They stand tied together, in the middle of the night under the orange lightpost, unaware of any prying eyes that find them, their world bubbled around solely them.

She can feel her heart bursting as she grips her body against him, her fingers pulling at the hair at the back of his neck, his breath warm against her chilled ears as he snugs himself in her. Regina had lost her resolve at the mansion near moments after Robin had walked away, he was her heart, her home, her soul. Her body had gone into overdrive as she chased after him, forcing her fears into the background. Her mind still hadn't relinquished it's pain of feeling heartbroken, but she loved Robin more than she thought possible.

She had lost love before and sure as hell wasn't going to again.

Even though it would be fragile at first, and most likely take time for them to truly get back to where they were, she didn't care in this moment, wrapped up in his arms, she needed him.

Robin dips his head down, cheek resting against Regina's forehead that lay against his chest, breathing her in. He bathes in the moment that she is here. A reserved hope engulfs him, maybe she did want him still….but he also knew of the emotions that ran high within her, this could solely be a minute of vulnerability for her. He didn't know whether the desperate way she was holding him was a positive sign, or as a her good-bye….. he begged internally it was the former.

He feels her stir under his arms, so he gently pulls back, finding her eyes. He can see her conflict, there is anger, sadness, guilt but there is also love and he focuses on that as her hands cup his face. She brings him close, and rests their foreheads together never losing their eye contact, her hands carressing his cheeks as his arms stay wrapped around her.

She debates whether she should or shouldn't, but her heart wins out. Her voice is low but soft as her warm breath hits his lips, her eyes flickering back and forth between his…. "I still love you Robin" …. "I still love you, and I know this is going to take a lot of time to get through, but I just needed you to know that". The exchange matching small smiles and Regina thinks about leaning in to kiss him, but she knows her heart isn't quite ready for that, instead dropping his lips to his cheek before she pulls away from him.

He hasn't said anything, just let her words pour over him. He still had a chance. Grabbing her hands, ice cold from the air, he brings it to his lips, placing a light chaste kiss on her knuckles before replying back "Take as much time as you need, I will wait forever for you".

Her drops her hand and lets purple smoke engluf her as she leaves.

There is hope, if they can find his heart, there is hope.

 **7 Days Later**

 ***** Zelena – 10:00 am *****

Her body ached as she came back into consciousness. Her head pounding against her skull, but it was the dense pressure in the base of her abdomen that jolted her into reality. Her hands coasted down her stomach… _No! NO! NOOO! ..._ her mind screaming in rage as her hands find the swelled bump significantly decreased. Her eyes fly open, the bright white lights above her blind to back temporarily as she clears her vision.

A machine beeps beside her, a few tubes and needles penetrate her skin, her wrists are strapped down against the metal bedside. She focusing inward and her magic sparks in her fingers. 

_Yes! Idiots!_

She is about to burst from her metal confines but Dr. Whale walks in and she lets the magic dissapate. Her eyes following him as he walks towards her, a indifferent stern look etching his features.

"Not that I don't enjoy the accomodations, but I'd like to leave"

Whale shakes his head in disbelief at the Wicked Witch

"You just woke up from surgery, I assume you have noticed that you miscarried your child when you attempted to murder Regina with your magic. Your body needs to heal, and I for one am not getting roasted by the Queen for letting you out".

"She has you all strung up by your necks, you know that. All to afraid of confronting her. It's pathetic really"

"Regina is not the same woman you believe her to be, and if you truly knew anything about her, I believe your plan of vengence would not be what it is"

Her breath pulses through her lungs as she feels her blood boil at the Doctor's defense of her half-sister. Hatred poured into her vein like lava as Whale continued in his berating "….and with all due respect, I think that a person who tricks someone into a pregnancy that is only for pain and suffering is disgusting. Instead of thinking of your sister as the Monster, you need to think about yourself"

He turns and walks away leaving Zelena fuming in the bed…. _HOW DARE HE CALL ME THE MONSTER‼‼_ Rage driven tears coat her blue eyes as her blood runs hot, pounding into her ears. _They have no idea who they are dealing with‼ I don't care how many people I have to kill, I will destroy Regina._

With a flick of her wrist, the Wicked Witch disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

She appeared in the dark, humid room below ground. Her eyes focusing down the dank hallway to the singular light at the end. Her heels clicked along the wet stone floor till she came to a halt in front of a steel cell door. Opening it and stepping inside, she found her prisoner, sitting at the table, reading a book. His eyes open wide as he see's her.

"It's time my pretty" her voice ice cold as she knealt down to the man in front of her, pulling his face to meet hers as she bore down at him. Her hands coast along the prisoners chest until her fingers tear into his flesh, her hands curling around the heart inside and ripping backwards. The red organ glowed against the shadow filled room. "Thank –You, you have done wonderfully" Her eyes sparkle, meeting fearful dark chocolate brown ones.

"What is your plan now Your Majesty? " His deep voice dry but strong. He had been to willing a pawn, giving his life to the Wicked Witch in hopes of helping to destory the woman who had broken his heart, trapped him in his glass prison, and used him at her hearts merciless desire. He hated her for everything she had done to him. The Wicked Witch had sought him out a few months back with her plan and he pledge allegiance to her in an instant. His body becoming the safe for Robin's heart after she had stolen it, bringing it to her in each day and returning it into his own hollow chest cavity each night.

"Well Mirror Man. I intend on crushing the life out of my sister" Malice drips from her as Zelena stands and begins to turn, her motions halted as her prisoner calls back out "WAIT! You promised to give my heart back if I did as you asked". She can hear the desperation in his voice as he tried to demand her. Stiffening, she swirls on a heel as she walks to the adjacent wall where a tall cabinet stands. She opens the doors and a single shelf holds his heart.

Her hand palms the organ as she turns around to her captive his face screwed in horror "It was here the entire time?! You promised to gaurd it! Why would you dare leave it out in the open like that!. If we were found out by Regina she would have found it and crushed it, killing me!". His voice is alarmed and confused as Zelena stalks towards him, her long fingers clutching against his heart.

"No, that's where you are mistaken, she would have believed it to be Robin's heart you were gaurding therefore she would have protected it. I did gaurd it, but now I have no use for you"

His eyes widen in fear as he tries to rush over to her but he collapses on the ground as the Wicked Witch crushes his heart in her hand, the last thing his eyes see are her ice cold ones staring at him as a villainous smile proudly embosses her face. He once again had been fooled into servitude by a woman, and this time he paid for it.

Turning away from the body of Sidney Glass, Zelenas hands curl around the other beating organ that lay on the table in front of her. She snatches it up and drops it into the leather bag on her hip, disappearing once again in her signature green smoke.

 ******* Robin- 10:30 am ********

"They have all been worried about you" A hand collides roughly with his shoulder as he stands far from the rest of the Merry Men, hiding into the trees. Turning he finds Little John staring at him, eyes hold a tinge of wariness but there is compassion.

"John, I am sorry for my behaviour, truly, I owe you all an explanation"

"No need for that, Reggie already filled us in a few days back. We had heard about the baby, and went to find you and ran into her instead"

"You've seen Regina?" Robins' breath shakey as he turns to his friend. It had been 4 days since she had told him she still loved him, and it took all he had to give her the time she needed. But his body ached for her every moment.

"Aye, she looks better, still sad, but better" John's face grimaces uncomfortably. He doesn't really want to get into his leaders love life, and after hearing Robin didn't have his heart, John was uncertain as to whether Robin would come back as himself, or still be controlled by the witch. So he played his cards reserved. "Any luck finding your heart?"

"No, I have searched all over, and I know Regina has as well, David told me as much….I haven't a clue truly where it is, nor where to keep looking" He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, second breakfast is nearly ready, you should join us. The men miss you dearly"

Robin shakes his head, the shame of how he acted the last time he saw them is over powering. He had been avoiding everyone since he Zelena had miscarried, he knew she would be furious and still in charge of his actions. He was afraid she may force him into violence again and he was desperate to do what he could to keep his family safe.

"Robin, truly, we all understand what went on, there is no ill feeling towards ya'. Plus Roland has been fussing non-stop about you being gone for so long….Reggie had told him some story about you on an adventure, in hopes of easing the boys' begs for you"

 _Roland has been asking for me? My son wants me….._

Nodding in head, Robin and John make way into the camp, and Roland comes tearing around a tree towards his father.

"PAPA‼! YOU'RE BACK‼!" His little body flings into Robins outstretched arms. "Did you find the jewel, princess Snow needed?" His big brown eyes beaming at Robin.

He wasn't sure of the story Roland had been told, so he merely smiled, ruffling his sons hair as he replied "No, but I will!".

The Merry Men surrounded Robin, all with welcoming gestures, bringing their leader back in without hesitation.

He sits down on the large fallen tree log beside Friar Tuck, the old man placing a light palm on his forearm.

"I don't mean for this to be a depressing converstation, but how are you holding up, what with your missing heart, Regina, and the baby?" Tuck's voice came out wary.

Robins' shoulders slouched … "In truth Tuck, I am not quite sure what I am feeling. I'm conflicted and that makes me feel like a terrible father" …. Tuck nods for Robin to continue "It's just, that was my child….she was innocent in everything…regardless of the hatred I may have for Zelena…she was still my daughter. I am torn completely. And then with Regina, I am lost. I hurt her so badly Tuck, I am afraid I may never get her back, and if I am being completely honest, I think that is the worst pain out of all of this". He ends his confession and hangs his head low.

"It will figure itself out as it is supposed to Robin. Life is not an easy journey, you need to be good, righteous and true and never falter in your own strength. What is supposed to happen will, but you need to fight for what you want my boy". Tuck pats Robins back as he stands up, leading him back to the group behind them.

A strange sensation comes over Robin….the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his eyes look for the intruding reason. His breath stops as a cloud of green smoke erupts in front of him and he sees her blue eyes clouded in crazed rage. He tries to shelter Roland but is englufed in pain falling to his knees as he sees Zelena squeeze his heart.

 ***** Regina – 10:30 am ******

Regina's heart was still battling her devil's adovcate playing mind. Most of her time had been spent with either Henry, or in her vault trying to figure out where Zelena may have been keeping Robin's heart. She had checked the hospital room but it was empty, the prison cell she had put her sister in, the farm house where Zelena had once taken up residence but again and again she had come up empty handed everywhere she went. Frustration burned through her.

She had asked Snow and David to help her look, not that she needed their help, but she needed a buffer for Robin and Snow was all to willing to oblige. They still hadn't figured out Emma's darkness and what with Robin's heart being stolen Regina could feel herself cracking under the pressure. Emma had vanished after their last altercation that nearly left Regina dead and no one had seen her in weeks. The towns people were all over her about it, waiting to see what the next move should be, never fulling trusting the Queen but following her regardless. Regina had nearly snapped when Grumpy chastised her for not doing enough for the Savior, calling her selfish as she chased around her boyfriend like a love sick puppy. Fortunately, David was there to tell the dwarf off before he turned to calm Regina down. Snow didn't press her about helping with Emma right now and Regina was beyond grateful.

A book clatters to the ground as she huffs it off the desk, throwing her fingers into her hair, pulling on it as she groaned out at another dead end.

 _Where is it? Where would she have hid it?_

Her mind racing a million miles and she sat down on the chest, falling back into the cold stone. Her heart beat raged against her ribs as she stared around her vault. Her eyes landing on the chest that held the green medallion Zelena had stowed her magic in. Regina's eyebrows crease together as she stands up and moves over to the chest, pulling the box containing the artifact out.

It lays there still and cold as always as she turns the necklace in her hands, the green gem, opaque and lifeless. Huffing out a breath, Regina turns to throw the medallion back into the box but is frozen in place, eyes wide in shock as the metal backing sends a burning shock into her palm, the gem that near a second ago was blank now emitting a searingly bright green light and she hears the Witch's voice cackles out, ricocheting off the vault walls, surrounding Regina.

The witches words are crazed and unclear, the sentences broken up as Regina strains to hear what is going on. Her heart plummets, and she thinks she may throw up as the Wicked Witch of the West screams out in rage

"Fight me all you want, you are going to die Outlaw!"

And the stone goes dead once and the ringing in Regina's ears overpowering her as the threat reverberates around her mind.

 _Oh God, Robin!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Robins Heart

***** Two Days Ago *****

 **** REGINA****

She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, nothing she did seemed to calm it down. Glancing at the clock, the red numbers of 4:44 glared out at her and she groaned turning over, throwing her head into the pillow. It had been 2 days since she had seen Robin, had ran after him, kissed him, told him she did still love him. The confliction of her body insurmountable, she needed him desperately, but her stubbornness held strong. It was ridiculous she knew, but in a strange way she didn't want to look like some love-sick girl, begging a boy to love her, pining after him without care for anything else….she was a Queen and a bit more refined than that….or so she like to think. Inside her heart ached for him, wanting him, needing him.

He had promised to wait for her, and truthfully she wasn't sure why she hadn't gone back to him. It's not like she wasn't going to, they were going to be together forever, and she hated that her mind pulled her back from running to him once again. Why wait, when they were soulmates?

 _"You're a monster Regina…..I don't to Marry you, who would? I don't want you, I never have…. I'm taking Roland, stay away from us ….Give me the Ring Back….Leave me alone…I don't love you Regina, I never have, I never will"_

His words echo, always there, always reminding her of the pain, the torture, the loneliness…..She huffs out an angry breath, knowing she will never actually fall asleep, she flings the heavy duvet cover off and her feet hit the chilled wood floor. Creeping down the hallway so she doesn't wake Henry, she makes her way into the kitchen and heats up the kettle, waiting against the counter for the water to boil. The cold air crept into the house, as Regina wraps her flimsy silk forest green robe around her waist. Her hands stare down at the ribbon ties, the color of her robe taunting her…. It wasn't long ago she had bought it knowing it was Robin's favorite color, the look on his face when she walked out of the bathroom with it and a matching black lace and green silk lingerie set underneath forever burned into her mind.

The silk ties glide through her fingers as the dull ache in her chest throbs. She could forgive him, … _right?_... It wasn't really his fault …. _of course it wasn't…._ He loves me …. At Least _I think he does…._

Her brows crease as a deadly thought crosses her mind ….

 _Why not fight harder against Zelena then?_

She had her heart pulled from her chest many times, mainly by Rumple who years prior had been trying to teach her to battle against it. But each time her heart was out of her body, she still had some semblance of control…why didn't he? Biting down on her lip, the intruding thoughts continue to flood her.

 _If he really wanted to fight her off he could have right? If he really loved me he would have figured out a way sooner to stop her? What if part of him did want to leave her and that's what made it all feel so real? His words were to sharp, knowing exactly where to cut the deepest. He knew how broken I was after losing Daniel….He knew how scared I was to lose Henry and Roland…..He knew how vulnerable I really am….maybe I am wrong….._

The building devastation is interrupted by the high whistle of boiling water. Acting quickly as to not wake her son upstairs, she pulls the kettle from the stove, and pours out steaming water into her mug where a bag of earl grey tea waits to soak. Her spoon clinks lightly against the glass cup, as she turns around….

 _CRASH‼‼!_ The glass slips from her hands hitting the floor as her eyes focus on a dark silhouette lingers outside her window, deep in the backyard where her apple tree sits. She can feel the light trickle of blood on her palm where the glass had cracked before slipping, it's light warmth trailing down her forearm. Her eyes stare wide at the person, but confusion hits when she sees they are turned away from her, the back sitting against the trunk of the tree, head tilted to the sky.

She debates if she should just let them be, but her decision evaporates when the moon clears behind a cloud, bathing the man in white, his unmistakable tattoo glowing in the moonlight.

Her breath hitches hard, as she see's him sitting in the snow. She swallows hard, biting the inside of her cheek in uncertainty. Maybe this was the right time to talk to him …. It had been 5 days … there was no point in avoiding him any longer. She flicks her wrist and her body in quickly reclothed from the silk robe into more sensible black jeans and thick soft beige chevron knitted turtle necked sweater and her signature black boots. Her heels click against the floor as her body brings her to the back door, her hand trembling as her palm makes contact with the cold metal.

 _Just talk to him Regina…there is no sense in running away…._ Her mind coaches her palm to twist and the back door swings open, cold winter air hitting her face as she sucks in an icy breath.

 ***** Robin *****

The metal spring of the bed pushes into his back painfully, he rolls but the annoyance seems to follow him. Frustrated he sits up, grabbing his head in his hands and exhaling hard. It had been the worst few days …. _If it could possibly get any worse …_ He had tried to come to grips with the loss of his daughter but he wasn't really sure how to mourn her, and the anguish of his situation with Regina constantly spiking through him. He knew she needed time, but it had been 5 days, and he was starting to panic that she wouldn't come back. He just needed to talk to her, explain everything and then beg for forgiveness. But the memories of Regina's past life infiltrated his system….she had lost love, been betrayed, and left alone to fend for herself … the actions turning her dark and cold to everyone. Robin presses his palms against his temples as he prays she won't give in and shut him out.

The only light side of his life was the fact that Roland wasn't as afraid to be around him. They had played at the park every day for a few hours, and just when Robin thought his boy was coming around, warming up to him again… Roland would ask about his Gina, and when Robin had no response, his son would recoil from his touch, grasping back into Little John and asking to go home.

Tired eyes glance at the clock 3:52 am ….. he knows it's impossible for his mind to shut off, so he stands, dressed in his jeans, white long sleeve waffle shirt and grabs his dark green winter jacket and head out of the rented room, walking down the snow ridden sidewalks to the only place he knows his mind will temporarily ease it's assault.

He had sat underneath this tree for the past 5 weeks, every night leaning against it's sturdy trunk as he gazed up at the red apples hanging between dark leaves. It was a beautiful tree, tended to, cared for and nourished. His hollow chest panged initially every time he climbed the high fence and saw it, the stunning tree reminding him of how he hadn't cared for Regina as she had for it. In the first week after leaving Regina, Robin often had wondered whether he should scale the white walls of the mansion to the balcony where Regina's room lay beyond….he had just wanted to see her so terribly but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't deserve to soak in her beauty nor find comfort in her deep sleeping breaths . So he sat at the base of the tree, his back away from her windows but always knowing she was right there. Some nights he could have sworn he heard her crying, the sound crushing his soul into pieces.

Robin jumped the fence with ease and made his way over to the apple tree, taking in how its branches were dusted in light snow as he knelt down and rested his back against it. The cold air cracked against his skin, his breath fogging out in front of him as he gazed up at the stars, their twinkling lights providing little solace in his turmoiled mind. Minutes drawled on as silence encased him, he had to shift once or twice to get comfortable against the hard ground and finally his mind seemed to relinquish its hold….it drew blank and he closed his eyes, inhaling heavy….till the sound of footsteps hit his ears…

Her feet were glued to the porch steps, her lungs burning against the frosted air as she looked at him sitting against her tree, a light layer of snow flaking his shoulders. Closing her eyes, hoping to calm her nerves she stepped down, crunching the crystals under her boots.

She walked a few steps closer, and her breath caught her throat as she watched him turn around, standing swiftly to his feet as his blue eyes fell onto hers. He looked tired, she was certain she did to, his eyes had a beautiful sadness fueling them as she took the final steps towards him, leaving a few feet in between as she came to a stop.

"Hi" her voice soft against the harsh air

"Hi.."

Regina bit down on her lower lip as she thought of what to say next…..

"What are you doing here? It's freezing out"

"I'm trying to find clarity" His words are somber as he smiles small at her.

Her tone comes out harsher than she wanted, but he was in her yard at the crack of dawn and she didn't know how to feel about it …. "Why here?" ….

Robins sighs at her tone, his eyes turning back to the apple tree "It's the only place I can find peace, it reminds me of home"

Her mouth parts slightly at his confession, words stuck in her throat as her mind bounces back and forth between anger and hope, the intertwining emotions frustrating her to the core as she stares back at Robin.

"Why didn't you fight harder?" The question cuts through the winter air, sharp as a knife.

"Regina….I did try….."

"You left a crumpled note and then weeks later another and you expected me to figure it out and be okay?….."

"But you did Regina. You figured it all out, I am so sorry, and I promise…."

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me, that you would love me and protect me. Be by my side through everything, be my partner in life…." Her voice shakes as the desperate pain and anger win over her mind, flooding her with the torment she had felt over everything.

He winces at her words, all of them true, and it kills him inside. "Regina, please let me explain" his voice cracks, trying to find an opening into her, begging for her to just listen to him.

"You don't need to explain anything Robin. I know she had your heart, she was controlling you, but that doesn't change how worthless you made me feel. I begged you to stay, more than once, I literally begged you from my knees and you still couldn't fight hard enough for me, not for a minute to tell me what was happening, you just walked away" Tears pools in her eyes, freezing to her lashes, her body trembles in its emotional turbulence.

"Regina, please listen to me" …. She hitches her breath as he moves towards her, the action causing her blood to rise in defense… "WHY? Why should I listen? So you can charm me back with your apologies?...It's not that easy Robin, you obviously don't know me well enough if you think I can just let this pain go. You Broke My Heart! I trusted you, with everything" Her eyes are blurred in tears but her voice holds strong.

Desperate to get her to listen, Robin walked towards her, extending his hands in front of him in surrender but she lifts a palm in a halting demand and his movements cease.

Two feet separate their bodies but endless miles separate their hearts as silence drops around them.

He can feel the walls she is building, he is losing before he has had a chance to fight.

Her body burns as she fights for control, the internal warfare exhausting her. As much as she wants to kiss him she also can feel her body wanted to lash out at him.

Her voice trembles low as she breaks the tension.

"I don't know how to do this Robin"

His eyes crease, puzzling at her words as she shakes her head, heaving out a pain filled breath.

"Forgiveness….I've never been good at it"

His body cringes, his lungs ceasing to breathe, as his eyes search her face, frantic to find a sliver of hope within her eyes he can grab onto and pull her back. His words are on the tip of his tongue but the finality of Regina's next words choke him silent

"And I'm not sure I want to". Tears fall from her lashes, warming her frozen cheeks.

"No, Regina, Please, No" panicking Robin closes the last steps in between them, pulling Regina into his chest, crushing her hard against him as his hands cup the back of her head, fingers gripping into her dark locks.

"Regina, please, please please, I am sorry" his tears are dripping down onto the crown of her head as he begs. His arms squeeze tighter but he can feel the rigidity in her body, not giving in. "I know you love me Regina, and I love you, you are my everything, I can't lose you, please….."

Her heart is cracking as his words hit her. She wants to forgive him, but her mind continues to stab at her resolving heart, reminding her of his torturing words and the way he had tore her down, throwing her heart in front of her broken and battered. Her breath is so rapid the oxygen barely hits her lungs, and the feeling of lightheadedness begins to swim around her. In a desperate attempt to balance herself, Regina pushes away from Robin, inhaling a deep but broken breath.

His hands never letting go of hers and he begs her forgiveness, his apologies falling over and over again, but she seem to bend.

"I can't Robin. It doesn't matter what you say or do, everything is changed" … She steps back from him, the tears flowing down their cheeks …."I thought you were the one person that would never hurt me" …..

"Regina, I Love You!"

"Just because you love me doesn't mean you can't hurt me"

He is lost for words as he watches her hand wipe the reminisce of tears from her eyes, straighten her body up as she stones her face against him.

"Regina, this can't be it"

The expression on his face stabs through her, but a life as the lonely Queen who had everything taken from her was rooted deep inside Regina. It was never something she was going to be able to separate herself from completely. The pain to was hardwired deep in her soul.

"I'm sorry Robin" her wrists flick up and she is engulfed in purple smoke, leaving him standing alone as the sun begins to crack against the dark sky.

 ********* PRESENT TIME ***********

"Fight me all you want, you are going to die Outlaw!"

Zelena's screeching voice ricocheting off the timbers surround the frozen Merry Men, their leader face down in the dirt, writhing in pain.

"Child or no Child, It doesn't matter, I will destroy Regina and everything she loves‼" . Her hands press against the breathing organ and pain blares through Robins body, his eyes soaked in tears as the air escapes his lungs.

The Wicked Witch relinquishes her hold and he gasps for air as she stalks towards him, flicking her wrist so he is trapped on his kneeling in the dirt facing her. His body shivers as her long bony fingers clutch around his chin, her face a breaths space away from his, her eyes void of anything but rage. His mind is thrown to the last time he saw Regina, in her backyard under the apple tree, her words cleaving him.

 _She couldn't forgive him…. didn't love him enough …. It was his fault ….. he deserved this._

A world without Regina wasn't the one he was meant for. He knew he couldn't be on the sidelines in her life, never getting to see her smile, hold her hand, kiss her lips, or inhale her caramel scent. He wouldn't be living if it wasn't with her, so what was the point now that she had made up her mind. _Roland….._ his sons cheery face glazed across him….the young lad had already lost his mother, but he survived and a selfish feeling crept over Robin as he debated whether his son would be able to do the same if Robin conceded to Zelena now.

" Your death is going to be the final knife in her "

His mind is pulled back as he hears Zelena's wicked voice scream out at him.

"You're wrong. She doesn't love me as she once did" His voice is without inflection as he raises his eyes to meet crazed ice blue ones.

"Of course she does, you two are fated to be together" She sneers back

"Fated, yes, but fate doesn't decide our choices"

Zelena's lips begin to tremble in rage, her pupils dilated at the Outlaws continuing words

"She loved me once, but I broke her heart" He huffs out a rolled broken laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"It's funny is all. You took my heart to force me to break Regina, and she figured you out, and now your only plan is to use the man who caused her all that pain in hopes that she will love me enough that when you kill me, she will die to"

Robin baits the Wicked Witch one last time "It seems to me, you have a flaw in your plan….You can kill me Zelena, but it won't ruin Regina, I am not her happy ending"

Zelena screams in fury and his body hits the ground in agonizing pain.

Branches crash around her as she sprints through the heavy forest. Her sister's voice boomed through her head, the violence it held throwing Regina into a full on panic as she raced towards the Merry Men's Campsite, praying that he was there, that he was alive, that she wasn't to late.

Hitting the edge of the clearing, she is staring at the back profile view of 12 Merry Men, frozen by magic, their weapons drawn. Her eyes scan around them, as she moves behind the brush, inhaling a harsh shocked gasp as she see's Robin on his knees in front of Zelena, his heart clenched tightly in her hands. The pain on his face is evident, but she can tell he is trying to hold strong as the Wicked Witch screeches at him.

She moves quietly around the tree line till she is near 15 feet away from her soulmate and the villain, her mind racing to form a plan. If she attacks Zelena now, she surely will crush his heart before Regina has a chance to save him, but the way the rage is billowing off her half-sister scares Regina to her core. She knows that look, it had been etched on her face more times that she would like to admit, there wasn't going to be a lot of time before she lost the love of her life at the hands of her sister (again!).

"You're wrong…" His voice burns into her ears as she spins around to find him baiting the Wicked Witch, she is going to slap him once she saves him, she internally grimaces at his stupidity, but her breath is stolen as she hears him continue "….She doesn't love me as she once did…." . Her heart pounds against her chest at his words.

 _Fuck, he thinks I don't love him….._

She stares out at him, desperately begging for a plan to come to her…..her eyes scanning the grounds but there is nothing she could use. Her heart freezing when his voice burns through the air again ….

"Fated, yes, but fate doesn't decide our choices … She loved me once, but I broke her heart"

 _NO! Robin! Stop, She is going to kill you‼ Stop talking‼!_ Her body is in full panic mode and she sees him….Will Scarlet frozen a fair distance away from the rest of the Merry Men half hidden by his tent. Her magic pulses as she lets an invisible stream creep towards him, unlocking his frozen stance, but rendering him silent so he can't give anything away.

 _Will…..Will it's me._

His eyes widen as the Queen's voice echoes through his head and he is about to turn and scan the forest for her.

 _Don't move you idiot‼‼ I'm here, on the right side of you._

His eyes coast to tree line beside him, and he see's her in the dark brush, her eyes strong but he can see the underlying panic in them. He nods imperceptibly, acknowledging her to continue

 _I need your help…. I need you to distract Zelena, it just has to be for a second and I can do the rest okay….._

 _"What do you mean by the rest Regina….don't be doing anything reckless, Robin would 'ave my head if you get hurt here"_

She rolls her eyes at Will's thoughts, but her heart glows slightly at his words. Robin would be furious at Will if she was somehow injured and found out he helped her.

 _Will, Please._

 _"'Aight, I got your back"_

 _Thank You_

She watches Will creep to the ground, crawling deftly across the grass and into the forest across from her. She waits a few moments and grows annoyed with the length of time Will is taking…her restraint breaks as she hears her soulmates voice.

"You can kill me Zelena, but it won't ruin Regina, I am not her happy ending"

She screams as his face hits the dirt hard, Zelena squeezing his heart, malice and vengeance erupting from her.

 ******** 3 Days Later ********

 _Beep….Beep..…..Beep…Beep…..Beep…_

 _Shut that thing up…_ her mind is groggy as she is brought into reality by the annoying noise beside her. Her eyes crack open, and white light beams into them….her vision clears….. _Why the hell am I in the hospital?...Robin!?_

Regina throws herself up from the mattress, wincing at the IV in her arm pulls out of her hand, her mind swims as she tried to regain her balance, black spots invading her vision. Inhaling deep a few times she nearly hoists herself off the bed…

"REGINA! What are you doing!?" Snow flies into the room, eyes wide in shock.

She is in no mood to be dealing with her step-daughter as she rolls her eyes hard

"I need to find Robin, where is he?"

Snow instantly freezes at the name, he eyes water with tears as she looks into Regina's penetrating stare.

Her heart drops at Snow's sudden change in demeanor ….

"Snow…..where is he?" her voice shakes though she tries to hold steady.

"Regina….."

"GOD DAMMIT SNOW, WHERE IS ROBIN!?"

She throws herself at the younger woman, forcing her into the wall as she desperately tries to escape the room, but David is suddenly grabbing her arms in an instant, forcing her back down on the bed as she screams to for him to let her go, tears flowing from her eyes as she fights his tight grip.

"Regina, please, you need to calm down and listen…..Robin….." but her world goes black as she fades into unconsciousness.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…..Beep…..Beep…_

She groans at the insufferable noise, her head throbbing as she opens her eyes to a dark room. She must have passed out for a few hours….

Her mind instantly flies to Robin she couldn't read the look on Snow's face earlier, but it was something she hadn't seen, it made her heart panic, and she could feel the tears spring to her eyes.

 _Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_ \- the monitor beside her going into overdrive as her heart pounds furiously against her chest. Her mind is fuzzy as she tries to recall what happened.

She remembers hearing him say he wasn't her happy ending, Zelena screaming and Robin falling into the dirt as she squeezed his heart. Squeezing her eyes together she fights through the memory fog…

 _***Regina runs as Zelena clutches Robins heart***_

 _"ROBIN‼‼ NO‼‼" Regina is screaming as she runs from the forest. Zelena spins as a blast of magic pulses through her one hand, launching at Regina, but the Queen blocks the assault, sending the stream into dust. Her own burst of magic fires at the Wicked Witch._

 _All she can see is red as she fights against her sister, magic strikes hitting one another, inflicting as much pain and damage as they could. Regina' is held back from her full fury as she can still see Robin's' heart in her sisters palms. It she hits it with magic, she will kill him. Zelena was hell bent on revenge, nothing was about to stop her from achieving it. They exchanged blows for what seemed like hours, their respective magic draining their strength, but neither side was willing to give up. Regina didn't care if it killed her to save Robin._

 _Her body was beginning to falter as another strip of magic burned through her chest, rendering her incapable for a minute to breath. Gasping for air, she built up as much magic as she could, anchoring her body to the ground, ready to fire back at Zelena, but her attack is interrupted as the thundering of hooves trembles the ground. The stampede of horses bursts through the tree, heading straight for the two women,_

 _"Thank You Will" she smiles as she sees her fraction of opportunity as Zelena turns momentarily to deal with the intrusion. Regina hit's Zelena hard with a blast of magic, throwing the Wicked Witch against the tree, knocking her unconscious. The act free's the Merry Men of their frozen spell and they rush over to her, half at Regina and half tying up the Wicked Witch._

 _"REGGIE‼! GODS ARE YOU OKAY?" Little John's face stares panicked at her as she nods her head. She finds Zelena's unconscious body surrounded by Merry Men, their weapons pointed at her but she doesn't feel quite safe with only their protection, so she closes her eyes and sends out an invisible spell, binding Zelena unconscious until she can deal with her later._

 _Her mind floods back to Little John who is still staring at her….Robin!?…. Grimacing at the pain in her body, she stands up and spins around, her eyes landing on the circle of men a few yards behind her. She can see his body on the ground….unmoving as Tuck kneels beside him rolling his body over so Robin lay on his back._

 _"Please No….Don't let him be dead" her heart is pounding as she runs over to Robins body, falling to her knees beside him, her hands rubbing against his chest and cheek…._

 _"Robin?!...Robin can you hear me?" …. There is no response, and her heart drops, as tears begin to flood her eyes….. "ROBIN! WAKE UP!" ….. she lays her head against his chest hoping to feel the rise and fall of breathe….. he is still underneath her…._

 _"No…..No….Robin please…..please don't do this…..come back to me…please I love you….you can''t leave me….." her voice cracks as she sobs hard against his body, searching for his heart beat…._

 _HIS HEART‼_

 _"Where is his heart?!" Her voice shaking in panic._

 _Alan walks over, his eyes red with tears as he hands over Robin's heart…. It's not glowing…..it's not full of life ….the bright red glow, dim and darkening….._

 _Her lips are trembling as tears stream down her face as she stares down at his dying heart._

 _"Reggie?" Little John's voice cracks out as she find his eyes full of worry and fear. Robin's Merry Men are circled around her, as she kneels beside his lifeless body, holding his dying heart in her hands, the silence is thick._

 _She can feel Tucks' palm on her back…."Can you save him, Your Majesty?"_

 _Her heart hammers against her ribs, as she touches his heart over his chest…swallowing hard and praying with everything she has that he wake up, she pushes his dimly light organ back into his chest….._

 _He doesn't move….and Regina falls onto his chest sobbing._

 ****Picking up from Regina's Memory Recall****

Her eyes fly open at the memory…everything had gone black after she put his heart back in and he didn't move…. The last thing she knew was a flash of white light and then she was falling into unconsciousness.

 _Robin?_

Her lungs expanding rapidly as she sits up, she can feel her heart ricocheting around her chest as her feet hit the cool tile floor. No one is around to stop her from leaving, as she pushes the glass door open and walks into the dimly lit hallway.

 _Where are you?_

She walks around the hospital for minutes on end, each room not delivering the person she is desperate to find. Her breath turning into hyperventilation, the sting of hot tears coat her eyes as another room is empty.

 _Where are you?_

He can't be dead, she would feel it if he was gone….wouldn't she? He was her soulmate, surely if he was gone she would feel his absence….. a sting of fear hits her as her she feels the deep ache in her chest.

 _No….Robin…Please…No_. She reaches the last door, praying that he is sleeping inside….her hands tremble as she pushes it open…..the bed is pristinely made….he isn't there.

Her tears fall as she begins to cry in defeat, her back leaning against the cold stone wall behind her. This can't be happening again. The pain of losing him tearing her apart. Losing Daniel broke her, but the anguish she was feeling as she sobbed hard against the hospital wall was crushing her soul. She cries harder as the last memory of them together was her telling him she didn't know if she could forgive him. Choking for breath as her body crumbles to the floor, she walked away from him, just as he had done to her. She didn't give him a chance, and now he was gone.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, her hands pull at her hair as her head sinks in between her knees, a harrowing gasp echoes through the room. She will never kiss him, never hold his hand, see his blue eyes, hear his voice, his forest smell will be lost to her forever….

Her body burns as she sits in the dark crying, time passing without notice. The sobbing begins to subside, her body giving into exhaustion. Her mind focusing on the fact she doesn't want to be found on the tile floor, she stands slow, tears still streaming from her face as she walks back to her room.

It's still dark as she blindly pushes the door open

"Regina?"


	16. Chapter 16 - White Light

Blue….Ocean blue….

She can't breathe, her heart beat pounding in her ears, knees threatening to drop her to the tile.

"Regina?" the sound of his voice causes her body to tremble as she lets out a weak gasp, her eyes never leaving his.

He lowers his head slightly, and a smile creeps across his cheeks cautiously. Her tear stained cheeks and ragged breath creating concern within his body as he takes her in.

Her feet move without asking, her cold feel of the tiles bare soles the only contact to this impossible reality she was standing in. Walking towards her delusion till there is no more than a foot between her and it, her breath is shallow, eyes blinking back her tears, the feeling of her heart in her throat.

Blue….Ocean Blue…..

This is impossible, he can't be here, she held him as he died in her arms. She was to late in returning his heart, to late to save him. She shakes hard as a hand lifts and coasts against his cheek, the warmth and stubble feeling so real under her palms. Tears drop down against her face, her lower lip trembling uncontrollably.

He sighs into her hand, his eyes closing at the contact.

His breath felt so real….. but she can't speak, afraid that if she does, she will wake up from this dream and he will be gone.

"Regina, It's alright" His low voice surrounding her. A warm hand curls around her waist, settling in her lower back as the illusion of her soulmate pulls her in close, his forest aroma infiltrates every pore in her body as she breathes him in hard, resting her head against his chest.

 _Lub Dub…..Lub Dub….Lub Dub…_

Her own heart stops at the vibration against her cheek….her tears drip down onto his white tunic as she clutches against the impossible sound.

His hands rub up and down her back as he hugs her tight. He can feel her trembling beneath his palms, her breath short and cracked, his skin feels the warm stains of tears against his chest as she cries silently into him. Pressing a kiss to her temple he pulls slightly away from her, needing to ensure her he was there, he was real.

Ocean blue meet dark whiskey brown, their faces only a few spaces apart. Her hand strokes against his cheek again…. _you are so warm_ ….. _your eyes so pure….are you here…..is this really you?….._

Swallowing hard against her own resolution, her voice is filled in fear, shaking as she stares into him

"Are you really here or am I imagining you?"

Her eyes flickering around his as his beautiful smile breaks across his face

"I'm here Regina, this is true" his hand caressing her cheekbone

She feels faint from the lack of oxygen and thrashing of her heart as his words find her, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision as her lips part in a heavy shake.

 _Please, please be real, be telling me the truth._ Her words stick in her throat.

Sensing her severe uncertainty to believe he was alive and in front of her, Robin trailed his thumb down from her cheek, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, gently coasting it along her quivering lips, tracing along her jawline as he leans in a fraction of space, touching his forehead down to hers.

"You saved me Regina…." He breathes against her skin as he leans in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss proving to her he was here, his heart beating strong in his chest.

His lips stroke against hers as her body freezes for a moment, but her heart throbs hard in the feeling of him and she knows she is real, his heart pumping steady against the palm she had rested on his chest.

 _You are alive….you are here….it's' you….._

Their lips press together, there is no heat behind it, just pure unadulterated love. The emotion pouring from them floods the other, swelling their hearts as they cling tighter together…alive here together….back together…

She pulls back from his lips first, her mind still not letting her believe he is actually here. She had no idea how he was alive, his heart had completely lost its' glow when she pushed it back into him….she knew enough that it was hopeless at that point. But here he is, standing in front of her, his arms circling her, kissing her, his body so warm, and the steady beating in his chest …. It's the one sound she melted into in.

"How? Robin you died….I held you as you died"

He didn't know how he was here if he was being honest. The last thing he remembered the brutalizing pain in his chest, taking over his body in white electric fire, he could hear her voice screaming, begging for him to stay with her, to not leave her, her voice dying with him as she told him she loved him and then his world went black. His conscious had lingered for a few moments, the feeling of being suspended in limbo overwhelmed his body and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital.

He smiles gently, pulling her back in for another kiss, the taste of her on his lips blooming through his veins.

"Robin? How are you here?" Regina's voice grows a tenth stronger as she mumbles against his mouth.

"You. You put my heart back in me"

Shaking her head, she pulls back, staring back up at him with confusion…maybe this was a dream…."Your heart was gone Robin, the life completely dimmed from it, there is no way …. " her words are cut off as he kisses her again, more force behind it as his fingers card through her hair. Her mind running at a million miles as her hands wrap around his very real feeling back, her chest pressing against his so tight she can feel their hearts beating in unison against one another.

Robin moves his mouth back a hair-breadth as he murmurs against his soulmate mate "It doesn't matter how Regina, I am here with you now".

 _You are here….._ Her heart bursts in her chest as she drives her mouth back into his, kissing the beautiful life residing in him …. _We are here …._

"David, Look!"

He turns at the sound of his wife's voice giddy with excitement. His eyes peer around the door, into Regina's hospital room and his heart smiles. Regina is curled tight into Robin's arms that wrap around her, both breathing deep and serenely. Her head is tucked under his titled chin, and David imagines they fell asleep as Robin kissed the top of her head.

"What the hell? How did he get in there?" Whales exasperated voice rings out from behind the Charmings. He goes to take a step inside, ready to separate his patients back into seperate beds, their bodies battered and needing proper space to rest. But his motions are halted as Snow's firm hand is placed against his chest, her eyes strong as her voice rings determined "You will not DARE wake them up".

The Doctor's eyes roll back in his head, as he shrugs off the Princess's hand turning and walking back down the hallway.

Snow turns back to the reconnected soulmates and she can feel happy tears prickle her eyes.

He watches her face as his wife's eyes fill with tears, his eyebrows knit at her emotion…. "Snow, what's wrong?" his arms wrapping around her side as he pulls her head into his chest.

She wipes her tears and stares up at her husband, smiling bright

"I'm just happy they get to have their true second chance"

She can feel his chest rise and fall, heavy and strong, the beat of his heart music to her ears as she presses her cheek against his chest. One arm wrapped around him, the other curled into his side, a leg draped in between his thighs, the other laying straight down against his. There isn't a breath of space between her body and his as she melts into him.

Her head is tucked under his chin, his exhales coasting around the crown of her hair. The overwhelming feeling to look at his face controls her body and she slides up gently, not wanting to wake his perfect sleeping form. His face is smooth, peaceful, devoid of any of the past months pain. Her fingers dancing lightly against his skin, brushing back some of the fallen blonde hair, tracing the lines of his eye brows, down the slope of his nose, under his eyes to his cheek bones and then back down across the line of his jaw till she ends up at the tip of his chin, letting the pads ghost over his lips.

The bursting feeling in her heart hasn't settled down since last night, she doubts it ever will. It overflows into her body, setting her veins on fire with love, tingling down her spine. She can't resist herself as she lowers her head down lightly, her hair brushing across his face as she places a light soft kiss against his lips.

He can feel the weight of her body shift up him, her legs straddling his one thigh, her one hand laying against his heart beat, the other tracing patterns on his face. Her natural perfume consumes him as he breathes her caramel smell in, filling his lungs with her. Her body presses against his and he can feel her silk lock lightly dance across his face as her soft plump lips press into his, so light he can barely taste her, and that just won't work for him.

His grip tightens around her waist as he sucks her lips in gently before she can pull back, but he can feel the smile part on her face as he kisses her. His eyes open and the vision of Regina above his smiling back down at him sends his heart into overdrive. She was here with him, lying atop him, kissing him, smiling that perfect smile at him.

"Hi" she breathes out lightly against him

"Hi", he murmurs back, as he lifts his head catching her lips in a tight chaste kiss before lying back down into the small mattress. Her own body still lightly perched against his as her eyes roam over his body, and he knows she is still battling the situation of him actually being here, but dying in her arms.

"How are you feeling"

His eyebrows arch quick as he lightly shrugs …. "Never better"

"Robin, seriously….are you okay?" Her eyes drop from his, shining in worry and her hand lying above his heart clutches around the white tunic. Her guides her chin back up, meeting her eyes again, the tears forming slightly against her thick lashes.

"I'm a bit sore, but I am fine Regina. You are here with me and that is the only thing I need"

Her body tenses and she internally berates herself for lying so heavy on top of him. _Of Course he is sore, he was just tortured, his heart nearly crushed, he had died and here I am lying on top of him_

Huffing out an apology she goes to move off of him, but his arms wrap tight around her, "No, Regina. I just want to hold you, it has been so long since I have gotten to truly just lay with you, trust me I am fine" Robin can see she isn't quite convinced but he pulls her to his chest regardless, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck, his head turned slightly so he can press gentle kisses to her forehead.

Her body slowly presses heavy into him as sleep claims hers, his hand resting one against her hip, the other intertwining his fingers with her as sleep takes him as well.

Whale had reluctantly let both of them be discharged from the hospital the next morning, trying to reason that they need to rest! Robin had promised to ensure he kept Regina off her feet, he would take care of his Queen. Her heart smiled at his words as she squeezed his hand.

They walked down to street, opting not to drive, soaking in the feeling of holding each other's hands, and snow flakes drizzled around them. They were quiet as their footsteps carried them to the Mansion. Robin let her lead up the pathway to her door, letting a reluctant huff out as she unlaced their fingers, causing her to chuckling lightly at his pout.

The door clicked open and she walked inside, but he waited on the porch. Expecting him to be right behind her, the absence of his body alarms Regina, as she spins around finding him standing a few feet back, his head tilted low, hands in his pockets.

"Are you not coming inside"…..her heart pumps a bit to frantically…. _why aren't you coming inside…..what are you doing….._

His eyes soften at her change in expression, he can see the fear flicker behind her walls and he internally cringes, she is still holding too much anxiety over their fragile relationship.

"Regina, I will only do so, if you are certain that you want me to. I told you a week ago the same thing. I love you and I will wait forever for you to be okay with letting me back into your life. There is no rush, and I don't expect you to just get over your feelings in a day's time"

Her heart slows, softening at his words, her boots bring her back down to him on her porch, her hand gliding through the temple of his hair as she connected with his eyes.

"I love you Robin….and you are right, we are going to have to work through this. I can't lie to you and say I am completely fine, cause I'm not…." His eyes close at her pained voice as she continues to caress his cheek, he holds his breath waiting for her to push him away…. "but I am not giving up on you, I never stopped loving you, and I never will". He exhales hard, leaning into her, burying his face into her hair, hugging her tight.

"I love you Regina"

"I Know" she smiles against his skin "Come on, I'm cold"

She steps back, grabbing his hand, leading him back home.

"I still don't understand how you are here…..not that I am complaining" she quickly covers as he lets out a gentle laugh.

The unknown was eating away at Regina…..and she was getting ancy at the linger fears that something or someone was going to take him away from her…..it nags against her mind as she wraps herself into his warm body, the heat from the fire crackling, sending the room into an orange glow.

" Maybe, my heart was strong enough to survive?" He questions out at her, his palms running up the length of her outer thighs as she is seated in between his legs, her back against the arm of the couch as she tucks her torso into him.

Shaking her head, she knows that can't be the truth….something saved him and she needed to know what it was…..just in case…..

"How did we get to the hospital…do you know?"

"I believe that John carried me, and Will you. If I recall proper, they ran into Snow and David on their way to the hospital who drove us the rest of the way…..the rest you know as well as I"

 _Of Course, they would have run into the Charmings, their hero complex following them everywhere_ ….her eyes roll but she knows that Snow would have been nosey enough to ask John and Will questions about what had happened. But then again she could also ask the Merry Men, they were there. She internally decides on that plan, she will ask John first, then Snow if she absolutely has to.

"I can tell you are thinking too hard about this" Robin's fingers trail up the bare skin of her arms.

"I'm sorry, I just, I need to know. It doesn't make sense to me and I hate not knowing"

He chuckles against her hair. Regina likes to be in the know, she likes to have control, be aware of all her options. Her stubbornness against the threat of unknowns makes his heart playfully glow; he loves it when her face scowls in frustration, he can kiss that expression off her in a second, and the serenity that momentarily crosses her face is beautiful, but then her scowl hits back and he laughs as she would bat him away, telling him to not distract her.

"What can I do?"

"I think we should to talk to your men, I mean it's the most logical, they were there"

He nods in acceptance, and is taken aback as she extricates herself from his arms, standing quick.

"You want to go now?"

Regina has already pulled her leather boots on, wrapping her red scarf around her neck as she raises an eyebrow back at him in response.

Huffing, Robin stands, and follows her out the door, pulling his jacket on, heading into the woods to find his Merry Men.

"DADDY! GINA!" Rolands voice breaks the silent night as Robin and Regina walk through the tree line into the clearing where the Merry Men's bonfire rages. The 5 year running as fast as his little legs would allow. They never release their hands as Roland jumps into their arms, hugging against their necks as they encircle him.

He breathes in the leafy smell of his son, basking in the feeling of his son clinging to him. His eyes line with wetness as he hugs his son tight. His eyes finding Regina's face across the mop of brown curls, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she leans heavy into Roland, kissing his temple constantly.

Roland leans back and his eyes grow curious "Why are you guys crying? Are you sad?" his little voice concerned at the emotional display in front of him.

They laugh lightly in unison, Regina leaning in to kiss his chubby cheek as she hears Robin answer back " Happy tears my boy, we are just so happy to see you" He bumps his nose against his sons and a bellied laugh echos around them.

The moment lasts to short, as Roland turns back to Regina and then facing his father once again….."Daddy….." his lower lip pouts out as his eyes become alarmed and slightly fearful "Yes, Roland, what tis it?". The confliction in his son's eyes burning through Robin.

"Are you going to take me away from Gina again?"

Heavy silence surrounds them, Robin letting out a thick exhale. His eyes finding Regina's, mixing with anguish but comfort, and his heart cracks further. No matter what the future holds, his son still was warrying of him, remembering how his Father stripping him away from the only mother he had known. And Robin knew that though Roland may in time forget about the month apart, Regina never would. The pain over what he had done would forever linger, try as she would to prove to him she was okay, he knew that this would root deep in her heart.

Regina smooths back the curls from Roland's' brown button eyes, and nuzzles against his nose with her own, squeezing Robin's hand she had yet to release.

"No, my little knight, I am not going anywhere. I never did and I promise that I never will"

She smiles but the young boys eyes still aren't convinced as he turns back to Robin, waiting for an answer…..

"Roland, I am sorry my son. I hurt you and I hurt Regina, but I swear that I will never do it again. I promise"

The words seem to abate the tot as he smiles back brightly at his father …

"Good! Gina can you make me waffles‼!"

Regina laughs, as Roland drops down the the ground between her and Robin…"Tomorrow I promise, you can help me make the for breakfast"

"YES‼‼ I LOVE WAFFLES‼!" and with that Roland tears back towards the campfire.

They follow, still hand in hand approaching the Merry Men who wait with beaming smiles at the couple. They only release their grip on each other as they are individually pulled into multiple hugs by various members. Little John hugging Regina so tight Robin thought he was going to break her, and the embrace of Tuck the man who knelt beside Regina as Robin died was so heartfelt it took his breath away. Regina and the preacher stood tight together, his hands patting the back of her head as a stray tear fell, and Robin could hear the light voice of Tuck whispering thank you's to the Queen, and when Regina pulled back her face was tear stained.

They sat down on a large fallen tree trunk shoulders leaning together, hands clasped tight as they watched Roland bounce around, telling an animated story to which Little John laughed boisterously.

"How are ya both doin'?" Will's harsh accent asks out first "I outta knock ya both silly for the scare you gave us" His thick eyebrows curl together as he purses his lips. Regina laughs lightly and bumps her shoulder into Robin playfully.

"Yer heart back in it's proper spot I trust…I'd rather not 'ave to restrain ya in the dirt if you go off on another slugging bender" The merry men laugh hard as Robin grimaces at the recollection of breaking Little John's nose. Sensing his mild uncomfortableness at the jest Regina barbs back lightly "He should have hit you"

Will's eyebrows arch is jest "Aye, why is that M'lady?"

"It would probably help in the looks department, maybe it would rugged up that baby face of yours and you could actually get a woman to go on a date with you"

"HA‼! REGGIE‼!" Little John's voice booms out of the cacophony of laughter that erupts at her comment. She blushes slightly and Robin kisses her cheek.

They sat around the fire for an hour, laughing and soaking in the beauty of being back to normal …. _Well somewhat normal_ …..

Regina is sandwiched between Robin and Little John, Tuck sitting across from her as she finally finds the courage to ask the question that had been burning her all night.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after I pushed his heart into his chest and he didn't breathe….." Her eyes casting between both men in search.

John runs a hand through his thick beard, as Tuck sighs out "In all honest, I am not truly sure. You pushed his heart back in and when he didn't respond you began to hysterically sob..." she cringes slightly in embarrassment of showing that amount of vulnerability but Robin had just died and she knew the Merry Men wouldn't ever judge her for the emotional outburst …. "And I tried to console you, but you just laid against his chest, crying so hard I thought your ribs would crack"

Robin's heart aches as he listens to the memory, his mind flashing to his Regina crying over him. He pulls their intertwined hands into his lips, pressing a lingering kiss against her knuckles as she smiles small at him before turning her attention back to Tuck.

" I don't understand, if his heart wasn't strong enough, did something happen….?"

Little John, bouncing lightly his breath quick "That's the thing…..Robin you had died, you were cold as ice, no life in yer body and we had all lost hope….." his words clutch in his chest.

" It was horrid, We all just stood there lost, as yer lady begged for ya to come back…but you were still as stone" A tear falls into the thick scraggly brown beard and Regina grasps his forearm, squeezing in comfort.

"So I died…then how?..."

Tuck stares down at the couple in front of him, his eyes focusing on Regina as he sighs and shakes his head, but the expression on his face confuses them both, it was almost as though he was unbelieving but incredible certain at the same time.

"She kissed your tattoo and then you erupted out in a white light, blinding all of us, and when it cleared, you were alive, heart beating strong…."

Robin and Regina stare dumbfounded back at the preacher….. _white light?..._

"I'm afraid I don't understand …. What white light?" Robin's voice confused.

 _White Light….like true love's kiss?...couldn't be…..that was always a strange blue green color….._ her brain was buzzing in questions as she looked up at Robins equally bewildered expression.

"My best guess is that it had something to do with the fated destiny you both…. A True Love sort of idea….."

 _Soulmates…..being connected to your soulmate was the strongest magical power known in any realm…..more powerful than true love's kiss….capable of overcoming near anything…._ The words of Tinkerbell ricocheted around her mind. The green fairy sat across from the young queen that fateful day she was to meet Robin before running away. Regina had thought soulmates were no different that True Love, but Tinkerbell had laughed lightly grasping Regina's hand and explaining the true beauty of being with your soulmate. The thought of being that linked to another person was incredible to Regina.

Tears warmed her eyelashes, her heart blooming in her chest. _She had saved him….she had loved (loves) him so fully it had been enough to bring him back to her….the power of soulmates…..the power in love…the magic in them being together._

"Regina, what tis it, was it True Love's Kiss?" Robin's voice low as she takes in her emotional state.

Biting down on her lower lip, she simply leans in and kisses him, holding his lips for a few seconds before pulling back, letting her dazzling smile take his breath away as she lingers a whisper on his lips …. "Better". He arches a single eyebrow still not grasping the strength between the two of them, but shrugs it off as he leans back into her, kissing her once again, pulling her soft lips into his, letting her sweet taste envelop him.

"OIY! We know ya both just about died 'n' all but let's keep the snoggin to a minimum ya?"

Their blissful moment is interrupted by Alan's crassed teasing voice. Regina blushes and dips her head, biting her lower lip again as she smiles up at Robin, who reciprocates her smile.

"Don't be Jealous now Alan, it doesn't suit ya mate" Robin calls back out in jest and the Merry Men erupt in laughter once again.

Robin turns amidst the noise, pulling Regina closer to him as he bends his head lower to reach her lips, whispering against them….. "I Love You Regina"

She smiles … "I love you more"

"Impossible"


	17. Chapter 17 - I Can't Do That

****** 3 DAYS LATER ******

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She spins around, voice growing hot

"REGINA! PLEASE! YOU NEED TO BE REASONABLE HERE‼!"

"I NEED TO BE REASONABLE…ME?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING ME TO DO?"

Blood pumps hard in her ears as the anger boils through her veins. Her hands run through her hair as she stares back at the group in front of her, her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Look, we get it, she had put all of us throught the ringer lately…" David's voice is cut off as Regina' huffs loudly "YOU? She put YOU? Through the ringer? I'm sorry, did your wife have her heart taken? Did pain override your body when she walked out your front door?" ….. She can't control her words, mentally cursing herself for letting this vulnerability out in front of everyone as she continued … "Did you live for a month, alone, feeling completely broken? Did she almost die by the hands of that deranged witch?". Robin stood behind his girl, winces at each anguishing statement. They hadn't had a real chance to talk what with Roland clinging to Regina every second he could and crashing into their bedroom every night, forbidding them to take him back to his room. They hadn't a moment alone together…. And unbeknownst to each other, they were both afraid of having the conversation that hung over them like a dark cloud. The emotions would run high, the memories like salt being rubbed on their fresh wounds and the unbearable uncertainty that lingered within them.

The tension was still there, Robin could feel Regina's apprehension anytime they were in a room alone together, her slight flinch if his hands touched her, and the hesitation behind her lips as he would kiss her. The damage was done, irrespective how the circumstances, Regina was scarred, and it was because of him. His thoughts are pushed aside as he hears her voice began to tremble "Did she take away your baby? Tell me David, did you lose your son because of her?!". The mention of his lost daughter makes Robin's newly returned heartache harshly.

The apartment went dead silent, Regina's eyes brimming with tears as she shot daggers at the Charming couple who gaped back at her. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled hard, desperate to not let her emotions bubble over. Her voice came out low and shaking "What you are asking me to do is something I can't and I won't". Her skin flinching slightly before sinking into the hand that Robin had placed on the small of her back.

"Regina….." Snow sighed softly, biting her tongue in uncertainty as to what to say as Regina's dark brown eyes bore into her soul. Snow swore she could feel the panic and anxiety radiated from her step-mother. Swallowing hard, she simply shrugged and tilted her head to the side "Just think about what the right thing to do here is".

Clenching her fists at Snow's preposterous statement, Regina's mouth fell open, eyebrows creasing in disbelief.

 _How could you even ask me to do this?_

Regina's eyes move away from Snow's gaze as she sucks in her lower lip, pulling away from Robin as she stepped towards the door, Robin follow behind her. Her hand grasping the gold knob as she cracked the door open, turning back to the couple behind her, the pain in her voice thick "It's like my feelings don't even matter to you, why would they….".

"Regina….." Snows goes to step but Regina turns away and walks out the door, down the steps and into the harsh winter, Robin close behind her, but allowing the distance he knew she needed.

The chill of winter bites against her skin as she hastily walks down the sidewalk, her eyes burning with tears, her breath harsh and staggering. Asking her to give Zelena forgiveness was impossible, not after the months upon months of pain her half sister had wreaked upon her life. Her heart had shattered when Snow and David asked….the realization that though they may call her family, they didn't really care about her, how she felt, what she needed….No they only cared for her when they needed her to fix something. Her tears crashed down onto her cheeks.

*** 10 Minutes Before in Snow's Apartment ***

"It's like my feelings don't matter to you….why would they?"

Her words stab through him as he watches her eyes glisten with tears as she turns and walks down the stairs. Anger bursts through him at her mistreatment as Snow's annoying voices pleads out for his soulmate to stop.

"How dare you both" His words drip in disgust as he turns to face David and Snow. Reaching forward David extends his palms up … "Robin, you have to understand…"

"I don't need to understand shit. You both call yourselves Heros, the good guys, hope-keepers….. but look at what you are doing to Regina" His hands clench in his coat pockets, nails digging into his flesh.

Snow's eyes fall to the floor as her voice stumbles "We just feel that she deserves another chance Robin….doesn't everyone? Regina got one….why should Zelena be any different?"

His mouth dropped open….rage budding in his veins…. "No matter what Regina does you both will always throw her past in her face won't you. After all that woman has done to protect you, fight for you, save you…. You still can't be there for her. You continue to inflict pain on her, pretending that you forgive only to take it away. She's not made of stone, she is a bloody person!"

He can see their cringes at his words, but he could care less if he is being harsh, his protective side in overdrive …"That's not the Snow White I knew…. You're not a Hero, either of you are. This isn't what a hero would do" . With that Robin turns and follows his love out into the bitter cold.

For a moment the snow is so thick he can't see which direction she had walked off to. His eyes coast around the street until they land on her defeated frame, sitting on a isolated bench, her head in between her hands as she shakes in tears. His footsteps quiet against the snow as he makes his way towards her, his heart brimming in anguish for her.

Bending down to his knees in front of her, he searches out for her eyes, finding them squeezed shut, tears leaking from their corners. "Regina…. Listen to me…. They are wrong. You owe Zelena nothing, she deserves nothing"

Her body shakes from the heartache inside as she feels Robin's hand grasp against her wrists, pulling them down to her lap as his free hand tips her chin up to look at him. Blue ocean eyes surround her, and she cries harder, leaning fully into his chest as his arms circle around her back, his soothing voice whispering gently support into her ebony hair.

His knees begin to ache from kneeling on the hard ground, so he pulls slightly away from her for a moment as he seats himself to her side, pulling her back into his embrace, landing a light kiss on her forehead as she falls back into him.

Snowflakes build around them, the air temperature dropping as they sit wrapped together, the only sounds permeating the air are of Regina's soft sobs. Her heart begins to slow, her body allowing her to catch her breath finally as she leans hard into Robin's heated bear hug, allowing herself to drown into his forest smell, letting the rest of this horrid world die away.

Time passes, how long they aren't sure, but the night sky begins to darken gently and Regina' finally feeling in control of her emotions, pulls back, her eyes stare straight out as she sits up. Her throat is dry from crying as it comes out raspy "Robin, I can't, I can't do what they are asking me".

He lifts his hand to cup her cheek, tugging her face back towards him, the pad of his thumb brushing back the single traitorous tear that fell from her heavy brown eyes. Doing his best to soothe her, Robin smiled gently as he rubbed across her cheekbone, knowing she loved that small gesture, his voice strong, filled with compassion as he spoke to her.

"You don't need to. They don't understand Regina. If tables were turned and Zelena had purposefully tried to ruin Snow's life and nearly kill David do you think she'd forgive so easily?"

Regina lets out a light laugh at Robins question, her eyes close in defeat "Robin, I spent 10 years trying to kill her in revenge for a love she cost me…..I cursed her for 28 years to be away from David….and she forgave me….that's what she does, she is good, annoyingly so, she is a hero, and I am not her, I can't be. "

Biting his lower lip in minor shame at his lack of thought towards forming his question, he decides that maybe now isn't the time to dwell, he just needs to see her smile….

"Well thank god for that" he smirks at her.

Her head turns, eyebrow arched in confusion at his response.

"M'lady, if I was destined to be with someone with her irritating nature, I'd never last a day" a playful grin cracking across his face as he winks lovingly at Regina.

Her heart swells as she leans into a place a light chaste kiss on his chilled lips, leaning her forehead against his as she murmurs against his lips "I thought you liked me being irritating"

"Well that's because I love you, your stubbornness is just another adorable piece of your puzzle"

She laughs against him "I am anything but adorable"

Robin doesn't respond, merely kisses her again and smiles as he pulls away, standing up and extending a hand out to her which she grasps, finger intertwining as they make their way back down to the Mansion.

Night had fully encompassed the house as Robin and Regina lay facing each other, Roland snuggled in between them for the fourth night, his face buried into Regina's chest as his limp hands curl around her fallen hair. Robin's thumb brushes back and forth over Regina's smooth skin as their hands lazily hold together over Roland's sleeping form.

Robin's mind is running as he watches his little boy snuggle into Regina, her eyes momentarily closing to breathe him in. The days after leaving the hospital with Regina had been not awkward but strained. He wasn't sure whether he should have sat her down right away and explained everything….he had tried on the second night they were home…

 **** 2 Days Ago Flashback****

Her eyes are scared, as she tries to abate his concerned look with a small smile. The attempt doesn't fool him, her eyes are the window into her soul, and he can read them like his most favorite book, knowing with the slightest flicker through them what she is feeling. And she is scared as she sits across from him on the couch, a blanket drawn up around her petite frame as she stares into the crackling fire.

"Regina?" his voice apprehensive as he leans into take her free hand, encircling it in his own. She doesn't respond right away as hesitation floods through her, but she doesn't want him to know the fear coursing through her body, so she turns and does her best to smile, hiding the emotional battle inside.

He bites the inside of his cheek …. _this isn't going to be easy…..but it can't be worse than what has already transpired can it?..._ Clearing his throat from the lump that had begun to form "Regina, love I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything…If I -" her fingers stop the words coming from his mouth as she gently presses the pads to his lips. Her eyes are filled with tears as she nips her lower lip, her chin shaking as her own voice trembles "Don't. I can't right now".

Kissing her fingers, Robin pulls her wrist down, freeing him to speak once more

"Regi-"

"Robin I said stop talking!". She pushes off him, letting the blanket fall to the ground as she slides her hand from his and walks up the stairs. He can hear the bedroom door click shut as his breath exhales hard as he leans back heavy against the couch. An hour or so passes and the fire has fizzled out, folding the discarded blanket, he stands up, and makes his way to the bedroom, taking a moment to rest his forehead against the cold wood door before entering. She is curled on her side, facing away from him, her shoulders lightly tremor as he can hear the small sobs escape. Discarding his jeans and shirt, he pads over to the large bed, sliding in behind Regina as his arm moves around her waist and pulls her body flush with his. She grabs his hand and squeezes as he buries his nose into her silky hair.

"When you are ready my love, and only then"

"Thank You"

"MOM!"

She can see him bounding down the pathway to where she and Robin walk towards him. Running hard, he crashes into her, hugging her tight.

"Hi, are you okay?" an edge of concern creeps into her greeting.

Henry looks near directly into her eyes … _When did he get so tall?_ …. And smiles brightly "Yup, I'm good. But you guys just missed Little John picking up Roland"

Her face frowns, she hated not having the young toddler around, but shakes her head as she smiles back at her son, running a gloved hand through his hair as he turns, "Robin, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you"

They walk a few paces together before Regina can feel Henry thinking beside her… "What is it?" her mothering tone sweet and gentle.

He sighs out heavy, pursing his lips as he leans his head into her shoulder… "What are you going to do about Zelena?"

Her breath hitches as pain flames through body once more. Sensing the obvious torment beside him, Robin answers for her "We haven't decided anything. Contrary to others, I don't believe she deserves forgiveness after all she has done"

Staring back at Robin, Henry clutched Regina's hand tighter. While he knew that Robin's' actions weren't his own true, the image of his mother crying and begging him to stay haunted him. The weeks that had passed after were horrible for Henry. He watched his once strong mother lose her will power, falling into a broken shell as heartbreak took over her once again. The days he would come home and find her silently staring into a cold cup of tea as stray tears ran down her face, or the moments of small hope in finding the crinkled paper or leather satchel that only had crushed her further when Robin would push her away. He had caused his mother enough pain himself in their past, and was determined to protect her at all costs now, he just wasn't sure if he could trust Robin again.

Regina turns the front door open and they all walk inside, shedding coats and boots before making their way into the kitchen where she instantly puts on a kettle to make hot cocoa for them. They all sit in silence as the water boils, Regina leaning back against the counter as Henry and Robin sit side by side on stools across from her.

Her heart pains as she see's the confliction in her son. He had loved Robin like a father and she aches in the possibility that Henry will never have that feeling truly and fully back again. Hurt was a funny thing, it resided deep, imprinting it's mark on the heart.

Brought out of her strain of thought as the kettle whistles, she sees Robin standing to grab 3 mugs, his body purposefully not touching hers as he passes them to her before settling back down at the counter. Creamy hot chocolate steams in front of their faces, but none make a move to drink any. Regina taps her glass lightly, trying to mentally figure out a way to calm her son's troubled mind. Again though, it is Robin who cracks through the silence first, his hand gently placed on Henry's shoulder.

"Henry, I know that me simply asking for forgiveness won't be enough, but I need you to know that I am so sorry for what I did, how much I hurt all of you"

Shifting slightly, Henry's eyes never leave his mug "I know it wasn't really your fault….and I'm sorry to" his voice falters at the end, not going unnoticed by either adult.

"Son, I understand if you don't trust me right now, but I –" Robin's apology is interrupted by a suddenly angry tone from Henry "You're right, I don't trust you. I don't know how I ever will again. You left, and you didn't even try to come back. Not once. For weeks I had to sit here and try to figure out why the man who I thought I could call "dad" walked out on me, on my mom, leaving her completely broken. What happened tore this family apart".

Regina's lung burned for oxygen as she listened to her son's emotional outburst. Her eyes stinging with tears as she reached over to grasp his hand, her voice choked and shaky "Henry….." she is about to continue but her son shakes his head, pushes his body away from the table as he stands "I'm going to bed", his voice flat as he walks away, leaving his cooled mug of untouched cocoa behind.

Before Robin can see the tears spill, Regina quickly grabs Henry's cup and turns to the sink, her breath ragged as she tries to control the threatening emotions that relentlessly build. It's not until she hears Robins pained voice "He's right…." soft behind her that she breaks, her hands trembling against the stainless steel rims as her tears fall.

Staring at this mug, his vision glazes over as wetness pools in his eyes. He knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, but guilt washed over him at Henry's words. He should have tried harder, done something more, sooner. A tear falls into his mug, the chocolate ripples bouncing against the glass. His heart burns as he looks up at Regina, who is desperately trying to not let him hear her cry, but her shoulders are slumped down, head bowed low and her shoulders roll with each sob.

"Do you feel the same way?"

Her eyes squeeze shut at his question, her teeth biting down hard on her lower lip.

A silent painful minute passes as Robin watches her nod her head twice before she releases another sob and his heart sinks as her body folds into the countertop.

Her face is buried into the crooks of her elbows and her voice is so muffled he can barely hear her "I wish you had tried harder….."

Grimacing he tries to find a response "Regina, I'm so sorry, you're right but I couldn't….every time I did, she would control me…. I didn't know what to do"

Her head tilts up slightly so their equally watered eyes can meet.

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier"

"I know…."

Her mind decides over her reluctant that it this dreaded conversation that has been looming over them mine as well be now. Straighten up, she leans back against the counter, away from Robin.

"That night you left, I haven't felt that kind of pain since Daniel died" her voice shakes but moves on as her eyes lock onto his "I begged you Robin. And everything you had said, it wasn't just Zelena, she wouldn't know the little things that would hurt me the most, that was you….you know how little I trust people, the fear I have over falling in love again, opening myself up to someone, the anxiety that I am not a good enough mother. That wasn't Zelena's word, and granted she may have forced you to say hurtful things, you brought up those specific daggers you knew would hurt the most" Tears were now freely flowing down their cheeks.

"Regina, I – " her hand snaps up "Let me finish please, otherwise this will consume me", he nods in acceptance to her request and she continues…

"You tore Roland away from me, forbidding me to see him, demanding that I leave you both alone without giving me a reason. Then you forced me to give you back the engagement ring." Her voice hitches as she swallows down a hard sob.

He desperately wants to say something, but he knows she needs to just let it all out, he has to go through this, listen to the pain her caused her.

"And then you toyed with me, kissing me one moment and shoving me back the next. It was torture, It is torture. I sat here alone for weeks, feeling as low as I possibly could" Her hands move up her face to wipe the tears, then fall back down to hug herself around her waist.

"Once I knew that she had your heart, it all made more sense, but the wounds were already there. I want to forgive you, and I think I can. But you need to understand that I am battling myself here."

Swallowing hard, she finishes and waits for Robin to say something, but his eyes are lost in anguish, staring down at the cold chocolate drink in front of him.

 _Maybe that was too much?_ She immediately begins to regret ever saying anything. It was always easier to just bury feelings down and move on, she had done it for years as the Queen, why couldn't she now.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

His eyes finally lift to meet her "Regina, don't. Your feelings are nothing to apologize for. You are right, I did all those things, and whether I was in control or not, I should have fought harder for you. I promised you long ago to protect your heart and I did the worse possible damage to it"….. exhaling hard to control the tremble that resonates in his voice before continuing "I don't expect you to love me the way you once did over a few days, but I can only hope that you will let me show you how much I Love You. I will spend the rest of my life healing the wounds I created"

He reaches out a hand across the granite table top, and Regina leans in to intertwine their fingers, eyes never losing contact.

"Promise you will let me try, Regina"

She sighs heavily, conflict still raging inside her but her heart knows where it always will stand, and it is with him.

"Okay"

Robin had been gone for 3 days, spending time with his Merry Men and Roland. She asked him to leave, to give her some space to think and he did so respectfully, promising to come back the second she wants him. She had smiled, kissed him softly and murmured a thank you against his lips before opening the door and letting him walk down the path.

She needed the time to sort her emotions out and having Robin constantly in the house was only making the job harder. Her heart sank and bloomed every time she saw him, it exhausted her.

But now all she wishes is that he was here beside her, hanging onto her hand, being her support pillar in this moment.

Her heart is pounding as she walks towards the basement of the hospital, the feeling of nausea beginning to overwhelm her as her heels click down the stone hallway. She takes a moment to compose herself before opening the steel door.

"You've got to be kidding me" Zelena's icy voice rings out as Regina steps into the room. "Whatever it is you want to gloat about, make it quick, I would rather die than have to listen to you for more than a minute"

Calming the bubbling desire to throttle her sister on the spot, Regina moves and sits down on the chair, across from the bed where her half-sister stares her down.

"What do you want Zelena?"

The question taking the Wicked Witch aback…. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I asked….What do you want?"

"You mean besides killing you" malice rings out from Zelena

The urge to strangle the Wicked Witch momentarily flares inside the Queen, but she tampers it down quick. Instead arching a single eyebrow in repeated question.

" I don't really care anymore what happens to me. Keep me locked up like a caged animal till I die for all I care"

 _I'd love to….._ Regina's smug voice entrances her mind but she had promised herself that she would try one last time, even if she knew she would never forgive Zelena, she wanted to try and be a good mother for Henry and show him she could be the person he needed.

"I think you do care"

"And why do you?"

"I only care, because you have been trying to ruin the past year and a half of my life, and I'd like that to stop"

Zelena chews on her lower lip, before sneering back at Regina "You have no idea what it means for a life to be ruined" Regina rolls her eyes but Zelena's harsh crazed tone continues "You think because you lost one person that makes you worthy of being an Evil Queen? Hell bent on revenge on a 10 year old?" Getting everything you desired, having Rumple pick you….forgive me if I don't exactly play into your martyr complex"

She takes a moment to steady herself, "I don't need you to understand why I became the person I was. You tore my family apart, forcing pain upon my children, you threatened me, and you nearly killed the love of my life" Her eyes narrow as she lets the disdain of the Evil Queen form in her tone "Trust me, I would love nothing more than you kill you right now"

"Then do it" The Wicked Witch baits her.

"No"

"Why Not?"

"Because regardless of how I would like to strangle the life out of you, that isn't who I am anymore. My son believes in second, well in your case fourth chances, and I was on the receiving end of many of my own, and it is only fair you be extended the same"

Zelena's cold icy blue eyes widen in surprise at Regina's offer.

"I want to go home"

Regina's eyebrows crease in confusion….

"OZ, I want to go back"

The Queen is taken back by the Wicked Witch's' request

"Why there?"

"It's the only place I have ever felt at home in the world" A flicker of pain runs through Zelena's eyes, and Regina doesn't miss it.

Not letting her mask drop outwardly, internally Regina' is cracking…. All she had wanted was the exact same thing ,to feel at home in the world. She had found it, and it was beautiful, peaceful and comfortable. If she could find a way to turn a new leaf, and leave her Evil ways behind (well nearly behind…she had to keep some of her old habits) then maybe her sister could do the same.

Exhaling she looks back to the Witch "Fine"

"Fine?"

"Fine. I will figure out a way to get you back to OZ, under one condition"

Zelena's forehead rises in anticipation

"You never come back. You will stay in OZ forever, never crossing into another realm, and if you do, I swear to you I will end you. Understood?"

"Fine"

Regina stands and walks towards the door, pulling it open. She is about to walk out but her body turns back to Zelena who is watching her with an annoyed expression …

"What now Regina?"

"I'm sorry about the baby Zelena"

The Wicked Witch's jaw drops open for a half second, the flicker of pain ghosting through her eyes as she bores holes into Regina.

"Why would you be sorry for me? Have you gone soft Sis?" Her voice back to it's usual venom.

Sighing, Regina's voice is calm "You lost a child and I understand that pain, it's not easy and I'm just sorry you have to go through it alone"

She walks through the door, locking it with magic, climbs


	18. Chapter 18 - Ask Me Again

The night is chilled as Regina makes her way through the forest, walking steadily into the clearing where she knows Robin is. After seeing Zelena, the guilt waves over her hard as she thinks about how unfair she had been to Robin. It wasn't his fault, it hurt no doubt, but he wasn't in true control. Her half-sisters crazed demeanor tripped a switch internally, and she knew she had been wrong to lash out at him.

Her steps halt as she hits the edge of the trees, her eyes taking in the joyous occasion in front of her. The bonfire roars high as the Merry Men laugh and dance around it. Her eyes find Alan and Tuck both bent over in laughter and she smiles at their enjoyment. The vivacious cries of Roland hit her as she watches the young tyke fly into Little John's arms as he tosses Roland high in the air.

She scans the crowd for him, not wanting to interrupt if she finds him busy with one of his men, it isn't fair that she takes him away from the beginnings of normalcy again just to have her fall into another emotional breakdown. He had suffered enough in her opinion….the guilt hit her hard again as she thinks about their previous conversation 3 days ago. She hadn't even let him explain, her emotions running high as per usual, forcing the logic and sensibility deep down.

Ocean blue connect to whiskey brown hard across the fire, his face letting a small smile cross as he silently asks her to join him with a nod of his head. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the openness of their surroundings, Regina reluctantly gives in, walking towards the eyes that enrapture her, skimming around the fallen tree stumps where Merry Men sit and welcome her.

She licks her lips as she finally comes to a stop in front of him, only a foot away from his body, as his hand extends out to pull her beside him. The coarseness of the log is rough through her jeans, but the softness in the man beside her takes her mind away from it. She can see him momentarily hesitate, his gaze flickering in concern, his mind silently asking if she is okay with him being close like this. Her smile answers him and he kisses her, soft and light, her body melting gently into him.

"Hi" his accented voice soothes around her.

"Hi" she whispers back against his lips .

He is about to lean back, but Regina catches his lips in another chaste kiss, drinking in the taste of ale on his lips.

Robin chuckles against her, his words vibrating across her lips "Regina, love. Are you alright?"

Without thinking of where they were, she stammers out "Robin, I Love You"

The fire goes semi silent at her statement, the Merry Men giving the couple smirking heated teasing looks, as her skin flushes in embarrassment. She had said those words to Robin, but in private, never in public and especially not in front of his men. His wide grin calmed her beating heart as he lovingly gazed into her eyes, bringing her hand up to his lips as he pressed a sweet kiss against her knuckles…. "And I Love You Regina, but you already know that". He winks at her and Regina flushes, biting her lip, lowering her eyes to the fire as she tilts her head gently.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Will Scarlet jests out, as the Merry Men warmly poke fun at the public display of affection. Regina's embarrassment at her vocal outburst calms and she leans into Robin's lips a third time, breaking apart laughing as the men around her sending whooping cat calls and whistles into the air.

Robin chuckles against her mouth, pulling back to meet her eyes and instantly sensing something bubbling beneath her skin as the emotion within her sends his heart into overdrive.

"Regina, What is it?"

She doesn't want to do this here, in front of so many peering ears and prying eyes, so she stands up, grasping his hand… "Can you come home with me?"

"If that is what you wish M'lady"

Her heart hammers against her ribs as she nods back in response.

"Shall we say goodnight to Roland then" his lips quirk into a light smile as he guides her over to the boy firmly nestled into John's chest.

"Gina!" his voice perks up as she walks towards him, his arms extend out to her. Kissing his chubby cheeks and she settles him onto her hip, Robin rustling his son's hair … "Regina and I just came to say goodnight my boy"

"Are you leaving papa?"

"No, not leaving, I am just going to walk Regina home, so the monsters don't get her"

She rolls her eyes and lets out a light laugh at Robin's' words, but Roland loves it…. "Keep my Majesty safe daddy!" he giggles out before landing a wet kiss on Regina's face.

"Your Majesty, can't you share her with me Roland?" Robin's voice whimpering out at his son's beaming face.

"Nope she is all mine!" his laughter bubbling into his belly

"I see, well then I shall do my best to keep your lady safe" Robin charms back in his best knight voice.

Chuckling Regina baits Robin "I think I'd rather Sir Roland protect me, he is the bravest off all the Merry Men, I hear" her lips parting in a smile as she finds Robins eyes glowing at her.

"You wound me M'lady!" He animatedly grasps his heart and steps back.

Arching an eyebrow as she hits back "It's your Majesty".

"YEAH DADDY! IT'S MAJESTY!" Roland's laughs out at his father, as he clings tight into Regina.

"I am woefully sorry, forgive me" bowing low, he had meant the words in jest, continuing their play, but the asking of forgiveness panged against Regina's heart, her face faltered as she winced. He noticed the change immediately, his eyes softening and apologizing without words, and Regina shakes her head, focusing back on Roland.

"I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" Whispering against his hair as she lays a gentle kiss in his curls before passing him to Robin who hugs his son tight, bidding him a good night. Little John takes Roland from Robin's arms, and walks over to the rows of tents, before disappearing within one.

Regina finds Robin staring at her, the guilt coats her body once again as she smiles weakly.

"Shall I walk you home?" his hand opening to hers, lacing their fingers before pulling her gently back towards the streets of Storybrooke.

"I have wine, whiskey, tequila or scotch?" Regina's voice calls out from the den, to where Robin sits against the cream couch.

"Surprise me"

Rolling her eyes at his response she grabs the bottle of Scotch, knowing he loves the rich taste. Pouring herself a glass of white wine, Robin a third of scotch, she settles down beside him, her feet tucking under his thigh as she leans back against the armrest. His fingers flick the loose strands of hair that settles around the back of her neck, as his other hand holds the alcoholic beverage.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, Regina does her best to compose her thoughts …. _Don't come off desperate…..but apologize….you need to apologize…_ her voice bounces through her brain as she bites down shyly against her lips.

His fingers never leave her hair, tugging gently with each caress, as he leans his body in closer to hers, a breath of air between their lips as he waits for her to close the distance. It's a fraction of a second of pause that emanates from her body, before her mind dulls and her lips press lightly against his, sucking in his lower lip as a light moan escapes her.

Parting back, Robin's eyes find Regina's, and the remorse bubbles inside her once again. Her eyes falter from his, but Robin won't let her reclude again….

"Something is bothering you, Tell me"

Tears instantly form in her eyes, as she clenches her jaw, forcing the emotions to stay at bay … his hand raises, his thumb tracing light strokes against the soft skin of her cheekbone.

"Regina, love….It's alright".

Shaking her head, she leans into his palm, letting the warmth from it soothe her troubled soul for a minute. Her voice is shaky as she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry about the other day…"

His eyebrow furrow in slight confusion but he keeps silent letting her continue.

"You weren't in control of yourself Robin, and it was wrong for me to say that you didn't fight hard enough for me". A single tear drips from her thick lashes, his thumb catching it quickly with a gentle swipe.

"Regina, you need not apologize. I understand what I have done – "

Inhaling deeply she stops him "That's where you are wrong….. You didn't do anything…. It wasn't you…..none of it was….and I just let my emotions take over and regardless of how bad it hurt to watch you walk away from me…" her breath hitches "I know that it wasn't because you didn't love me, you just had no choice".

His heart blazes at her words, half of him still feeling horrid at the pain he had caused, but the other side blooming at her forgiveness at his actions. There was still hope for them, though a long road, there was the finish line he wanted in the distance.

Regina presses a kiss to his palm as she wraps her fingers through his blonde short hair. They stay silent for a minute, basking in the feeling of touching one another, being close, in comforted quietness. Words need not be spoken, the sounds of their heart beats in tune as they just smile at one another, love and affection radiating from every pore.

Their eyes connect, holding strong to each others and they both can feel the infinite adoration….Soulmate prophecy be damned, they would have chosen each other regardless.

Robin breaks the silence first, one hand still stuck in her hair, the other resting lightly against on her knees that are bent into his chest.

"Regina, I don't expect you to forgive and move past everything within an instant. That would be unfair of me to ask. This will take time, for both of us, I understand that. But know that I Love You, and I chose you everyday for the rest of my life, if you still will have me…"

She watches as he pulls the engagement ring from his pocket, his eyes brimming in worry, love, concern, anxiety, promise … her words get caught in her throat as she stares back down into the diamond, flanked by the deep set rubies.

He can feel her shaking, and he thinks it is fear flickering through her. He internally kicks himself for bringing out the ring to her this soon when clearly she still battling through pain and uncertainty. Closing his fingers around the ring, his hand pulls back, as he exhales heavy "Regina, I am sorry….it's unfair that I ask-".

"Give me my ring back Robin"

His heart flutters at her voice, his eyes finding hers once again….

Pulling against his dark blue waffle shirt, Regina pulls hers body into his as she straddles his thighs, her chest brushing against his. Their eyes lock, hearts beating frantically.

Her voice is steady as she smiles at her soulmate "Give me my ring Robin". Her hands embrace his clenched fist where the promised diamond resides. His fingers open slow, his eyes not being able to leave hers as her smile widens further.

Her breath hot against his lips as she leans in "Ask me again".

Robin's lungs burn at her request, his breath held unbeknownst to his consciousness as Regina slides off his lap and stands, a smirk spreading across her face as she extends her left hand out towards him, flickering her fingers in play. Before his heart bursts in his chest, Robin falls to a knee, grabbing Regina's soft palm, kissing her knuckles before tilting his head to look up at her.

She swallows the hard lump in her throat, as his eyes bore into her with a unmatched love, it nearly makes her knees collapse. This wasn't going to be the easiest recovery, but fuck easy, she loved him.

His words seem to be stuck as his hand held hers shakily. He opened his mouth a few times, desperate to figure out what to say.

"Robin, stop thinking, just ask me"

He lets out a small laugh as the fire in his heart roars.

"Marry Me Regina"

He slips the ring back where it belongs and pulls her down into an embrace kissing her hard as his hands wrap around her waist. They are caught in the moment, heat passing through their bodies as tongues slide across the other, desperate in search of more. One hand trails down his chest, the other holding at the back of his neck, ensuring his mouth doesn't leave hers. Regina could swear her heart beat was so loud against her rib cage, the sound echoed through the room.

"Wait…." His lips escape hers, letting out a small whine in protest of his actions "You didn't say yes", the playfulness in his tone radiating.

Rolling her eyes hard, Regina smiles, biting down on her lower lip, her eyes melting into his.

"Do you seriously need an answer?" her tone light as she presses another kiss to his lips.

"A Queen is once again agreeing to marry a thief…. I need insurance this isn't a dream" he laughs.

"Are you sure said Queen hasn't placed you under a love spell?" her voice giggling, evading his protest for an answer.

"Well I'd be a damn lucky thief even if she had, though I am positive I would love her spell or no spell. I am hers forever if she will have me"

Love blooms from her heart, her eyes darting quickly down to the diamond ring already concreted against her finger for eternity.

"Yes, Robin, obviously I will marry you"

Her lungs are burning for air as her orgasm pulses through her body, Robin's mouth relentless against her clit as his sucks her sensitive bundle hard, his fingers never faltering in their delicious pumping.

"Don't' Stop…..Fuck…. Robin….don't stop…." Her body trembles in pleasure, her hips bucking against his tongue as he continues to swipe against her folds. Her eyes clamp shut, heat rolling over her flushed body as her climax finally overtakes her, a high pitched moan filling the room as Robin presses hard against the one spot that makes her nearly black out.

Her back hits the mattress as her body begins to simmer back down, her chest heaving, trying to pull as much oxygen back in as possible. She nearly misses his lips ghosting across her clit, murmuring out "I've missed you my love" before he places a kiss one last time to her over sensitized bud. His tongue licks up her pelvic bone, dipping into her navel as his hands squeeze her ribs, fingers dancing along the underside of her breasts. His lips trail along her sternum, coasting along her collarbone as he brings his body up to lay gently on top of her. The sweat on her abdomen warm and slick against him.

Regina pulls his face up into a bruising kiss, tasting her orgasm on his tongue. Moaning into the kiss, she curls her thighs up until the are bent at his torso, his hands finding purchase along the backs of their legs as he gently rucks her up higher, aligning himself against her.

Their eyes close and they groan in unison, as his erection coasts through her wet folds. He thrusts against her outer walls a few times, ensuring there is heavy friction against her clit, her sharp gasps providing the needed acknowledgement that she was ready for him.

"Open your eyes my love"

Deep desired filled ocean blue meet heavy heated chocolate brown. Robin dips his head down, sucking her lower lip into his mouth as he kissed her hard as he slides inside, her flaming hot core engulfing him, causing a hard low groan to rumble in his chest. He stills, waiting for her to move but she doesn't…..she is still underneath him Lifting his head from the crevasse of her breasts, he finds her eyes slightly glazed over with tears. Immediately he goes to pull out but her hands catch against his hips stilling him inside her.

"Regina, if you aren't okay with this – "

She interrupts him, hoisting her body from the mattress to kiss him, her arms wrapped tight around his upper back. She moans as his arousal brushed the sensitive walls inside her as she lowers back down into the bed. A stray tear falls from her eyes and his forehead creases in worry as he bends down to kiss the salty tear away.

Pulling his face back so she can see his eyes, her voice trembles lightly against his lips…"I just missed you".

He kisses her again, hoping to pour every ounce of love he has for this woman into her body … "not near as much as I have missed you".

His erection throbs inside her, but he doesn't move a muscle as he waits for her, and he would wait forever if she needed. The light roll of her hips forced the air out of his body in a raspy groan as her walls clenched around him. His hips rise slowly, pulling himself near out of her core till his tip is their only contact. Regina whimpers under him and he pumps back into her. The ridges of his arousal sending shock waves through her body. A broken gasps falls from her as she inhales sharply.

"Fuck, You are so tight…." He bites against the soft skin at her pulse point as he pulls out and pushes in, steadying his rhythm….".so perfect for me, so hot and slick…." Regina swivels her hips a touch and he slides a fraction deeper, hitting the most sensitive spot at the back of her wall.

Relishing in the feeling of Robin filling her, Regina sags back against the bed, rolling her hips to meet each of his thrust, his thick size stretching her completely. She had missed his body, missed his touch, his passion as he kissed her, the way he would pin her body down as he ground into her, always seeking out her climax before his.

As if on cue, one hand left her hip, the other pinning her body. His fingers find her clit, throbbing for more and she bucks up against his hand hard as he presses calloused pads against her, rubbing in hard circles.

Her breath became ragged, as Robin pounded fast hard strokes into her. Stars invaded her vision as the hot coil in her abdomen begged for release. Attempting to form a coherent sentence, Regina's voice breaks heavy in pleasure "More….Robin…More….aahhhhh…..harder, harder".

She near screams as her second orgasm burns through her veins. Her body arching off the bed as Robin continues to chase his own peak, spilling hard into her after three deep thrusts, coming with her name on his lips.

They lay together, Robin yet to pull out of Regina, wanting to stay off the loss of contact for as long as possible, and Regina apparently seems to wish the same. Their sweat ridden bodies slide lightly against the other as he buries his head into the crook of her neck.. Her hands rub absent patterns along the trembling skin of his back as he gently kisses the junction between her neck and collarbone.

Silent minutes pass, their baited breath the only noise, he feels to heavy laying ontop of her slight frame. Lifting his chin, he see's her face, smoothed in serenity, eyes closed, ruby plush lips parted slightly, the tinge of orgasm lingering pink under her cheeks. Pushing his body gently above her, Robin kisses Regina soft before fully rolling off and laying on his back, pulling her naked body with him. Her arms curl sleepy across his chest, a leg falling in between his thighs as her head slumps against his chest, above his heart. He blooms in fondness over the position they are in…the position they always wind up in…their position….her body draped over his as his arms pull her tight. It's pure perfection as Robin feels her breath drop heavy, her breasts presses into him with each exhale. His hands smooth along her back, trailing the curves of her spine, tracing the dimples of her low back until he finds rest on her hip.

"Thank You" his voice his quiet, in his mind she is already asleep, but her soft tone finds him, as her breath paces across his bare chest.

"For What?"

Kissing the ebony locks at the crown of her head, he squeezes her tight into his body…..

"For loving me enough to give me a second chance"

Her body stills for a moment, he can feel her heart beat race a touch faster as she tilts her head up, sliding her body up his until their noses bump, lips fractions of millimeters away.

Her eyes find his, holding his gaze with unmeasurable strength. Their lips meet quick before she pulls gently back from him once again "I will love you till the day I die Robin"

She sinks back down into his chest, her one palm firmly placed over his heart as the beauty of it's stability, rocking her into the beginnings of sleep, but not before she hears his voice engulf her "And I You."

Playing with the light hairs on his chest, her voice rumbles across his skin, "I'll probably even haunt you from my grave, you know, scare off any other women, force you to pine after me for all eternity"

Robin laughs heartedly "Is that so?... and what if I decide not to obey your rules, and become a wild bachelor."

Her face scowls in play at his words, as she pulls herself up, laying her naked body completely across his. She arches an eyebrow at his curious response, a hitch in her breath passes as his calloused palms squeeze her backside…."I've had a Queen as my lover…it's not like they would be able to meet that standard you've set anyway"

Biting her lip, Regina's eyes darken in desire and she leans into kiss him, her lips murmuring out "You're right, poor things"

Laughing together Robin, rolls them over, landing himself between her thighs once again, their fingers interlocked above Regina's head.

"I Love You, Your Majesty"

"I Love You more, even if you are a thief"

"Ah, but I am your thief, you are stuck with me forever now"

Her chest rises and falls heavy, as her heart is lit on fire. Wrapping her ankles around his back, and tugging him till he lays flat on her body, her eyes find his as she lifts her head to place a lasting kiss.

"I'd have it no other way"


	19. Chapter 19 - The Blood Pact

***** 5 DAYS LATER *****

His fingers move lightly against the small line of exposed skin at her back, providing support and soothing her flaring temper as they sit beside each other inside Grannies'.

"Regina…." Snow's voice irritates her mind as she turns her head to face the younger woman …. "Regina, you promised to help get Emma back, and I think that the wand is going to be the only way to do it, you can't let Zelena use it"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Snow recoils at the heated tone from Regina

"I didn't say I was going to give her the wand, I'm just going to let her use it to get home"

"Regi—"

"No, were you not the ones berating me last week for not being willingly enough to give her a second chance?"

"Yes but -"

"So you are only okay with using it to save your own family…but not try to help someone else? That's heroic of you" her voice drips in sarcasm.

David grasps Snow's hand and leans across the table "If this is the only way to get to Camelot then we need to do it. We don't know what this wand will do if you open a portal, what if you can only open 1? If we let Zelena use it to get back to Oz, we could lose our chance to save Emma"

Regina rolls her eyes and leans back into Robin's shoulder, his fingers still dancing along her exposed skin.

"She bloody well sacrificed herself for you, your majesty. Took on being the dark one when she didn't have to. You should have the decency to want to try and help her" the disdain in Hook's voice thick and heavy as his green eyes flare at Regina.

"Hey, you need to ease down, this is not Regina's fault. Don't you dare throw this on her" Robin's voice ringing out in defense. Her hand finds his thigh and squeezes in reassurance and appreciation. Tension fills between the 5 adults.

Wanting desperately to get out of the booth she is stuck in, Regina huffs "Look, I will go back and see what I can find about the wand. If we can only open 1 portal then fine, we go to Emma. But if it can open more, I'm letting Zelena use it" her tone final.

"Thank You" Snow nods, moving herself from the booth chair and pulling David with her.

Regina arches an eyebrow at the pirate, his gaze still heated …. "You owe her Your Majesty" his voice harsh and unwavered as he stands up, his leather coat swinging around his legs as he exits the diner.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Regina falls forward into her hands propped up by her elbows.

"Hey, don't let them get to you" Robin leans into her, his one hand leaving her back and curling around her waist, pulling her body in tight to him as his other hand squeezes her bicep.

"Hard not to when they are on me every minute of the day about this"

He places a light kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck, resting his chin against the burgundy silk top …"You will figure this out Regina"

Leaning up, she turns to face him, her eyes flooded in uncertainty "I don't know Robin…. What if I can't? Henry wouldn't forgive me, Snow would hate me, I'd probably get exiled to my own home, Everyone is -"

Her words are cut short as Robin presses his lips into hers. "That's not going to happen" his lips murmur against hers as he leans his forehead to hers.

"You seem awful optimistic" her voice light in sarcasm.

"I just believe in you Regina" he states simply back.

Her lips part in awe of the man in front of her as she stares up into his strong blue eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home, you must be exhausted" he kisses her quick once more before standing up, pulling her hand with him. Their fingers intertwine as they walk out the door.

Her mouth drops open at the question, and she can see Robin's face fall. Her heart pounding in her chest as she desperately tries to find the right words.

"Roland, honey. There isn't going to be a baby anymore". She can feel the tremble in her voice as she looks at the young boy across from her, his face covered in pasta sauce ever reminding Regina of the beautiful innocence he still has.

"Why?"

She looks over at Robin for an answer, and her heart clenches. His eyes stare at the wooden table, sadness brimming in them, his forehead lightly creased as his lips form a tight line. They hadn't talked very much about the baby, besides the night at the hospital when Zelena miscarried. In truth Regina didn't know if she should bring it up, but this look on Robin's face beside her had a wave of guilt running over her.

 _Of course we should have talked about this….it was his child….how could he not be devastated._

"Gina? Why isn't there a baby no more?"

Turning her head slowly from her gaze at Robin, she smiles small at Roland, wondering if this was the right thing to say….he was only 5, but Regina didn't like to lie. Not after her past of lying to Henry about everything. No, it was the truth or nothing.

"Honey, the baby died"

Roland's chocolate eyes crinkle in confusion "How?"

A shaky exhale leaves her, her lips parting and shutting as she tries to figure out how to tell the toddler without damaging him for life. She is about to speak when Roland beats her to it "Was it because of Lena?"

She cringes … _Lena…._ Roland couldn't say her full name, the Z always provoking trouble for him, so Lena was going to have to do

She purses her lips for a moment, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

"Yes, she used magic and the baby wasn't strong enough to survive in her tummy when she did"

Roland forks another scoop of pasta, shoving into his mouth as his eyebrows knit together, the concentration at trying to figure something out apparent on his chubby face.

Letting him think, Regina turns back to her own plate of food, though she can't bring herself to eat anymore. Lightly pushing it to the side, she reaches for her glass of white wine instead, rotating the glass stem in her slender fingers.

Comprehension dawns on Roland's face, a tremor in his lower lip starts and Regina flies over to him before he can start crying, hoisting him into her lap and sitting back down beside Robin. "Honey what is it?"

He sniffles, burrowing his head into her neck as she rubs up and down his back.

"I never get to be a big brother like Henry now"

Her heart cracks as she leans her cheek against the crown on his head.

"Roland, you never know - " her voice shaky as she watches him pull back from her embrace, his brown eyes staring helplessly at her.

"You said you can't grow a baby, that's why you had to find Henry".

The tears that had been forming, fall, running hot down her cheeks as she does her best to smile at Roland. "You're right".

A fat tear droplet falls from the toddler's eyes "So I wont' be a big brother", his face falls and he tucks himself back into Regina, his hands encircling around her neck as his face leans against her chest. She can feel his tears dripping onto her exposed skin, his breath warm against her chest. Swallowing hard to force the lump in her throat that threatens to break open her emotions, she kisses the top of his head, letting her own tears fall silently against his brown curls as she hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry Roland" her voice so light it barely registers, but Robin hears her, the pain in her voice gripping his heart like a vice. He'd rather not say anything else to Roland, but he can see Regina's anguish. He stands up and quickly walks to the living room, Regina's eyes following him in half curiosity and half pain that he is running away from her.

Turning back into Roland, she inhales his baby powder scent, rocking his body gently.

"Come here" Robins is at her side. One arm sliding around her lower back, the other under her knees, pulling both Regina and his now sleeping son into his arms. His strength always amazed Regina, he picks her up like she was a bag of feathers. She leaned against his chest as he carried them to the sofa, where a blanket was laid out already. Sitting down, never letting Regina go, Robin leans on the sofa back, Regina settling against the arm of the sofa and him. Roland doesn't stir in her lap as she shifts slightly closer to Robin, his arms encircling her body like a protective glove.

Robin leans to the side, grabbing the fleece blanket and pulling it over Roland's back, encompassing his and Regina's thighs at the same time. They fall into each other, Regina tucking her head under Robin's chin, much the same as Roland is laying against her chest.

"Are you alright?" his voice low and quiet.

Her eyes crease together as a single tear falls from the corner as she nods her head "I'm fine". Her voice gives her away, the cracking of it sending a dagger into Robin. He kisses her forehead twice before resting his chin against the crown of her head.

"Are you okay?"

She pulls away from his chest, enough so she can see his face, his blue eyes dancing in emotion, but his eyebrows knit together at her question.

"Robin, we haven't even talked about what you must be feeling going through all this" Regina turns her eyes down, the guilt rising in her.

"Hey, look at me" his hands tuck the strand of hair that hides her face, using a finger to tilt her chin up, their eyes find each other, water filled. He goes to say something but Roland stirs, dragging their attention down to him.

Shifting, Regina begins to stand "I should put him to bed" as Robin nods silently, helping her up, kissing Roland's head in good night. He watches as Regina climbs to stairs as disappears down the hallway. He waits a few minutes, before walking to their room, Regina still with Roland. Stripping off his shirt and pants, he lays down on top of the duvet, letting the chill winter air float around him as he shuts his. He hears the door crack open, and sees Regina slightly tap it closed trying to not wake him. He listens as he can hear her rummage gently through her drawer, finding her nightwear and stepping into the bathroom, the faucet turning on for a moment or two, before the door creaks open again and her bare feet pad lightly towards the bed.

He can feel her sag into the mattress beside him, but she doesn't lie down, instead Robin can feel her sitting on her knees, facing him. He is about open his eyes and reach out to grab her when a sharp sting radiates through his chest. It's momentarily painful, and then there is a hot gulfing sensation that licks around his entire heart. The feeling settles and he can feel Regina laying down beside him, her head on his chest above his heart, her leg swinging into the gap of his thighs.

"What was that?" his voice startles her, she could have sworn he was sleeping. She turns her head and rests her chin against his chest, his eyes open and staring quizzically back at her. His dimples deep set under his scruff, making her heart bubble in adoration.

"Heart protection spell" she smiles at him but his face expresses only more confusion.

"Regina, my heart is only yours"

She chuckles, placing a chaste kiss against his skin and turns her cheek to his chest, the steady beating of his heart echoing in her ears.

"It's so no one can take your heart again" her voice light as it whispers against him.

Warmth radiates through his body at her words. His heart fluttering over the protective nature Regina has still for him. Hugging her body in close, he kisses her forehead "Thank You M'lady".

They begin fall asleep tucked together, but Robin can feel the chill of Regina's exposed skin, the goosebumps forming on her back where his fingers trace lazy circles, and the shiver that runs through her does it for him.

"Regina, love, get under the blanket"

But she doesn't move, only snuggles tighter into him "I'm okay". She shivers against him again and he lets out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not about to let you get hypothermia, c'mon" He tugs at her body, forcing her gently to move up the bed till she is sitting against the headboard, as he tosses the blankets down. Grabbing her ankles in a swift motion, Robin pulls her down as she lets out a laugh. He settles beside her, throwing the blanket overtop of them, curling his arm around her waist and shuffling her back till it she moulds in his chest. He can feel her body relax as warmth takes over them.

"Robin?"

"Mmmmmm"

"I'm sorry about the baby….about Rachelle"

He swallows hard against her skin, tilting his head down to rest on the back of her shoulder.

"as am I"

A tear trails out from the corner of her eye as Robin hugs her waist. A long minute passes between them.

"I imagined she had long blonde ringlets and bright blue eyes, deep dimples set into chubby rosy cheeks …. " His voice thick in emotion but Regina doesn't stir, she only lets her hands find his against her waist, interlocking them as she stays silent.

"I imagined her room, lavender walls with a forest mural covering one. I wondered if she would be incredibly girly, loving little dolls and dress up, or having a little boy attitude instead, wanting to play in the mud and fight with sticks. I had thought to teach her to use a bow and arrow. She would have been the first Merry Lady…." He laughs sadly, his tears now evident against Regina's skin.

"I imagined the day she first came home from having her heart-broken, I would have throttled the idiot to do it, but Henry and Roland would have beaten me to it, guarding their younger sister as only big brothers could"

She can see everything Robin is describing, the beautiful little girl that would have been running around her house, the blonde curls bouncing around her. Regina imagined she would have been more of a tom-boy, one of those girls who is gorgeous but loves to be in nature, simple and low maintenance. She'd put up a fight when she would have to wear a dress, or be asked to come inside from bow and arrow target practice for the 100th time for dinner. Regina wondered what the little girl would have called her…. _Gina, like Roland?_ Her heart skips a beat _…. Or maybe even mom …._ The thought of the little girls cherub voice calling her mom swirls around in her head, and more tears follow.

Regina is pulled from her imagination as Robin's voice falters behind her. Turning gently in his arms to face him, her hands run up his chest and lay against his cheeks, brushing the few stray tears from him. "I think she would have had you wrapped around her finger, as only little girls can with their daddy's". She smiles, and Robin face cracks as he smiles back, nodding lightly "You're probably right"

His eyes fall from her face "I wonder if I would have been a good father for her? I've only had Roland, boys are so much different"

Regina cards through his hair "You would have been the best father for her. Over protective I'm sure, but you'd know how to let her run wild. She would have been beautiful, plus you would have had me to help you deal with all the mood swings" she laughs, biting her lower lip in play, and Robin responds with his own chuckle, but his heart glows at her words, _you would have me to help_ ….. His daughter would have had Regina as her mother. Guiding her through the ways of life, teaching her to be strong, resilient and independent while showing her how to love, and be loved.

"You would have been a great mother for her, Regina" His blue eyes connecting into her brown as he answers her, the tone of his voice so matter of fact it, Regina's heart blooms. Words fail her, so she just smiles, as another tear falls, caught by the pad of Robin's thumb.

"Thank You" her voice finally comes out, shaky but true.

They lean in simultaneously, their lips soft against the each other. Regina pulls back a fraction of space. "I'm here if you ever need to talk more okay?"

"I know, thank you my love".

Regina scoots down his body once more turning so he can pull her back into his chest and envelop her in a safe embrace. She'd never been one to cuddle, but there was nothing like Robin's strong arms wrapped around her, her body melting into his, his scruff gently tickling her shoulder as his head buried into her hair. It was her own personal secret home.

"You're actually going to help me?"

"I'm doing more for me than you"

The wicked witch's eyes glare back at Regina. "And what of your precious Emma? How are you going to save her if you use that wand for me?"

 _They had gone through every book possible, talked to the blue fairy for endless hours and finally the apprentice had woken up, explaining to them that the wand could be used to open only one portal in each realm. Snow had automatically started jabbing on about how it would have to be for Emma then, but the words rang deeper than the princess understood._

 _"One Portal per Realm"_

 _Meaning that they could go to OZ, leave Zelena there and then open a portal from OZ to Camelot and then back home. It would work._

"We are taking you to OZ and then going to Camelot for Emma"

 _Camelot….where Merlin is….this could be interesting….._ Zelena's dark mind wanders into villainous possibilities.

"What if I wanted to come to Camelot with you first?"

"Why?" Regina huffs out, rolling her eyes heavy.

"You know, the love of adventure, a new land, romance the whole sha-bang"

Regina can see the underlying change in demeanor in the Wicked Witch, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise in alarm. She is about to shut her down when Snow's voice rings out first

"Regina, maybe we should bring her?... I mean she has magic, maybe she can help bring Emma back"

Internally raging, Regina inhales deep "I don't need her magic, I have my own"

"Ahhhh but I am more powerful than you dear"

"Not with your cuff back on you aren't"

Zelena sneers, but keeps her smile "If you took it off, I could help you"

"I don't thi-"

"Fine" an english accent saved only for the loathsome pirate accepts.

Regina whirls around to face Hook, "Has the eye lining clotted in your brain, or are you just a complete idiot? We can't take the cuff off"

"But Regina -" Snow begins to plead

"I said NO! It hasn't been two weeks since she nearly killed Robin, and you all just want to let the beast off her leash again. Not a chance"

Seeing her chance beginning to slip, Zelena's devil mind spins into overdrive

"We could make a blood pact" her voice baiting Regina, whose eyebrows arch in shock at the suggestion.

"What is that?" Robin questions, his eyes spinning between Regina and Zelena. It doesn't sound good and the alarm rising in his body as he sees Regina's eyebrows knit together.

"It's a simple spell, binding two people in a promise" Zelena answers blatantly, rolling her eyes at Robin's incomprehension.

"Regina, No" His voice is on the edge of begging.

She bites down on her lower lip, debating whether she was about to walk into a trap or not. It burned her at the truth that having Zelena's magic probably would be helpful, but the anger and distrust was still to high. She could make this pact with in hopes that she could find a way to break it, maybe trick Zelena into breaking it herself, forever being thrown into limbo as punishment. If she words the spell correctly, she could do it, build herself a loophole.

Robin's hand grabs her forearm as she walks forwards, "Regina, please, we can figure something else out"

She squeezes his hand lightly "Don't worry", her eyes soft as she tries to calm his troubled thoughts. If he knew how nervous she was to do this, he'd have dragged her out of the cell in a second.

Stepping forward till she is not but two feet away from Zelena, she extends her hand out, palm up. Zelena's eyes dance in anticipation as she grasps Regina's hand, curling her fingers around her wrist. Regina waves her hand and a deep blood red coil emerges, spinning around their joint hands. It pulses of little jolts of electricity that sting Regina's hand but she doesn't let her face falter as she stares hard at the Wicked Witch.

"I will take the cuff off and you will help us find Emma and take the darkness out of her. Then you will leave, return to OZ forever. And you will not hurt anyone. Understood?"

Her mind is racing, hoping that she had given herself the loophole she needed. It would be too much temptation for Zelena to not cause harm and she hoped that in a slip up it would happen and she would be rid of her sister forever.

Zelena stared down at Regina, her eyes wild and voice hinging on crazy "Deal".

Regina's heart pounds, Zelena agreed almost too easily….

The red coil tightens around their wrists, and sinks under skin, the glow of red visible as the electric sting shocks through them. Regina watches as the red coil moves up her arm, she can feel it's hot prickle gliding across her chest and finally zapping her heart. She winces at the last jolt, but is internally relieved when she sees Zelena do the same.

"Right, so when do you we leave on this little quest?"

From the back , Snow answers, her eyes wide and in shock at the scene that had just played out in front of her "As soon as we can figure out how to get to Camelot"

"Well that's easy, we just need an item of Emma's, the wand will do the rest"

"We can do that, let's meet at Granny's tomorrow?" David answers back, hope in his voice.

"Lovely" Zelena replies.

Hook, Snow, and David walk out of the room.

"Something troubling you sis?" Zelena's voice cackling as she glowers at Regina.

Regina scans the redheads face, there is something off, and it is unsettling, but she would rather die than let Zelena know she is uncomfortable

"No, I was just thinking you could use a hair brush"

She can hear Robin stifle a laugh behind her, and she turns, finding his eyes, her own lit up in play as she winks at him. The interlace fingers and Robin begins to pull Regina out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Sis" Zelena's voice creeping out to them and the nerves in Regina are on fire.

Something is wrong.


	20. Chapter 20 - Glass Vials & Green Clouds

Walking down the street, Regina's mind ran wild. Zelena seemed to eager to help them. It bothered Regina, the strange glint in her wicked sisters eyes aggravating her to the enth degree. Robin's fingers squeeze against her palm, bringing her back to reality. Her eyes meet his, soft and concerned, the creases at their corners tug at her heart strings. They felt safe with each other, finally comfortable after all the cards had been laid on the table. It was still fragile but they both knew this was forever, they were forever.

He smiled at her gently before turning his gaze back to the street, waiting for the light to turn red so they could cross. She stares at him, memorizing every tiny line in his face, the lightened color of hair around his temples, the small freckle at the side of his right eye. Her heart blooming in love for the man standing in front of her. Robin catches her staring, and turns his gaze back to her, chuckling lightly "What's going on in your mind, my love?"

Her lips pull apart as she smiles at him, shaking her head lightly as she squeezes his hand "I was just thinking that I love you" she says nonchalantly, turning her eyes back to the street, her smile cracking wide across her face as she feels Robin's eyes boring into her. She deliberately avoids his eye contact, staring straight out into the road, her playfulness is rewarded as Robin's arms circle around her waist, and he pulls her into his chest, his lips meeting her temple in a wet kiss. She lets out a laugh, leaning harder into him.

The light turns red, and the walk sign illuminates in front of them, Robin leading Regina out across the road. They are wrapped in their own little world, finally everything falling back into place. They stop at the door of Granny's' and Robin goes to pull her in for a kiss, the setting identical to the night that Regina had lost him the first time to Marion…well to Zelena….the day that everything changed.

Regina stiffens for a half second, her mind knifing her with the memory. Her tense body doesn't pass Robin, his eyebrows knit as his eyes flicker over hers in concern and question. She smiles small and shakes her head, doing her best to let the moment not pass them by.

"What tis it?" His hands come up, cupping her cheek.

She lets out an exasperated breath "You're going to think I'm being ridiculous"

"Try me"

"This was the exact spot you kissed me before we walked through that door and everything changed…."

Robin hangs his head low, berating himself for not thinking about this. It had been a long year for he and Regina, their last happy memory without all this pain, was them standing tucked into each other as he kissed her, pouring his adoration into her as their lips met. Then it all went to hell.

"Regina, I'm Sorry, I didn't even think"

Her heart flutters, _of course he would apologize_ …. "No, I shouldn't have let it bother me"

She swallows hard, feeling the prickle of tears on her eyelashes, the annoyance at her inability to control her emotions right now bubbling. "Just forget about it, let's go inside" She turns and takes a step but Robin catches her waist, turning her back to him. Her eyes widen in slight confusion as she lets herself be pulled back.

"If you'd allow me Regina, I'd like to make a new memory here" His eyes brimming in love as he brushes a dark lock from her face. Smiling into him, she leans forward as he pulls her head in, their lips locking softly, beats of electricity running through them. A stray tear falls from the corner of Regina's eye, and Robin is quick to wipe it away.

"I Love You Regina"

"I Love You Too"

They smile, and interlock their fingers again, leaving behind their new beautiful memory in place of the old tragic one.

"Regina!" Snow's voice calls out from the side booth. Robin and Regina make their way over, sliding across from David and Snow, who holds baby Neil, bouncing him gently. Regina's heart clammers in her chest painfully at the sight of mother and child, and she can feel her thigh being squeezed by Robin's hand, who has obviously sensed her emotion. She smiles at him, silently thanking him for the support, but there is sadness in his eyes to as he looks at the baby and Regina's heart cracks a little further.

They talk about their plan to get to Camelot…Snow had informed Regina that they were going to use the baby blanket Emma owned as the token to open the portal. David chattered on about what he thought they would find in Camelot, the legends of Arthur and the round table, Lancelot and the sword of Excalibur. Regina tuned him out, her mind focused on the baby boy in front of her.

"David, I have to pee, can you move please" Snow's bumps her husband as he nods and stands quickly, reaching for his son but Snow beats him to it "Regina do you mind?". Her eyes open wide at Snow, she held Neil on countless occasions but something about this was different, after everything that happened with Robin's baby, the thought of holding Neil panicked Regina. Not wanting to show the fear budding inside, she smiles "Of course, come here handsome" and folds the little boy into her arms, his eyes bright blue …. _Blue like Robin's…_ her heart aches.

She rubs the fat cheeks of the 6 month old, as he grabs her hair, pulling himself into a semi-seated position against Regina's chest, staring up at her intently. She leans in and kisses the soft crown of his head, and he lets out a gurgle. David gets up to grab another cup of coffee, leaving Regina and Robin with his son. The baby clings to Regina as she cooes softly at him, and the sight burns through Robin. This could have been them. He could have sat in this exact spot as Regina held his daughter. He closes his eyes and lets her voice coat him, as she gently babbles to the baby. Leaning in, he drapes one arm around her shoulders and places a soft kiss to her temple, feeling her lean into him for a moment. He knows she is thinking the same, feeling the same and it kills him. His mind wanders to what their child would have looked like. A girl, with dark ebony hair and bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks with his dimples….or a boy, a mini clone of Robin, with sandy hair but with Regina's dark chocolate eyes. Either way their child would have been perfect.

Snow had returned and Regina relinquished Neil semi reluctantly into her arms again, her hands lacing with Robin's under the table, seeking out his never ending solace. An hour ticks by and they bid the Charmings good night, they would see them in the morning back at the Diner as they opened the portal to Camelot.

Henry and Roland are walking towards them as they exit the door.

"GINA‼!" Rolands little legs run to her and crash into her extended arms. Lifting she settles him on her hip and wraps her other arm around Henry, who leans in for a fast hug. "Did you have fun with Belle?"

"Ya‼! She showed me lots of books‼!" Roland's little voice bubbling out … "and I got to take one with me about a monkey‼" Regina looks curiously at Henry who has nudged her with the bright yellow book, the red letters of "CURIOUS GEORGE" blaring across them. She laughs lightly "should we read it tonight?"

"YES‼"

Robin grabs the book, his eyebrow arching high as he takes in the cartoon monkey… "first a cat need a hat….now the monkey is curious?" He shakes his head in bewilderment at the literature in the world and grabs Regina's hand as they make their way home, Roland never ceasing to stop talking as they round the last few corners.

"REGINA‼" A female voice is echoing around them. She spins and see's Belle running towards her. Handing Roland off to Robin, she steps forward "Belle is everything okay?", her heart slightly increasing its pace as the girl finally reaches them, breathless from running.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just I need to talk to you" Her green eyes scan Regina's with a touch of uncertainty.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Belle looks over her shoulder at Robin and the boys, and then back to Regina…"it's kinda personal and sensitive…." Biting down on her lower lip.

Taking the hint, Regina turns around "I'll meet you at home", her eyes finding Robin's, who nods in acceptance but Roland isn't having it, his voice whining out "But Gina, you promised to read about the monkey!". Smiling she steps back to the little boy, kissing his cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain against his ivory skin.

"I did promise, and would a Queen break her promise?" Her voice playful as she beams at Roland whose face screws from unhappy to pure joy "Not for her favorite knight!"… "Exactly, I'll be home in 10 minutes to read to you". She kisses Robin lightly and turns back to Belle who hesitates until the boys are far enough gone.

"You look scared…." Regina pries, placing a hand on Belle's forearm.

"It's not so much scared and I just don't really know what to say"

"Okay, well now you are scaring me…What's going on?" Her heart lurching into her throat as she watches Belle squirm in front of her.

"Before the darkness left Rumple and he passed out, he was working on something for you"

Regina arc's an eyebrow….she didn't know of anything she needed at the time besides getting the author to write her a happy ending, which at the end she decided against anyway.

Belle chews her lip before staring straight at Regina "He felt remorseful towards you"

Regina laughed out, her eyes rolling in sarcasm at the comment "Belle, please, Rumple and I have a very complicated history –"

"Exactly, he didn't really tell me much, but there was always this part of him that I think he truly felt responsible and ashamed for what he put you through in the Enchanted Forest….his role in making you the Evil Queen…turning your heart dark"

Regina's breathing catches. Her heart pounding against her chest. She had always partially blamed Rumplestiltskin for how her life turned out. He was the one to coax her into dark magic, feeding the anger and revenge inside her, giving her the dark curse that brought them all to Storybrooke. Complicated wasn't the word to describe them, in truth she didn't know what word would actually suffice.

Her train of thought is cut off as she feels Belle grab her hand, and the cold feeling of a glass vial presses against her palm. "He wanted to help you, or atleast try to make up for his wrong doings". Regina glanced down at her hand as Belle released it. A small glass vial with clear liquid encased, little sparkles of red and gold floating inside.

In confusion, she looks back at Belle, who has a strange expression….it's like bittersweet sadness and hope crossing all at once. "Uhhh…what is it?"

"It's water from Lake Nostos"

Her heart stops dead, the oxygen leaving her lungs completely as she stares at Belle, her mouth dropping open, searching for some semblance of words but they are lost. She stares back down at the small vial, her eyes filling with tears .. "that's impossible, the lake was destroyed years ago". The disbelief in her voice, makes Belle's heart ache…. "How did he—" … "It was after Zelena held him captive, I think it hit him hard that she wanted to destroy your life. As much as he toyed and did horrible things to you, deep down I believe he really loves you Regina"

"Belle that was months ago…he's had it for this long!?" Her mind runs a thousand miles, her heart split between a small feeling of betrayal that he didn't give it to her sooner and the overwhelming feeling of hope.

Belle shook her head sadly, shrugging "I think he was ashamed to give it to you…after all these years, he wasn't sure if it would do any good, plus he was banished…" Belle's eyes skate down to the ground in shame for a moment before returning to Regina's stunned face "... And after Robin was forced to leave with Marion, but it was Zelena, who then came back pregnant, I think seeing you in that kind of pain tore at him"

Regina's eyebrows raise, the shock still not leaving her body as Belle continues

"After he passed out from the darkness leaving his body, I was rummaging around his shop hoping to find something that would wake him up and I found that in a velvet black box with a note that had your name and Lake Nostos scribbled onto it"

Regina couldn't breathe, as the glass vial burned into her palm, her heart pounding violently in her ears. Sensing the distress Belle squeezed her hand, and found the older womans eyes "It doesn't have to mean anything Regina, it's just another path. You don't have to take it if it doesn't feel right, but you should have the option."

Nodding shakily, Regina turns her gaze back to the vial.

"I should go, you okay?" Belle asks.

Swallowing hard, Regina answers "I'm fine. Thank-You Belle, truly"

The young girl smiles and turns, walking back down the street, leaving Regina stunned on the sidewalk.

Opening the door to the mansion, she finds Henry curled up on the couch, watching the Lion King, Roland on the floor beside him, both boys breathing heavy in deep sleep. Shrugging off her coat, and unzipping her leather boots, she makes her way into the kitchen in search of Robin. He isn't there, nor is he in her office, or upstairs in their bedroom.

She is about to wake Henry to ask him, but she out of the corner of her eye she sees him sitting outside on the snow covered grass, leaning against her apple tree…his comfort spot. Throwing her coat and shoes back on she walks out the back door to him. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" . He turns his head and faces her, extending a hand out silently, which she automatically grabs, and is gently pulled onto the blanket and into his arms. Her back falling into his chest as his arms wrap around her, his stubbled chin tickling the side of her face as he leans into her.

"You okay?" her voice treading on the edge of concern.

He responds with a kiss to her cheek, pulling her in tighter.

"what's wrong?" she tries again.

His breath fogs out heavy in front of them as he finds his voice "I was just thinking about this past year, everything that has happened. It seems all seems like a cruel joke"

Regina laughs out in agreement "You're right it does feel that way"

They fall into silence as Robin leans his forehead to the side of Regina's temple, breathing her caramel smell in. Her hands trace light patterns over his hands, cold from the winter's air. Closing her eyes, she focuses on the beating of Robin's heart against her shoulder, it's feeling anchoring her. Snowflakes start to drift from the sky, as the minutes pass. Robin's hands cover hers, and his thumb finds the diamond ring on her left hand, lightly nudging it back and forth as he stares down at it. Regina watches him, his eyes focused on her hand as she feels him play with her ring. The creases on his forehead deep set as his eyes swim in emotion. She leans into him, kissing him gently on the side of his eyebrow, hoping to erase some of the tension within him, her lips staying in contact with his skin as she murmurs out "talk to me".

His exhales hard, and kisses her covered shoulder before closing his eyes and hugging her tight. His voice hitching with a slight tremble. "I left you Regina, I went with Marion to New York even when I knew I didn't love her like I did you. And after weeks of feeling horrid, in a stupid moment of weakness she got pregnant, and I knew that was the dagger in my plan of ever coming back for you. And then it was Zelena…." His voice cracks and he burrows his head against her shoulder "….Regina I left you for no reason, and I got another woman pregnant…and you forgave me….and then I left you again….made you think I didn't love you….I nearly lost you to death… all because there was this baby that you felt the need to protect for me.…."

Her heart throbs in her chest as she relives each memory.

"and now I lost my daughter and it doesn't feel like there was really a reason behind us having to go through all this pain now…" He falls silent against her.

She can feel the glass vial burning in her jean pocket, scorching against her skin. Maybe this whole fucked up year had led to this instead…a second chance for her and Robin to start a family. Her mind battles if she should show him the vial, but there is the fear deep down that consumes her, locking her hand in her lap away from the liquid.

The memory of the night she took the potion that made her barren floods into her mind, the rage she had felt towards her mother's action to trick and betray her into giving her a child. It licked fire through Regina's body. She had been controlled by her mother for her entire life. Everything Regina became was due to the malice of Cora. She killed Daniel, forced her into marrying the horrid king, who treated her as a piece of meat, using and abusing when he needed and discarding her as nothing when he didn't. It had been the darkest years of her life in that castle. Leopold wouldn't dare let her have another child, the threat to Snow's claim to the throne. It had happened 3 times, and she had been beaten by him each time till she bled out, losing a piece of her soul each with every baby that would never be. In truth she didn't believe that her body could get pregnant again after suffering that kind of damage, the potion was just to ensure that fact. Proving to her mother that she would not be her puppet any more.

At the time, Regina had been so convinced that she would spend her life alone, unloved and unwanted by any man, there wasn't going to be a chance to get pregnant. And yet here she is, leaning against her soulmate, a man she loved so deep it consumed her entire being. They didn't need a baby to complete them, they already had children .

And the thought ran through her of what if….what if she took the healing liquid in her pocket and they got pregnant and she miscarried. It would be devastating and she is sure she wouldn't be able to deal with losing Robin's child. Her heart was damaged enough. Forcing the feeling of the vial from her thoughts, she squeezes Robins cold hands.

Turning halfway in his arms to face him, she places her hands against his frozen cheeks, her fingers tracing along his features… "At least you here now Robin….regardless of everything, we are together and that is what matters". Her eyes hold his as she smiles, and thankfully he returns the gesture.

"You know, I've heard once before that maybe it is all about timing…" her smile widening as she places a tender kiss against his lips.

"Whoever said that must be incredibly smart" he laughs lightly.

Leaning into once more, her lips pressed lightly around his as she murmurs "once in awhile he is….but don't tell him that" before she kisses him again. Their lips cold on each other at first and it sends a slight shiver down Regina's spine. Pulling back, she stands up, not letting his hand go.. "Come on, I'm freezing". He stands and follows her into the warmth of the house.

The wind storm is relentless around Granny's' diner, the green cloud causing the windows to rattle, tables to fall and plates to smash. Robin is holding onto Regina's waist, supporting one arm around her as the other finds grasp on the stone island. The floor shaking beneath them. Regina holds back onto Robin's arm, her other securing around Henry and Roland in front of her. Nerves run through her body as the house spins relentlessly. Regina had been able to open the portal to Camelot, they were going to find Emma. A strange feeling of suction encompassed the diner, followed by a blinding white light. They are all slammed backwards onto the floor as the diner hits the ground hard. Regina falling backwards onto Robin, who does his best to cushion her fall with his body.

"Are you alright?" His voice breathes across her hair and she nods, sitting up, finding Henry and Roland, who are both unscathed. Robin extends a hand and pulls her to her feet… "You did it", his eyebrows bounce quick in pride at her and she smiles back lightly.

"Regina! You've done it! We are here!" Snow rushes over, grabbing Regina into a tight hug … "Thank You". She is a bit shocked at the display of affection, but not dwelling on the invasion of her personal space, she nods her head "Yes, well let's get this show on the road shall we".

David is the first to reach the door, and sunshine beams through the door, warm forest air invading the diner as they make their way out into the new realm.

Stopping a few yards outside, Snow and David turn back, there matching expressions looking somewhat sheepish at Regina …. "So any idea's on where to start?" David's asks, his tone desperate to hide the uncertainty within.

 _Seriously, I have to do everything…._ Slight irritation runs through her body, but she feels Robin's' hand at the small of her back, and the annoyance fades a touch.

"I'd suggest - " her words are cut off by the thunderous stamping of hooves, drawing near to them. Dust flies arounds them as the 8 horses carrying knights stop, encircling the group.

A man, nudges his horse a three steps forward, and he removes the metal helmet. Dark hair ruffles out followed by sharp green eyes. His voice is deep as he nods at Regina who stands at the forefront … " I am King Arthur, we've been expecting you for quite some time".


	21. Chapter 21 - Unexpected and a Promise

The Castle was incredible, stone walls, marble floors, an expansive entrance enclosed by beautiful intricate carved wooden doors . They had follow Arthur to into the Kingdom in awe. Well everyone except Regina was in awe. Walking into a castle only reminded her of her own in the Enchanted Forest. The magnificent steel structure that glistened like crystals when the sun hit it. Strangely Regina felt a pang of longing run through her, it would be nice to go back, just one more time, make better memories than their last when Zelena had come into their lives. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and regardless of the life she had lived in that castle, she also loved it. It's edgy demeanor, onyx floors, spiraling staircases that lead out to the ominous granite balcony. Her apple tree that sat in the center of the courtyard.

Her heart twinges as memories run through her, the good and the bad. She is brought out of her trance by calloused fingers interlacing into hers, a gentle squeeze of her hand. She smiles and turns to Robin, his eyes soft and curious at her reaction to their new surroundings. The group walks through the wooden doors and into the courtyard, Camelot villagers staring as they walked by, and Regina suddenly felt uncomfortable holding Robin's hand so blatantly in public. They didn't know the dangers of this world, and it would probably be best if they didn't give people the option to find targets.

She drops her hand, his eyes knit at her action, but she smiles small and turns her gaze back forward and he doesn't press the situation, they can talk about it later. Trumpets blare out as they reach the bottom of a set of stone steps. Robin beside Regina, shoulders close but not touching.

A knight's loud voice echoes "ANNOUNCING HIS HIGHNESS KING ARTHUR" the crowd cheers as Arthur walks up a few steps, bowing slightly to the crowd.

"ANNOUNCING, HER MAJESTY QUEEN GUINEVERE"

A woman walks down the steps, long curled brown hair laying gently against a bright blue velvet gown, harmonizing with her honey colored skin. Arthur extends out a palm which she gracefully takes and they make their way to the group.

"Allow me to personally introduce the most beautiful Queen in all the realms, my wife, Guinevere." Arthur's eyes flood with adoration.

Robin lets out a whispered chuckle for Regina's ears only at the statement before bowing low in front of the Royals. Guinevere was soft and pretty, there wasn't a doubt, but nothing compared to beauty of his Regina. They stand up and Robin finds her eyes, quickly raising an eyebrow in play, his eyes dancing in love and desire. Regina bites down on her lips as a smile breaks through her lips.

David's voice breaks first "We are honoured to have this pleasure, your majesty, but we do have an important matter to attend to"

Arthur's expression contours "Yes, we are well aware of your quest to finally free Merlin, as it was prophesied many years ago". David clenches his jaw momentarily and Arthur see's the slight flicker of concern across David's face

"You have not come for just Merlin…."

"No, well Yes I supposed, but we need him"

"For what?"

Regina inhales her breath sharp…. It wasn't the right time to tell Arthur about Emma….and she was about to cut David off, but he beats her to it "We need to remove the darkness from the Dark One"

"Dark One, what business do you have with the Dark One?"

David's holds the King's gaze "It's a long story, but we are desperate, to release the person from it's power"

The silence around the courtyard is deafening as Arthur's eyes darken "You want to release Merlin so he can battle the Dark One, unleashing it's dark magic unleashing its destruction on my Kingdom? Then what? It is known that the Darkness need a soul to tether itself to, you are willing to allow it to take another soul? No I am sorry, but I can't let you do that. We can trap the Dark One and hold it the dungeons."

Snow and David's jaws drop in shock. But Regina' understands where the King is coming from, as she holds her structured face tight, void of expression. If a group of strangers came into her Kingdom and wanted to release an unholy beast without a plan of containing it, she would have roasted them on the spot.

"Your Majesty, please—" Snow's voice flickers between strength and begging.

But Arthur's stern tone overrides hers "Why do you care so much about this Dark One being saved?"

Regina groans internally, this is not how this should be happening. They are backing themselves into a corner, and there is nothing she can do to stop the Charming Idiots without using her Magic, and that is not a good idea.

"She's our Daughter"

A few members in the crowd gasp, and Arthur's eyes widen in shock. Regina watches at the Queen's face flickers in pain and anguish at David's words, and it strikes her as odd. Guinevere moves to lace her fingers with Authors and they share a sad knowing look.

The King turns back, his voice heavy "I understand the pain with the loss a child. It was not but 10 years ago our own was taken by a dark sorcerer It is not an easy thing to live with and we have spent our lives trying to stamp out those who carry Dark Magic".

Regina's heart pounds hard against her chest, her fists clenching tight as she tries to imperceptible swallow the hard lump that had formed in her throat at Arthur's words. Her temples prickle with the slight bit of pain as the memory of being strapped against the cold metal table as electricity ripped through her. Greg Mendels face flaring through her eyes and she suddenly feels nauseous.

Robin can see the change in her skin color, her usual rose tinted cheeks pale, and her eyes are glazed over. His own heart panicked in concern at Arthur's words. But he would protect Regina with his life, no matter the cost. He'd just gotten her back and was not about to let her go.

Regina sees Arthur and David shake hands, they obviously have come to some sort of agreement but her ears hear nothing, only a hard buzzing resonates. She feels Robin place a gentle hand on her arm, bringing her out of the fog as his eyes burn with concern. She starts to internally kick herself for letting her vulnerability show, but it's only Robin, the only person she can be vulnerable with, so she smiles soft and turns to walk out behind their group.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand as she feels a pair of eyes staring a little too intently at her. Her gaze flickers and she sees a man standing rigid, his face stone solid as his green eyes glare out at her. She can see his jaw clench tight as her eyes meet his.

 _Hasn't been 1 hour and someone already doesn't like me…perfect._

She is led up the stairs, to where she is shown by a pair of hand maidens her room. Robin still at her side and the maids give him a quizzical look, not understanding why he is here, when clearly the woman in front of them is not his wife. Regina smiles inwardly, "He's my personal guard. Follows me everywhere I go. Can you please show him to his room now please"

Robins eyebrows arch in amusement as the maids bow gentle and turn around staring to walk down the stone hall, but they are halted by Regina's voice again "Make sure he is close, I may need him" She tries to sound monotone but Robin can hear the huskiness in her tone as her skin lightly flushes. The maids turn, and she throws a dazzling smile at him "I'll see you at dinner", before slipping into her bedchambers.

She walks around the large room, an oak canopy bed at the back, flush against the stone wall, red velvet drapes hang around it. There is a fireplace carved out of the stone, in front of a long black chaise, crème and red colored pillows decorating it. Another door leads into the bathing room, and Regina groans…. _no indoor plumbing…._ She thinks to use her magic, wave in a shower, but Arthur's threat rings through her and she clenches her fist back.

Her heels click along the stone wall as she settles herself down in front of the massive wooden vanity. Her door opens and a hand maiden enters "Pardon me M'lady but the King sent this for you, as a gift, he hopes you will wear it for dinner tonight" She places a deep purple velvet gown on the bed.

"Thank-You" Regina's answers and the maid leaves.

The velvet is soft under her fingertips, expensive she can tell. The neck is cut deep and scooping, the bodice tight and then flaring out at her hips. Silver diamonds adorn the neckline, it's a beautiful gown. Regina strips off her pants and blouse, standing in her navy blue lace lingerie set, the shoulders of the dress are bare, so she reaches behind her, finding the hook at the back.

"Allow me" a deep voice rumbles from behind her as she jumps in shock. But his strong arms encircle her bare waist, as he lands a chaste kiss to her neck. Her body melts into his as his hands coasts around her ribs, before stepping back to undo the hook. Her breasts fall heavy from the release and Robin reaches around, pinching a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, a light moan escaping her throat.

"Robin,….mmmm…..We can't…." Her eyes close in pleasure as he twists the hard nub, his tongue tracing lazy patterns across her olive skin. The wetness between her thighs starting to pool.

Before things get too heated and Regina loses all her self-control she palms Robin's hand, stopping his ministrations, her voice breathy but stern "Robin seriously, we can't do this, people can't know about you and I"

His eyebrows knit together, Regina steps away from him before grabbing the velvet dress and hugging it to her naked chest as she sits on the bed. Her expression exasperated.

"What does it matter if people know we are together, forgive me but I am failing to see the problem"

"The problem is, we don't know who knows I am the Evil Queen, and if they found out about you, they wouldn't hesitate to use you against me and I refuse to take that risk, it's not worth it Robin" her irritation building as she tries to get him to see reason.

He lightly shakes his head and shrugs his shoulder non-committedly "That's where you are wrong, You are worth it Regina", his voice so full of love as he squeezes her hand, interlocking their fingers. Her heart flutters at his words, but her mind tells her that she needs to push him into secrecy, she won't lose him. "Robin please, I am just trying to keep you safe" her smile small as her eyes soften at him.

She stands and and turns her back to him before stepping into the gown, pulling it over her shoulders as Robin huffs out in disappointment, but his hands find the clasp at the back, zipping Regina into the dress.

Their door opens not a minute later and Regina sends Robin a stern _See, anyone could walk in_ look. To which he simply shrugs.

"Robin! We figured you would be around here" Snows overly cheerful voice rings out, David flanking her side, both dressed in Camelot attire.

Snows expression changes as she see's the agitation on Regina's face, a matching look on Robin's "What's going on?". Regina didn't exactly want to have to talk more about this, but if they were to keep it a secret, then everyone had to be on the same page.

"Robin and I were just discussing that we need to keep our relationship private while we are here, I'd rather him not get used as a target if Arthur or anyone for that matter finds out I am the Evil Queen"

Snow smiles "Regina, you are not the Evil Queen anymore"

Rolling her eyes hard, Regina's voice tinged with annoyance "To them I am, and being the Evil Queen, means that I have dark magic. We all heard how Arthur feels about that, and I don't fancy being tortured again"

Robin's eyes widen in shock and disbelief at her words… _tortured? When? By who?_ His mind runs a thousand miles a minute as he reaches out for her hand, his face full of question and concern.

Regina shakes her head, "It was a long time ago, don't worry" squeezing his hand, but his expression stays the same. She turns back to the Charmings "I just don't think it is smart to let people know. It's fine with you two, you're married, Robin and I aren't"

"That's an easy fix M'lady, we are technically engaged" Robin chuckles out in proposition, and Regina's mouth drops open, stunned. Their eyes connect, love pouring between them and as much as Regina would want nothing more than to be married to Robin right now, it, again isn't the right time, and they both know that. The diamond weighs heavy on her finger, she had moved it from the left side to the right when the left for Camelot…just in case, but she refused to actually take it off. She was never going to take this ring off.

She smiles at him, rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb "I'd rather be at home when that happens, even if Camelot is the realm of romance"

"It's whatever you wish, doesn't matter when it happens, I'm yours anyway" He takes a step in to kiss her cheek, her skin flushing at the contact.

Regina hides her blushing skin as she dips her head down, silky locks hiding her face from Robin's eyes.

"It might be kinda fun you know" Snow blushes as a mischievous smile crooks through her cheeks.

Regina rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh…."Fun? Yes, having to hid from everyone is something I so yearn to do"

The redness in Snow's cheeks flare as her voice comes out playful with a small coating of embarrassment "I only meant, what could be more romantic that stolen kisses in the dark, forbidden love. I'm sure Robin knows how to sneak around without anyone noticing".

Regina's mouth drops open at Snow's unabashed words, heat flooding through her body as she hears Robin chuckle from behind her. "Oh come on Regina, relax, I'm just teasing you" Snow wrinkles her nose and giggles, grabbing David's hand and leading him out of the tower.

His hands find purchase on her hips as he gently kisses the column of her neck, smiling into her skin … "Are you alright love, you seem a bit flushed" … her breath is hot as she turns her head, craning to face him, her hand gliding up to the nape of his neck and pulling him in for a sensual kiss, moaning into the contact of his lips pressing against hers. Before he can spin her around she steps out of his hands, laughing lightly at the pout that spreads across his face at her departure …. "Let's see how good of a thief you truly are" Her eyes burn into him with desire as she flashes that gorgeous smile at him. He goes to step into her but she leaves in a puff of purple smoke, her husky laughter echoing in the stone room.

Dinner was torturous, Robin was seated next to Regina, but didn't dare touch her as much as his body ached. Mindless chatter ensued and he found himself zoning out, his eyes constantly flickering to the beautiful woman beside him as she sipped on her red wine. He was certain she was swallowing it down hard just to bait him. His arousal blazed through his body as she let out a soft moan as the flavor of the liquor that coasted down her throat. His dark pants feeling two times to small in the blink of an eye. Robins thought wander dangerous, back to the heavy nights he had spent with Regina writhing underneath him, her voice high and breathless begging him for orgasm…. _God, Fuck…..Control yourself….._ his mind berates him. Desperate to regain his self control, he focuses on the plate of food beside him, but it is no use as a light touch coasts his thighs. He jerks as the sensation but sees nothing. It happens again…this time a touch more pressure against his inner thigh, trailing dangerously close to his already half hard member. He exhales hard as he looks to see Regina's face focused on Snow White, not paying him a mind of attention, but her smile gives her away. He can see the devilish grin across her as the feather touch moves closer to where he is burning. He groans low at the feeling, David noticing his "discomfort" call outs to him "Robin, you okay, you look off"

He can hear Regina chuckle into her palm as the pressure squeezes around his erection. Desperate to touch her, he leans forward, nodding his head at David, trying to shrug off any concern. His palms find her thigh, coated in the purple velvet and he digs his nails into her hard. She licks her lips at the contact but doesn't dare show any other sign as he gently pulls up the fabric, baiting her.

His fingers leave her thigh, dancing up as they find the junction between her hip bone and leg. He squeezes his hand hard and he can feel her clench her muscles.

 _Two can play at this_ … his mind wanders heavy as his hands dip into the small gap between her thighs.

Regina's breath hitches as she feels Robin press against her as he leans forward to grab another goblet of ale, and she has to bite down on her tongue before the moan escapes her. This wasn't going to work….she needed him and as much as she desired to let Robin throw her on the table and ride her till she couldn't speak, her sensibility won out. She pushed her chair back, yawning lightly in false.

"Thank you for the meal, but I am afraid I am to tired to stay any longer"

Queen Guinevere looks saddened at Regina's departure "Won't you stay a little longer? We always have a dance in Camelot after dinner".

Groaning internally at the idea of a royal ball, her past haunting her at the thought, Regina smiles at the Queen "I would love to, but truly I would be not but a statue. I promise I will stay for the next"

The Camelot Royale bow their head in acceptance and she excuses herself from the table. Her eyes finding Robins, silently asking he stay for a few more minutes before following her as to not rouse suspicion. But he is an outlaw, a law breaker by nature and he stands, smirking at her eye roll.

"Beg your pardon, but I am obliged to see Lady Regina to her room"

Arthur waves his hand in dismissal, obviously not seeing the underlying reasons, but Guinevere isn't so daft. Her dark eyes watch as Regina tries to hide a smile as she walks in front of Robin. Her blood boils at the sight of the Evil Queen in her kingdom. Her small hands curl into a tight fist, controlling her anger as she watches Regina and Robin leave.

When she saw the Evil Queen at the base of the stairs, Guinevere nearly throttled her on the spot. But the memory of the devastation Regina's magic could cause held her back. The image of her burning village haunting. She was just 17 when she watched the Evil Queen storm through her town, throwing any peasant that defied her wishes in finding Snow White into the dungeons. Her own straw home was ablaze with fire as the Queen rode off on the black horse, leaving nothing but smoke in her wake.

It was many years later, after Arthur had left on enduring quest, that she had been caught herself in the dungeons. She had let revenge eat her soul, desperate to kill the woman who had brought devastation to her family. She had nearly been executed, but with the help of a clever woman in the jail cell next to her, she had escaped and fortunately the Evil Queen did not notice who she was. She had never told Arthur of the years they had spent apart. Her vengeful life that had consumed her. He would be ashamed and in truth probably never would have married her in the end when he came home.

No, she had let her hatred for the Evil Queen go, but the memories were forever burned into her mind, and she would get revenge on the woman who had murdered her sister. Marion's death would be avenged, that she promised, and now she had the opportunity.

Her room was dark, save for the orange flickering light from the fireplace. Discarding her dress and magicking herself her usual black silk and lace night dress she stood at the edge of the balcony, the cold air eliciting goosebumps on her olive skin.

The night was fresh and chilled, stars sparkling in the sky, dancing diamonds in the black background. Camelot was beautiful, she had to admit it. Robins' body pressed against her back, his arms circling around her waist as he placed kiss after kiss on her bare skin, ensuring no spot when unloved.

Initially she was reluctant to let him be here, trying to persuade him that she should be with Roland in their own room…but his eyes melted her resolve, the little she had to say no to him.

"Would you really marry me right now?" her voice soft in question.

His arms squeeze her middle as he pulls his face around to find hers, "M'lady I would have married you in the Enchanted Forest, if you hadn't been so irritating and stubborn"

She laughs breathlessly, the memories of their true first meetings were anything but loving.

She had poked and prodded him with everything in her being, and he had returned each snark remark with one of his own. Initially she had hated him, the way he strutted around her like she wasn't his Queen. But there was a strange pull she couldn't relinquish, especially not after she had begun to fall in love with his chubby faced son. She was a goner the moment those button brown eyes smiled at her, and she knew it. But Roland's father was a different story. They had argued relentlessly, their irritation of each other well known until the one fateful night, near a three months after they landed in the Enchanted Forest that Robin had kissed her.

He had found her by her apple tree, and without a word, he strode to her, grasping her face as he kissed her hard, till the oxygen ran out of her lungs. She was shocked initially but there was no denying that she found him ridiculously handsome. Plus it didn't help he was probably the most loving father she had ever witnessed, it shook her deep every time she watched him play with Roland in the grounds.

It had been weeks she tried to fight her urge to let him devour her as she knew he wanted, but she was the Queen, and didn't give in so easily. Atleast not until he had kissed her, pressed her back into the thick trunk of her apple tree, forced his tongue into her mouth as his hands roamed heavy across her body. After that night they had become inseparable, careful to not show their new strange relationship to anyone, but in the dead of night, Robin would find her waiting. She knew she was falling in love with the irritating thief, and before they could express their true feelings the Wicked Witch cursed them to lost memories as the second dark curse brought them back to Storybrooke.

After the curse had broken, they had spoken little about their time in the Enchanted Forest. It seemed like a far off dream, and they both agreed to live in the reality of the moment, understanding their past but finding love in each other all over again.

Her memories are cut short as she feels Robin slip the thin silk straps from her shoulders, the fabric dropping to her feet as his hands claim her bare breasts. His voice heavy in desire in her ear "That was a wicked thing to do to me at dinner, Your Majesty". She inhales as he bites her soft skin "Evil, Robin, never Wicked"

He knows that even though she is jesting him, the words are hard rooted. Wicked was her sister….

In hopes of steering her back to desire, Robin trails his palm down her stomach, his fingers dancing across the lace black line of her bottoms and he can feel her relax, arching her back into him as her hands climb to the back of his neck, pulling him into a hot, passionate kiss.

She spins in his arms, and he hoists her up, olive colored thighs wrapping instinctively around his waist as he walks her back to the enormous bed. His lips never leaving hers as he slowly lowers her into the silk sheets, her legs pulling his hips into hers, rolling against him hard.

He groans deep at the feeling of her wet core against him, his arousal still heated from her teasing at dinner. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, and relishes in the high gasps it elicits from Regina.

His fingers trail back to her pelvic bone, dancing in tease against her skin as she arches her hips into him lightly, begging silently for him to move where she is desperate.

"Marry Me tomorrow Regina" his voice heavy in desire as he kisses his way down her torso, his fingers hooking into the lace sides of her underwear, pulling them down as he moves south on her body.

Her breath is heated at his words…. "Robinnnn…" her fingers carding through his blonde hair as she guides him to her core.

Placing gentle kisses just above where he knows she is needing, he asks her again "Marry Me Regina"

"I already said I would" her breath hitching as he swipes his tongue flat against her folds, a moan leaving her.

"Marry me now" Robin draw a strong lick from her wet entrance to just under her clit, placing an arm across her stomach, forcing her body to the bed.

His teeth nip gently at her sensitive bud as she inhales hard, throwing her body back into the silk sheets, a knuckle turning white as she grasps it, the other tugging against his hair.

She finds a small window of clarity through the overwhelming pleasure of Robin's tongue, bringing herself up onto her elbows, her thighs parted against Robin's shoulders… "Now, as in this minute?" her tone playful at his request.

He stops, bringing his chin up a half centimeter as his dark lustfilled eyes glue to hers. A second of silence passes around them before Robin lets out a light laugh, dipping his head to press a kiss to her low abdomen. Her mind diverts for a momentary second to the glass vial she had brought with her….her heart pumping at the notion that maybe one day the man kissing her flat stomach would one day be doing the same to her rounded belly.

She bites down on her lip as Robin licks against her clit without warning, his voice rumbling against her heated core "Tomorrow, then".

Regina goes to make another playful comment but Robin sucks her clit hard and all thoughts flood her mind as delicious orgasm starts to take over her body. She can feel Robin's fingers press into her, curling and pumping as her body hits her high.

"Marry Me Tomorrow Regina"

She can't speak, her jaw slack as her eyes are squeezed shut. Her climax is momentarily cut short as the loss of his mouth against her falls, his body climbing up hers. Robin interlaces one hand with hers, his other guiding his hard erection to her entrance. He holds his position as he watches Regina's chest heave in anticipation, her plump red lips parted as her eyes remain shut.

"Open your eyes"

She does, and the breath nearly leaves her completely as Robin leans down to kiss her hard, hiking one of her legs up around his waist, pressing his tip against her opening

He pulls back a fraction, his lips staying against hers … "Say you will Marry Me tomorrow"

Desperate to feel him, Regina rolls her hips, but he stalls her with another searing kiss.

"Regina….."

Her mind runs fast _,_ what did it matter, they were going to get married regardless, it may be romantic for it to be in Camelot….her eyes hold his steady as her breath comes out heavy against his lips.

"Yes"

He slips inside her.

"Yes….Robin…."

His eyes never leave her as he slowly pumps in and out of her heated core.

"Yes what Regina?"

She leans up to catch him in a kiss, pulling her body up to meet his.

"Yes I will marry you tomorrow"


	22. Chapter 22 - Sunset

Guinevere paced her room, heart pounding as she strutted harshly against the stone beneath her. The moment she saw the Evil Queen her blood was on fire. She was here, in her castle, as a "guest", trying to free Merlin. Knitting her eyebrows together the Queen's memories flooded her… Regina seemed so different, she didn't even speak up that she was in fact a Queen herself… It struck Guinevere as odd … the Evil Queen was ruthless in her demand for respect, but the woman who stood in her hallway and sat across from her at dinner tonight was more reserved, rarely spoke unless her guard beside her was the one talking.

Something was amiss. Guinevere had planned her revenge on the Evil Queen for years. The memories of her village lit on fire, people running from their homes, her sister narrowly escaping, and her parents never emerging from the burning home was literally burned into her forever. The Evil Queen's crazed eyes and maniacal laugh as she rode off to the next town in search of Snow White echoed in her ears. She was just 17 the day she and Marion lost their parents and were forced to become beggars as they travelled across the Enchanted Forest, ending up working for a trip to Camelot as deck hands. Marion left Guinivere a year after, decided that seeing her sister brought back to many memories. They parted ways, and never saw each other again.

It was then she had met Arthur, a strong minded driven handsome man who quickly swept her off her feet. Like she, Arthur had a dark sad past, his mother murdered by bandits and his father a drunk who had left him at the age of 12. For years he had searched for the Excalibur, the sword that would make him king, the quest near drove him mad. Guinevere had to put her own plans on hold in order to ensure Arthur kept his sanity. After many years he had set off in search of a magical gauntlet in hopes it would lead him to the Sword. It was in those 3 years that she decided it was her only chance to exact her revenge. She paid for transfer back to the Enchanted Forest and made her way to the Queen's castle. She had found Marion, working in a tavern, married to a man Guinevere's memory couldn't quite picture…but her sister seemed less than happy... and it took little to no convincing before Marion agreed to help Guinevere in avenging their parents death.

She regretted it now, that they didn't plan their attack better. She was so fueled by rage that she got herself captured as she attempted to shoot an arrow as the Evil Queen rode by. Marion had fled when the guards hauled Guinevere off into the dungeons. She had spent 5 days in the dark cell, her impending death sentence looming closer and closer. The night before her execution, an old woman appeared in front of her, a light lavender puff of smoke engulfing the sorceress. She can remember her heart beating fast in fear as the stranger revealed herself. To say the woman was ugly would be an understatement…she was grey in color, deep set wrinkles heavy lining her squat face. Her eyes were black as night and her teeth yellow stained. But it was her hair that was the most odd, it was lavender like her smoke, and stuck out at every direction.

The old hag had waved her hand and the door swung open as Guinevere's eyes widen in shock.

 _"We don't have all damn day, let's go girl!" the woman's voice was raspy like sandpaper as she extended out a hand._

 _Hesitating Guinevere asked "who are you, why are you helping me?"_

 _The woman's skin seemed to glow light blue as her black eyes danced half crazed "You aren't supposed to know that yet, tis allllllllll in the written prophecy. Now come on, don't make me drag you out of here"_

And Guinevere ran, through the dungeons and the forest until she was miles from the castle, the old woman gone without a trace.

Sitting on her bed now, thinking of the memory, she realizes who the old sorceress was, "Mad Madam Mim"…. She was the strange counter partner of Merlin, never quite deciding if she wanted to help or hinder someone's quest. Initially Guinevere was thankful for the old woman, but when word got back to her that her sister Marion had tried to break her out and was captured and killed in the process, her once thankful approach was now dark and filled with hatred. Marion died trying to save Guinevere and aid Snow White. It was an all consuming guilt that year after year ate away at the Queen.

Bile rose in Guinevere's throat at the thought the Evil Queen, the woman who not only murdered her parents but also her sister years later was sleeping in the tower next to her. She wouldn't last another day without having some sort of negative reaction and her secret and plan would be blown to pieces. Standing quick her voice bellows out "GUARDS‼‼" and four men come rushing into her bed chamber "I need Percival" the men stare at her dumbfounded for a moment "NOW‼!" she hollered at them. They nearly trip over each other as the scramble out to find the requested man.

Shaking out her long hair, she waits.

Her door clammers open as the blonde haired man walks through, a snide smirk on his face as he walks straight up to the Queen. His hands fly through her hair as he kisses her hard, backing her into the wall behind them. They claw at each other for a minute before the Queen throws him off of her body.

"When I asked for your presence, you shouldn't assume this is what I always mean" her voice dripping in disdain.

Percival snorts back "It's the only thing you ever want, that or for me to kill someone, so unless you'd like to fuck me right now, I suggest you give me a name so I can be on my way….Your Majesty"

Clenching her jaw tight as she wrings her hands, she stone walls the slight fear and anxiety in her. "I don't want you to kill anyone"

Percival huffs out a breath and begins to turn , but she grabs his wrist "Yet…..I don't want you to kill anyone yet" she is holding her chin high as her eyes dancing in vengeful plot.

His eyebrow archs in question as sarcasm rolls off his tone "So you want me to babysit someone?"

Her hands place firmly against his chest, as she presses a chaste kiss to his dry lips "I want you to kidnap the Evil Queen for me"

He laughs at her request "The Evil Queen is gone, no one has seen her since the second curse hit the Enchanted Forest"

Guinevere's eyes harden " Our guests, she is one of them….Regina"

"Aaah the pretty one? Really she is the Evil Queen? Forgive me but I don't see it"

Guinevere rolls her eyes at his comment but moves past them not wanting to get side tracked from his wandering eye "I know it's her. Her face haunted my life for years. Are you going to do as I command or not?"

Percival claims the Queen's mouth in a hard kiss, tugging at her hair roughly as bites down on her lower lip. "As my Queen commands….where will I be bringing the prisoner?"

Guinevere contemplates for a moment, she hadn't thought that far in advance. She needed a spot where no one would think to look, the dungeons were obviously out of the question….there had to be somewhere they could hide the Evil Queen…. A devious smile crosses her face and her voice is almost singing "Do you remember where we kept Lancelot?"

Percival nods, as a smile widens across his face "the bunker in the forest. Smart move your highness"

"Yes I know, thank you. I will meet you there in three days, and you better have her"

Percival's turns and begins to walk out the door but a thought hits him "What about her magic?"

The Queens eyebrows knit for a moment in thought, "Arthur's chest, it has a pair of magic shackles in it, that will deaden her magic until we can figure out a more permanent solution"

"Seems easy enough, I will see you soon My Queen"

Regina giggled as Robins stubble tickled against her neck. His lips landed soft kisses along her neck as his arm pulled her flush against his body. The sun was already high in the sky, but they could care less. They had made love early at dawn, Robin waking Regina up from a heavy sleep as he kissed his way down her naked body. His tongue pulling her from sleep as he tasted her, his fingers gently pumping her out of her slumber. She moaned and pushed her hips into him as she came to her senses, begging for him to take her completely. In all obviousness, he did, never ever being one to deny his queen. She screamed as her climax hit and he swallowed each of her high pitched moans in a searing kiss. Now lying slightly sweaty back to chest, Robins hands coasted up and down her body as he whispered sweet nothings into her chocolate silk hair.

Rolling onto her back, Robin's hand gliding onto her stomach as he leaned over his fiancee, kissing her softly as she curled into his body. Whispering against her smooth plump lips "We are getting married today"… she laughs lightly and kisses him again, pulling his body on top of hers tight and close. Smiling brightly at her lover Regina' lets her fingers trail lightly across his naked back, her voice questioning lovingly against his lips "You're sure you want to be stuck with me forever, Robin of Locksley?". He captures her lips in another languid kiss, letting his body settle heavy on hers. His chest presses against her breasts as their hips interlock. "I want nothing more". He kisses his way down from her lips to her chin, trailing down the column of her neck as he promises to love and cherish her till the day he dies. Her eyes flicker in light tears as her heart begins to pump hard. For a moment he stops, tilting his chin to meet her eyes, "What tis is?".

She bites her shaky lower lip as shakes her head slightly, a beautiful smile casting across her face "I just love you". He returns the smiling sentiment before kissing her neck once, twice, three times, mumbling against her skin "I love you more". Her heart swells, near the point of exploding inside her as she lets his adoration ghost over her skin, sinking into her soul. He loves her, and she loves him. It was a fate she never thought she could have, being loved so hard by someone.

Robin sits back on his heels, his palms grazing her creamy olive thighs, gently placing a light kiss to the inside of her knees before his eyes find hers … "Regina Locksley…. I like the sound of that". Her eyes beam at him as she smiles. His heart pumps hard against his ribcage at the woman in front of him. The way she responds to his touch, how her heart beats rapidly when he kisses her, the undeclared knowing that she would protect him and his son at any cost, her passion when they made love, her fierceness in protecting her own heart… he never thought it possible to love someone more than he did Marion, but here and now staring into his soulmate's eyes, that love seems almost trivial compared to this.

Propping herself onto her hands, her legs wrapped lightly around his waist, her eyes dance around his chiseled chest … his voice breaking their silence first "So what time best suits you to become my wife?"

She lays back down against the red silk sheets, as Robin's hands glide across her ribcage, settling under her breasts, her voice husky as she bites her lip shyly "what about at sunset….."

The thought of seeing Regina walking towards him under a grove of trees as the sunset, the sky painted purple and orange against her skin, sets Robins heart on fire. He leans over her body, kissing her sternum, between her breast, along her collarbone, up her neck till he finally finds her lips. Their breath leaves them at the passion, Robin being the first to pull back "Sunset it is M'lady".

The day passes without much entertainment, both Robin and Regina keeping somewhat quiet on their nuptials that tick closer with each passing minutes. Finally Regina decides they should at least tell Henry and Roland….and probably the infuriating Charmings….

So here they sit, around a glowing fireplace, Robin's hands locked into Regina's, doing his best to soothe her anxious heart as their sons' walk in, followed by Snow and Charming, all wearing confused looks.

"GINA‼!" Roland tears away from the group, scrambling towards her as she automatically lowers her body to scoop up the little Merry Man who has stolen her heart. Kissing his nose lightly as he giggles her eyes find Henry's' face, half smiling, half in question before he pulls her in for a hug. Snow and Charming hand a step back as they take in the family sight.

"Whats going on mom?" Henry's eyes flicker between hers and Robins.

A shy smile crosses her lips, as she tilts her face to look at Robin, baiting him to be the one to break the news. Seeing her opening, Robin clears his throat and places a hand on Henry's shoulders… "Well, your mother and I wanted to let you know that we have decided - " he anxious coughs, his cheeks blushing slightly "We are going to get married tonight".

A minute of silence surrounds the group as the information settles in. Snow's face being the first to break into a wide smile "OH MY GOSH‼! That is amazing‼! When were you going to tell us!?"

Regina's eyes roll lightly "We are telling you right now, aren't we"

Snow shrugs off the jab "Yes but I meant, have you planned anything…the who what when where?!"

Her anxiety builds in her chest as she nuzzles her nose against Roland's light curls, Robin's hand squeezes her own in support… "We kind of just decided last night actually…." His voice is low and bashful. Regina's eyes flicker to Henry's and her heart is momentarily stopped at his expression. His eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at Robin

 _Oh god….he doesn't want this to happen….shit_ …. Her mind flies a hundred miles an hour. Biting her lip anxiously her free hand brushes back Henry's' fallen hair "Honey are you okay with this?".

They all watch as Henry chews his lip, the emotional battle raging through his adolescent body, his eyes falter from Robins and stare up at Regina's in search… I'm happy, if you are happy" a small smiles creeps through his face.

Her heart beat is pounding furiously as she pulls her son in for a heavy hug, her lips kissing the crown of his head… "Henry… I am happy". Her eyes are watering as she pulls back a hair from him, their eyes connecting as they smile at each other. The moment is beautiful but Henry's gaze falters again… "Baby what is it?" her voice filled in concern.

Pulling out of her arms, Henry turns square to Robin, his face stone walled "I'm happy if she is happy, and if you ever leave her again….." His words choke in threat as Robin's head drops in shame, "Henry, Lad. I left her once from my own decisions and it was the worst decision of my life….. and the second time…" Robin's eyes skate up to Regina's finding consolation in her honey brown "…. The second time… I should have fought harder and I am sorry. But I promise to you, Roland and most importantly to your mother that I will never ever leave you guys again. You are my family" Robin half smiles at Henry….a moment of tension hangs before Regina see's her son's' resolve. He crashes his body into Robin's, squeezing his new stepfather's waist tight as Robin returns the hug. Her heart is burning in her chest at the display, her mind brought back as Roland's sweet voice echoes around them "So is Gina my momma now?"

Her eyes meet Robins in slight embarrassment….. sure they had talked about her being a surrogate Mother to Roland, she thought of him as her own son for hell's sake, but the thought of him actually calling her his mother….well that was a subject they hadn't broached. Seeing her inner turmoil, Robin pushes back his son's curly locks "Yes my boy. Gina is as much your mother as Marian is…but don't forget, mama is with the angels now". Her eyes well in tears as she stares at Robin, who simply smiles lovingly back. Roland's eyes confuse for a minute, "well if mama is with the angels, then Gina can be my mommy right?". Robin smiles and nods as Regina places a heavy kiss into Roland's hair line, lightly whispering "Yes, my little knight, I can be your mommy".

She sways Roland back and forth for a minute before Snow finally can't hold back her questions any longer… "So, when are you actually getting married?"

"Around sunset we decided"

"Oh that's beautiful….have you decided who's gonna do the ceremony?"

Robin answers first "I'm going to ask Little John actually"

Snow beams "So perfect…and what about a dress Regina?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiles back "I'm sure I can whip something up", hoping Snow's tirade of questions is over….but it never is with her.

"Have you told anyone else?

"No…and we aren't going to"

"What about Arthur and Guinevere?! I'm sure they would love to host‼"

Regina's tone comes out sharper than she wanted "NO! We aren't telling anyone, Snow. This is a secret you have to keep"…. The jab is low as she see's Snow's face fall, immediately Regina feels guilty..but whatever, she couldn't risk anything.

Snows green eyes find their usual hopefulness once again "Will you atleast allow David and I to be there?"

Regina's jaw drops in shock….she never expected Snow to actually want to come….

Seeing her flabbergasted expression, Snow laughs lightly before grabbing Regina's hand "I would love nothing more than to be there to see you get your happy ending after all this time"

Regina swallows down hard as Roland squirms his way out of her arms, landing gently on the floor, her eyes flicking back up to Robins as she searches for his guidance. She is met with a light smile and nod from her soulmate…turning she rubs a thumb across Snows palm as she bites her lip shyly…."I would love that".

Snow's eyes fill with tears as she flings her arms around Regina. They hug tightly against each other for a second before Regina pulls away, her hand immediately searching for Robins.

David finally speaks out "Well then, that's all settled, I guess we will see the both of you in an hour or so?". He smiles at Regina, and she returns the sentiment with a nod of her head.

"Henry and Roland, why don't we go find something for you to wear?" Both Charmings echo at the same time, and Regina and Robin watch as their boys leave in excitement, racing through the hallways before their footsteps become distant and silent.

Robin's arms wrap around Regina's waist as she lets out a heavy breath as she sinks into his chest. "That wasn't so bad now was it" His voice glides across her skin between the light kisses he is pressing against her neck. Her fingers intertwine with his against her stomach and the thought of the Vial from Lake Nostos crosses her.

It's not the right time to bring it up….at least she doesn't think so…. It was probably better to broach the subject after they were married and Robin's heart had begun to heal over the recent loss of his unborn child. Her eyes coast down to their interlocked hands, as a fleeting future thought infiltrates her….wondering what it would be like to feel their baby kicking against their palms as they were wrapped in each other like this.

She sighs lightly, promising to herself she would talk to him after their wedding, after time had passed and she was certain about his feelings towards their own child, not that he wouldn't love their own baby…but a residual fear creeped through her body.

 _Not yet….but soon._

She melts into his arms, pulling them tighter around her abdomen, before she tilts her chin to catch his lips in a light kiss. "I guess I should get dressed then" She smiles against him as he presses another languid kiss into her "I suppose I should as well?"

She steps out from his arms, but turns, wrapping her hands around his face before pulling him into a searing kiss, his own hands clenching her hips as he pulls her flush to his body. "How about I meet you at the clearing in the forest we found a few days back in an hour?" her voice light and loving as it dances around him.

He nuzzles his face into the junction of her shoulder and neck, kissing her soft skin before whispering "I can't wait….Mrs Locksley". She smiles brightly as she hugs him tight.

"Robin, I Love You"

"And I You"

Their arms wrap around each other as they fall into their own world…not ever seeing the threat of a envious sister and a faithful evil subject lurking around the corner, hearing every word of their impending nuptials…..

It's near dusk and Robin has begun to get nervous, there hasn't been a sign of Regina anywhere since they parted two hours prior. He had paced around the clearing back and forth as both Charming, and John tried to reassure him that she was probably just late doing her makeup and such. But he knew Regina better, with a wave of her hand she would have been ready, and she was never one to make him wait. His heart stung in panic as the sun began to set. Snow had run off to try and find her, but that was over 45 minutes ago…

"Papa? Where is Gina?" his son's voice calling out meekley to his ears as he knitted his eyebrows in worry. An electrical terror ran through his veins as the sun melted into the horizon, blackening the clearing he was standing in.

 _Regina where are you?_ His mind raced as his palms rubbed his face. Little John did his best to soothe him with a heavy palm on his shoulder … "I'm sure Reggie is fine, probably just got holed up somewhere". A tinge of anger flooded through Robin as he spun around "Holed Up? Holed Up? John be reasonable, when has Regina ever been late to anything‼‼" His voice hitching in anxiety.

David steps forward, his eyes wide in concern "Let's just wait for Mary Margaret to return and we can go from there okay?"

Robin nods his head and leans heavily against a tree stump, his eyes coasting to the diamond light sky… _Please be safe My Love….please be alright_

Two Hours Earlier

Regina is sitting in front of her vanity, combing through her long curly locks. Her nerves were running high at the thought that she was about to marry her soulmate…but her mind kept her sane… he loved her, he wanted to marry her and after everything that they had been through there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry him. Shaking off the anxiety, she stands, twisting her wrists as purple smoke plumes around her body. As it dissipates she takes her image in the mirror in.

She is wearing a cream colored sleeveless lace gown. It hugs her body tight as the floral gossamere covers her body, the fabric falling out at her hips as it flows behind her. The back is enclosed at the top of her neck, but a large opening in the lace reveals majority of her olive skin, the chocolate brown freckles that adorn her skin, beaming in contrast to the white lace. It hugs her backside tight, before flaring out into a train. Her hair is twisted up in curls at the base of her neck, a few locks twirling around her face that is gently lined in soft makeup, well light eye make up, her deep ruby lips off setting the gently facade of the rest of her face.

Her hands fumble with the engagement ring against her right hand…and she slips the diamond off, laying it against the wooden vanity. She and Robin had together figured out their wedding bands in before she left him to get ready. Her was a light silver band, with a thick cut square diamond in the middle, flanked by two smaller diamonds on each side. He had taken the ring with him as they parted. She glances down at the metal band in her own hand, a matching thicker silver band with diamonds inset around the entire thing, save for a red ruby that landed in the middle. Her heart had glowed when he asked for the different gem, one that would always link the color to her.

She twirled Robin's band in her fingers, gently sliding it onto her own fingers…it was obviously to wide, and easily slipped from her thin digits. Her wrist flicked and a silver chain emerged, she linked the necklace and ring together, and clipped it around her neck. The band settling heavy between her lace covered breasts.

Smiling down at the ring, she doesn't hear the door click open, nor the footsteps until it is too late. A harsh calloused hand covering her mouth with a damp cloth. She fights hard, scratching the hands that bind her, her fingernails biting into her own cheeks as her body whips back and forth against the steel immoveable object behind her, but the hand only clamps down harder.

Her feet kick back and forth, knocking over a vase and jewellery box that rested on the vanity. She tries to scream but her breath inhales deeply first, and a dark black smoke emanated from the rag, infiltrating her system. Her vision blackens as she tries to call upon her magic, but it is no use, it flickers under her skin but nothing more. Her body feels heavy as her brain goes fuzzy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the magic curse takes over her, binding her into a dark abyss. The criminal behind her drops her heavy and her skull cracks hard against the stone floor She can somewhat feel the warm sensation of blood coasting down her neck as nausea takes over her body. She groans and tries to roll and stand, but her body is like a brick weight.

The last thing she hears is a familiar high pitched voice "Well that was easier than I thought….bravo"

It's Zelena's pitchy squeal and Regina's heart pounds hard as her brain begins to shut down. Her vision is blurry as a she feels the cold concrete stone against her back, two fuzzy figured faces coast in and out of her eyes… a deep devil voice finds her ears "Time to have some fun with the Evil Queen"

Her head lolls to the side and everything goes black.

Robin's heart is racing, a strange sensation of pain overwhelming his body as his heart furiously beats against his rib cage. The sky was black as night, three hours after he should have been married to Regina. An invisible harsh pain smacks the back of his head, his vision blurs as brain turning foggy. He loses his balance and staggers forward as his heart rips out in pain, but it wasn't his pain….it was rooted deep, this odd fog he found himself in wasn't his own….

His breathing flies erratically as he grasps against John's arm who is desperately trying to steady him. He hears branches crashing as his eyes find Snow and Henry racing towards them. The frantic and petrified looks on their faces make Robin's heart sink

Snow stops in front of David, their silent transferring of knowledge tears Robin apart as he see's David face accept the news Snow has yet to deliver verbally. Henry's face is dropped in fear, as he stumbles towards them.

"Where is she?" Robin finally finds his voice as his eyes meet fear ridden green ones of Snow…. Her mouth hangs open and he asks irritated again "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

He watches Henry's eyes fill in tears as Snow swallows a hard lump.

"Her room was trashed and….." Snow's eyes fall in tears …. Robin's own voice agitated in fear "and what‼ Dammit Snow tell me what happened‼"

Her eyes falter from his as a heavy sob leaves her throat "There was so much blood Robin…."

Her words rip through him as the reality of the pain in the back of his skull and the torment in his heart all piece together…His heart clenches and he loses all the oxygen in his body….. Regina is in trouble and he needs to find her before it is too late…..


	23. Chapter 23 - Essence of Us

His heart is beating furious against his rib cage as he runs through the castle, his legs burning as he climbs flight after flight of stone steps, the need for oxygen is dire, but finding Regina is his only thought. Turning the tight corner, he sprints to the heavy wooden door, flinging it open as he barrels through. His eyes scan the room as his breath pants out hard "REGINA!? REGINA!? WHERE ARE YOU?!". He runs to the bathroom, she isn't there, nor is she on the balcony, or sleeping curled up in the heavy red satin sheets. Robin whirls around, and his heart plummets as his eyes find her vanity, trashed, diamonds and jewels smashed on the ground. The mirror is shattered, the chair flipped over, but it is the pool of deep red curling around the stone that has his heart crushing inwards. Dropping to his knees, his fingers lightly touch the outskirts of the drying blood….it's thick….she would have had to bleed heavy for this amount to be left.

He leans over the puddle, his fingers finding the glimmer jewellery that is caked in red. It's her earring, a drop low diamond, cold against his palm as he squeezes it, her blood trickling down his palm and staining the white tunic at his wrists. Eyes shutting tight as he tries to regulate his erratic breathe the shaky footsteps of Snow find his ears as she bends down beside him. A light palm rubs his back "Robin, we will find her….you just need to have hope"

 _HOPE? HOPE?!._ His mind rages at her words, he can't control the words he spits out "God damnit‼! Can you not see all this blood?! " His fists pound against the stone, as speckles of blood coat his body. Snow retracts in a moment of shock and fear at the outburst, her eyes flying to David who is standing like a statue a few feet from them. Snow's eyes plead with her husband for help as Robin continues to beat the ground, the skin of his knuckles breaking open. He slams his fists into the stone till his own blood runs bright red with Regina's darkened dried puddle. Being pulled from his haze, David runs forward, his heavy arms pulling Robin upright, dragging him backwards, his voice pleading in desperation "ROBIN! ROBIN STOP! CALM DOWN!"

He holds Robin tight as the man writhes harshly against his arms, "THEY TOOK HER! LET ME GO‼ I NEED TO GO FIND HER‼" His bloodied hands claw at Davids in relentless pursuit for freedom. Finally his arm pulls free and Robin swings it back, connecting hard against David's chin, the impact sending the grown man flying back, David groaning at the bruising slam.

"ROBIN!" The panic and fear in Snow's voice echoes across the room as she clambers over to her husband who clutches against his jaw, shaking his head to ward off the concern of his wife. Robin struggles to his knees, before uncontrollable sorrow overtakes him and the tears fall heavy as he clutches his hair, bending forward till his forehead touches the cold stone. His sobs harsh as they come in a flurry. They took her, they took his Regina, his soulmate, they have her, and he needed her back. He needed her like oxygen, the thought of her being held in some dungeon, tormented and tortured, stole all the breath from his lungs as he screamed.

Taking in the scene in front of him, Henry stands shocked. Frozen over the gut-wrenching sounds coming from Robin, fear overtaking his body as he stares at the puddle of blood that had come from his mother… It takes the teen everything he has not to follow suit and begin to cry. But that won't save his mother, tears won't do anything but let the pain override his brain and if there was ever a moment Henry Mills needed to think clear, it was now, his mother's life depended on it. He moves slow over to Robin whose body shakes in tremor. For a moment he hesitates but the heartbreak of the man in front of him, pushes away any fear.

He lands heavy beside his "step-father", his palm shining red as he squeezes Robins bloodied forearm. "Breathe" his voice edging on stern but tingling in desperation. "My mother needs us now, you have to calm down" . But his words are lost on deaf ears as Robin only beats against the floor harder. Henry's eyes furrow as he stares at his grandparents in loss, they can only stare back helpless, their jaws gaped slightly. His eyes turn back to Robin and that's when he see's it. His mother's to be wedding ring, dangling from a silver necklace around Robin's neck, swaying back and forth.

The heavy set diamonds drip in dark red blood from Robin leaning heavy into the puddle. Henry shoots his hand out, ripping the chain from Robin's neck. He breathes a sigh of momentary relief as Robin's panicked state eases….his bright blue eyes ringed in tears stare at Henry in confusion and disbelief. His eyes watching as the diamond for his wife, swings lightly back and forth, the rhythm oddly seeming to calm his rapidly breaking heart.

Henry's voice hits his ears finally, strong and stern as his stepsons green eyes bore into his own blue "We need to find my mom". Robin nods his head shakily as he begins to regain his emotional balance. Regina was in trouble, she needed him to focus, to channel his emotion into freeing her, finding her, and never letting her go.

He licks his lips as a shaky "I'm sorry" parts through his mouth.

"Don't be sorry, just help me" , Henry extends out the diamond and Robin clutches it to his chest. His beacon of light, it's warm against his skin. Pulling his bloodied knuckles to his face, he sends out a silent prayer for her safety, for her to be alright. He prays as he clasps hard onto the diamond ring. Slinging the necklace back around his neck, he breathes deep, tucking Regina's ring into his tunic, letting it lay against his skin, above his heart, where she was always meant to be.

A hand is thrust in front of Robin, and he graps it tight, being pulled to his feet by David "We are going to help you. She is our family". Robin nods again in acceptance but it doesn't escape him the underlying fear and panic in the Charming's eyes. "Where do - Who -" His words are choking as he tries to reason through the situation.

"First things, Robin, you need to change" Snow's arm finds purchase against his red stained clothing, "and then we will go talk to Arthur".

His eyes were glued to the drumming of his fingers, the only thing keeping his nerves from taking over his body. They sat around the round table for what seemed like hours…hours that couldn't be wasted. God knows that was happening to her as they were arguing back and forth over plans of actions. It began to make his blood boil, the incessantly long conversation that seemed to be going in circles.

David, Arthur and Snow were locked into a heated debate about who may have taken her, Arthur claiming vehemently that none of his men would betray him like this. It had to have been a rogue knight or some new stranger. It made Robin cringe internally at the thought it could be a complete stranger that has Regina…strangers are harder to track….they leave little clues.

"What I am failing to understand, is the reason why someone would take the Savior?" Robin scoffed at Arthur's question…. He had spent many nights with Regina tucked in beside him, soothing her uncertainty about the farce she was being forced to play, the lies they had all told. He knew that she could save them, but he wasn't exactly keen on Regina putting herself into this precarious situation. Now he had damn good reason as to why this had been a terrible decision. His heart ached as he thought of her, the ebony locks that she was growing out, her soft creamy skin, the beauty marks on her back that made a perfect triangle below her shoulder blade, her dazzling smile when he said he loved her….his hand felt ice cold without holding hers in it.

He hears it before he can stop it, David's voice spilling their lie…surely condemning Regina to death "She isn't technically the saviour…" his voice cracks as he tries to back pedal at his mistake "…at least she hasn't always been", his tongue darts out to wet his lips as Arthur's eyes bore into him "….she has enemies". Rage ran wild through Robin at David's confession. _How dare you! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY HER!_ , his heart is pounding so furiously in his chest, he swears his ribs are cracking. His fists tighten, his knuckles whiten in tension as he clenches his jaw, he nearly leaps out of his chair, but a strong hand is on his forearm before he lunges. His eyes find Henry's, silent in understanding, the teens own anger ricocheting around his green orbs, a imperceptible shake of his head, cools Robin and he sinks back into the hard wood chair.

"Whatever do you speak of? Enemies? Who is she?" Guinevere mocks out fained innocence, but she glows on the inside. Her tone is filled with concerned as she clutches her king husband's hand, sending him a worried look. Arthur pats the back of her hand before turning back to David, who is hanging his head in slight shame as Snow glares at him.

"She's not that person anymore, the only thing that matters is that she has been taken and we need to find her" Henry is the one to break the tense silence.

"I'm afraid it is hard to help locate someone without knowing who they truly are. Why will you not tell us? Is she some sort of Villain?" Arthur baits the young man back. But Henry stands his ground, stern in tone back at the royal, but he see's Snow cringe slightly at the phrasing of the King's words. "She isn't a villain, she is my mom. You need her to free Merlin"

Arthur chews on his lip, the unsettling feeling of the stone wall around Regina's true identity causing him slight distress and unease, but the lad is right. He needs Merlin to rid the world of Dark Magic…and for that he needs the savior. Turning back to David, seeming to be the easiest one out of the four to crack, his voice has a hint of ice in it as he stares into David's eyes "What did you mean by she _technically_ isn't the savior….. I need the savior Merlin prophesied to get that sword, is Regina that savior or not?"

Finally a loophole and Snow answers before her buffoon of a husband can dig them into a deeper hole "We won't know if Regina is your savior until we rescue her. The world is filled with heros, anyone could have been the one Merlin prophesized". Her expression holds strong as she stoically juts her chin out, daring Arthur to question her.

"I have spent my entire life with this prophecy hanging over my head. First I was to unite a broken kingdom, and now I am to rid the world of dark magic…forgive me if I don't put my blind faith in just anyone. I need the real savior, and if Lady Regina isn't that person - "

Arthur's rant is interrupted by the slamming of Robin's hands on the wooden table, his voice booming around the walls, his face beating red as he yells out in panic and frustration …

"You call yourself a KING? A man of the people? We are asking you for help!? Fuck your quest and be a man‼ This is a person we are talking about, not some disposable cattle for GOD'S SAKES!"

The vast room falls silent, the Royals wide eyed, Charmings jaws dropped, an amused look on Henry's face. But it is the 5 guards with their swords drawn behind Arthur and Guinivere that stall Robin from beating the insolent man across from him to a pulp. His breath is ragged and heavy as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Forgive me your majesty, if I may?" a cool voice pulls from the corner of the wall. Robin's eyes glare up at the intruder, and a shiver runs down his spine. He could have sworn he had seen this man before…but where? His eyes were blue as ice, and the expression on his face unsettled Robin to his core.

Arthur signals the man in armor over with an absent hand "This is one of my most loyal knights, Sir Percival" . The man stalks over in arrogance to the table, standing firm to the left side of Guinevere, oddly close to the Queen, Robin notices but dismisses the thought. "I am honored to meet all of you, and truly heart wrenched over Lady Regina" his voice heavy in false compassion as he nods his head towards David and Charming, who eat up his lies. He turns his cold eyes back to Robin, who still stands, hands firmly planted on the round table … "I have heard rumors amongst the villagers..."

"Rumors? What do you speak of?" Arthur commanding voice echoes out

"Rumors of Dark Sorceress that has invaded our Kingdom"

Snow stops him there "We already told you our daughter is the Dark One! That's why we are here in the first place"

Arthur nods his head in acceptance "Percival, we are aware of the Dark One's presence"

"Aaah but it isn't the Dark One, that the people gossip about…"

Robin can feel his heart rate pick up once again, his palms sweating against the oak surface as he clenches his jaw tight…

Guinevere looks up at Percival like a lost puppy, her voice trembling as she seeks for further explanation "Sir Percival, I am afraid I don't understand…you worry me with all this cryptic talk. Who is this Sorceress?"

Hanging his head in deceitful play, he stares right at his King, his voice dropping low in ominous tone "Tis' The Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest". Robin's stomach churns violently as blood rushes from his body, his brain turning muddled as he desperately tries to calm his breathing. This can't be happening…how would anyone know who she was? This was a different realm completely…surely her former days at Queen Regent didn't travel through different worlds…could it? If someone here truly knew that she was once the deadly monarch then the gravity of her situation could be much worse than he first thought. He can feel her diamond necklace tapping lightly into his chest, and his heart begins to crack….what if he never got to see her again….

His eyes close heavy, tuning out the others in the room, focusing desperately on Regina's face, letting her laugh fight out the turmoil in his brain, and the feeling of her soft hands smoothing out his tense muscles. She would be his salvation through this, as he would be hers.

"The Evil Queen…you brought the Evil Queen into my castle…" Arthur's tone is menacing as he glares daggers at Snow and Charming who sit pushed far back into their chairs, mirroring expressions of shock. "So not only do you bring the Dark One, you bring one of the world's most hateful Monarchs. Lying to me about her true identity, the fact her entire reign was built upon Dark Magic!"

"Your Majesty, wait we can explain!" Snow begins to beg

"THIS IS TREASON‼!"

"No, please! Let us – "

"GUARDS‼! SEIZE THEM‼"

The tin soldiers behind the fuming Royals draw their swords, and begin to stalk towards Henry, Robin, Snow and Charming.

"TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS‼ THEY WILL BE HANGED FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN‼" Arthur's voice bellows out in venom as Robin grabs onto Henry's shoulder, forcing him behind, blocking the lads body with his own as they retreat slowly into the oak doors.

"ARTHUR PLEASE‼!" David shouts out as he pulls his own sword out "We mean you no harm‼ We just need to save our daughter‼ She is the savior‼"

Guinevere and Arthur stand rigid, her arm interlaced with his at the top of the stairs, their faces stoned in rage at the group. "I don't believe you. I'll kill her and destroy the darkness myself, you can all die for all I care, Regina as well. You will rot away in my dungeons till your last breath". He turns on his heels, pulling Guinivere with him. It doesn't escape Robin in the fraction of a second he locks eyes with the Queen, the smirk on her face…. His brows knit at her expression…she seems happy that this is happening….he watches as her eyes flicker over to Percival who stands a short few stairs below them, his face plastered in a sneer as an eyebrow arches in silent play to the Queen.

 _They are working together…. They wanted this to happen…._

He is brought out from his momentary daze as the clanking of soldier armour advances on him. The oak doors are locked shut, there isn't an escape for them. Robin's heart is pounding, if he is captured, they will surely die and he will never find Regina. He clutches the diamond ring around his neck as he draws his sword. The ring burns hot in his palm and he stumbles as purple smoke dissipates around them. He stumbles in disorientation as he breathes in heavy, the smell of fresh air coats around him, his eyes finally steadying. They are in the forest…..but how?

"Robin? How did - how?" Snows warying voice calls from behind him. He spins, meeting their shocked expressions with his own.

They stand in stunned silence for a moment

"I-I don't understand -" Robins own voice broken in shaky breaths as he bewilderedly stares back

"Her ring….Robin look at the ring" Henry's voice suddenly rising in tempo

He glances his blue eyes down and his heart skips a beat….the diamond is glowing hot white, glaring out brightly at him, the silver band emanating low heat against his palm.

"She must have enchanted it?" Snow asks

Robin smiles lightly, and closes his fingers around the blazing ring, gently kissing his knuckles that curl around the band.

 _She had been the one to ask if he would be okay with her magically creating the rings…it was obviously just the easiest way seeings how the decided to get married the night before. He agreed without hesitation, mesmerized as purple and gold smoke twirled into her palms, a streak of diamond white light pulses out before her magic had quietened, leaving their two matching silver bands. His heart had smiled at the sight of their two rings. Hers was delicate and beautiful, his thick with 4 diamonds…_

 _"You don't like it?" Her eyes looking slightly hurt as her twirled his ring in around his fingers … "It is beautiful, but I have a simple request if that is alright?"_

 _Regina smiled "Of course, you are the one wearing for the rest of your life, you should like it" her voice lightened in love as she took the ring back from him. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _He thought for a moment…his eyebrows knitting together, obvious unsettlement flickering across his face as Regina's soft hand pressed gently against his cheek. "Robin what is it?"_

 _He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes to lean into her palm, turning slightly to kiss her smooth skin as his one hand wrapped around her wrist, the other finding her hand that held their wedding rings, pressing his palm over hers, feeling the cool metal between their warm hands._

 _"I want a piece of you in my ring…"_

 _A moment of confusion crossed her stunning features, before her lips pulled back into a soft smile "I can do that". Leaning back from him, her hands swirled once more as her magic cascaded from her palms, encircling both their rings once more. He leaned into her close as golden and ruby gossamer clouds covered her palms, she eyes focused as she concentrated._

 _"Quick kiss me" She turned to him with a dazzling smile_

 _He was taken back … "What?"_

 _"Hurry, just kiss me!" she chuckled as she leaned into him and with a light shake of his head, he closed the gap. The second their lips touched electricity torrented through their bodies, Regina gasping against Robin's mouth at the sensation, he matching her with a low groan of his own. His whole body seemed to be a light, buzzing in his veins and his heart thrumming in fire. The electric sensation curls through their veins, working it's way towards their hearts. Regina pushes against Robin's lips hard as the spark flares through her heart. She can feel Robin responding in earnest to her magic as the spark enraptured his own heart._

 _She pulls back breathless from him, resting her forehead against his as they both pant in breath, from each other and the magic that now sits as a low tingling ember in their hearts. Regina can feel the warm glow blooming outwards into her body, her hand presses against Robin's chest, feeling the matching sensation and she smiles._

 _"What was that?"_

 _Her eyes tilt up to meet his, as her fingers slowly open, revealing the two new rings, hers looking relatively the same, with the large square diamond flanked by two smaller ones, but Robin's now has a heavy set blood red ruby in the middle of the silver band, with diamonds set deep around the entire band. His heart flutters at the ring; ruby red, just like her lips, like her passion and her heart….it's perfect. He flicks his gaze back up to hers and his heart melts at the loving look she is giving him, the slight tilt of her head, her chocolate locks falling into her warm eyes, a shy smile pulling from her lips "Now you have a piece of my heart" her eyes roll as she blushes "Not that you didn't have the whole thing anyway". His own heart swelled as he pulled her, his lips crashing against hers. "a piece of your heart is in that ruby?"_

 _Chuckling lightly against his lips "sort of... it's" her voice falters shyly for a second before she continues "…you literally will carry me everywhere you go now"_

 _"Thank You"_

 _They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes on the soft bed, her back against his chest as he leaned against the backboard, twirling their weddings rings in their fingers. Robin's hands clasp over her hand that holds her silver diamond band. "Is my heart in your ring?" It sounded strange, but his heart still was burning on low ambers from the her magic previously._

 _She bit her lip and a childish expression crossed her face as she tilted her head up to meet Robins. "Yes, well technically they each have a peice of us..." her voice was tentative as though a child caught stealing candy "I should have asked you if that was alright to do, I'm sorry" flush spreads across her cheeks as she turns from his gaze. His arms wrap tight around her middle, pulling her impossibly close to his body as he lands kiss after kiss on the long column of her neck, his scruff tickling her skin. "I'm glad that you did it"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"My love, now if ever we are apart, I will know that my heart is safe with you, as yours is with me"._

 _She smiled and kissed him._

The ring is still warm in his hand as his memory fades, her ring held her heart, and her heart mad magic… she must have known that would happen, and Robin is once again so thankful for her beautifully smart brain.

"It has our hearts in it….well the spirit of them. She enchanted both our rings with them before the wedding. It was a way we would always stay connected"

"ROBIN! That's it!" Snow's voice jumps in excitement as a wide smile beams between David and him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as David returns Snow's smile.

"I'm afraid I don't follow"

It's Henry that answers "It's like the ring Rumpelstiltskin gave Grandpa to find Grandma after the sleeping curse…it's enchanted was enchanted so he could save her….my guess is that mom did something similar to yours, so you can like you just said _stay connected_ …."

His eyes fall back down to the shining diamond band…and his heart pumps in slow beaming love. Sliding the ring back onto the chain, he tucks the heated silver into his tunic, letting it warm his skin, proving that Regina was still alive… her heart was still beating…he still had time.

"Where do you think we should start?"

Robin's eyes find Davids as he runs his hand through his hair, "I don't want to crazy here, but I got this strange sensation that the Queen and that knight have something to do with this"

Snow's jaw drops open "What? Guinevere and Percival?"

Nodding his head, "There was something about the way the spoke, and looked at one another…. There was a moment I could have sworn I saw them smile at each other when we were talking about Regina's kidnapping…"

David rubs a palm down his face – they had come to save his daughter from the darkness, and now their best bet in that happening was taken. He knew they needed Regina, her magic and her wits. This trip was turning out to be more and more exhausting day after day. "Well, we should probably check the dungeons in the castle first right?"

"I doubt if the Queen was holding her captive she would do it under Arthur's nose…he really did seem genuinely shocked about her disappearance"

Letting out an exasperated breath, David looks down at Snow who chews her lip "They can't have taken her far….especially if they wanted to keep her for something…."

Robin's heart clenches …. _keep her for something….something probably meaning torture and torment…._ His mind wanders back to the smashed jewelry, wrecked vanity…. the expansive pool of blood on the concrete floor. She wouldn't have gone down without a fight, and she usually won thanks to her magic. His mind turns over …. She didn't have her magic…. She had very little now to defend herself …. His heart sank, as bile rose into his throat. They didn't have much time, as strong as Regina was, he knew behind her stoic mask, she was vulnerable.

"I think we should go back and search her room, there may be something there that can help us…."

"How are we going to get back into the castle? We are now technically fugitives" David quizzes Robin back.

A wide smile pulls across his face "Well then good thing I am quite a profound thief, stealing into castles is my specialty"

Cold water drips down her back in annoyance…drip….drip…drip…the ice liquid falling down her open back of her wedding dress, chilling her skin. She had started to count the drips in the beginning, hoping it would help her smooth out her thoughts so she could think of a plan…but her mind was lost after the 500 mark. Slightly trying to adjust, she groans as the metal chains dig into her wrists, pulling her body forward into the frozen pole, her legs having no choice but to either, stand herself up, fold underneath her or force her to lay on her side. The ground was muddy and she didn't fancy having to lay down in the filth…but her ankles were going numb, knees pounding in soreness from her seated position.

A cold breeze floated through the top cracks of the dungeon ceiling, the wooden plank boards doing very little to keep the elements out. She shivered as the cool air kisses her skin, freezing the water droplets that coat her bare back. Her lower lip trembles as her breath fogs out in front of her. Thankfully at least her hair had fallen from it's pinned up decor, providing minimal but some concealing warmth for her body.

 _Drip….drip….drip….drip…._ It is though the droplets are testing her sanity…she breathes in and out heavy. Her mind is still fuzzy from whatever she had inhaled, her magic burning beneath her skin but never leaving her fingers. Groaning she internally wishes that she wasn't chained to this god forsaken pole only for the fact her neck is beginning to ache, her head throbbing from the impact of hitting the concrete ground. She knew the back of her neck was probably caked in blood, she can feel the stickiness of her hair. She imagines how the back of her ivory white dress is now stained red.

 _Drip….drip…drip…drip….drip…._ She wonders where her family is…assuming they have noticed she was gone….her heart ached at the thought of her boys standing waiting for her in the forest, all dressed up beside Robin as they waited for her… Roland's probable confusion when she didn't show…. She wondered how Robin explained it to him…how Henry was dealing….if they were even dealing….

Her traitorous mind builds up in devil's advocacy … _what if they weren't dealing…what if they weren't actually concerned…._

 **Don't do that! They are looking for you…they are your family…**

 _But you are the Evil Queen….always have been and always will be. You can't just let that go…it's who you are‼_

 **No…I am not her anymore…**

 _Of course you are‼! That's why you are in the damn dungeon in the first place isn't it?!_

She had no response to her baiting alter-ego mind that was plaguing her…. Why else would Zelena and Percival have taken her…. Revenge… everything always comes down to revenge…

The ache in her knees now turning painfully numb, she clambers up the pole, wincing as the pins and needles in her lower legs burns in her muscles. Her dress is damp, the hem and knees a dark grey from the mud and dirt. Leaning her forehead into the cold metal pole, she hugs her body to it, hoping to find some sort of warmth if she folds her arms awkwardly into her chest.

A whipping of cold air flies into the dungeon as the cell door is wrenched open, light blaring into the dark room, blinding Regina as she turns her head to the other side avoiding the blaring light.

Multiple pairs of shoes click down stone steps as Regina pulls her breaking self together, breathing in heavy and her stoic mask stones over her face. Turning her head, watching as three pairs of legs descend, two female and one male. She recognizes the light green dress immediately, _Zelena….of course that bitch would betray her_. Her eyes roll at the sight of her sister slowly creeping into the cell. Regina then focuses on the familiar voices that follow her…. Her eyes coasting up a male pair of legs, as he steps down….her breath hitches slightly as his face comes into view… it was that man that stood in the corner staring at her on their first arrival…she felt his threatening stare back then…and his cold villain glinting eyes made her stomach churn violently…she didn't like how his eyes gliding up and down her body without reservation. Swallowing thickly, pushing thoughts of her past from her mind, her breath is nearly halted completely as the third person walks into the dungeon. Her royal gown gives her away… swallowing down the bile that is building, Regina' pulls her best bored facial expression on, matched with faked cheer in her voice "Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise".

Guinevere's face hardens at Regina's insolence. She glides towards the cell bars, wrapping her spindly fingers around the cool steel "You have no idea who I am do you?" . Internally Regina's mind runs on fire…. But she forces her body to stay boredly calm as she shrugs her shoulders in answer "I'm guessing more than a wife to the king…"

"You are saucy aren't you sis….you should really try to be nicer to people….maybe then you wouldn't end up chained to a pole in the ground" Zelena's cackle burns Regina's skin …. Her retort hot on her tongue as she whips back "Well my older sister doesn't exactly provide a good role model for me now does she". Zelena sneers and goes to send a magic burst at Regina but nothing comes and Regina lets out a laugh "seriously…. You can't do anything to me without your magic, and I am the only one that can take that cuff off"

Clenching her teeth Zelena grabs Regina's chin through the metal cage "I would kill you with my bare hands if I hadn't made that blood pact with you"

"Well that's your fault isn't it….you can't hurt me or else you are stuck in limbo for the rest of your life….should have been smarter about your deal sis" Regina hisses back.

Guinevere's harsh voice cuts through the silent tension between the half – sisters "If anyone is going to kill her, it's going to be me. I have waited years for this and I want to savour every last drop of my revenge". The crazed look in the Queens dark brown eyes, sent shivers down Regina's spine. She knew that look, she wore it for years….the way vengence ate at her heart, turning her soul black, consuming her entire life before there was nothing left….nothing until Henry….and then Robin and Roland…. Her heart smiled through the prickle of fear at the thought of her family…she wasn't dying here…that she was going to promise.

"Well do enlighten me about who you are and what I have done to you….it will make this go much faster if I know " Her voice icing out

Guinevere pushed the gate door open, and stalked to Regina, her hands grasping her captives hair harshly as she pulled on the long tendrils. Her breath ghosting heated over the exposed neckline as she wrenched Regina's hair back, reveling in the small wince she elicited from the woman.

"You destroyed my life, everything I loved…..I have waited many many years for this moment…trust me I don't intend for this to be a quick death….you don't deserve that kind of sympathy".

Though her heart was pounding furiously against her chest, Regina kept her mask tight, drawling out in sarcastic tone "Well how kind of you". The stinging in her scalp from the Queen gripping her tight beginning to inflict slight pain, but she dare not struggle.

Guinevere's lips touched Regina's neck lightly as she leaned in "You are going to die here, I would be a bit more kind if you want it to be quick". With her threat she released Regina from her grasp, twisting on her heel and stalking out of the cage, followed quickly by Percival.

Regina let out a low groan as she wished she could just heal the head trauma from her fall and the pain the hair tug elicited…her vision spotted with black dots as she tried to regain control over herself….the feeling of nausea rising steady. Sinking back down to the ground, she inhales deeply, squeezing her eyes shut trying to push out the pain.

Her eyes flicker up to the still blaring light from the open door. Her expression confuses slightly as she see's Zelena still standing in the dungeon, an unreadable expression on her blue eyes. Her voice is heavy in exhaustion "Did you need something else?". Zelena's eyes squint for a half second, before she turns, leaving Regina with one last odd look … It's unsettling.

Regina watches as her sister exits from her underground cell, the door slamming closed and bathing her back into the darkness, her only source of light coming through the slats of wood. Sinking hard into her knees she winces hard at the bruises that now linger there…. she finally can't help but lay onto her side, her body shivering against the cold stone. Her body curls around the pole, trying to give her wrists some semblance of relief. Leaning her head into the pile of leaves that is beside her, she finally closes her eyes, breathing heavy, desperate to not crack. It would do her no good to break now, the tears prickle her eyelashes but she forces them back down. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. Emotions couldn't be involved, no matter what, she needed to be clear of them.

A light clink beside her pulls her mind out of it's sleepy haze. Her eyes widen and she sits up slightly. Robin's ring lays heavy on the ground around the silver necklace… she doesn't remember taking it off…but here is lays beside her. Her heart clenches tight in her chest as she fumbles her body around, picking up the silver chain in her hands, letting it slide down her frozen fingers as she smiles sadly at the blood red ruby in the middle.

Clutching the thick silver band into her hand, she awkwardly shifts till she can put the thin chain around her neck, Robins ring bouncing lightly against her chest before she tucks it into her dress, pressing the metal against her breast, laying it above her heart, there was a flicker of warmth from the band and she smiled as she laid back down…. _At least I still have you with me…._

No matter what this Queen threw her way, she was making it out of this god forsaken dungeon alive and back to her family.


	24. Chapter 24 - Loss of a Soulmate

It was dead quiet in the castle as darkness overtook the corridors. Robin lurked between the archways, hiding in crevasses as guards walked past him without notice. He smirked internally each time, though it had been some time since he had broken into a castle, it was still nice to know he hadn't lost his touch.

Slowing climbing the stairs of back empty hallways, he reached the tower of Regina's room. Slowly pushing the door open, his heart clenches at the disarray that still lays within. Her vanity is still smashed, the stain from the blood on the floor that couldn't be wiped away by maids, sends a nervous spike through his body. Walking over, he picks up the fallen over chair, his fingers ghost over her jewellery and he lands on her engagement ring. Twirling it in his fingers as he stared down sadly at the diamond. They had been through so much the past year, had been deceived and manipulated by too many people, lost each other twice. Once he found her, he vowed in half seriousness and have joking that they were never going to leave her house. He'd chain the doors shut and lock their family inside where he knew he could protect them.

 _If he found her…._ His mind harshly creeps in and steals the breath from him. God she had lost so much blood, it scared him to his core. He knew injuries, and this one would have been severe. The fact that she was taken and her room smashed suggested that she didn't have her magic otherwise not many stood a chance. That thought worried him, she was without her greatest defense.

He links her engagement ring onto the necklace where her to-be wedding band hangs, the two diamonds clinking lightly together before he tucks the chain back beneath his shirt to rest against his skin. The wedding band has continued to emit it's warm glow, and it calms Robin's frantic nerves slightly. If she used magic on these rings to connect them, he assumed that the fact the ring was representing part of her heart and it was still warm, that had to mean she was alive.

Or so he hoped.

He walks slowly around the room, his eyes darting around every wall and crevasse looking for some sort of clue. Snow and Charming had wanted to inform Arthur of their suspicions but thankfully Henry was there to stand at Robin's side when he disagreed. If they told a husband they suspected his wife of kidnapping….well it more likely would have gone terribly…accusing someone's spouse of a crime. In the end the Charmings agreed that they would let Robin search Regina's room first, and then depending on what he found, they would go to Arthur.

He sits down on the bed as he grabs Regina's pillow, inhaling deep as he crushes it to his chest. Her apple lavendar smell lingers in the silk pillowcase. And for a moment it soothes Robin. Wherever she was, he needed her back. His heart begins to pound in longing and fear for his soulmate, wetness brimming against his blonde lashes before a few stray tears fall. He shuts his eyes and hugs Regina's pillow, desperately wishing it was her instead. A few silent moments pass, and Robin evens out his breathing, hearing Henry's voice strong in his mind. He needed to put aside the devastation of losing Regina, and had to focus on finding her. Emotions couldn't be a part of this plan. Calming himself, he gently lays her pillow back into the bed, and stands.

His eyes coast the room once more, there doesn't seem to be anything here….and he begins to walk to the door. He stumbles as his boot catches on something stuck in the ground. Confused, he looks down and see a rag crumpled in front of him. He picks it up, and rotates it in his palm a few times. There is a few red smudges on the fabric…it's not blood though… his heart freezes … _it's her lipstick …._ Her gorgeous dark shade of lipstick that made her lips near impossible not to devour on sight. He loved that color on her olive skin.

His hands tremble as he folds the cloth together….if her lipstick was on this, then maybe someone held it over her mouth as they sedated her. He wasn't fluent in magic by any means, but there was something off about the cloth, someone would know if it had magic laced in it. Robin folded the rag and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Looking around the room one last time, he sighs heavily at it's emptiness. He slips out the door, and crawls back into the shadows of the castle. Creeping through the hallways, he slams his body back into a covered archway as voices echo around, moving closer to him each time.

He strains to hear it, but the voices are hushed and muffled. He watches in baited silence, as Zelena and Percival stalk through the corridor. Robin holds his breath, stealing any possible noise from escaping him as his eyes narrow at the two people that walk past him.

"They vanished, and we haven't been able to locate them. But the Queen is getting ancy…just find some peasant, use your pendant and no one will know the difference" Percival low voice whispers out as Zelena stops not 10 feet from Robin, turing her head back and forth making sure they were alone

Percival hands Zelena a dreamcatcher and she tucks it into the side of her cloak " Fine, I'll get it done. We are meeting at the cell in 3 days correct?"

"Yeah, the Queen wants to break her down slow. So she figured if we let sit for a few days, hunger and weakness will start to take over. It will make it easier to control her"

Robin's heart rate quickens….. they had to be talking about Regina. He nearly steps out from his hiding spot to confront the two, but is a second too late as he watches Zelena smirk "sounds like a plan to me", and both she and Percival vanish in her green smoke.

He leans against the cold stone wall, exhaling a heavy breath. It was clear now, Percival, Zelena and the Queen had Regina. Who else would they be talking about and why would Zelena even be involved if it wasn't Regina.

A strange warmth spreads through his chest and he lets out a sad smile as his hand clutches the two diamond rings under his shirt.

 _Stay with me, my love. I am coming for you. Just stay strong._

Her stomach grumbles, the pain of hunger burning through her. Her skin is frozen from laying on the stone ground, the damp air hangs heavy around her. Groaning, she sits up half way, cracking her back and neck, desperate to let the tight knots release. Her head is throbbing still from the growing lump, brutally tender to any touch, it kept Regina awake all night, stuck in uncomfortable positions as to not put pressure on the bruise. Sitting all the way up, she winces at the shooting pain at the raw skin at her wrists. The metal cuffs dig harshly into the bright red skin, dried blood cracked around her olive skin.

Leaning her head against the cool metal bar, she breathes the icy air in. Her tongue darts out wetting her dry cracked lips. She wasn't sure how long she had been here. It had to at least have been 3 or more…she tried to watch the rise and fall sunlight through the floorboards above her, but it was no real use. The heavy moss of the forest floor keeps her in a dim darkness. Her eyes coast down her lace covered body. The dress was a dull grey now, the lace pattern turning near black from the sodden dirt that soaked into the fabric.

Minutes tick pass in silence, so quiet Regina can hear her heart beating. The warm metal ring pressed heavy into her skin under her dress. It gave her the slightest glimmer of hope, feeling the heated band against her. The rings were connected through her magic, binding she and robin. She'd loathe to admit it, but the idea came from Snow's story with David. That damn green ring that Rumple had given the shepherd to find her, and break Regina's sleeping curse. The irony doesn't slip her, as she smirks. She wondered if Robin had her ring with him, linked on a silver chain just as his is with her.

Getting lost in her thoughts of Robin, his gentle whispers of love into her ear when he thinks she is sleeping, his thundering laughter when he plays with Roland, his bright ocean blue eyes she'd find staring at her from across a room. Her heart aches in loneliness, and longing. A stray traitor tear crawls down her cheek, lining her lips in it's salty wetness. The bubble in her chest is about to burst, but her mind is pulled from it's haze as the cellar door flies open, bright light blinding Regina as she stills her emotions down.

Guinevere and Percival are the first to drop down into the dungeon, both wearing matching smirks that make Regina's skin crawl. "You're awake, wonderful" The Queen's snide voice echoes out, her slender hands pulling a key from her pocket and unlocking the metal bar door. "We need to talk, it's about time you learned your lesson"

Regina stays silent, her face set in stone as she glares up at her captives from her seated position.

"Stand Up" Guinevere's ice voice cracks.

Regina doesn't move.

"I said Stand Up."

Holding the Queen's gaze, Regina's lips curl slightly into a malicious smirk.

"If you value your life, you will do as I ask and wipe that smug expression from your face"

Regina doesn't move. The Queen motions and Percival is in front of Regina at once, his hand closing around her throat as his hauls her into the air, slamming her body against the metal bar. Winces at the awkward angle of her arms that are pinned behind her, Regina exhales heavy but keeps her expression cold. "You're Queen said Stand Up"

"She's not my Queen"

She see's his hand before she can react. A searing pain springs across her cheek at the contact from his palm. His nose brushes against her cheek as his stale breath infiltrates her senses. His one hand it still around her neck, lightly cutting off her ability to fully breathe, as the other grabs her chin harshly, wrenching her face to look at him.

Her skin crawls at how close he is to her, his body pressed against her as his eyes flicker around her face. A twinge of fear creeps through her body as she watches his eyes fade from rage into desire. Her fists clench in the cuffs as she watches him lick his lips as he stares at her own.

"That's enough"

Regina lets out a baited breath as Percival steps away from her. Guinevere takes his place, thankfully not quite as close, but she stares square on at Regina. Her eyes are stone cold, fueled in hatred as she breathes in and out heavy. It's again that Regina sees the action but is frozen on the spot. Her vision blurs as the back of her head bangs against the metal pole behind her. The second blow is across her face leaving a burning sting on her skin. She can taste the warm metal of blood where her teeth bit through her lip. She expects the Queen to strike her again, but is shocked when her cold fingers reach up to Regina's face and wipe the trickle of blood from her mouth.

Her voice is low and hushed as she steps into Regina, leaving not but a breathe of space between them "You took everything from me". Regina can see the sadness behind the Queen's rage fueled eyes and she swallows hard, knowing what is going to come next. "You burned down my village, killed my parents…stole my sister from me, all because you wanted to rule a Kingdom without Snow White"

Regina scoffs, "You have no idea what you're talking about"

The Queen slaps her hard again across the face, causing a ringing in Regina's ear at the contact.

"Do not interrupt me"

A silent tense few seconds cloak around the dungeon as the Queen seethes at Regina. "What shocks me the most, is that you are in the company of the Princess who you spent 20 years trying to kill….I won't forgive you like she did. You don't deserve forgiveness"

Regina's heart pumps fast in her chest as she tries to keep the tears that threaten to fall back. Her mind trickles into the dark place she kept locked up. But the voice of her old self, her Evil Queen self breaks through, invading Regina's mind. She cringes as the Evil Queen's voice echoes in her head

 **She's right you know, you don't deserve forgiveness. You never gave it to people, so why should you get it in return?**

Seeing that her prisoner is lost somewhere in her own mind, Guinevere roughly grabs Regina's face, pulling her back square. "You ruined my whole life. After you murdered my parents, my sister and I were forced to work as a slaves on a ship before we made it here to Camelot. I tried to start over, fell in love with Arthur, but Marion couldn't take it, she wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest" .

Regina's breath hitches…. _Marion? That's Impossible…._ Swallowing down hard, pushing the thought from her mind.

"I lost everything, it ate away at me for years. I finally decided that you shouldn't be allowed to just live after the atrocities that you committed. People were too afraid to confront you"

Guinevere began to stalk around Regina slowly, like a predator surrounding its prey. Regina stared at a crack in the stone wall in front of her, focusing on her breathing as to not letting the tingle of fear and panic grow.

"I found my sister, working in a tavern, married off to some thief"

Her heart crashes, this can't be true.

"I was surprised when she agreed to come with me, I barely had to convince her"

Regina's visions blurs as blood pounds furiously in her ears, tears prickle her eyes as wave after wave of nausea pulse through her body.

 **Well isn't this a interesting turn of events….The thief's dead wife is the Queen's sister…. Isn't this the same wife that you killed?**

 _I didn't kill her…._

 **But you did capture her….why do you not remember this Queen then, if you captured one, you must have had the other?**

It didn't make sense, Regina had no recollection of Guinevere….granted she didn't exactly remember capturing Marion either.

Guinevere stopped in front of Regina, her eyes wide in loathing "You don't even remember me do you? You captured and killed so many that our faces escape you"

Finding her voice, Regina swallowed hard "No, I don't remember you. Nor do I remember your sister…. But do tell me how did you both break out of my dungeons. Quite a feat if I do say so"

Her goading tone earned Regina another brutalizing slap acoss the face. Her head swims in haze as she spits blood from her mouth.

"Shut your mouth" Guinevere's voice trembling in rage as she grabs Regina's hair, tugging hard to pull her back.

Releasing her grip, she stalks around Regina again, ending up right behind her. A surprised shock runs through Regina as she feels the Queen unlock her handcuffs, the metal clasps falling in a ringing thud against the stone floor. Regina doesn't move from her frozen spot as the Guinivere walks to face her once more. Slowly Regina pulls her wrists in front of her body, her fingers lightly ghosting over the bleeding skin. Her face furrows in a confused expression as her eyes flicker back to the Queen.

 **Would be nice to have your magic …. You could kill her with a flick of your wrists and be out of this god awful cell**

There was a strange look on Guinevere's face, strained in a mix of pain, anger and malice, but there was a hint of villainous anticipation that crossed her eyes. "I was captured by your guards, and my sister escaped"

 _Thank God, it's not Robin's Marion….._ Regina lets out an internal sigh but keeps her mask strong as she stares back at Guinivere.

"A woman freed me actually, Mad Madam Mim, the sorceress"

Regina's eyes widened … she had heard of the Crazed Witch …. Apparently she was the lover of Merlin, but had turned dark after a tragedy between the two.

"In truth I never understood why she freed me. I think it was part because I had to help Arthur…but it all makes more sense to me now. If I had been killed, I doubt Arthur wouldn't have become king, he would have given up on his quest, rendering Merlin's prophecy false. Merlin needed the savior to free him from the tree. The savior that you have brought with you. This has all happened because Madam Mim needs Merlin to be free as well. It's a strange twist of events I must admit. But I am more than happy to have you here with me now"

The cellar door cracks open and but Regina doesn't move, her eyes focused on the Queen. She hears Zelena click down the steps.

"Well I do hope I haven't missed too much!"

"You are just in time actually" Percival leans forward from the stone wall behind Guinevere.

Regina watches as her sister glides around her, standing beside the Queen, her icy blue eyes dancing dangerously.

"I trust everything went according to plan then?" Guinevere's sudden change in tone from malicious to playful inquiry sends a chill through Regina.

"Trust me this is what you need".

Guinevere turns back to Regina, her eyes glowing in spite, "You may way to sit down for this". Zelena's wrist flickers and a stone bench leans against the wall.

A flicker of fear runs through Regina as she stands still, unmoving. With a signal of her hand, Percival grabs Regina's arm in a vice grip, and nearly throws Regina into the wall, her head cracking hard against stone as her weak knees fail to hold her up. She sinks into the corner of the bench, resting her back against the wall as she blinks out the black spots that invade her vision.

They form a wall in front of her, caging her into the corner. Zelena extends out a hand, and Regina's eyes furrow at the object being pushed at her. It's a dream catcher…she knows they are used in dark magic.

"I trust the imp taught his prized student about dream catchers?" Zelena's voice snide as she thrusts the object into Regina's hands. "Not only are the used in some of the darkest magical spell, but they have this nifty trick of catching memories"

Regina stares at the circled webbing "So whose memories are you making me watch? Yours?" her eyes flick to Guinevere who smiles.

"No, you see. As I have said, you took everything from me, you killed the people I loved the most, I think it is only fitting that you deserve the same fate, don't you?"

Her jaw drops open slightly, as bile rises in her throat. This couldn't be happening again. Her heart pounds ruthlessly in her chest as her fingers begin to tremble. Trying to keep her voice strong and unfazed she glares up at the group "What did you do?"

"See for yourself sis" Zelena waves her hand and the dream catcher glows gold.

Regina's stomach clutches as she see's Robin, sitting in a clearing underneath a tree. His eyes are closed, his breathing even as he twirls a branch in between his fingers. The vision burns through Regina, half of her heart blooming at the sight of him, but the other half betraying her as she wonders why he looks so content…why isn't he looking for her…

 **Awww, does your thief look happier without you there?**

 _Shut Up._

 **Struck a nerve did I? Look at him. Not a care in the world. You sit here in this dungeon and he is outside letting sun beam on his face. Doesn't seem like he even misses you.**

Her heart thrums at the jab…..it's true….he didn't even look upset or concerned about her… "Whose memories are these?"… her dry voice cracking slightly from dehydration.

"Isn't it obvious? They are mine" Zelena's answers.

Regina shifts uncomfortably on the stone bench… "Why are you watching them?"

"Ah Ah Ah, I don't want to spoil the surprise‼"

Her eyes flicker back to the glowing circle. She watches through Zelena's eyes as she moves closer to Robin, his eyes opening and finding Zelena walking towards him. In an instant he is up, turning to face the Wicked Witch square on.

"What are you doing here Zelena?"

Regina's heart aches at the sound of his voice, his beautiful face so stern. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

Suddenly her body is strapped against the cold stone wall behind her, chains pulling her back harshly. "You will watch this, and you will not close your eyes. Do you understand" Guinevere's voice drips in venom at Regina. Zelena flicks her wrists and the chains tighten, squeezing Regina's ribs.

"Can you force her to keep her eyes open?"

With another twirl of her fingers, Zelena's magic wraps around Regina, tight invisible strings pull against her eyelids, forcing them open. With a smug smile Zelena turns back to the Queen who is brimming with satisfaction.

"Now, where were we?" Guinevere holds the dreamcatcher in front of Regina.

Zelena's voice rings out ….

"I just wanted to say Hello, is that against the law?"

Robin's forehead creases, "Fine, you've said it. Now leave"

"My, My. You are quite touchy today aren't you, something on your mind dear?"

Regina watches in silence as Robin face falters slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as he keeps his bright blue eyes glued to Zelena.

"Why are you really here Zelena?"

"Well you see, I have had quite the turn of events here in Camelot. Did you know that the Queen was once Regina's captive? Apparently, she killed her entire family and Guinevere came back on a revenge quest and ended up in the dungeons. I mean what a small world! Don't you agree?"

Robin's forehead creases and he swallows hard. "Where is Regina?"

"Oh the Queen has her, all chained up in some dark dingy cell in the forest, It's quite dank really. I almost feel sorry for her" She steps closer to Robin, her hands gliding a few inches from his chest. "Ahh, I see my sister put a heart protection spell on you…."

"Well seeing how you nearly killed the two of us last time you took it"

"Oh stop being dramatic!"

"You killed my daughter Zelena…Our daughter"

Zelena's fists clenches tight for a moment before she continues on her sing song around Robin. Her fingers tracing his chest, around his shoulder and onto his back as she stalks around him.

"You're right. Oops"

Robin steps out of her touch, turning to face the Wicked Witch "what do you want?"

"To finish what I started"

Robins expression creases and before he has a chance to defend himself, Zelena is choking him.

Regina's heart pounds wildly against her rib cage as she watches Robin struggle against the invisible vice grip on his neck. Tears fly into her eyes as all the breath leaves her body. This is not happening, she desperately wants to shut her eyes and push the images of Robin suffocating out of her mind, but her eyes are glued him. Tears stream from her eyes as she stares in hopeless silence as Robin's face starts to turn a dark shade of red, the fight beginning to leave him as the lack for oxygen begins to overtake his body.

Her mind is screaming out to stop this, save him, do something. She is being forced to watch her soulmate die at the hands of her sister. She strains and struggles against the heavy chains that bind her to the wall. Her vision is blurred by the flurry of tears that fall from her lashes. "NO‼! PLEASE‼" Her voice is shaky in his high pitched scream as she stares at the dreamcatcher.

Her heart breaks into a thousand pieces as Zelena releases her grip on Robins neck, and his body slumps into the ground, hard, heavy and unmoving. Regina can't breathe as she stares at his lifeless form.

Zelena's magic hold on her eyes and body snap off and she falls heavily onto the floor clutching the dreamcatcher in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Her cries are broken by her begging "Please, please is he alive?!" Her fear filled eyes fly up to her sisters who returns her desperation with a ruthless grin.

"NO‼ NO‼ Please NO‼" Her body crumbles in on his self as she doubles over into the cold wet stone floor, her forehead resting heavily against it as she cries. The dreamcatcher dims and the she watches as Robin's body fades from her vision.

"How does it feel? To have it all ripped away from you?" Guinevere's voice cackles out to Regina, but she barely hears it over the pounding in her ears, the bile that is burning her throat and the tearing of her heart. This can't be real…..this can't be happening to her again….she lost Daniel already….. and now she lost her soul mate…. Her vision is dotted with black spots as her sobbing limits the oxygen her lungs can pull in.

Her body is ripped upward by Percival and Guinevere clamps her sharp fingers around Regina's chin. The Queens breath heavy against Regina's lips, as Guinevere leans in close to her. "It's awful isn't it. This feeling of helplessness as you watched your loved one die".

The Queen releases her grip on Regina, standing abruptly "Heartbreak is a terrifying thing, it drives people into madness". Guinevere turns, motioning for Percival to follow. Regina leans into the crook of the stone walls, hugging her knees to her chest, hoping for some false security that will pull her out of this nightmare.

"I told you sis. Wicked always wins"

Zelena glides out from the cell, slamming the door shut behind her with a thundering clash. She climbs the stairs and Regina is thrust back into darkness as the cellar door slams shut.

 _This can't be real, please don't let this be real, he's not dead…..he can't be dead….._

She rocks back and forth as tears relentlessly fall as she sobs, her shoulders wracking with each harsh cry.

Heart break with Daniel was torturous, but watching Robin die in front of her, elicited a pain she had never felt in her life. It ripped through her body, setting her veins on fire. Her heart tearing into pieces, slowly dying from the inside.

He was gone, she lost him.


	25. Chapter 25 - Breaking Down

Time seemed to stand still, never ending as it ticked by in silent reverence. The chill in the dungeon set deep into her bones as she leaned against the frozen stone. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, it had become a part of her, freezing her from the inside as she stared into a fogged abyss. He was gone, her soulmate, the love of her life was dead, taken once again by her sister.

She didn't know how long she had cried, didn't hear her captors leave, the agonizing breaking of her heart over taking any other sensation that may have found her. All she knew was the pain that coursed through her body for hours on end, leaving her numb and void of anything.

A plate of stale bread and water had been laid against the small opening of her jail cell two days ago, but she hadn't noticed…the feeling of hunger didn't even prickle past the emptiness she felt. Moments of clarity flickered through her between the devastation and thoughts of giving in…. What about Henry? What about Roland? They surely needed her, losing a father and a surrogate father had to be horrible and her heart pained at the thought she wasn't there to comfort them. But how could she provide solace when her own heart was broken into a thousand pieces. She had found him, her soulmate, after all those years of wandering, they had met, fell in love, made it through the worst of circumstances and came out stronger than before. Now it all seemed like another cruel joke life had decided to play on her. It was a vicious circle in Regina's world, love someone so fully only to have them stripped away. It had happened with her mother, the desperation she had felt to prove she was a worthy daughter, but in the end before they could truly reconcile Cora was gone, dead at her own hand through a malicious trick of Snow White. Her father, who she had loved with everything only to let her own darkness cloud her judgement and she killed him, hoping to find happiness through a curse. Her Daniel, the love of her young life, murdered at the hands of her mother. The son she adopted and loved with every fiber of her being only to have the savior tear him away, leaving her broken. And now Robin….it was unbearable.

A tear crept from her empty eyes, gliding down her pale cheeks before hitting her dry lips. She wanted to fight back, get out of this hell hole and back to her sons but her body was weak, fragile and slowly crumbling beneath her. The hem of her once white dress now frayed beneath her fingers as they played with the threads. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to finally get her happy ending.

The cellar doors slammed open, and she winced at the bright contrast of light. Heavy heels clicked down the steps followed by the creak of the dungeon door.

"I never realized how easy it would be to break you"

Regina's eyes flickered up to the face of the Queen Guinevere's, a loathsome expression set heavy on her olive skin.

"I'd had expected you to put up a fight"

Licking her lips, Regina swallowed a few times, trying to coat her dry throat, her voice raspy as she stared up at the Queen "Be thankful I couldn't"

Guinevere chuckled darkly as she stepped into Regina's space, her hands gliding around the thick metal chains that attached to her captive's wrists. She tugged hard, slamming Regina's weakened body into the cold stone, reveling in the groan that fell from her lips.

"Sit Up"

Regina did. Pushing herself onto her bloodied knees, but falling hard back into the ground once more as a back handed slap hit her cheek. It stung and she did her best to bite her tongue, pushing down the tears. It would do her no good to show this monster weakness. Her mother had done worse, Rumple had done worse, hell the King had done brutal things to Regina. No, this thinly framed detestable woman wouldn't be the one to break her.

"You think you are being strong…defying me. Pretending to be ambivalent to your circumstances. Well _Your Majesty_ rest assured there is no hope for you. I will tear you apart, piece by piece just as you did to my own family"

 _Your Majesty…..Your Majesty…._ The disdain of the words dripped heavy from Guinevere's mouth as they ran through Regina's mind. If this bitch wanted the Evil Queen, then that is exactly who she was about to get.

Regina inhaled hard, before stoning her expression, letting her Evil Queen mask cover the pained defeated one. Her eyes darkened as she turned over, spitting the blood that had formed in her mouth onto the wet stone. A smirk pricked her lips, as she sent daggers at the woman in front of her.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" her voice low as she sneered.

"I know exactly who you are"

Guinevere went to release another blow to Regina's face, but Regina's mind was clear and ready to fight back. As the Queen's hand descended, Regina' reacted quick, clutching to the thin wrist in a clawed grasp, halting the slap in its place. Guinevere's jaw dropped as her eyes narrowed. "Unhand me!" She tried to pry her hand from Regina's grasp, but the slender fingers of her hostage only tightened, squeezing with immense force.

Regina slowly stood to her feet, hoping she was concealing the tremble of her legs as she reached her full height, standing eye to eye with the Queen of Camelot. Her dark eyes drilled into Guinevere's' own.

"Exactly who do you think I am?"

Guinevere barked back " You are The Evil Queen"

Regina smiled and raised a high arched eyebrow as she tightened her grasp "Then you know exactly what I am capable of".

The room fell into a tense silence, either woman backing down as they stood in a deadlock. Regina could see the effect of bringing back her deadly monarch mask was having on the other woman. There was an etching of uncertainty tainted beneath the hatred, and uncertainty meant she was afraid of her still. It was all Regina needed.

"You don't have magic, you can't hurt me" Guinevere barbed out as she wrenched her wrist from Regina's steel grip.

"If you think I need magic to hurt you, then you are sorely mistaken" Regina stepped in as close as her chains let her, pushing down the grimace as the metal bit down into her raw skin. Guinevere retracted a half step but stood straight as she saw Regina couldn't reach her.

"You know, after you set my village on fire looking for Snow White, I had heard many tales about the reasons behind your evil ways….some said that you were jealous of her beauty, others claimed she was the one to murder your husband and then there was a small few who spread word that you were forced to marry the king because of her, you wanted to ruin her life because she ruined yours first"

Bile built in Regina's throat at the mention of the King. There was close to no one who truly knew why she had been forced into and close to none had seen the truth behind the horrors of that imprisoned marriage.

"I almost felt sorry for you….hearing the tales of your rise to the throne. Married to a man three times your age, forced into a stepmother's role before you were 18. There were many nights after my parents had died in that village fire, that I had thought about the pain you must have been dealing with to inflict that kind of horror onto others. No one is born Evil….at least it's what I had thought"

Regina's furrowed her eyebrows, her fists clenching tight as she stared at Guinivere. The expression on the other woman was hard to read, Regina could see the disdain and repulsion etched into her, but her eyes almost looked sad.

"You have no idea, what I lived through…do not try and analyze me"

Guinevere shrugged her shoulders lightly as she shook her head " I don't need to analyze you. You are rotten to the core. Good people don't do the things you do. You were truly born Evil, there is no other explanation. I lost everyone I loved because of you. My parents and then my sister"

The mention of Marian sparked Regina's mind

"Marian, correct?"

Guinevere glared at Regina's mention of her sister name "You have no right to speak her name, Witch"

The Queen's eyes filled with hatred and it momentarily sent a flicker of fear through Regina, but she needed to know if it was the same Marian…

"You say she was married to a thief….do you know what his name was?"

"Robin"

Regina's stomach violently churned as a hard lump formed in her chest, tears burning her eyes as she clenched them shut. It was true…..Guinevere was Marion's sister….what a twisted fate this had to be. If only Guinevere truly knew the entire truth. But the emotions in Regina's heart were to heavy to explain the entire story and in truth Guinevere probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

But if Guinevere knew of Robin, then how could she have let Zelena kill him?

Tampering down her thundering heart ache, Regina continued to question "Did you never meet him?"

"I had no desire to"

Guinevere didn't even realize she had the husband of her sister murdered.

Regina let out a half laugh half sob as she stared back up to the Queen.

"I didn't kill your sister, and you have no idea what you have done"

"Shut your mouth, and do not lie to me"

"I'm not. She escaped my dungeons the night before her execution. And the man you killed, my soulmate, that was her husband. Robin of Locksley"

Guinevere hesitated for a moment, taking in Regina's words but her lips curled into a tight line as her refusal to believe them.

"You're lying" she sneered out.

Before Regina could retort back, the cellar door flew open once more, and Regina watched Guinevere smile maliciously as Percival came down into the dungeon. He stopped a few paces from the Queen, before letting his eyes drift possessively over Regina's body.

"How's it going my darling?" He leaned in and pressed a heavy wet kiss to Guinevere's hair line, shocking Regina as her mouth parted slightly at the action.

The Queen turned to the knight, "This witch is trying to sell me lies. She claims my dead sister escaped her dungeons and the man Zelena killed was her husband"

"Such filthy lies….she should be punished for speaking them to you, Your Highness"

A smug grin crossed Guinevere's face "Chain her to the ceiling"

Percival smiled "With pleasure" as he turned to Regina, who had taken a few steps back.

He stepped closer, and she retracted till her back hit the wall. His hands clasped around the chains that hung from her wrist shackles and he tugged her forward slightly "You can't exactly run"

Her heart began to panic, as he continued to close the gap between them. She willed her magic to help, but whatever she had inhaled had still rendered her defenseless. She could feel is flicker beneath her skin, but it wouldn't release.

She could smell his breath, laced hard in putrid wine aroma as he leaned into her, one hand gripping the chain, the other pressing heavy on her chest, constricting her ability to breath. Black dots swarmed her vision as his fingers tightened around her neck. His lips whispered across her ears, "You will die here, just like your soulmate. There is no escape"

He stepped back and wrenched the chains, forcing Regina to fall to her stomach. Percival's boot heavy on her hip rolled her onto her back as he dragged her to the middle of dungeon. He clipped her chain into a pulley, forcing her arms up to sky ceiling. Slowly he began to wind the metal chain, pulling Regina's body up from her lying position till her toes barely could touch the ground. Her arms burned in pain from the position but she held back her scream.

Guinevere stepped into her body, pulling her jaw harshly forward "Two days, and then you die" A devil's smile pulled across her face, as she threw Regina's chin to the side. "Come Percival, I have a husband to tend to. He is quite worried about the missing savior"

They exited the cell, laughing darkly between each other before slamming the dungeon door shut.

Regina let out a hard sob, the tears finally releasing as she screamed. She writhed her body, hoping to release the agonizing pain of the shackles, the wrists beginning to bleed again slightly from the cold metal that dug into her tender skin. Stilling for a moment, her eyes flew around the dungeon, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the wooden bench just a few feet from her. She swung her body, reaching with her legs hoping to get ahold of it. Her shoulders seared in pain as she desperately tried to reach the bench, her feet just a few centimeters to short.

She could feel her body giving in, the pain becoming too much for her battered mind to fight off. Her blood pulsed through her ears, as her vision began to go dim. Her mind losing the battle as it began to swim in fog. Her tears were hot against her frozen cheeks as the fell uncontrollably. This was it, her body was giving up and she fell into a painful unconsciousness.

She had lost.

"He's not here‼" Henry cried out in frustration as another hope was slashed.

They hadn't seen Robin in two days and panic had settled through the small group. He had gone back to the castle, sneaking into Regina's room in hopes that he could find a clue to her whereabouts. Snow was uncertain to let him go alone, but he had promised with self confidence he would be fine. It wasn't till he hadn't returned for the night that she truly began to worry.

They had tried to get find out through the Kingdoms commoners whether he or Regina had been spotted, but it was delicate and they didn't know who could be trusted. It was a hopeless battle. It was the dwarves who suggested breaking up into small groups to search for the pair. The castle was scoured at night time as best as possible, the forest searched during the day, but so far nothing. There wasn't a trace of Robin or Regina.

They all did their best to comfort Henry and Roland. Both boys were frantic over their missing parents. Roland cried through Snow's hugs, begging for his father and sobbing desperately for "Gina". It tore at Snow's heart. She had felt the loss to, but refused to let it show. She and Regina were getting on so well, the bond of friendship was getting stronger and it felt like Snow had her step-mother back…but in a strange older protective sister role now.

David did his best to keep the spirits up, sending out search parties every few hours, but his own hope was beginning to dwindle. Regina had been gone for nearly 9 days, Robin for 2. The outcome of this situation was looking less and less bright with every passing hour.

They were all gathered in Granny's diner, in a stilled silence, unknowing what to do. Hook had tried to find Emma, but returned empty handed, but he did manage to get small glimpses and half conversations between the King and Queen of Camelot, and then the stranger moments between the Queen and the knight Percival. It was broken and messy, but from what he could over hear, the Queen was double crossing her husband.

She played a concerned wife to her hell bent husband. Arthur was enraged over their escape, and even more so at the prospect of losing his saviour, the only one who could free Merlin and fulfill his prophecy. And then she would sneak off into dark corridors, where Hook had heard bits and pieces between the Queen and Knight. It took all his will power not to fly into action as he heard the pair talking about their "captive". It was to obvious it was Regina, as their words carelessly included "her", "she" and "that woman".

His heart burned in vengeful hate as he heard that Zelena was also part of the plan, a main player in breaking the Queen. He had moved to hear more, but guards began to flank the corridors and he vanished silently before hearing the entire plan.

His hook drummed on the wooden table as they went over the past days findings once more.

"So we know it is Guinivere, Percival and Zelena…."

"Aye"

"But we don't know why….."

"Aye"

Snow's desperate voice coiled into the air as she clung to David's shirt "Why would the Queen want to kidnap Regina? It makes no sense, she doesn't know who she is"

"Unless she knows exactly who Regina once was" Hook's tone dead panned.

"But how could she?" David questioned.

"Perhaps the two Monarchs met years ago, when Regina wasn't exactly on the brightest of paths"

Snow's face grimaced at Hook's words "I don't think that is possible….Guinevere isn't from the Enchanted Forest…."

"Do you know that for certain?" Hook baited back

Silence surrounded the diner

"No, we don't" Snow finally whispered out as she shook her head in bewilderment.

"And no one has seen the Wicked Witch?" Grumpy called from the diner bar stool.

"Seems she to has vanished, though I would bet she is faring better than our two missing" Hook once again is the one to answer.

Henry sighed heavily as he stared into his cocoa, his heart aching for his mother to return safely to him. His eyes filled with tears as he clutched his drink.

"Hey, Hey. We will get them back" David reached out seeing his Grandsons distress. His hand firmly planted on Henry's forearm as he gently squeezed whatever reassurance he could find into the tormented teenager. He had never felt so lost. Both his mothers were gone, one kidnapped and the other missing.

They all sat in tense silence before Snow moved herself from the bench "I think we should all get some rest"

Anger flared into Henry's heart "REST!? YOU WANT TO REST WHILE MY MOM IS PROBABLY BEING TORTURED, ROBIN IS MISSING AND MY OTHER MOM STILL HASN'T BEEN FOUND‼"

"Henry‼" Snow's eyes widened in shock at his outburst.

"NO! WE CAN'T STOP LOOKING FOR THEM‼"

"Lad, listen. No one wants to find them more than I, but it does us no good to look on half awake minds" Hook patted his shoulder hoping to ease the building rage inside the boy.

Henry shoved Hook's arm from him "GET OFF ME! I WILL LOOK WITHOUT YOU THEN!"

"Henry wait‼!" David went to grab Henry's arm but he was to slow and Henry raced from the diner, flying down the steps and into the darkness.

"We can't let him go out there alone!" Snow cried out as the Dwarves, David and Hook lept to their feet, scrambling out the open door after him.

"Hook, go left, I'll take the right, Grumpy you head down the path, he can't have gotten that far"

The group parted ways in a sprint, desperately searching their own sections.

He ran blindly through the forest, as fast as his legs could carry him. The night was brutally cold as it whipped against his cheeks. Branches clawed at his jacket, ripping it slightly before he could fight them off.

He needed to find them, and he would be dammed if he gave up when the others seemed to be losing hope. He would find them, all of them.

His lungs burned for air as he forced himself to continue sprinting forward, but the night was dark and his foot caught a tree root, flinging his body forwards into the dirt hard. Hot blood dripped from his nose as he groaned.

"MOM‼‼ MOM‼ WHERE ARE YOU!?" He wasn't sure which he was calling for, both in his heart….and suddenly an idea flooded his mind. He stood spinning on the spot in the pitched black

"EMMA SWAN‼! EMMA SWAN‼ EMMA SWAN‼" He yelled as loud as possible through his panting breaths, and then he waited…..his eyes searching the darkness for anything.

Minutes of quiet passed before his heart sank….she wasn't coming. He began to walk forwards again but a crack behind him stilled his movements, a slight panic running through him as he turned to face the noise.

His eyes widened as he saw a figure moving towards him … "Mom?" he croaked out…but the person didn't answer, it wasn't till he saw the size of the stranger he knew it wasn't Emma. His heart thrashed hard in his chest as he stood frozen to the spot as the intruder drew his sword, the man's voice low and raspy "Well, well. Look who I found…..the saviours son! The King will be most pleased"

"Don't touch me!" Henry back up a few steps but his footing was lost and he fell into the dirt as the man levelled his sword to Henry's chest, the tip lightly pressing into his jacket.

"I'd rather return you to the King unharmed, now get up"

His hands shook as he began to push himself up from the ground, he knew he couldn't fight the soldier, nor could he outrun him….

The man gruffly grabbed Henry by the arm pulling him to his feet.

"Shall we", the Knight turned around, stepping forward but was immediately thrown back by a pulse of white light, his body slamming hard into the tree behind them.

Henry's eyes stared in shock at the unconscious soldier for a minute for he felt soft hands place around his shoulders.

"Henry? Henry, are you okay?"

He turned and threw his arms around her waist "Mom! You're Okay‼"

Emma smiled as she hugged her son "I'm fine, but are you?"

He pulled back slightly "Yeah I am fine. Where have you been?"

She huffed out a hard exhale "It's a long story….what are you doing out here?"

Suddenly she saw her sons eyes turn from relief into anguish "Henry what's wrong?"

"They took Mom and Robin's missing"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Queen and that guy Percival. They kidnapped Mom and Robin went looking for her but he's now been gone for two days"

Her breath hitched "Henry, how long has she been missing?"

He swallowed heavily "Nine days…..I'm so scared mom" He gripped her tighter as he buried his head under her chin.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We will find them I promise"

Henry didn't say anything, and it worried Emma, she pulled back from his embrace before tilting his chin so their eyes could connect. Her voice was strong and steady "You trust me right?"

"Yes"

"Good. C'mon. We need to go talk to the others"

She turned and put an arm around her son as they began to walk back through the dark forest, she could feel Henry's mind running a million miles an hour as he stared blankly into the night.

Taking a deep breath she stopped them as the lights of Granny's came into view

"Look, Henry. I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise I will answer them once we find Regina and Robin okay?"

He stared into her eyes, their softness now battling a twinge of cold, his heart clenched as he saw his mom fighting the darkness that was taking ahold deep down.

"And then we can get rid of the darkness in you"

She smiled and patted his cheek "Exactly"

He had disappeared into the darkness of the castle corridor as he watched the pair converse. Their conversation had been heated and filled in hushed tones. His ears strained to make out their words, but he only caught bits and pieces. In the end he decided to follow the Wicked Witch. It confused him as he watched her walk silently through the drunken crowd in the parlor, up to a man who was clearly passed out.

His followed her at a distance, watching as her eyes darted around the tavern and suddenly the lights popped burst, cloaking the bar in blackness. A few people cursed as the bar man lit candles as fast as he could, another stoking a fire with haste. He adjusted to the dimmed light and looked hastily back to the corner where his mark was. The corner was empty, but he could see the last wisps of green smoke on the wooden floor, both she and the man were gone.

Cursing to himself, he exited the tavern into the night. His feet kept him trudging forwards as he rounded corner after corner searching for his target. It seemed to be hopeless and his heart began to sink.

"Oiy, Get off me woman!" A slurred yell echoed from the alley way to his right and he breathed a silent thank you as he followed the muffled shouts. His eyes widened as he watched Zelena's smoke incapacitate the man, before she leaned over his limp body, draping something around his neck. Her fingers twirled around the object that hung from the chain and it glowed a bright green.

His heart stopped in his chest as he watched the man shift from his own body into another's. Bile built in his throat as memories of Marian shape shifting into Zelena all those weeks ago. He watched silently as Zelena fingers danced and and twisted and his breath hitched hard in his chest as he crept closer, realizing that the man who was once a drunk now was the disguised as mirror image of Robin himself….

Zelena and the man who now had his face vanished in a puff of green smoke once more, leaving Robin stunned in the alley way.

He turned on the spot, his mind racing fast as to what Zelena was planning … whatever it was he knew it had to do with Regina. He began to run down the stone roads, before he hit the edge of the town. His body slumped against a wooden building as he ran over the conversations he had eavesdropped on.

They were holding Regina in a dungeon somewhere in the forest…..the bunker where they had apparently held Lancelot. He knew that the forest was to big to search on his own….so he decided to wait them out. Percival and the Queen had to leave at some point…they had said as they would meet Zelena in two days time once she had secured whatever her part of the plan was.

He made his way to the castle, slipping past the guards through the secret tunnel he had found days prior as he broke in the first time into Regina's room. He slinked through the torched illuminated corridors, down towards the throne room, hoping to find the Queen inside.

Her voice whispered against the stones walls suddenly and he recoiled into a pitch black archway.

"We can't wait much longer. Arthur grows restless, I can't keep this farce from him. His mind betrays him, he thinks everyone in the kingdom is plotting against him"

"What can I do?"

"Find the Wicked Witch and tell her we need to speed up the timeline"

"Yes your majesty"

"We can meet in two days by the eastern hidden door. It will give me time to push Arthur's mind away from my whereabouts"

He watched as Percival nodded his head and the Queen turned on her feet, quickly sprinting away.

His heart beat fast as the information he so desperately needed cemented into his mind. He crept down the hallway and made for the outer Kingdom limits, scouring the sides of the stone turrets on the eastern edge till his eyes finally settled on a tiny wooden door.

 _The Eastern Hidden Door_

Retreating back into the covering of the forest, Robin settled himself against a low laying branch and he waited…a moment of wonder crossed his mind as to whether he should go back and inform the others…but the desperation in the Queen's voice at moving up the "timeline" rendered him still. If she changed her mind again, he needed to be here when she left.

So he waited, blending into the tree's as he sent a silent prayer up to the stars

 _Hang On Regina, I am almost there_


	26. Chapter 26 - Patience

*****TWO HOURS BEFORE THE QUEEN AND PERCIVAL LAST VISITED REGINA*****

Night swept over Camelot, a cold chill settling into the air as he sat perched in his hide away. The black forest shielding his whereabouts from any prying eyes. It had been two days he sat on that tree, barely leaving…waiting for the Queen and her accomplice. His knife cut away at a branch, shaping it carefully into a lion. He smiled as he reminisced about the days where he and his father used to sit side by side on the hilltop by their cottage, making wooden creatures that adorned their home.

" _Careful Robin, you don't want to cut it to deep" Marcus smiled at his young son whose ocean blue eyes were staring with extreme intensity at the wood piece that now had begun to resemble a horse._

 _Robin twisted his wrist trying to cut a nose hole for the stallion, but his pressure was to hard, his hands not quite filled with the calm wisdom of his father. The wood cracked and the horse's head split in two_

" _NO! This is the fourth time‼‼" He hurled the broken statue away, slumping hard into the wooden tree behind him. It wasn't fair, he had been practicing every night with his knife and still he couldn't quite manage to finish the horse._

 _Marcus chuckled, laying his own stallion down and ruffled his son's blonde hair, "It takes time Robin"_

" _Yeah well, I'm impatient"_

 _His father let out a boisterous laugh "Yes my boy, I am well aware of your thin patience"_

 _They sat in silence for a moment as Robin turned his attentions to another thick branch, slicing off the bark in steady motions._

" _You know Robin, patience is a virtue that all people need to learn"_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, if you run head on into things before thinking them through it can lead to mistakes and mishaps. For instance, when I was your age, I wanted to climb that oak tree that sit beside the house, but my father told me the branches weren't strong enough yet. The tree was barely 10 years old at that point. But like you, I didn't exactly have the largest window of patience"_

 _He pulled back his green tunic, baring the wide white scar that dragged across his skin. Robin had seen that scar many many times, figured it father was cut in a battle or something. His blue eyes scanned the scar before looking up into his father matching blue eyes. Marcus' gave him a crooked smile._

" _I figured, that the tree looked strong enough, and my father was wrong…..so one night, I started climbing. I made it near to the top before the branch that was holding me gave out. Needless to say, the gash in my harm nearly sent your grandmother into a frenzy, she thought I would lose the arm. It now bears small reminder to me every day that if I had only been patient…."_

" _You wouldn't have fallen" Robin finished his father sentence and smiled._

" _Okay, I get it….be patient" the young boy smirked and went back to whittle his new project….now with patience._

Robin smiled at the memory, he relished in the fact he would one day get to teach Roland the same lessons…and teach him to create his own wooden sculptures at some point.

 _Patience,_ his father's words echoed in his head every time his back began to ache from sitting in the tree tops. _Patience_ the words consumed him with each passing hour. He found solace in the fact that Regina had to be alive, and he focused on her face. Her chocolate eyes that showcased every emotion, her olive skin, silk to his touch, the ebony locks that cascaded around her shoulders. He smiled at the memory of them lying in bed together, his fingers twirling a lock as he shyly told her about his infatuation with her long hair as the Queen. She laughed that perfect breathy laugh before confessing she knew about his secret, even admitting she wore it down more in the Enchanted Forest just to tease him. He chuckled back and pressed a kiss to her soft ruby lips… God he missed her lips. The feeling of them on his own, her scar that proved she wasn't indestructible. Desperation had begun to fill him on the first few hours of his watch….what if he missed the Guinevere and Percival…what if their plans had changed….what if he was too late….

 _Patience Robin_ His father's strong voice echoed out to him. He knew deep down she was alive, and that all he needed was some patience. Good things come to those who wait.

He turned the knob sculpted lion in his fingers, running along the smooth lines of it's mane. Roland would love this one he thought as he gently tucked it into his jacket.

Silence surrounded him as he leaned back against the wide trunk and his eyes closed for a moment, letting the smells and sounds of nature overtake him.

"Your Majesty"

Robin's eyes' shot open and he crouched behind the heavy tree branches. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the Percival walk through the heavy iron door, a hand gestured forward as Guinevere nodded in acknowledgment and walked past him

"Thank you kind sir" She played along, giving the wretched man a doey eyed smile.

Percival followed close behind the Queen "Now, do you want to ride or shall we walk?"

Guinevere shook her head "Horses will be too loud"

"As you wish, walk we shall"

Robin watched as the two passed under his tree and he leaned over a touch

SNAP!

He recoiled as the twig his fingers held to broke, sending out a resolute crack into the dead silence of night. He held his breath as he retreated as slowly as possible behind the brush.

"What was that?" Guinevere's voice rang out in concern.

They stared up at the massive fir tree, eyes both scanning, but the darkness of the night didn't allow for their eyes to find the thief who crouched above them.

"Probably a squirrel, let's move on shall we" Percival's hand placed on the back on the Queen, guiding her forward. Her eyes stared up at the tree, searching with narrowed eyes for a long moment, before she turned her head and walked forward.

Robin let out his breath, silently thanking the forest creatures for being a plausible solution to the noise he just made. Minutes ticked by before he lowered himself gently to the ground once the pair was far enough in front he was certain they wouldn't be able to hear him.

Keeping to the brush of the trees he followed, a far ways behind but he could see their footsteps in the dirt. All he had to do was follow. His heart beat at a quick rate as his palms ran slightly sweaty….he had to constantly remind himself to breath and not let his panic for Regina over take him. He slowed his footsteps once more, giving the Queen and the Knight more distance between them.

He was beginning to worry about how far he had travelled….surely the dungeon wouldn't be that far….could it? He chewed his lower lip and slowly made his way into the open road, ensuring no one was close enough to see him, his eyes scanned the dirt pathway and his heart clenched as the breadcrumbs he was following disappeared into the thick forest.

 _Fuck…._ He groaned at himself, tracking in the forest wasn't exactly difficult but with the darkness of this forest, even the leader of the Merry Man would have trouble. Berating himself for not following them closer and seeing which direction they took he crept back into the trees, scanning the ground for any sign of them. They could have gone anywhere….. He scanned the sky, looking up at the map of diamond stars. The castle was south of him, he knew that for certain….East would lead back to lake where the village was, that wouldn't be an option for a secret lair.

He debated for a minute, he either went north through the forest, continuing farther from the castle, or straight ahead, due west …

A silent minute passed as he tossed the options….He doubted the Queen would actually walk that much farther away from the safety of her Castle… He sent a silent prayer out and took the first steps into the dark forest, heading west through the thick underbrush.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

He was now becoming more and more uncertain with each step. The black of night did nothing to help him track down the Queen….he was certain he would have heard branches snapping or their voices through the dark…but the woods were silent.

He swallowed heavy….maybe he had gone the wrong way….

His footsteps came to a stop as he ran his calloused cold palm over his face, brushing back the fallen hair from his eyes. Sweat had begun to bead on his forehead, his throat dry with thirst. His mind ran a mile a minute as to what the next move had to be. He could either turn back and head north, hoping to find something more promising, or he could keep heading west…..

His blood boiled with anger as he clenched his fists, his teeth grinded against each other, forcing his mouth shut. He wanted to scream. What if he was wrong, what if he had lost them, what if he couldn't find her. Tears brimmed his eyes as he sank to his knees, clutching his head between his palms.

His breathing began to labour

 _Patience Robin…..have patience….._ His father's voice rang through his mind again, at it instantly began to calm him down. Marcus was right. Robin was the best tracker in the Enchanted Forest, his instincts were nearly never wrong. All he needed was patience.

"Thank You Dad" he breathed out into the night as he pushed himself to his feet once more. He stood tall, inhaling and exhaling slowly before he felt his heart fall back into it's strong thrumming pattern. He could be maybe three or four miles behind them…..far….but not so far he couldn't find where they were keeping his soulmate.

He stepped forward, and began to track them once again.

.

..

...

"HENRY‼! …. OH MY GOD EMMA‼!" Snow's voice nearly broke as she ran towards the mother and son, her heart pounding furiously as she reached them. She flung her arms around Henry necks pulling him into a vice tight hug.

"I was so worried about you Henry!"

He hugged her back, resting his temple to hers "I'm sorry Grandma….but I just couldn't let them stop looking for my mom"

Snow pulled back from her grandson, her eyes shining with tears "Henry. I promise that wasn't what we were suggesting. We just…."

"I know…It's okay" He clasped a hand to her shoulder and turned slightly out of her embrace.

Snow stood still for a minute, unsure as to whether she should hug her daughter or not….she could see the darkness starting to seep into Emma.

"Em…Emma" her voice quivered as she smiled gently searching for something that would ease the thrashing of her heart.

Emma was stone in the ground for a minute, watching as her mother's eyes battled emotions. She could see the uncertainty, the minor fear that flickered in the emerald eyes. It pained her heart to see her mother hesitate…

She nearly was about to walk away, when she felt Snow grasp her arm, and pulling her into a tight embrace. Emma's arms wrapped immediately around her mother, hugging with equal fervor. She could feel Snow trembling in her arms, the stifled sniffs buried deep in her blonde hair. Emma ran a hand up and down Snow's back "It's okay…..I'm here…..I'm back"

Snow's breath hitched as she finally pulled back from Emma, her rose cheeks stained from tears as she smiled at her daughter. Her hands cupped Emma's face as she drowned in her daughter's eyes. "I missed you"

"I missed you too mom" Emma smiled back.

They parted and turned to Henry who was beaming at the pair. Branches crashed around them and the spun on the spot, Emma's hand shot into a defensive stance in reaction, but her heart swelled as she watched her father run from the forest towards them. He didn't stop running till he had her in a full hug, cradling her head as he always did. She melted in his arms, finally feeling a small sense of protection. These past few weeks had been torture, dealing with the demons in her head, figuring out where Merlin was, the fact that Excalibur was the sword that had once been part of the dagger. It was a lot to take in, and she had desperately wished her family had been with her.

"Emma. I am so so thankful you are here‼ Are you Okay?" David's strong voice echoed into her ear.

"I'm okay, it's just been a crazy few days you could say" She laughed small and David returned the response with a laugh of his own. Pulling back from Emma's arms to encircle Henry and Snow.

"EMMA?"

She lost her breath at the sound of his voice. Turning she watched him as he stood shocked a few yards in front of her.

"Killian" She smiled as a tear fell from her lashes.

He hugged her tight as he closed the last few steps between them. "I am beyond happy to see your face again, Love"

" I knew you'd miss me"

"Aye that I did"

They all stood together for a moment, thankful that at least they had one family member back and safe.

Emma broke through the silence first "Now, Regina and Robin?"

Henry's eyes fell to the ground. David slung his arm around the tormented teen "We are going to find both of them"

Henry nodded and they began to walk back inside into the diner.

"So Emma, what have you been doing…..?" Snow asked as they sat down in a boot her cheeks blushing at the ridiculous wording of her question.

Emma laughed and tilted her head slightly "Well…..being the dark one isn't exactly easy"

Snow grimaced at her words but Emma reached over and intertwined her fingers with her mother's "But, I have figured some stuff out that can help get the darkness out of me forever"

Her companion's eyes widened, a few jaws dropping slightly in anticipation.

She stole a deep breath "I need to get ahold of Excalibur…."

"Arthur's sword?" David asked.

"The very one. It was originally a whole sword….before the first dark one shattered it into two. The dagger is the missing end of it"

Hook drummed his fingers on the table "So you are trying to make it whole again I take it"

"Yes. And then I can get rid of the darkness….." Her eyes casted down as she bit her pale pink lip.

"But?" Hook pressed gently.

She exhaled heavily "I need to free Merlin in order to do it"

"Well, that's the reason we came isn't it…. So he can help you take out the darkness?" Snow broke the minute of silence

"It's not just that…." Emma eyes darted around, avoiding eye contact with her family.

"Hey, whatever it is, we will help you" David's tone was low in softness.

Swallowing hard…. " The sword has to be remade with the dagger…..and….. in order to rid the darkness entirely, I have to….." her voice faltered.

"Mom…?" Henry's hand clasped over her protectively as his eyes searched hers.

She knew she had to tell them….it was the only way to vanquish the darkness once and for all….but she already knew what they would say….

"In order to get rid of the darkness completely, someone has to die with it"

Snow gasped, her hand covering her mouth. David's jaw dropped, as Hook sighed heavily. Henry just stared at his mother.

"You can't die mom…..I won't let you"

"I know kid…..this is where the darkness in me is battling….."

"You want to put the darkness into someone else and murder them….." Hook finally released his breath as he stared at Emma.

She merely shook her head, "I know…it's awful….but there isn't another way…."

"Emma! You are talking about taking someone's life!"

Anger licked through her "Don't you think I know that! I've been wrestling with this for over a week‼ But it's the only option"

"Emma no. There has to be another way….." David's voice choked out in shock.

"There isn't. Either I stay the dark one forever, or I end it"

Tense silence engulfed them. No one knew what to say or do. It was obvious in Emma's reaction that she was determined, but the rest of the group was stunned.

The clock ticked by, minutes fading into each other…..

"Let's focus on getting Regina and Robin back. Then we will discuss this" Snow's voice finally broke through the palpable heaviness.

They all nodded slightly in agreement …. There had to be another way….

.

..

...

The moon hide behind the grey clouds, as he slowed his running pace to a walk. He had come to a small clearing, and his eyes scanned the grounds, only to find them empty. It had taken him some distance, but he had finally found a shred of clothing that had obviously torn off Percival's coat. His heart thrummed as soon the blank forest floor began to give way into a beaten path, obviously travelled on multiple times.

He'd followed that path carefully, still hiding in the brush just in case. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the quiet clearing, there was no house, no barn…nothing….just a wide green grassy patch. The footprints had disappeared at the start of the grass…so they obviously had to walk through the meadow….but the only thing on the other side was a lake.

He stood at the clearing edge for endless minutes, waiting for something or someone to appear…. _maybe it was magically concealed_ ,…. A thought he quickly hoped wasn't true. If magic was involved he surely wouldn't be able to find it alone. For a moment he wondered as to whether he should have brought a companion…maybe David….no, not David he would be in the same boat as Robin when it came to understanding magic. Maybe Hook? He had dealt with magic before…it was possible he could have figured something out. He rolled his eyes at the prospect of having help, it was to late, he had to find Regina now.

Robin was about to step out into the meadow when his eyes widened at the sight of a cellar door opening on the far side of the grass. It slammed heavy against the cold ground and he hastily retreated back into the forest cover. His heart beat frantically as he watched Guinevere rise from the ground, her hands brushing on the dirt that clung to her shoulders.

"Percival! We need to get back, Arthur will be suspicious I am found missing again"

Her voice sounded angry, and impatient. Robin watched as she huffed a harsh breath, her small arms crossing defensively across her chest. She didn't look pleased in the slightly…irritated and possibly shaken up in fact.

Percival followed behind, "Guinevere…she is lying. Don't believe her. She is a filthy witch"

 _She….she was lying….that meant she was talking right…meaning she had to be alive_

His breathing stalled at the thought, his heart furiously thrashed in his chest. It was so loud in its' beating Robin could have sworn the entire forest should be able to hear it. He let out a quiet calming breath, closing his eyes momentarily to steal his emotions down.

The cellar door slammed shut and Robin watched as Percival sealed the entrance it with a heavy padlock. The Queen had already begun to make her way back to the forest edging, Percival following close behind. Robin was frozen for a moment and then his instinct took over. He felt his feet shuffle back quietly, further into the dark tree line, concealing himself into the darkness of the trees. He crouched down low, lying under a thicket of branches. He steadied his breathing as his eyes watched the pair move right in front of him.

"She dies tomorrow"

Robin's heart dropped

"I thought you said two days?"

"Well I bloody changed my mind! I am the Queen and I will do as I please!" Guinevere nearly shouted at him through clenched teeth.

"You are worried about what she said aren't you…. Robin….Marian's husband?"

It felt as though all the oxygen has been sucked from his lungs, his heart ceased beating at the sound of Marian's name.

"She's lying Gwen"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't be…but are you really going to trust the Evil Queen?"

Robin watched stunned as Guinevere's shoulders slumped forward…. "What if it's true Percival….Marian's husband is Robin….who is the man I just ordered Zelena to kill….."

Percival smiled internally….. Guinevere didn't know that "Robin" didn't die….it was some drunken peasant Zelena had found. They couldn't risk telling the Queen they hadn't actually found the real Robin…. She would have been furious, and probably in a fit of her typical rage had them both killed in their sleep. No it was better that she didn't know the truth.

Robin's mind raced as he listened to the conversation. It didn't make sense…. Why would the Queen be talking about Marian….and why would they think Robin himself to be dead…. It didn't make any sense to him.

"She was my sister, Percival. It would be cruel cruel fate to learn that I accidentally ordered her husband to be killed out of revenge towards the Evil Queen"

Robin wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or what….. _she was my sister….Guinevere was Marian's sister…..Marian who was caught in Regina's dungeon…._

Bile rose in his throat as he held his breath. _This was fucking ridiculous…..Guinevere sought revenge on Regina because as far as she know, Regina killed her sister…. His dead wife….._ He wanted to laugh out at the twisted situation….if only Guinevere truly knew the entire story…..but it was far too late to storm up to them and explain what was really a bizarre story anyway.

His mind pricked in a thought…. _The Queen doesn't know that Zelena is the one who actually killed Marian…._ It was getting overwhelming…. The Queen wanted to kill the woman who murdered her sister … but she had the wrong sister….she was actually working together with the woman who killed Marian.

"Your Majesty, please. Let's just get back to the Castle and we will figure this out"

"She dies tomorrow" Guinevere's voice rang heavy and vindictive.

"Fine. As you wish" Percival threw his hands up and guided the Queen back into the darkness.

Their footsteps began to fade and Robin waited…. As patient as he possibly could until he was certain they were far enough away not to hear him move. He crawled out from his hide away, and rubbed a palm on his face. This was a fucked up situation he was in…..but that didn't matter….what mattered was Regina.

He ran through the grass meadow quietly and fell to his knees as soon as he hit the cellar door. His fingers ran over the heavy metal padlock….it was thick…but Robin was a master thief. Locks were child's play. He pulled his knife from a pocket, his other hand finding the pin he always kept with him just in case.

He jiggled the lock to test and pressed the knife and pin into the keyed chamber….his hands shook tremendously as he fiddled with the steal. He aggravated for a few seconds….it wasn't working….his hands were shaking like leaves in the fall. He just wanted this damn lock open….

 _Patience….have patience_

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment letting the wise words calm him down. His hands tremored slightly still, but it was more manageable. Opening his eyes he set a determined look on his face, guiding the knife back into the keyhole, he twisted halfway to the right and slipped the pin in….his ears were high alert for the clicking noise….gently his fingers turned in unison clockwise

 _CLINK_

He let his baited breath as his eyes stared at the opened lock…..fumbling he removed it and eased the heavy wooden door open. It was pitched black save for some orange flickering light he could only assume was a candle. Calming his nerves, he took a step down…then another…and another….his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting as he hit the ground level.

It was brutally cold, the chilled damp air stung at his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly he treaded around a thick stone column and his heart broke into pieces.

He could see her silhouette, swinging lightly in the barred dungeon in front of him. Her head was slumped forward, the long chocolate locks wet and clinging to her face, shielding her eyes from him. He swallowed down the fear that bubbled inside as he stepped closer to the gate. His eyes never leaving her to thin frame. He could see the blood that dripped from her wrists that were shackled, her shoulders pulled back in an awkward angle by a heavy chain.

"Regina?" his voice barely audible as he stared in shock…. _she looked_ …. No, he pushed that horrific thought from his mind instantly. He steeled himself, forcing his eyes to leave her body and focus on the next lock that hung on the dungeon doors. He fumbled for a few seconds but his mind was in a flurry his fingers acted more on experience that anything.

The lock clicked open and Robin threw the door open, running over to the lifeless body of his soulmate.

"Regina!?" His fingers pushed back the damp matted hair from her face and his heart bled as he saw the bruises on her face, around her neck, the dried blood on her temple and lips.

"Regina please…." His eyes scanned her body and if he could die from torture he was sure this would be the way. Her white wedding dress was grey and muddy, torn in places, patches of dark brown blood soaked into the lace of her bodice and sleeves.

"Regina, just say something….move you eyes for me…your fingers anything…." He began to get desperate as each second ticked by without a response from her. He stepped back eyeing the chain that held her small frame up painfully. Following the heavy links, he saw the anchor point. Blindly he ran, and with the pull of the metal pin in the turnpike, the tight chain released, and Regina's body slumped into the concrete floor.

"No no no, Regina‼! PLEASE WAKE UP‼" His eyes were clouded in tears and he ran back to her, pulling her body into his. He tugged her tight into his chest, her head lolling to the side. She was so cold…so limp…her once ruby lips were tinged blue and cracked. The hollows of her cheekbones excruciatingly prominent against her too pale skin, the rose of her cheeks faded, only a tinge of grey remained.

"You can't die Regina…I won't let you" He cradled her tight as he sat against the stone wet floor, rocking her body back and forth, his fingers combing back the hair that covered her face.

This couldn't be it….this was not how this was going to end….

Robin pulled Regina's body higher into his arms and pressed his fingers into her cold neck…..he waited…..waited for the life sign she wasn't gone…..

 _Lub…..dub….._

"Oh Thank God" tears flowed from his eyes at the faint pulse …. It was sporadic and weak, but it was the sign he needed.

"I'm not losing you" he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and stood up in a swift motion. She was impossibly light and he frowned at the way her arms fell limply out of his embrace. For a brief second he wondered if under the dress how many broken bones she had….how many cuts and bruises emblazoned on her perfect olive skin…

His breath stuttered at the thought, his heart lighting up in pain as his mind flooded him with visions of her broken damaged body…. _NO! Stop thinking like that…just get her out of here!_

He ran from the dungeon, and stormed up the steps into the cold air. His legs pushed him as fast as he could through the clearing and he hit the tree line with pace. Regina's bounced lightly in his arms and he clutched her tighter to his chest.

"Stay with me, my love." He breathed into her hair as he kept running as quiet as possible.

AN audible crack hit his ears and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T BRING THE CUFF WITH YOU‼!"

Guinevere's voice screeched through the trees.

Robin's heart stopped, and he stared down at the unconscious Regina in his arms. The footsteps were getting close and quickly… He scanned the trees, it would be too noisy to climb them, especially with Regina hanging from him…that wasn't going to work….he could run…and pray that they don't hear him…but that was dangerous….

"I SAID I WAS SORRY GWEN‼"

"YOU IDIOT‼ YOU KNEW THE BLOCKING DUST WOULD ONLY CONTAIN HER FOR 10 DAYS‼ IF SHE GETS HER MAGIC BACK SHE WILL ESCAPE….AND SO HELP ME PERCIVAL I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF‼!" The Queen raged at a piercing octave.

Robin fell into the forest….slinking as slowly and deeply as he could manage until he hit the low lying thicket of a massive hollyhock bush. It would have to do… Carefully he laid Regina down on her back and covered her body with his own. His cloak masking her white dress which would surely be noticed in the black of night. Robin cradled her head under his arms and sank into her gently. She was so cold, and her breath was barely existing….it tore through him to see her like this…so lifeless underneath him.

The footsteps of the Queen and Knight thundered closer and he leaned his head into the crook of Regina's neck, hiding their faces from view. She smelled like damp earth….so unlike Regina… he would have smiled if he could at the memories of Regina commenting on how he "smelt like forest" …. She pretending to hate it, but her affinity to his smell was obvious when she would come running down the steps in his shirt, or bury her face into his pillow. He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder.

The Queen ran past him, Percival jogging behind her and Robin let out a thankful exhale to the fact that they were both too caught up in getting back to the cellar which now laid at least a mile back, they didn't even glance in his and Regina's direction.

He waited once more, for their footsteps to fade…but time wasn't on his side. He knew as soon as the saw the dungeon empty the chase would be on. He had to move fast. Pushing himself slowly up, he gathered Regina into his arms once more. His fingers pressed against her pulse point once more….only to find it growing dimmer and dimmer.

No time wasn't on their side….


	27. Chapter 27 - It's Not HimIs It?

Granny's was quiet, the moon hung high in the sky, the only light save for the few flickering candles that danced across the green painted walls. Snow's fingers drummed quietly on the wooden table, sleep evading her ever since Regina's disappearance and now Robins. It was beginning to wear down her little family, this trip to Camelot. David had been taking daily trips with Hook to search for Regina and Robin, Emma was still not quite in control and was isolating herself for hours on end. Henry had been the most distraught, his mind ran miles a minute, desperate to find one mother and not lose the other to darkness.

Snow herself was lost, her daughter was the dark one and her step mother turned friend had been kidnapped. It was no wonder she found herself here at this table night after night with a cup of hot cocoa, a feeble attempt to soothe a battered mind.

The tree's outside rustled, it seemed colder every night that passed. Light frost that settled on the ground, icy crystals clung to tree leaves and the underbrush. Vaguely she wonders if she could start a fire in Granny's heart, it couldn't be hard, she knew how, but as of late with Regina being around all she had to do was give a little pout and a fireball would be shot into the hearth instantly warming the space and though Regina would roll her eyes, a light smile danced on her lips every time. Her heart aches for a moment, wishing that things were simpler, life was getting far to confusing, and she laughs at herself as her mind's questions out whether it was better just living under the first curse.

No need to fight villains and dark ones, no need to travel across realms to save family members….family…..no she had her family now, Emma, Henry, Neal, David, and even Regina. They were all together, with additions of their own. No post curse had to be better, right?

"Snow, I didn't expect to see you up, troubles sleeping" Hooks drawling voice echoes out from behind her just before his hook scratches gently along the wood, a bottle of whiskey in the other hand. He settles down across from her in a heavy thud. He's drunk, and she can't say she particularly disagrees with him right now. A drink would be magical. He seems to sense her inner thoughts as the bottle is lifted to her. She laughs lightly before taking it from his hand, pulling it to her lips and letting the harsh liquid coast down her throat. It burns that beautiful burn deep in her stomach. With a pleasurable sigh she passes the bottle back, and Hook takes a heavy deep swig.

"So your Majesty, why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

She exhales hard, her eyes looking back out to the pitch black forest.

"I just worry about them, all of them, David. Henry, Emma, Regina and Robin"

"Seems like a lot of worry, but the question is who is worrying for you?" His heavy black eyebrow arches in serious tone.

Snow lets out a sad chuckle but there aren't words that pass. It's sadly true though she would never had said it outloud. She desperately wishes that someone could just hug her, tell her it would be okay, soothe her tormented soul, but the only people that did that for her were David, who is gone and Regina back in the beginnings of their relationship, before she went Evil….

"What of you Hook?" She breaks the heavy silence.

"What of me lass? I am fit as a fiddle, me and my rum will always survive" He laughs back taking another swig. But she can see it in his green eyes, the sadness that lingers behind.

Her hand reaches out and takes the bottle from him. He raises an eyebrow as she sets it to the side and interlaces her fingers with his, a tight smile crossing her face.

"You need not worry about me Snow. Emma will be rid of this darkness, and Regina and Robin will be back safe and sound"

"Emma I believe we can help, but it truth, it's Regina that I am most concerned for" The last words hitch as her breath gets caught in her throat. It's words to his surprise….though their relationship was definitely on the mend, he had always assumed there was a lingering distaste on Snow's part towards the life she was forced to live because of the Queen.

"I have to say, that is surprising" His drunken state lets the words slip out.

She smiles back at him, releasing his fingers and settling back into the booth.

"Is it really though? Regina has been in my life since I was 10. She saved my life…"

"She made it a living hell" He retorted to which Snow snorted and tilted her head in acknowledgement…

"Yes, but I did the same to her"

He is taken aback by that statement, he didn't know the real reason behind the rivalry, only assuming it was a power struggle over the throne.

"I didn't learn the most basic lesson as a child" Her eyes turn sad as she fiddles with her fingers…he stays quiet letting the silence answer for his probing question. She shuffles in her seat "All actions have consequences…..I told her most valued secret and it ended up costing her life and whole world in the process"

He drops his gaze before grabbing the whiskey bottle again, along with two mugs.

"Well I think she forgives you, if all that never happened, she wouldn't have found Robin nor would she have Henry" He lifts the shot to her and smiles crooked. She takes it from his hand and clinks the mug to his before downing the whiskey.

"I just miss her" Her eyes travel back to the forest and her heart stutters as she sees a figure stumbling up the pathway, holding something or someone for that matter….. her breath stops as she takes in the stranger holding the other who draped in a white and grey gown….like a wedding dress…..

"OH MY GOD‼! ROBIN‼" She scrambles from the table, Hook on her heels as she throws the door open.

The air is ice cold on her skin but she doesn't feel a thing as she races to Robin, who is beginning to lose his footing, exhaustion taking over his body.

"Robin, oh my god, Robin are you okay?" She runs near into him as he stumbles. Hook is at his side in an instant, helping him slowly to the ground, careful to not drop an unconscious Regina.

Snow's eyes fly down to the Queen and her heart breaks into pieces at her. The dress is soaked in dried blood, dirt and mud, torn in multiple spots that expose deep purple and yellowing bruises. Her hair's a mess, matted and wild covering her face.

Robin sits on the ground, hugging her to his body, unwilling to give her up and unable to speak just yet.

"Robin….." her voice is meek in fear as her eyes find his. They are red rimmed, his own fear swirling heavy behind the dazed exhaustion that coats them.

"Mate. Are you alright?" Hook is at his eye level, a strong hand on his shoulder for support.

He doesn't say anything, his voice is gone from his parched throat. It had been near 2 days he ran with Regina in his arms, having to travel farther around the castle to avoid detection. He never slept, not once did his eyes shut in fear that when he woke she would have passed. He held her impossibly tight when he needed to break and sit by a tree. His fingers brushing along her face, the cheekbones that were cut and bruised. Her pulse as weak as it was, had become his only anchor to reality. He was constantly checking it, second nature finding the quiet, dying beating in her neck. She hadn't roused the entire time, not even when he poured a trickle of water into her mouth, she didn't even swallow it down, it simply pooled till her head lolled to the side and it would spill down her cracked lips.

Snow's fingers delicately trace over Regina's face, covered in chocolate hair, she goes to move a curtain of it, but Robin jolts, pulling her harshly to him, shielding her.

Her heart aches and bleeds for him, he is so disoriented he doesn't know where he is, or who he is with. Her voice is soft, as she gently brushes her fingers against his overgrown stubble. He flinches and then leans into her as his eyes connect with hers.

"I'm not going to hurt her" she plea's quietly, and he hesitates for a half seconds before nodding his head, releasing his vice grip on his soulmate. Snow smiles, and looks back down at Regina, pushing back the curtain of hair. She gasps at the once porcelain skin that had been unmarked and unflawed…. The cuts on her cheeks shaded a dark red, the dried blood on her scalp matted the hair on her forehead. Plum bruises shaded around her jaw and eyes, her lower lip split lightly.

"We need to move inside" Hook's strong voice pulled Snow from the nightmare in front of her.

Robin goes to stand but his strength has left him.

"Easy mate. I got her" Hook leans in front of him, and gently extracts Regina from his grasp, pulling her as softly as possible into his arms before standing. Snow is on Robin's side, lifting his by the arms, supporting his heavy weight on her own.

They walk trepidatiously into Granny's diner, up the stairs and into a back room. Hook lays her down slowly, careful to not move her any more than necessary. He knows what torture looks like, and his previous drunken mind is now clear and solid. He knows there are probably broken bones they can't see, bruises that coat her body that will linger for days on end. Snow drops Robin as gently as possible beside Regina, his eyes near closed as he rolls onto the mattress.

His fingers instantly find her pulse point and he lets a heavy exhale out. She is still alive, barely but she is there.

"Robin…." Snow swallows hard at his action "Is she … " she can't bring herself to say that word…..death is not something she will ever associate with Regina. She is too strong, the most resilient of anyone. His voice barely cracks through, dry and harsh in whisper

"She's alive"

Hook and Snow let out a breath in thankfulness.

"Whats going on?" David's sleepy voice pulls from the doorway as Snow turns around to meet his eyes.

"Snow what is it?" His heart drops seeing the tears in his wife's eyes, his arms instantly pull her into his chest. She cries into his blue plaid shirt. His palms rub up and down her back, soothing her tears. His eyes glance up and his heart drops.

His jaw drops as he looks at Robin, muddy and passed out. He seems okay, save for the exhausted look that creeps deep into his face. His eyes glace past him and tears brim in his eyes as he takes her frail body in. She looks deathly, and he is thankful that he is at this distance from her, not quite ready to take in the brutality that has obviously been laced against her. They had become a strange pair, the Queen and Prince Charming. Through the turmoil and short comments, they had found a comforting friendship and he was oddly grateful for her.

"She's alive….but I am shocked as to how" Hook grumbles from the chair across the room. His face leaning heaving into one palm as his eyes stay locked on Regina, watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest, the only real indicator she is still with them.

"Thank God" David ghosts out in whisper as he clings tighter to Snow.

"And Robin?"

"I think he is fine, just exhausted I assume" Hook answers.

David lets out his breath and buries his nose into Snow's black pixie cut. They stand in silence for a few minutes before Snow pulls back, her cheeks stained in tears, eyes puffy from crying.

"We should tell Henry and Emma" she croaks.

"Tomorrow, let them all sleep. We will figure everything out tomorrow" David soothes back, and Snow nods before burying her head back into his chest. He turns them both, an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back to their own room.

"Hook?"

The pirate glances up and nods "Aye, I we could all use the rest" He stands, and takes one last look at the Queen and her Thief before exiting the room, leaving the soulmates to drown in much needed sleep.

Minutes later, through his conscious, unconscious haze, Robin shifts in the bed, his body shuffling blindly to find her. His fingers ghost on her hand, they are cold as ice as he intertwines them. Her breathing is rattled and shallow. She doesn't stir as he wraps her hand into his, pulling it gently over his chest, and up to his lips. Though he can't muster the strength to kiss her knuckles, he holds her hand to his lips before he falls back into fatigue, his body drawing into a deep heavy sleep.

The Next Morning (8:30 am)

Snow is already sitting in the back room on the edge of the bed, her hand finding Regina's pulse before she travels down to hold Regina's free hand. She smiles at the position Robin has moved himself into, on his side, his chin is tucked into the crook of Regina's neck, her hand gripped in his own, lingering against his lips. He is as close to her as possible without causing her any more discomfort.

"How are they?" David walks into the room, his palm settling on his wife's shoulder with a light squeeze. She sighs, her lips pulling into a tight line … "I honestly don't know…"

He lands a light kiss to the crown on her head, before passing her a warm cup of coffee, to which she is grateful for. They sit together, husband and wife in comfortable yet nervous silence, they eyes never leaving the sleeping couple in front of them.

"They were supposed to have their happy ending…." Snow finally chokes out, a lone tear falling from her eyes.

David leans into her shoulder, his smile small but hopeful "They still can"

"Not if she doesn't make it…." Her lower lip trembles as she stares at Regina, in the daylight the bruises and gashes look so much worse. They emblaze across her skin in ugly dark patterns.

David shakes his head, and grabs his wife's hand that still holds Regina's "She is going to be okay, you really think that Regina, the Queen Regent won't pull through. She has been through everything, and always finds a way, and she will this time. Have Hope"

Snow laughs "She hates that word"

David chuckles beside her, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"We should find Henry"

"Let me try to clean up the blood first, I don't think she would be to pleased that we exposed her son to her in this state"

David kisses his wife's cheek, before standing "I'll give you a few minutes"

She waits a beat, rubbing small circles into Regina's palm before she walks into the bathroom, filling a small bowl with warm water and grabbing a cloth. Settling onto the bed beside her, she gently wipes her cheek bones, smoothing the dried blood away swipe by swipe. Satisfied, she down to her lower lip, and brushes the wet cloth across the cracked pale pink lip. For a half moment she wonders if this too will scar, matching the one that rests above in on the opposite side. She sincerely hopes not, this is not a reminder that Regina needs to see everyday. The gash on her head is harder to clean, its deep and Snow grimaces as she see's the dried blood on the back of her neck as well. Slowly she lets the warm water dislodge the caked dark ruby patches on her forehead, letting it soak as she moves the back of her neck. Wiping lightly the blood begins to disappear.

Minutes pass, Snow has to dump and refill the bowl three times as she moves down Regina's body, wiping away the torture marks that glare on her wrists…obviously from shackles…. Her arms and knees down to her feet. Her eyebrows narrow at the wedding dress, she needs to remove it, needs to make sure there are no infections that plague the cuts that will obviously lie underneath.

She calls for David who immediately returns to her side.

"We have to get her out of that dress"

His eyebrows arch but he nods, understanding the need. She searches for a clasp but without disturbing and hurting Regina further she relinquishes her quest, opting for a small kitchen knife instead. Gently she cuts the straps on Regina's arms, letting the lace pull apart down her ribcage and over her hip and past her thigh. David is on the other side, gently tugging the material from her body. He grimaces as the bruises begin to show. He has to close his eyes to maintain his composure, the wave of devastating nausea gripping him hard. Her undergarments are dirty, blood soaked into the white strapless bra, but Snow can't bring herself to remove them, needing to keep some of Regina's dignity in tact she supposes.

"Grab me one of her nightgowns, it will be easier" Snow is methodical in her actions but it doesn't escape David the swelling of emotions in her eyes as she bites her lip, forcing the emotional tidal to keep at bay. David lays the torn gown on the chair beside him and rummages through the closet, finding a pale blue silk nightgown. They start at her feet, pulling the dress up as slow as possible, over her thighs, covering her battered abdomen that thankfully only hold one deep gash, which Snow quickly cleaned and bandaged. David tucks Regina's arms through the straps as Snow pulls the remainder of the dress over Regina's chest.

Snow does her best to brush the ebony locks but she refuses to move Regina's head to much, settling on a messy braid that hits her shoulder instead.

"What about Robin?" David questions, gesturing to the slumbering body.

"I'll just take off his boots and jacket, he doesn't seem to have any real markings we need to worry about"

David nods and walks from the room, out to find his grandson. Snow strips Robin till he is laying in his green pants and white loose tunic. He seems okay, minor cuts on his knuckles and chest but nothing that really is of serious concern.

She lets out a heavy breath as Henry comes running into the room, his eyes wild in panic as he races to the bed.

"Oh my god‼ Is she okay? Mom?! MOM‼!"

"Henry‼ Careful! She's been through a lot" …. Snow wonders if it's more than they can understand just by the bruises….her heart in heavy in the fact that of course it is worse.

Henry's hand grips Regina's tightly, tears brimming in his green eyes as he looks over his mother's body. "Has….has she woken up yet?"

David shakes his head in answer. Henry swallows hard, clenching his eyes shut as a few tears fall. "And Robin?"

"He is in better shape…. Hook and I saw him carrying your mom back. He is just exhausted and will probably sleep for most of the day, but he's going to be fine"

They sit together, family surrounding family, all sending silent prayers for their healing.

A few hours later (1:00pm)

Emma sits silently on a rock hidden in the trees, the voices in her head calling out for her, the darkness creeping slowly into her veins. She yells and fights it back but it is more than she can handle and it's' getting to a dangerous point.

"Swan? You alright love?"

"NO! I am not alright!" She screeches back at the pirate that is invading her space. He stops with his hand and hook up in defense "Easy love, I didn't mean any harm"

She exhales hard, "I know. I'm sorry" He sits down beside her, quietly chewing his lower lip, wondering if this is the moment to tell Emma about Regina and Robin's return….he can see the battle going on inside her though. Maybe she just needs something to focus on? Something positive like healing the couple that lay still back at the diner.

"I can hear you thinking" She goads him with her green eyes.

He doesn't quite know the right words and settles of blunt "Regina and Robin are back"

Her jaw drops open as her eyes flare wide "WHEN!? ARE THEY OKAY? IS SHE HURT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Easy, Swan. Robin came back with her last night, -"

"LAST NIGHT!? And what no one thought to tell me?!" She is furious in her panic.

Huffing he grabs her hand into his, forcing her to settle down. He can feel her skin vibrating underneath his, her jaw clenched tight. "As I was saying, Robin carried her back last night. She is unconscious but alive….barely I might add….but she's here. Robin was exhausted to the point of delirium. They are both asleep upstairs in the back room at Granny's"

Her breath heaves in her chest as she jolts to her feet "I need to help them"

He smiles "Exactly my thought love, Shall we?" He extends an arm out to her in mock chivalry and Emma rolls her eyes but threads her arm through his.

It's torture, the sight of Regina. Emma could swear she can feel the Queens pain radiating through her body. Every stinging cut, heavy throbbing bruise, it's all there flooding Emma's senses. She groans as her fingers trace Regina's collarbone, grimacing at the purple bruising that hides under the blue gown.

"Can you heal her?" Henry is beside his Emma, his hand holding Regina's.

She bites her lip, her magic has been so unsteady as of late, what if she hurt more than helped? Snow seems to read her mind, "Emma, it's alright. You can do this"

Her eyes glance over to Robin, he has a few small cuts and she feels more comfortable if she tackles those first, before having to dive into the mess that is Regina's body.

Letting out a tense breath, her eyes close as she focuses on healing, the warmth it will provide, the stitching of skin back together, erasing of blood and light bruises. Her body thrums in magic as her palms coast over Robin's chest but her eyes remain closed.

A groan pulls her back to reality. Robin grimaces in his half arousal state, his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids, lips pursing and releasing. His breath becomes heavy as his head rolls gently back and forth.

"Robin?" Snow calls out, her hand on his forearm. No response so she tries again.

"Robin, can you hear me?"

He groans again and his eyes flicker open half way. The group sighs a breath of relief as he slowly wakes. Licking his lips to appease the dry crack nature of them, he tilts his head to the right, finding her still as a board beside him.

"Regina?" his voice barely makes it out as he reaches for her. His fingers wrap around her wrist, two pressing against her pulse point and he waits in brutal tension. It's beyond faint, but still there.

Snow moves from the bed as she helps him sit up slowly, passing him a glass of water which he takes with a trembling hand.

"How are you feeling?"

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his gaze focused on her. He notices the blood is gone from her face, and the dress is different. His eyes flicker up to Snow who seems to understand his silent question.

"We just wanted to make sure there wasn't any infection in her cuts"

He nods in acceptance. A moment of quiet surrounds them.

"PAPA‼‼"

Robin's eyes lift from Regina's to the door and he chest is collided into by his boy. Little arms clutch around his neck as he hugs his son back in a thick embrace.

"Papa, I missed you!"

"I missed you to my boy" His voice is shaky but getting there.

Roland pulls back from the hug and his chocolate brown eyes lear over Robin's shoulders.

"Papa, is Gina sleeping?"

His heart clenches at her nickname that only her son calls her by…the only one allowed to call her that without her face scowling.

"Yes" he doesn't know what else to say….he can't tell Roland the truth, he is too young and wouldn't understand.

The young tot pulls out of his father's arms and clambers over to his Gina, but his eyes furrow as the bruises and cut come into vision. His little fingers touch the purple blotch underneath her jaw before gently glazing along the cut of her cheek bone.

"Papa?" he turns with a confused scared look and Robin's heart crushes. "Papa, is Gina hurt?"

He can't answer, the tears threatening to spill at the horrified look on his son's face.

"Yeah buddy, but she's gonna get better" To everyone's shock it's Henry that answers the 5 year old. His green eyes soft in comfort to his surrogate younger brother. Roland pouts for a moment before he drops down beside Regina, nuzzling into the crook of her arm.

"Rola-" Robin is cut off by Snow's "She'll be okay Robin"

"Can we get you anything?" David asks

He shakes his head but David returns moments later with a cup of coffee and two slices of toast with jam suggesting that maybe when he feels up to it he can eat something.

Robin nods a thank you before he lays back down on the bed, turning to face her. One arm pushes under the pillow she is laying on, the other hangs across his son and lands gently on her stomach, careful not to let his full weight drop just incase it pains her.

"C'mon, we should eat" Snow moves from her seated position, pulling David along with her, Hook follows behind but lingers on Emma's eyes for a moment before she gives him a small smile.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asks quietly as Robin drifts off into sleep, Roland already gone as well.

"I will be kid"

"Do you think you can heal her now?"

She swallows hard, the raging turmoil of dark versus light continuing to plague her. Healing Robin seemed to have sapped out all her energy, something so small and light before now drains her. It's the darkness and she knows it. Light magic can heal, dark magic can't.

"I can try again in a bit okay?"

He scowls at her "Why can't you now? She's in pain!"

"Henry, please. I…."

"It's the darkness isn't it…..it doesn't want you to heal her" His voice is devastated as he swallows hard, turning back to the sleeping trio.

"Just go"

"Henry….."

"I asked you to go" his tone is stern as he refuses to meet her gaze.

Emma sighs heavy kissing the top of his head and walks out of the room. His eyes are heavy in fatigue, his mind fuzzy from the concern. Henry lays his head down near Regina's ribs, holding her hand like a lifeline. It's not long before he to falls asleep.

Hours Later (7:00pm)

" I don't think I can heal her" Emma's voice is quiet as she sits stiffly in the booth.

"Why not?" David questions back

"It's my magic. Healing Robin seemed to drain my light magic, and that was maybe 10 little scrapes…."

Snow sighs heavy "If you try to heal Regina, it could take all your light out of you"

Emma nods sadly. Their coffee has gone cold, and Granny's spaghetti sits untouched in front of them. Footsteps from the stairwell turn their attention.

"Henry! Is everything okay?" Snow stands, ready to run upstairs just incase. He nods and pulls Roland down with him.

"We are just hungry that's all"

"Oh‼ Well Okay, Granny made spaghetti" She says with a smile gesturing the two boys into the booth.

Roland eats like a mad hat, but Henry twirls his fork round and round for moments on end.

"Something on your mind?" David asks.

"We need to find Merlin" Henry simply states.

Emma swallows heavy beside him, her fingers rapping against the wooden grain.

"Emma what is it?" Snow questions.

"I know where he is….."

"What !?" The Charmings echo in unison.

She exhales heavy as the words come out in a flurry "I figured out how to get him out of that tree in the Castle courtyard…" her palms lift to her neck and she pulls a clear vial linked on a gold chain. Inside the color is prismatic, blues, greens and yellows dance around magically.

"What is that?"

"It's tears I've been collecting….."

"I'm sorry what?" Hook drawls out in confusion.

"Since I've been here and learned about Merlin, I found out that he was trapped in that tree because of a lost love…."

"So whose tears are those?"

"His" She simply states.

"Forgive me love, but the man is a tree…."

A darkness clouds her eyes as she laughs sharply "I know, I had to find people who had lost a true love and collect their tears. It will set Merlin free"

"How exactly did you get their tears though?" David's eyes frown at his daughter whose eyes are now strangely focused on the magical vial that twirls in front of her eyes.

"Dream-Catchers" Her voice is airy and she meets his eyes in a half hooded smirk.

"Bloody Hell Swan! You can't be serious!" Hook glares at her for a moment in shock.

"How else was I going to get them" She retorts back.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain that further" David cuts their heated tension.

Emma heaves out a breath before tucking the vial back into her chest "You use them to show memories. So I went to a few villages and towns and with the right leverage I was able to convince people to relive their losses and collect the tears from there"

"Leverage?" Snow's voice is shaking as she frows at her daughter.

"Yes Leverage" Emma's eyes seem to glaze over in darkness, a sneer pulling at her lips "Trust me, what I had to do would be to much for precious Snow White to handle"

"Emma, you didn't harm anyone did you?"

"No, not unless they were uncooperative. But people here are terrified of Magic, so it was rather simple to be honest, getting them to comply. It was kinda fun" Her eyes dance wickedly and she smirks.

Snow sat in a state of shock, her daughter's words of manipulation and new blackness echoing in her ears.

David huffs out a breath on contemptment, but what's done is done as long as she didn't harm anyone. "So now what with Merlin?"

'My plan is to get close enough to the tree that I can pour the tears onto the heart of it and with a bit of magic juice and the right spell, he should be free"

"When are you doing it?"

"No time like the present" And with a cloud of red smoke she is gone, before anyone can stop her.

Upstairs – Robin and Regina

He is awake, barely so, but enough to find her through his fatigue. His fingers brush gently on her skin, it's still soft, but the layer of grime resides. He is thankful Snow cleaned her up as best as she could, removing the blood and dirt that clung to her body.

The memory of her hanging from the shackles carves into his mind and he clenches his eyes shut, begging for it to recedes. A light moan echoes into his ears and he sits up like he has been burned by fire. His hands cup her face gently as he searches for her.

"Regina?"

Nothing. He sighs and leans down over her body, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before finding her lips. She remains still under his touch and his heart burns for her. Wishing for a sign that she is here, the touch of her hand on his jaw, a whisper of her lips against his. Something….but she is silent again.

"I need you to come back to me…..please please come back" he begs her with a whisper before kissing her lips one more time. He settles on the side like before, desperately wishing he could pull her into him, but the bruises that mark her body send a searing reminder to the torture she had been through. He settles instead of his chin resting on her shoulder, his forehead leaning into her hair above her ear. His one hand intertwines with her and he lays it on her chest, letting the rise and fall of her breaths lull him back into sleep.

It's excruciating, burning through her like wild fire as she drifts back and forth through consciousness. Her entire body aches, stings and throbs but she vaguely feels something soft on her back. Something is warm beside her as well, solid and sturdy and she can swear it's breath that is fluttering around her ear. A heavy weight on her chest sends an ache through her….but her fingers seem locked into something. Another shackle? It doesn't feel like one, in fact it feels almost like another hand, clinging to her own.

But that wouldn't make sense….who could be here…or where was she? Her body freezes at the low groan that comes from beside her.

It's a man…..and her stomach violently flips….she's in a bed, with a man…..her mind pounds with flashback of her Child Queen days….this can't be happening….she begs silently for it to be a trick of the mind. She is alone, in her dungeon….she is not in a bed….with some strange man…..please please please.

She swallows hard and her head slowly tilts to the left, stealing her breath as she tries to calm her nerves. She knows she has no strength to fight, and her magic is flickering but not at all ready to use for defense.

Her eyes crack open slowly, the darkness of the room takes a moment to acquire to. There is definitely a man sleeping next to her. Her heart beats frantically in her chest and panic ensues, flooding her veins. She shuts her eyes and tries to lift her body. But the sharp stabbing of pain leaves her immobile.

She trembles, licks her dry lips, her breath shallow and harsh.

"Regina?"

Her heart stops….. It can't be him… she watched him die….

Her eyes open once again, and she doesn't know whether this nightmare is worse than the one prior….. a horrific heart wrenching trick that is being played on her. Her heart is ripping into pieces as she shakes.

It's his eyes…..his blue ocean eyes that are staring right back at her…..but that's impossible…..He's dead.

Her mind is over-working and her body begins to shut down…black spots invade her vision as she passes out…..but not before hearing his voice calling to her once more…

"Regina? Love….."

It's not him…..It's not him… is it? Her world fades into black before her heart can make sense of it.


	28. Chapter 28 - Deaths Grip

5 days

5 long days she had been asleep for

5 agonizing days he waited, hoping for her to open those beautiful eyes he so desperately needed to see.

5 days of cleaning her wounds

5 days he had to see the bruises that painted her skin

He sat everyday beside her, listened to her labored breathing, the rattling of her lungs that filled half heartedly. The prominence of her bones sent stabs of anguish through him.

The cloth began to warm against her forehead, and he frowned at the fact her fever still hadn't receded. She was hot to the touch, a burning furnace, a constant sheen of sweat on her skin. He wiped gently across her face, down the side of her neck and across her collarbones.

He leaned over, laying a gentle kiss on her brow, inhaling her sweet rose smell that was finally returning. Silently he made her a promise that he would protect her for the rest of his life, no harm would ever find her again, no bruise or cut would mark her skin so long as he was alive.

"How is she doing?" It was the timid voice of a young boy from the doorway. Robin sighed heavily before turning to Henry, a weak smile on his face as the teen walked over, his eyes full of fear for his mother.

"I think better" he replied his eyes flickering back to her broken frame.

Henry sat on the other side of the bed, gently gripping Regina's hand in his own. He pulled her palm up to his cheek and rested it against him, leaning heavy into the touch he desperately wanted. He missed her terribly, he just wanted her to wake up, to be here, tell him everything would be alright. He felt lost right now without her. Through their rocky road he always leaned on her strength, silently at times but she was his rock.

Robin's heart went out to the pained boy, the anguish emanated from him like a tidal wave. He wished he could give him some solace, some sort of comforting words that could ease the sadness.

"Emma's is going to try and free Merlin tonight" Henry whispered out "Do you think he can save her?"

For a moment, Robin wondered who he was talking about, which mother needed saving. Emma was walking a fine line between falling into the darkness, they all knew they needed Merlin to release her from the Dark One's clutches. But at the same time, Henry's eyes never left Regina, his mother who was fighting for her life.

"I hope so lad" he answered back with a sad smile, his arm reaching out to Henry's back, rubbing comforting circles between his shoulder blades.

Robin turned back to Regina as she let out a small whimper, her face contorting in pain in her unconscious state. His palm pressed against her cheek, thumb smoothing out the frown lines that etched on her forehead. He didn't stop until the tension in her body relaxed and she moaned in thankful appreciation.

5 days of listening to her quiet whines, the aching grimaces that crossed her beautiful face.

5 days of not being able to do anything but sit there and wait, praying she would make it through, make it back to him.

It was like drowning in a black inferno, her body screamed as the pain scorched through her veins. She couldn't pull out of it, it held her like a vice grip, relentless and consuming. Every movement sent shockwaves, every breath burned her lungs. Time seemed to stand still as she struggled. Death surrounded her, tugging her into the depths with it. It clawed at her, dragged her down, surrounded her as she desperately fought back.

She could hear them, his soft voice whispering pleas for her to return to him. His hands never left her it seemed, they provided the cool icy comfort she clutched to. Henry was there just as often, holding her hand, rubbing her arm gently. They were her lifeline, the only reason she was still fighting against death's grip. She needed to see them once more, the hazel eyes of her boy, and the ocean blue of her soulmate. She needed to feel Robin kiss her again, feel him wrap her in a tight embrace, hear him whisper his love into her ears as they cuddled into one another.

His wedding band burned into her skin, a heavy weight, a steady reminder of what her future still held. There was so much she still wanted, but it was becoming harder and harder, the idea of giving in and finally being released of this torture becoming slowly moving into the forefront of her mind.

It was a race against time, she knew that, knew that she was only so strong, eventually her body would give in regardless if her mind wanted her to or not. She needed Merlin and her life was once again in the hands of a Dark One. She only hoped Emma hadn't fallen completely, she needed the savior now more than ever.

The sun began to set, and there was still no sign of Emma or Merlin. Robin tried to stay calm but as he laid beside Regina he could hear the failing of her breath, the straining of her heart beat, she was losing this battle and there wasn't anything he could do.

The tears filled his eyes as they had every night. He curled into her, resting his forehead against her temple, his arm wrapping around her as the other interlocked their fingers on her chest. The desperation fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks in silent anguish. He needed her like air, she was his oxygen, and he couldn't survive with her.

Once upon a time he thought he'd never fall in love again after Marian died, he resolved himself to the fact he would live a life with just his Merry Men and his beautiful son, never again feeling that overwhelming glow in his heart. How wrong he was. She had turned his world upside down, and he fell harder than he could have ever imagined. To love your soulmate was something completely different than a true love. And to be loved back by your soulmate was indescribable. She set his heart on fire with every elusive smile, each playful bit of her lower lip, the way her eyes danced when she said those three perfect words.

He'd lost her to many times, and after knowing what this kind of love felt like, he knew if he lost her completely his soul would die alongside her.

"I need you Regina" he whispered through the tears "I need you to come back to me, I need to see your eyes, your smile…" the words choking out through his pain filled cries "…I need to hear you tell me you love me again…I need you, please please please, I need you". He hugged her tight, kissing her temple, his hand running up and down her smooth silk arms.

The sun faded and the room fell into darkness.

"Papa?" a scared whisper broke the deafening silence

Turning over, his heart broke as he found two wide brown eyes staring at him through the crack of the doorway. He opened his arms and his son came rushing in, throwing his tiny body into his father's arms.

Little hands pressed against his cheeks as he hugged his son fiercely.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Roland looked up at his father with confused sadness, his chubby hand patting away the wetness on Robin's cheeks. Sadly he smiled, pressing a kiss in the brown mop of curls on Roland's forehead.

"Are you sad cause of Gina?"

Robin hugged him tighter, grateful that his son hugged him back with equal force.

"Yes my boy, I miss her" he whispered, swallowing the hard lump that sat in his throat.

"I miss her to"

The words of the sad 6 year old nearly tore him apart. Roland loved Regina, his majesty as he affectionately called her. She was his sun, moon and stars. His face lit up whenever he talked about her, saw her, whenever she held him, peppered his face in kisses. It wasn't fair for a young heart to have to deal with this, not knowing why she wasn't waking up to give him snuggles and read him a bedtime story.

Leaning back down, Robin cradled Roland into his chest, but the boy had a mind of his own, worming out of his grasp and burying himself into the crook of Regina's arm. His little fingers curled around the tousled locks of her hair, the other gently tapping along the skin of her chest.

"Papa?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Do you think Gina can hear us?"

Robin's heart clenched, he desperately hoped she could, prayed that she could hear him beg for her return.

"I think so Roland"

If his heart wasn't broken before, it was surely cracking into it's last holding pieces now as Roland's gentle voice began to sing out the lullaby song Regina would rock him to every night.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

The tears flowed from Robin's eyes at the sweet song his son sang. His fingers pattered on her skin as he nuzzled into her neck. Robin rolled onto his side, cocooning his precious boy between his chest and Regina's side. He found her fingers once more, lacing them into his own. He could hear Roland's hum beginning to fade as sleep overtook him. He pressed a kiss into the crown of his head before leaning over to repeat the action to Regina's hairline. He held his little family tight together, the missing piece of Henry not lost in Robin's mind. His eyes drifted shut, exhaustion finally claiming him.

She could hear the hollering from the knights behind the barrier she erected, the banging of their weapons useless against her magic. The battle that raged inside her was ruthless, the darkness fighting back against the light. Her magic swirled in black and white as it surrounded the impressive tree. She had done it, gotten close enough to pour the tears of heartbreak on the heart of the tree where he was trapped.

The small imp voice inside her head played devil's advocate at her, baiting her to just turn around and let her truly become the Dark One. She would be powerful, the most powerful sorcerer to live. It was intriguing to her, the wondering allure of all that magic. But in her head she also saw Henry's eyes hopeful, so full of light and love, her parents smiling in confidence, her handsome pirate promising a life together. And then she saw Regina, a friend she never thought would have made but now would find it hard to not have. They all needed her. With a shaking hand the vial of tear hit the dark bark and the tree came to life, warping and winding as her magic penetrated it.

It sparked and crackled and threw her back with a hard bang. She stared back at the tree now vanished, and a man in a glimmering cloak appeared, a bright smile on his face.

"Emma. You did it" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

She stared at him without abandon, astonished that she actually did it. She freed Merlin. He glided towards her, a hand extended out in kindness. The moment she grasped it she was flooded with his magic, warm and bright, completely light in existence.

"I'm proud of you" the wizard complimented and her cheeks ached but the smile felt tattooed on.

The pounding and screaming from behind the barrier broke the moment, and she felt the darkness roar up inside her. Her hands raised in attack, ready to ignite the annoyance that lay beyond her structure. Her body tensed as the rage fueled through her.

"Emma stop" a light hand placed on her forearm, halting her action. The darkness fought back as she trembled, his magic fighting back in stern defiance.

"Don't let it control you" His voice echoed in her ears and she could feel her mind waging a war. It was as though her brain was splitting in two

"You have to want to stop Emma. That's the only way the darkness will recede. Make it respect you"

She inhaled hard, thinking of her family as her source of strength. She pushed the light forward, forcing the greedy darkness to dampen. Sweat broke out on her brow as she picture them each, using them as an anchor.

"Well Done" Merlin's voice pulled her from the fog and when she looked down her usual dark grey magic was lightening as it sparked. She let out a heavy breath, letting out a "Thank You".

"You need not thank me Emma. It is within your power to stop the darkness from taking over, you just have to want it" His brown eyes full of wisdom and he bored into her.

She swallowed down the imp's voice, poking and jabbing her to dispose of the wizard, choking out harshly "I need your help, I need you to take the darkness out of me"

Merlin's smile broke wide, his hands clasping hers together as he spoke gently "That is a request I am more than willingly to grant"

"Can you do it?" She retorted in uncertainty.

"If you truly wish to let go, then yes Emma, I have the power to remove this darkness from you. But I will warn you, it will have to be tied to a soul and thrown into the abyss, rendering it unable to ever return"

Emma frowned, she knew someone had to suffer in the end, and maybe it was best if it was her, it was ruthless to condemn someone else to this darkness.

Suddenly a face flickered across her mind, the one face that she knew no one would care to never see again. Smiling she gripped his hands back "I know just the soul"

Dawn was breaking as Snow sat at the table once more, her heart agonizing. Regina hadn't improved, and the pain on the Hood-Mills family was heart breaking. She worried for the Queen, worried for her once step mother, worried for her friend. Her mind also battled the fear for her daughter, the darkness that was beginning to linger close to the surface scared her. Emma left without warning to find Merlin, not letting anyone even offer assistance. It was dangerous and Snow's stomach churned over and over as the hours ticked by without so much as a sight or sound from Emma.

Her silence was broken by a loud crack and a puff of light grey smoke. Her eyes widened in shock as the cloud gave way to not one but two people. She immediately sought out Emma's eyes, bright green in color as she smiled.

"EMMA‼ You're back!" She scrambled out to her daughter, throwing her arms tightly around her neck. The relief she felt was overwhelming as she felt Emma hug her back.

"I did it" the blonde whispered into her mother's ear, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That she did"

Their embrace was broken apart by the soft compliment. Snow's jaw dropped as she took in the impressive wizard, his cloak shining like stars in the black sky, his eyes soft and warm, a smile so comforting in it's giving.

She lightly bowed her head "I take it you are the one and only Merlin"

He bowed graciously back "You make me blush"

The threesome smiled together for a moment before Snow flickered back to the devastating reality that lived above them right now.

She grabbed Emma's hand as she spoke to the other sorceror "We need your help"

Merlin's expression hardened in acceptance as he listened.

"I promise to explain the situation later, but time is of the essence"

She pulled Emma up the stairs, Merlin following behind without question.

Pushing the door open Robin's eyes immediately looked up, his body jolting into a sitting position as he watched who he could assume was Merlin enter. His heart skipped a beat at the new possibility of saving Regina. The wizards eyebrows furrowed in concern as he walked to the side of the bed, his eyes taking in the broken body that lay still as a statue.

"Can you save her?" Robin's voice cracked through his desperation.

He watched as Merlin raised a hand over Regina, his own fingers never leaving hers as the wizard's magic glowed gold over her body. Merlin shook his head in anguish, his eyes sad as he looked upon the Queen. He could feel her pain, the wounds that burned through her, and the clutches of death that held her tightly. She was losing, he could feel her soul dying. She was nearly unreachable.

He exhaled heavy, his lips pursed tight as he tried to reach out to her, his magic pushing through the fog of her mind. It was similar to being thrown into an ocean during a hurricane, the drowning of the tides knocking out any chance for oxygen. He could feel her scrambling, desperately trying to swim back to the surface, screaming as the air began to run out. Death held her tightly, dragging her into the depths.

The group watched in partial fear and bewilderment as Merlin's magic ran into Regina's body, his sank down beside her, his eyes squeezing shut jaw clenched to the point Emma thought he would break a tooth. The sweat began to bead on his forehead as his body began to shake.

 _He felt her hand reach out for his, the begging beneath the water surface foggy and incoherent. The fight inside her was slowing, her body suspended in the water as her eyes drifted shut, serenely floating down into the darkness._

 _"Regina" his voice called out to her sinking soul "Regina, you have to fight back. I can take you bring you halfway but you need to want to return"_

 _Her eyes shot open, a strangled gasp choked through the cold water. She clutched her heart, her knees curling into her chest in torment. Water swirled around her as a black claw reached around her ankle._

 _"Listen to me, fight back. You have to fight back"_

 _They locked eyes, hers so full of fear found his strong and unwavering._

 _"I'm trying, but it feels impossible" her mind floated out to his._

 _The wizard smiled "You've battled death before, you know you can win"_

 _Her eyes filled with tears as she thrashed for a moment, hoping that the grip on her leg would release._

 _"Help me" she begged out to him_

 _He stood at the ocean's surface, unable to breach the water's surface, unable to reach down and grab her. She needed to break through the surface first._

 _"I will, but you have to meet me here"_

 _A broken sigh left her body, it was to hard, she was exhausted, the pain overwhelming her, maybe death was the better option, she could just close her eyes and float away._

 _"Don't do that Regina" His voice hard as it echoed through the black waters._

 _"I'm so tired" she whispered out_

 _"Regina"_

 _Her eyes lazily found his above her_

 _"Do you want to die Regina? You know you just have to let go and it will take you, if that is what you wish" He voice was sad as he spoke out to her._

 _She floated for a moment, the cold water chilling her burning skin. She could feel her heart slowing, the last remnants of life leaving her as death wrapped another hand around her waist._

 _"If you want to go Regina, you may. You have suffered enough, more than any person should have to . It's alright to let go"_

 _Her eyes closed as the feeling of weightlessness began to find her, the fire in her bones receded, replaced by a numb chill. It was so easy to let go, so easy to let death pull her down, to easy as her last heart beats flickered._

 _"But think of the people you are leaving behind"_

 _His voice merely a ghosts whisper now._

 _"What of your son?"_

 _Henry's hazel eyes shone through the darkness that was over taking her mind. Her heart swelled at his the sight of his face, so pure, smiling gently at her._

 _"And the young boy who calls you his Majesty, what about him?"_

 _His dimpled smile pierced through, happy chocolate button eyes beaming up at her through the messy brown curls. She loved that little boy, like he was her own._

 _"And of Snow?"_

 _She trembled at her name, a girl she once hated now turned into a confidant with her damn hope speeches._

 _It was suffocating, their faces invading her mind as she sank lower into the ocean._

 _"Think of your soulmate Regina"_

 _Her heart felt like it was going to burst, the smell of forest surrounding her, his blue eyes so soft, his crooked grin and dimpled expressions. The lion tattoo that cemented them together, his laugh, the feeling of his hands finding hers, the mint taste of his lips, his steady strong heart, her solace._

 _"If you truly are okay with leaving them behind, you can let yourself go"_

 _Her mind waged a war, the pain suddenly flaring back through her body, the claws of death piercing her skin as it began to hurriedly drag her down. She wanted to see them. Wanted to hold them, kiss them forever. She wanted the future, her family, the one she fought so hard to get back time and time again._

 _She writhed and thrashed in the water, her fingers ripping against the grip on her body. Death clawed back furiously, screaming at her as she pulled away. Her lungs burned for air, as she swam desperately to the surface, to the sorcerers extended hand, to her family._

 _Death lunged again as she tried to break the surface_

Robin's heart began to sink as the minutes ticked by. The agonizing exhaustion on Merlin's face left a ashy taste in his mouth. It had been at least 10 minutes if not longer and he watched as the breathing of his soulmate began to fade, her heart beat barely registering against his palm. The tears threatened to fall, he would hold her until her last breath.

The room grew heavy in silence, Emma and Snow both standing in fear against the back wall. Henry clutched Roland who refused to leave the room. Brother and brother holding tight, waiting to see if their mother would return.

The magic from Merlin's hands began to fade, and Robin's heart broke simultaneously. The wizard's eyes remained closed as he sucked in hard breaths. Robin's eyes never left Regina's as the tears began to fall, it was to late, she was gone. He leaned forward, his face burrowing into the junction of her neck and shoulder as he clutched to her. His tears pooling down the olive skin, sliding into the dark curls of her hair.

She was gone, his soulmate.

He could hear Henry inhale sharply, Snow's gasp but he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to come back, to feel her hands scratch the back of his head as they were doing now…..

His heart stopped

His body began to tremble

It was a dream, a cruel dream

But he felt her just the same, the light tender movement of her fingers against his scalp.

Needing to know if it was trick of the mind, he pulled back slowly, his eyes closed in fear that if he opened them, it would all fade away.

He felt her chest rise and fall gently, the beat of her heart strong under his palm.

"Robin" his heart clenched at the sound of her voice. "It's okay, open your eyes" .

With a tears falling still, and his body shaking he listened to the beautiful sound, his eyes slowly cracking open.

Ocean blue met whiskey brown.


	29. Chapter 29 - Healing

Whiskey brown….the color surrounding him, fading the outside world into a fog.

Whiskey brown….If someone is talking, he can't hear them, the pounding in his heart is overwhelming any noise.

Whiskey brown….his lung are frozen, not daring to take in another breath incase the moment is gone

Whiskey brown….a stray tear falls from the corner of one, slowly trailing down cream skin.

He can see her lips moving, but he dare not drop her eyes, out of fear they will close again. Another tear escapes and he can feel the warmth of her fingers on his cheek, trembling as they pressed in him.

His palm moves without command, finding the gentle swell of her left breast, he hesitates when she doesn't move, maybe she isn't really here. His hand lays flat against her bruised skin.

The lump in his throat falls, the wall breaks inside as he feels the steady beating. His vision clouds over as the tears fill. His arms begin to shake, giving out from where he holds himself over her. He falls into her, burying into the junction of her shoulder. She is here, she is alive.

She feels him sink into her, his blue eyes brimming with tears as he hugs her body into his. Questions flood through her mind, in a battle between reality and uncertainty. She watched Zelena strangle him, she saw his body slump to the ground, watched the last breath of life pass through him.

Yet she could hear him, at least she thought she could, his voice was distance as she fought death back for endless days. The lingering warmth on her skin where she could have sworn he was touching had felt so real, his lips pressing into her temple, the smell of pine and mint. It was all there, but she saw him die.

Her heart trembles in doubt. She had broken through the surface, hadn't she? She scrambled away from the black claws that tried to drag her down. She felt oxygen flood into her lungs as the water crashed away. Salty thick ocean water burned through her as she coughed and sputtered, as she choked in shaky breaths.

She felt his body leaning into hers, his tears falling onto her skin, warm as they slid into her hair. His breath was labored, his dry lips pressing over and over into her neck.

If this truly was reality and she had escaped death, then everything she was feeling had to be real, he had to be real. How she didn't understand, but right now that didn't really matter.

She hugged tim tighter, her own tears free falling as she turned into him, her nose brushing his temple, her forehead leaning into the sandy blonde hair her fingers had yet to cease combing through. His heart beat frantically against her skin as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

The strikes of pain that radiated through her body barely registered as she held onto him. Her lips pressed shaking to him.

"GINA!" that beautiful little voice pulled her back and her heart swelled as she saw her boys standing beside her, Roland beaming, Henry's face tear stained through his smile. Robin shifts, moving his body off her in the same moment, their boys fell onto the bed, wrapping their mother into a fierce hug. She clung to them, fat tears streaming now uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Henry pulled back, brushing a piece of hair from her face as he cried in relief. Though her body was throbbing in pain, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that her son was here, both of them, her soulmate was here, she was here, they were all back together. Pain could be dealt with later. She nodded and pulled him back to her, kissing his brown hair repeatedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Gently, he pulled her up, letting her sit against the back head rest, gingerly, all too aware of the bruises and broken bones that still had yet to heal. The flicker of pain crossed her face, but was near immediately replaced with a smile as a wet smack of lips found her cheeks, little chubby hands cupping her face. He climbed onto her lap, snuggling into her chest as her hand rubbed up and down his back, the other laced in with Henry's by her side.

Through the bubble of their own family, her eyes found Snow and Emma, who stood side by side against the opposite wall. Both set of eyes were red, tear stains on their cheeks, falling into matching smiles. Emma's arm wrapped around the back of her mothers, and locked into Snows fingers. Their temples leaned together.

Regina smiled through her watery gaze. Snow sniffled hard, smiling brightly back as her tears continued to stream. Snow's heart was glowing at the reunion of the family in front of her, her family. They were all back, all safe. She watched as Regina's eyes closed again, breathing into the brown mop of curls that her chin rested on. This could all be over, and they could all go home.

She felt the tug on her hand from Emma who was leading her towards the door, with a knowing look. They would have a chance to talk to Regina, but now was not that time. They walked quietly through the bedroom door, shutting it behind, letting the family behind have a moment of peace together.

"Are you sure you're okay, mom?" Henry squeezed her hand, terrified of the pain she was probably in. Their eyes locked, as the tears began to dry. Her voice barely a cracked whisper "I'm fine honey". His eyebrows drew tight together, if there was something his mom was exceptional at, it was hiding the pain she was actually in.

Robin seemed to come to the same conclusion as another anguished flicker crossed her face. He pressed a tender kiss into her hair, before moving back a breath.

"Roland, let's give Gina some room okay" His strong hands, gently pulling the toddler from her.

"But daddy! -" Roland squirmed in Robin's arm in confusion.

"Buddy, Gina has some owie's and we need to be very careful with her for a while okay" Robin smiled at the adoration his son poured out from his chocolate button eyes. Roland settled on the bed, his tiny fingers holding her free hand gently before he kissed the back of her palm with a wide grin.

Neither Henry nor Robin were convinced with the soft smile she had, her eyes told everything they needed to know. But for just a minute, silently both men just wanted to sit in peace with their family. Henry absently rubbed her forearm, his eyes continually finding the raw red skin of her wrists where the shackles bit into. She was going to be alright, but the memory of her an inch away from death would stay with him forever.

Robin sat beside her, letting her lean heavily into him for support. His arm curled around her shoulders, fingers gently carding through the ebony locks that fell. Her hair was drier than normal, but what else would he expect, even her skin wasn't quite as silky creamed under his fingers. His eyes wandered her face from the side, the cuts on her lip beginning to heal, the broken skin on her cheekbone still red, the purple bruise, a deep plum on her jawline.

His heart clenched, he knew she had more injuries, worse injuries than only his eyes could see right now. The bump on the back of her still evident, the gash on in her hairline not hidden from his worrying eyes. He didn't dare think of the bruising and lacerations that were invisible to him underneath her blue silk dress.

She shifted, and a flare of lightning hot pain hit her. The groan escaped her lips before she could stop it, her eyes clenching together as the wave rolled through. Fighting down the urge to pass out, she focused on the hands that were squeezing into hers.

"Regina, love. You need to rest" Robin murmured into her hair as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

She shook her head, her voice not quite there as the dry scratching of her throat rendered her unable to speak. Knowing that she had to rest, but that didn't mean she wanted to. All that ran through her mind was the need to just sit here and stare at her family, burning this moment into her mind. Sleep meant the fear of it all being a dream.

Her body trembled slightly under his arm, and his heart broke as he saw her thoughts run through her eyes. Their eyes met, hers so full of fear it made his breath hitch.

"This is real Regina, you don't need to be afraid. Close your eyes, we will all still be here when you wake up" His smile soft as he whispered, hoping to ease the terror that radiated from her.

She pressed into Robin, the tears fresh as they fell once more. She was terrified, what if this wasn't true…she couldn't bear it now, waking up alone, never seeing any of them again.

Henry clutched her fingers "It's okay Mom" .

"I won't leave you" Robin promised softly

Her face lifted up to his, eyes searching his for a hesitant moment. He smiled down gently as the uncertainty ran through her eyes once more.

"I promise Regina, I will stay here" .

She bit down on the shaking lower lip, as her forehead fell to the solid form of his chest. His heart beat steadily thumping under her ears. As her eyes closed through the exhaustion, she felt Roland press a kiss to her cheek, Henry mimicking the action to her forehead, his easy voice promising that they would be back in a few hours.

Though she was loathed to let the fatigue win, her body was aching, it was a losing battle regardless of how much she wanted to just stay awake.

She felt her body shifting with the help of Robin's hands, gently moving her back down the mattress. She moved to curl into his side, but the bruised ribs and deep set laceration on her stomach sent her reeling back with a tight gripped whimper.

Robin immediately found her hands, holding strong to her trembling fingers. He felt beyond helpless as the pain spiked in her. With a hand still laced with hers, he moved as slowly as possible, extending one arm behind her pillow, curling around to rub her opposite shoulder.

Regina sighed into him, turning her head to rest her forehead against his temple, a the pain subsiding as his lips touched her skin ever so softly.

"Robin?" her voice barely cracking

He hummed in response, "Rest my love, I'm not leaving"

"But you were gone"

He pulled back in confusion slightly, finding her eyes staring up at him in disbelief. She thought he left her? She thought he wouldn't come find her? Guilt radiated through him like a hot knife.

"I'm sorry Regina, I tried to find you, but we had no idea where you were, or who took you at first, it was torture" His eyes filled with tears as his thumb brushed across her cheek.

Her eyebrows furrowed….he wasn't making much sense….but the fact he was here also didn't make much sense.

"I saw you die" her lower lip trembled as she leaned into him "I watched Zelena kill you"

"My love, I don't understand what you're talking about, and I promise we will figure this all out tomorrow, but you need to rest"

Though her heart still didn't understand, her body was giving in once again, so she simply nodded, closing her eyes once more.

He nuzzled into her, ensuring he wasn't leaning to hard against her fragile body, closing his eyes. His fingers trailed light touches against her shoulder, up her neck and into her hair.

"I'm scared"

"Don't be, I have you"

"What if you're not here when I wake up"

He sighed heavily, not knowing what to say to soothe her fear. So he did the one thing he knew always calmed her down.

She felt his lips against hers, soft, sweet and gentle. Her heart glowed at the contact. When he moved back she didn't say anything, he was here, how she didn't know, but he was here.

It clawed at her, it's cold claws tearing at her thighs as water filled her lungs. She couldn't breathe, her heart was screaming as she thrashed in the water.

"Regina!" his voice called out to her in desperation.

Swirling in the ice ocean waves, she saw him, 100 feet underneath of her, death pulling him down as he struggled to get free.

She screamed but no noise came out. Desperate she tried to free her legs that were bound. The skin tore as the nails dragged down her thighs as he broke out of it's grasp. Frantically she swam down towards him, her hands reaching for him through the darkness.

"Regina‼" He reached for her, thrashing around in fear.

She kicked violently, propelling herself forward, her lungs burning for air as she fought to get to him. Their fingers a fraction away. A cloaked figure rose, red eyes floating inside the dead skull. Regina screamed and grabbed onto his wrist, her fingers wrapping around the lion tattoo. She pulled, but death wrapped it's bony grey arms around his torso, digging it's long nails into his chest. The water ran red as she tugged back.

"NO NO NO‼! ROBIN‼ NO STAY WITH ME‼!"

She felt his grip loosen on her forearm as he was pulled back. His eyes widened in fear as they began to separate.

"ROBIN, NO PLEASE‼"

She tried to lunge, grab him back but her a hand covered her mouth, dead and cold as it wrenched her away. The life was being squeezed from her body as death embraced her. Their eyes locked in panic, both sides struggling to get free.

She felt his fingers slip from hers, death pulling them apart. Her mind ran dizzy as she tried to scream for him through the muffled grasp against her mouth. Blackness surrounded her, as Robin faded from her gaze. Death floating away with him.

"REGINA! Wake up!"

She jolted awake, sweat dripping down her forehead, trickling down her back as light poured in.

"Regina, Regina. Breathe, honey it's me. You're okay"

His voice shook her as she focused in on his blue eyes. The pounding of her heart threatened to crack whatever good ribs she had left. Panting, the tears began to stream down her cheeks as she lunged forward into him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Her body roared in pain at the sudden movement and she yelped.

Robin pulled back carefully, gently laying her back down into the thick mattress before moving her hands from around his neck to settle on his chest instead. He brushed the sweat damped tressels of hair that stuck to her face.

"It's alright. It's okay"

Her fingers curled into his shirt as a half sob escaped her. Her eyes clenched tightly shut at the tears flowed.

"It was just a dream, my love"

Robin leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before resting against her.

"It was just a dream"

Her breathing regulated as her eyes flickered open again, finding his still stuck to her.

He smiled gently, a hand cupping her cheek, letting her lean into him heavy.

"It took you" she whimpered.

"What did?"

"Death….I couldn't reach you, I couldn't …..I couldn't…." her voice cracking through the trembled exhales. His heart broke for her. He kissed her softly, along her forehead, her temple, across her cheek, down the cut of her jaw, finding her lips at the end.

She kissed him back frantically, her hands twisting into his hair as she pulled him closer tasting the salt of her tears as their lips glided across each others. He pulled back a breath, bumping her nose with his.

"I'm here Regina, it was only a dream" he murmured against her mouth. He felt her sag against the bed, finally relaxing underneath him.

"Okay?" he whispered

"Okay" she barely replied.

He lay beside her, stroking her collarbone with his thumb as his hand rested gently above her heart. It beat steady. The room fell silent as she pulled him onto her side, not quite over her bruised body, but enough to feel his weight.

He hesitated, "Regina-"

"Robin please, I just want to feel you here with me."

He sighed, and carefully moved a thigh in between her legs, his hip gently pressing into hers, his chest resting against her torso. She locked his hand into hers, laying on top of her chest as his forehead rested against hers. Inhaling as deep as her ribs would allow, his pine scent surrounded her, an invisible soothing blanket surrounded her.

The Next Day

"How is she doing?"

"It's hard to say really"

"Is there anything you can do to help her?"

He grimaced, knowing her body was weak as it was, but there was always something he could do to alleviate at least some of her pain.

Robin held her hand as she slept, her pained whimpers echoing in his ears every hour that he sat beside her. It had been 24 hours since she had woken up and the anguish she was in was becoming more and more evident with each breath she took.

Merlin sat on the opposite side, his palm gently laying on her chest as he let his gossamer gold magic swirl. She twitched underneath him, trying to get away from the pressure that was pressing into her.

"Stop" her lips parted in a pained whisper.

The cinching of her eyes moved Robin to cradle her face in his hands, softly kissing her hairline. "It's just for a moment Regina"

She flinched as Merlin's magic turned white, disappearing into her cream skin as it worked into her body.

"It hurts" she whispered in a sad beg.

"I know, but it will be over soon. I promise"

Her teeth gritted together as she felt her rib join back into place, bone hardened into bone, the lacerations on her body burning as the skin stitched back together, the separating of bruises, thick blood clotted purple marks pulling apart as they dissipated.

Robin never his lips leave her forehead as the glow of Merlin's magic began to subside, sinking into Regina's body, leaving a lingering glow on her skin.

"That should at least help, but she still needs to rest. Her body went through serious trauma, as did her heart. It will take some time to recover fully" The wizard commented solemnly to Robin who smiled sadly and whispered a thank you to the sorcerer.

"Come, let the Queen sleep"

Her breathing grew heavy as sleep pulled her back and Robin reluctantly left with Merlin to discuss what their next move needed to be.

Downstairs, the tables were moved into a large square, letting multiple chairs encircle it. Snow and Charming sat side by side, throwing nervous glances at one another as Emma sat as a stone wall beside Hook who looked equally unimpressed. Granny was bouncing Roland on the barstool, keeping the toddler occupied as best she could with a batch of pancakes, Henry digging into his own stack beside them.

Robin and Merlin sat down across from the Charming's, and silence hovered heavy.

It seemed as though no one wanted to break the tension, no one but the Dark One.

"Look, I know you all don't like it but-"

"EMMA! No" David harshly cut her off.

Rolling her green eyes back, she shook her head "It's the only way!"

"No, there is always another way!" Snow retorted.

Huffing Emma, crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyance. Robin sat somewhat confused as to their conversation as he eyes between Emma and the Charming's.

Merlin chuckled to himself before entering the fray "Emma, what is it exactly you are talking about?" already knowing what it was she spoke of.

Leaning in on her arms, her white blonde hair cascaded around her "Zelena" she sneered.

"And what of the Wicked Witch?" He calmly replied, allowing Emma to carry on whilst ignoring the gruff that came from across the table.

With a side smirk she replied "We will put the darkness into her and banish her"

Robin's jaw dropped at the statement….surely making Zelena the Dark One would be a catastrophe waiting to happen. He actually agreed with the Charming's defiance.

Sensing the stone wall of opinions, Merlin waved his hands lightly in surrender "I understand your reservations…" he nodded to the three adults "….But. It would work"

Hook slide his chair back from the table with a screech, whipping himself around in a growl.

"And how exactly do you take the darkness out of the Dark One Wizard?" He scoffed

"You must kill them" Merlin replied calmly.

The unison cringe of David and Charming echoed through the room.

"Emma, you can't"

"You both don't get it" Emma replied back incredulously.

"No Emma, you don't. We haven't come this far to just lose you‼" Snow cried out.

Silence invaded the diner as the standoff grew to an impasse.

Robin stared down at the now cold coffee in his palms, his mind wandering back up to his sleeping love. Making Zelena the Dark One would in all reality just put Regina at a greater risk, a risk he wasn't exactly willing to take, ever.

"If we do it correctly, I believe we could possibly save Emma" Merlin broke through the quiet.

"Oh so now we are relying on possible's and maybes? Sorry Mate, but that just isn't good enough for me" Hook snarled back.

"There is no other options. Either we try to take the darkness out of Emma and hope to save her…" Merlin continued through Snow's utter rebuttal "….or she stays the Dark One till someone else does kill her. And they will not save her"

The Wizard's words hung in the air like a dark cloud.

David grimaced, weighing the options in his mind before asking "How exactly do you pull the darkness from her without killing her?"

"DAVID!" Snow's shrill voice rang out in shock at her husband.

"Snow, we need to think of all the options, and if we have Merlin, then maybe it can work"

The glare sent between husband and wife was enough to make Robin recoil in his chair.

"How do you do it?" David asked again.

"You tether it to the dagger first"

Robin swung around as the soft voice came from behind him.

"Regina‼" Snow called out in astonishment. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she took a step down, catching Robin's hand in her own as he stood in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned in concern as their eyes met.

She smiled softly, squeezing his fingers as she nodded "I think I've had enough beauty rest to last a lifetime" she smirked.

"You never needed beauty rest to begin with M'lady, you are stunning without it" Robin smiled back to which a light pink blush bloomed on Regina's cheeks. Rolling her eyes in play, she let him help her down the last few stairs, guiding her to the table before pulling a chair right next to hers.

She settled into his chest as his arm draped around her in comfort. Their fingers interlaced without a second thought as she looked around the group.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should be resting more?" Snow began her tirade of over-blown concerning questions.

"I'm fine Snow." Regina cut off the fifth question before it could be thrown. "You tether the darkness to the dagger and then you have to transfer it into another soul"

Merlin smiled at her knowledge, but the crowd looked more than confused.

"Forgive me, but how do you tether it?"

Sighing heavily, Regina continued "Well, there are a few ways, but the most clear cut is to take out the heart of the Dark One, set a sort of protection spell around it, before using the dagger to cut it open and bleed out the darkness inside"

Snow's eyes widened as David's jaw dropped. She felt Robin tense momentarily behind her, his thick swallow indicating his uncertainty.

"The Queen is right. Do not mistake, it is not simple, and it has not always worked, but it is our best pathway" Merlin stated.

The group grew quiet before Emma whispered out "Do it"

"EMMA wait‼" Snow gasped out.

"NO! No more waiting, I want this darkness out of me"

Regina found Emma's gaze, locking hard into the green eyes that swirled with black undertones of poisonous magic. "You do realize you could die"

"I know. It's a chance I am willing to take, if it means I won't be the Dark One anymore"

The two women held each other's eyes, passing unsaid words to one another. Regina could see the torment that brewed inside, and her heart ached for the blonde. She knew exactly what it was like to feel the pull of darkness, it's chain like grip around your heart and mind, sucking every last bit of light from your soul.

"I just want to be with my family again, I want to go home, I want it to go back to normal" Emma sadly spoke.

With a small smile Regina smirked "You consider Storybrooke to be normal?"

Robin chuckled alongside Emma and Merlin, but Snow, David and Hook still frowned in their chairs.

"it's the best kind of normal" Emma smiled back.

"Does anyone know where the green witch even is?" Hook huffed out, not liking this plan but he would follow Emma to the end, whatever end that may be.

Regina stiffened at the sound of her sister's name, the memory of Robin grasping for breath under her vice grip sent her heart racing. There was still that unanswered question of the dreamcatcher memory she saw…and how Robin was even here.

"She was in the castle with Percival the last I saw her" Robin commented out, his thumb rubbing small circles into the palm of Regina's hand, sensing her tension and hoping to release her of it.

"So she was working with Guinevere and Percival to kidnap Regina then?" David sternly commented.

She could feel the cold chains digging into her wrists, squeezing her lungs and breaking the skin around her neck. The frozen drips of ice water hitting her neck as her head began to throb from hitting the cement wall one to many times.

Her breathing became rapid as she tried to force the memory away, but the look in Percival's eyes as he dragged her by her hair invaded her. The breaking of her ribs underneath Guinevere's boot sending sparks on pain up her spin.

The sweat began to pool on her back as she forced down the wave of nausea. Her body trembling as the feeling of hot blood ran down from her neck, coating the white lace wedding dress.

"Regina?" Robin's voice pulled her back from the nightmare, his eyes filled with concern as she met his gaze.

"I'm fine" she swallowed hard, licking her dry lips, her heart beginning to calm through its rapid storm. "I guess I need more beauty sleep" she tried to smile, but it faltered. Sensing her discomfort at the prying eyes of the group, Robin smiled before standing her up with him "after you M'lady".

Relieved he understood what she needed, she laced their fingers together and walked back up the stairs. The door cracked open and she could feel him watching her, waiting for her to ask him of something.

Her eyes crept down her body, and with a heavy disdain she noticed the small patches of blood that had seeped through the gown past the bandages, the thin layer of dirt that still resided.

"I need a bath" she briskly commented and her hands waved in front of her body, gesturing to her body.

"Then I shall run you one" He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before leading her to the bathroom, settling her on the side of the tub before he let the warm water begin to run. As the bath filled, he took her hand and stood her up gingerly once more, smiling kindly as he removed the silk straps from her shoulders.

The gown fell to the floor, and he had to force back the urge to smash the mirror in anger as the faint bruises that had yet to fully heal from Merlin's magic glared out. Though they looked better, their now greenish yellow tinge still swirled on her alabaster skin.

She watched as his eyes creased, a sudden sense of insecurity creeping through her as her arms folded in front of the dirty strapless once white bra. Shaking his head, he kissed her lips gently as he eased her hands back down to her sides.

With a quick maneuver the bra fell to the floor by his hand and Robin arched a playful eyebrow at Regina. A light laugh at the back of her throat dropped out as she bit down on her lower lip, rolling her eyes at the same time before smiling at him.

Sinking down to his knees, he kissed the bright pink scar of newly stitched skin on her stomach, from the bottom at her right hip till the peak at the base of her rib cage. For a moment he wondered if it would ever truly heal, or would she forever be forced to see the reminder.

With swift hands he removed her under lace, as she braced herself on his shoulders. He moved back up her body, his palms ghosting up in a light trail before he reached the nape of her neck. With a small tug, the messy braid began to come apart, letting her hair curl around her in free waves.

He smiled with a slight shake of his head.

"What?" she whispered, an eyebrow high in arching question.

With a small shrug he chuckled "You're beautiful. That's all"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words as she blushed "mmmm covered in dirt and dried blood, how can you even resist me?" she jested back.

"You could be in a paper bag, and I would still find you just as beautiful"

She laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever, she laughed before leaning into catch his lips quickly.

Robin helped her with a careful guiding hand into the hot bath, easing her gently down as the water surrounded her. She moaned deeply at the warmth, soothing the tight bruised muscles. Her head leaned against the granite siding as she sank deeper, relishing in the comfort.

She watched as Robin shucked his shirt off, his toned torso coming into view.

"Don't be looking at me like that" He smirked.

Regina smiled flirtatiously, but let her eyes close with a heavy sigh. She heard the light splash of water and the cotton of a cloth running over her arm.

"Thank You" she whispered.

Robin didn't reply, just kept going with the cloth, moving from arm to arm, leg to leg, across her stomach and chest, and finally around her back. He wet her hair, massaged in shampoo and rinsed it gently before letting the conditioner soak in, bringing back the silkiness to her hair. With her all clean and scrubbed up he just sat on the floor beside the tub, finding her hand underneath the warm waters surface, locking their fingers together. It may have been and hour, it may have been more, either really knew, both just content to sit together.

"She glamoured you!" She jolted from her curled position, the water splashing around as she sat straight up staring at him.

"Regina, I'm afraid I -" He began to question but she cut him off in disbelieving panic.

"The memory she showed me….It wasn't you. She glamoured someone else to look like you, just like she did with Marian"

His eyebrows raised at the memory.

A wide smile broke across her face and Robin didn't know what to say.

"She killed that person…don't you see?"

He nodded uncertain to the direction she was going "that she is a wicked woman, yes I already knew that My Love"

Shaking her head, she paraded on "The Blood Pact she and I made before coming to Camelot. I specifically told her that she couldn't harm anyone or else it would be broken"

Robin's smile began to creep across his face matching her.

"It means, that she loses. We can force her to become the Dark One and then she is sent into Limbo forever"

The tears swelled in her eyes as the plan mapped out in her head.

"How exactly do we get Zelena to do that though?"

With a dance in her eyes, Regina leaned over the lip of the tub, catching Robin's' lips in a surprised kiss.

"I can summon her here because I was the other person in the bond, she is mine to control"


	30. Chapter 30 - The Galaxy of Magic

"Regina are you sure?"

She rolls her eyes but grimaces at the residing pain. She's fine, in most ways, her body is still healing, it's only been a week after all, and her mind…. Well that's a story on it's own. There is too much to deal with, too many demons, to many questions, to many brutal memories to go through right now.

"I'm fine Snow" She finds the worried gaze of the pixie cut brunette, green eyes wide in concern. She knows the bruises still linger, decorating her skin in dark purples and blues, the cut on her face healing but not quick enough. The sorcerer was able to abate some of the pain, but not entirely all of it. Her head pounds, ribs burn, body aches all over, but it is better than what could have been, and for that she is silently grateful.

His hands find the small of her back against the dark green dress, gliding smooth circles in comfort. There will never be a day she won't remember the life being strangled from his body, never a day she won't remember the pain that seared through her heart when he was forced to walk out of her home, never a day will pass she won't remember his loss. It's happened far too many times, losing one another and it's a fear that has taken root, deep down in her core, always lingering.

"Regina, if you aren't feeling well, we can wait" Snow tries again, only to gain a deadly glare in return.

"I said I was fine" she growls, annoyed at the coddling that has been going on. It's only for her own benefit, she knows. But the 24 hour overloading care has become irritating when all she wants is to hold her soulmate and two children in peace for one damn moment without someone barging in.

His lips find the exposed skin of her neck, lightly pressing for a half second before moving to her side, interlocking their fingers together in silence. They need to talk, he's waited two days to ask all those burning questions she sees in his eyes. Needs to know what happened…. But he is gentleman enough to wait, he always will wait for her to be ready, and she isn't right now.

Emma moves forward, locking her eyes onto the battered Queen "How do you summon her here?"

Regina steals the fear that flickers, maybe she can't…. She should be able to, but with her luck there is some loophole. "I need something of hers first" she answers. Frowns respond from the group, and the diner falls quiet for a moment.

"I may have something…." Robin whispers out painfully. His hand reaches between his shirt, pulling out a chain hidden from view, a locket dangling at the bottom. Regina's eyebrows arch in surprise at the necklace.

With a heavy grimace, Robin places it on the table, the four leaf clover gem glowing a faint green "I took it after New York… "

The anguish expressed pulls at her heart strings as she squeezes his other hand tight, letting a small soft smile part hoping to soothe the tormented soul beside her. He returns the gesture, however small it may be, it's there.

The gold chain is cold in her hands, the clover sparkling with the sun "This will work perfectly, Thank You". Her hand moves to cup the far side of his face, pulling him a fraction closer so her lips can press against his cheek. She can feel him lean slightly into her as his eyes close.

"Alright, now what?" Hook's demanding tone echoing around "How do we get the bloody darkness out of Emma and into Zelena?"

It's Merlin who interjects before Regina can barb back at the pirates irritating nature.

"Regina will summon the Wicked Witch, and as she broke the blood lock by murdering another… " Regina lets out a shuddered breath at the mention of Robins' false death, all still too real in her mind "…When a blood lock is broken, the sinner is under the control of the other. Regina simply can command Zelena to take the darkness and then I can banish her"

It seemed simple enough, Snow and Charming nodding in acceptance, Hook's hook tapping incessantly on the table beside a stone walled Emma.

"That is, if Emma still wishes to give up the darkness" Merlin questions

"Of course she does!" Snow wails out in shock

Emma however remains silent, locking her eyes with Regina's. Power is seductive, the Queen knows that all too well, and the battle of black and green in the savior's eyes is all too familiar.

"It's not easy is it? To give up power like this" Regina hums out to the blonde.

"Regina! That's not helping!" David frowns hard at the Queen's words. But she isn't phased, solely set on the grip of her hand within Robins and the woman sitting across from her.

"It's delicious, feeling that thrum at your fingertips. Knowing you can make near anything happen"

The nod from Emma is near imperceptible as Regina continues "but that's the point. It will take ahold of everything, your body, your mind, your soul and your heart. It will eat you alive, and leave nothing but destruction" Her tone is ominous as she stares into the green eyes.

A tense silence drapes around the group as they wait, and it's not long before Emma finally breaks her silence "I know"

"I can feel it, it's like this thick molasses hug that wants to choke the life out of me. But I can't help but fall into it's embrace. It feels good. To be powerful like this. I can force people to do as I wish, create what I want, take what I desire…"

Regina can see the fearing tremble in Snow's hand as she backs a hair away from her daughter.

"But you just said it yourself… it will choke the life out of you. And Miss Swan, I promise if you let it take over, I will remove you from Henry's life permanently" Regina dead pans, letting her threat be made in it's entirety.

"Regina!" Snow begins her retort but Emma holds up a slender white hand.

"I know you will, and I am not going to lose him" The Dark One growls back.

With a half smile, Regina nods her head in acceptance "Then let's get this over with and go home"

Hook stands abruptly, with eyes wide in ready response, but Regina shakes her head tired "I need a few hours… "

"A few hours? Your Majesty with all due respect, every hour we waste is another hour the darkness eats away at Emma" the pirate hotly retorts.

She can feel the tension in Robin beside her as he glares at the other man, though in understanding of wanting to save his loved one, it's not fair to ask Regina of that amount of magic right now.

Merlin stands, hands open in peace "Regina's magic has been tampered with, and while it builds back to normal, it will do us no good if she isn't certain she is fully ready to expel all the energy it will require"

The sorcerers pass seems to sedate the group who reluctantly nod in agreement.

"Fine, 5 hours? Is that enough beauty rest for the Queen?" the annoyance in Hook's voice still writhing.

She's had enough, enough of his barbing prods, enough of the worrisome gazes they all throw towards her. "I would love to see how spry you are after being tortured while strung by metal cuffs for 10 days. I would imagine your eyeliner may be a tad smudge by the end"

The falter in Robins' grip makes her regret her words in an instant. But it's already done, so instead she removes herself from the table, not letting go of his hand before quietly relinquishing back to the silence of their room upstairs.

She settles on the bed, pulling Robin with her as she rolls into his chest. Her hands find purchase on the dark grey sweater he wears, feeling his steady heartbeat under her palm. He wraps her up tightly, encircling her fragile body into his arms as a tender kiss is placed in her hair.

"Regina?" he whispers and she knows what he wants to ask, but she can't, not yet, not now when there are other things she has to focus on.

Her head tilts up, finding his beautiful blue eyes "Robin, I promise, when we get home we can talk, but right now I just want to lay here with you okay?"

He frowns for a moment, leaning his forehead into hers. He understands her hesitation to express what happened, he still doesn't know everything, but if this is what she needs then he is all too willingly to oblige.

"Whatever you wish Regina" he smiles, catching her lips softly, threading his fingers through the silky chocolate locks he so dearly missed. She parts from his lips with a murmured thank you and slides into his chest. Reaching down, he find the blanket, pulling it over them as she wraps her body into him, a leg in between his, one hand against his chest, the other curling around under his arm to rest on his back, her face finding the crook of his neck. She sighs, kissing his neck once before closing her eyes and finding a peaceful sleep.

He can't though, his mind wandering to all the unholy questions that plague him. The bruises on her body send shards of glass through him, the fragility in her breathing makes him ache, the tiredness in her eyes break his heart. He was supposed to protect her, and once again here he his, trying to repair her.

"Stop doing that"

Her whispers on his skin startle him, but he doesn't respond.

"I'm here. I'll be fine, and we will talk about everything. Just be here with me right now"

He caves, hugging her tight, pressing kiss after kiss into her hair. For a few hours maybe he can let it be buried, lock it tight until she is willing to release. He whispers he loves her, and lets his eyes fall shut, hoping that sleep will help her regain her strength and this can all be over with.

She wakes up feeling his breath heavy against her skin, smiling over the fact he finally found some sleep. Her body feels grimy, sweat ridden through the silent nightmares. Moving slowly so not to rouse her handsome man, she extracts herself into the bathroom, turning on the shower before stripping down and entering. The water is hot, cascading down her back, soothing the ache of her muscles. She soaps up, and rinses off, conditions her hair quickly and turns the tap off, feeling more revived than this morning.

Looking in the mirror at her naked body, she grimaces at the markings, the burns, the bruises, the wound on her stomach red and still paining to her touch. She grimaces, as her fingers linger over the spliced skin, focusing on herself so hard that she doesn't hear him behind her, doesn't recognize his presence until his own fingers and laid overtop of hers.

Her eyes flick up to the mirror, to find his roaming around her naked body, taking inventory of all the scars. Her heart clenches, more scars, more memories, more issues for him to have to deal with.

He seems to know what her mind is battling. Moving down her body, his lips press against every bruise, every long forgotten scar, and each new one. The tears brim in her eyelashes and he turns her hips so she faces him. Robin says nothing, just keeps his ministrations going, gently kissing the harsh red skin on her stomach. She flinches for a fraction, but soon settles into him once more as he moves to the bruising on her chest.

The wetness falls, trailing down her light olive skin as his lips find the purple markings around her neck. She can hear him sigh anguished into her jawline but he doesn't stop. His thumbs wipe away the falling tears, as he kisses the cut along her cheekbone, into the bump on her forehead and back down to the small wound on her lips. They kiss languidly for a moment, her hands run up and down his chest before cradling into the nape of his neck, tugging him closer.

His clothes dampen from her wet skin as he holds her tight uncaring to the watery mess. He's all too aware he has to be gentle, but his tongue still presses out, trailing on her lips for a second before she parts her mouth, meeting his tongue with her own. They begin to get lost in each other, days of sorrow melting away as the heat builds. Regina moans into his lips, reveling in the mint taste of his mouth as she presses harder into him. Robin's hand slowly drift down her bare back, cupping the full cheeks of her bottom with a gentle squeeze.

Regina chuckles against his lips, pressing one, two, three more closed mouth kisses into him before pulling back for some air. Her heart glows in adoration for him and she swears that once they are home, nothing will ever keep them apart.

"I should get dressed" she smiles, blushing as Robin bites his lower lip with a nod. He lets her go, half so, following her with a hand on her hip into the room once more. She grabs a lavender dress, and steps into it gingerly, turning so Robin can lace the back up. He lingers on every loop, kissing her skin as he ties the garment up, not tightly though, she still is sore, and needs space to breath.

"Thank You" she turns, caressing his stubbled cheek before leaning in for another sweet soft kiss.

"Anything for you" he mumbles back between lip locks. Regina lets out a breathless laugh before slowly pulling away, wishing nothing more than to stay in this room with him like this, but there is a dark cloud that still looms, one she needs to banish for good.

"Come on" Their fingers interlace, walking back down the steps into the diner. Snow and David are sitting side by side, chatting happily with Henry and Roland over sandwiches and soda. Henry's smile nearly brings Regina to tears as he slides over to allow space for her and Robin to sit. She kisses his forehead as she settles, Roland clambering over top of the teen to hug his majesty before leaping into Robin's lap.

"Did you sleep alright?" Henry asks as he devours his BLT.

"I did" Regina smiles, all too aware of the parents in front of her that stare with helplessness. She catches Snow before the princess can turn away "Where is Emma?"

David answers first "She's outside with Merlin, they are going over things…"

Regina nods, grabbing a discarded tomato slice from Henry's plate "well then let's get this over with shall we"

She stands, but Robin's hand grips her wrist "Should you eat something?"

"I'll eat when this witch is gone" Regina winks back, defiant in her words. He moves to go with her, Roland sliding from his lap as Granny comes from the back to collect him with an understanding expression.

Henry goes to follow but in unison all four adults turn "Henry you can't come"

"What? Why?" He glowers back "She is my mom to… I want to make sure she is okay?"

Regina isn't quite sure if he is talking about her or Emma, but either way there is zero chance her son is going to be anywhere near her vile sister.

"Henry I said no" the mothering stern tone coming out. Henry sulks, moving back to the booth without another word.

"You ready Emma?"

She blonde nods to the sorcerer, a faint fear in her eyes. Merlin's gold magic begins to swirl and Regina, Robin and the Charming's come towards the group, enamored at the display. The amber tendrils swirl into a thick cloud, diamonds sparkling within as the honey color turns a dark rich plum purple.

Regina inhales as the magic forms into a hat, but not just any hat….. her heart beats furiously as Merlin smiles in his creation. It sits on the log, glowing dark shades of blues and purples, but it is the white galaxy of stars within that truly renders the group speechless.

"What is that?" David breaks the stunned silence.

"That my dear Prince, is the place where all magic stems. The Galaxy of Power. There isn't a magical practitioner alive whose magic doesn't come from this particular hat" Merlin beams at the crowd.

Her feet move without consent, towards the pillar, entranced by it's stunning glow. She doesn't see Emma apparently doing the same thing as each reach out to touch the beacon. The hat flares out, white hot against Regina's palm where it hovers, sending pulse waves across the ground. It's breath taking, this glow of magic that fill her veins. Looking up though she frowns at the black tarred magic that swirls with white strands against Emma. The Dark One growls, wrenching her hand from the device.

"What the hell was that?" Emma scowls, but Merlin is already there to answer.

"That, Dark One, is the hat feeling your magic" His tone calm and certain. "You see, right now, it is mainly black" he guides her hand back to the hat and the swirling tar begins to pool once more "but if you look closely, you can see the light that still fights. You're light magic" The white sparks dance as Emma's eyes widen.

"Why was Regina's all white then?" Hook crosses breaks the sorcerer and Dark One's moment.

Robin sends a daggered stare at the pirate but to his surprise Regina also questions the wizard "My magic has always been dark….."

Merlin nods his head, smiling gently at the confused Queen "Not always. While it may have manifested into dark magic, yours stemmed from light"

He can see the disbelief on Regina's face as his grasps her palm and moves her forward once more, the hat instantly bursting with white light once more. "You see, Evil isn't born, it's made. I am certain you've heard those words before. There have been moments in your past where the light magic finally broke through have there not?"

Her mind suddenly floods with memories, breaking the curse with Henry and true loves kiss, defeating Zelena, healing Robin, trying to save Zelena's baby, and that day when Robin's heart had been nearly crushed, and once again it was because of white magic and their soulmate connection he was standing beside her today. Her eyes fill with tears as the soothing warm white magic pulses in her body.

"See, the hat never lies" Merlin smiles, before releasing her hand and the hat goes silent once more. Her heart thrums over the realization as she nods, moving back beside her soulmate who is smiling brightly.

Hook steps forward, "So what's the plan here?"

Merlin quickly answers his question "Regina will summon Zelena, bind her with white magic and then force her to pull the darkness from Emma…."

"And that's the sticky point right, Emma may not survive" the pirate drawls back unimpressed. The wizard sighs, "You're right. There is a chance, but I do believe that between my magic and Regina's we can save her"

"Do it" Emma sharply bursts out. "Do it now while I am still in control"

The shake in Regina's hands is felt only by Robin who tries to give her a reassuring squeeze. She swallows thickly as the group stares at her every movement. With the necklace in her palms, Regina's mind focuses on the blood pact; her sisters face, the spark of magic that bound them together. It rips through her body as she summons the spell forth, the sweat beginning to bead on her spine as blood red clouds of magic begin to grow from her palms. She concentrates on every detail of Zelena, her cackle, the ice cold blue eyes, the sneer in her lips.

"Hello Sis. To what do I owe the invitation?"

Regina's eyes slowly open to find the Wicked Witch somewhat bewildered but desperately trying to hid that fact facing her.

"You look terrible" Zelena sharply chuckles "You may want to make yourself more presentable. Men don't typically like run down women, isn't that right Robin?" she sneers in his direction.

"Shut Up Zelena" Regina scowls back, moving in front of Robin subconsciously.

The witch rolls her eyes at the movement but she freezes the next retort when her eyes find the glowing magical hat, the the wizard standing stoically beside it. Her chest rises and falls rapidly, as astonishment takes over as she begins to move.

"Not so fast" Regina flicks her wrist halting Zelena in her path.

"What now Regina?" she whines back.

"I told you to Shut Up" a second wave of her wrist renders the witch without a voice and she silently growls back in rage.

"Much better" Regina smirks before situating herself in front of the hat. "Now, you broke the blood lock…" Zelena's blue eyes widen in shock but Regina blazes on "and you know that breaking a blood lock makes you mine to command"

Zelena's breath is puffing harsh through the chilled air as she glares at Regina who stands smugly in front. "And it so happens, I need you for something" Her eyebrows bounce for a moment as she smiles deviously.

"You're going to become the Dark One"

The Wicked Witch frowns, but it's over confusion as to why they would give her that kind of power. She stares at Regina, trying to silently break through the stone wall of her mind. It doesn't make much sense, their precious Emma would die, and she would be the most ruthless powerful practitioner of dark magic.

"I can see you're having trouble understanding…." Regina beams before stepping a fraction to the side, letting the hat come into view. "You see, I can command you to take the darkness, and I can save Emma, and we can fire you off into the abyss without so much as a peep out of you. It's wonderful isn't it sis"

Zelena struggles against the magic that renders her frozen.

"You don't believe me, that I can control you?" Regina questions in jest, her Evil Queen coming out to play. "Watch"

She steps back "I command you to move forward"

The witches feet begin to step as she scowls to a triumphant Regina. "Keep going"

Merlin moves to Emma's side as Zelena approaches "The dagger Emma", he reaches forward and her hand hesitates, shaking in an internal battle. Merlin grasps her wrist, steadying the tremor before prying the dagger from her vice grip.

The nerves are running like a fever through Regina's body, what if it doesn't work, what if they fail…. If Emma dies and Zelena becomes the Dark One…..it's a massive risk, and suddenly she doesn't feel so certain.

The wave of nausea rolls through her and sweat forms along her hairline, maybe the shouldn't do this…. She's about to step forward and stop but Emma's eyes find hers. The green is pulsing through, the trust that is within is suffocating. Snow and David through their terrified expressions manage to pull small faithful smiles forward. And then she feels his hand, sliding into her fingers, the last thread of confidence she needs.

"Take the dagger"

The wicked witch's' hand shakes as she fights against the magic, tears are brimming into her icy cold eyes.

Merlin moves to Emma's side, the Charming's on the other as Robin and Regina stand just to the side of Zelena. The fury that pours out from the redhead is palpable, the growl of her teeth snarling as her spiny hand wraps around the dagger's handle.

"Emma?" Regina questions quickly, but it's the resounding nod and straightening of the blonde's spine that answers her. Hook stands behind the savior, ready to catch her when she falls.

Regina inhales, forcing down the fear in her stomach.

"Take the darkness out of Emma"

It happens in a flash, the glistening of the dagger swinging into the chest of the Dark One. She screams, as the black tar begins to flood from her chest, falling back into her pirate's arms. Zelena topples on top of her, plunging the knife as deep as it can go. She shakes with anger, as the darkness begins to swirl into the handle, turning it a violent shade of electric green as it weaves into Zelena's veins.

David wrenches the witch off his daughter, pulling the knife from her body in the same motion, the blood beginning to pour from her chest as the wound is ripped apart. Emma's eyes roll into the back of her head, as Snow cries for her to stay with them, Merlin's golden magic quickly spreading across her body as she dies.

It's not doing enough, the blood flow is to heavy for the sorcerer alone. His wisdom chocolate eyes find Regina's who has frozen Zelena to the ground as the darkness writhes into her body. The soundless screams pulling from her mouth as she tears at the dirt.

"Your Majesty" Merlin's voice a desperate whisper as Regina slumps over Emma's body. The lavender gown soaking in an instant with dark rich blood. Her hands glow as the magic pulses but it's not working. Emma begins to cough out blood, the ashen color of her skin clouding over.

"EMMA! EMMA! NO!" Regina screams as she forces her magic into the wound, it stitches but it's to slow.

"Regina, you need to think of all the memories of Emma, that's the only way your magic will be strong enough to heal her"

The sweat riddles her forehead now as she nods, Robin's hand firmly placed on her back in assurance. Closing her eyes, they flood in, the day the blonde walked onto her doorstep, flipping her entire world upside down.

Fighting her for Henry…the curse being broken…..true loves kiss saving their son…..battling to get his heart back from pan…gifting them with her memories as the drove off to New York….the moment she saw them back in granny's diner…..fighting the wicked witch…Bringing Marian back…Emma asking to help find Robin again…..

They flash through her mind as exhaustion begins to set in. It's too much and she isn't strong enough to hold out…her mind begins to swirl heavy, black spots flickering behind her eyelids. She can feel Robin's arms brace around her waist, holding her steady as the dizziness sets in. Her magic bursts and Regina falls into the dirt. Her vision is blurry as she fights through the pulling of unconsciousness. The muffled voices around her fading slowly as she stares at the blonde who lies in a pool of blood, stone still, not a breath moving from her lungs.

Black over takes her, as she falls, feeling Robin's arms hoist her up into his chest. Her head slumps into his body and her eyes close.

Her last thought crying out, they were too late to save Emma.


	31. Chapter 31 - Redemption or Not

Light danced over the sheets, breaking through the windows in soft rays. It crawled up the bed, shimmering over the long dark inks that splayed on the pillow. Two days had passed and gone. Her face grimaced and winced throughout the hours. The amount of magic that she expended took everything out of her already fragile state.

Groaning, the Queen shifted beneath the blanket, slowly rising out from unconscious state. Her thick lashes fluttered at the beaming sun. Shuffling under the covers her mind started to pull into clarity. The last thing she remembered was feeling Robin's chest behind her, his hands gripping her tightly as Emma bled out. That was it, it all went dark after that.

Rolling onto her back, she felt herself bump into another solid mass. It was to small to be Robin, and yet to big to be Henry. Frowning through closed eyes her hand was suddenly grabbed by another.

"Regina?"

Her heart stammered as her eyes flew open and the breath left her body.

Green eyes smiled back, long blonde curls swinging gently.

"Emma?" her voice cracking as she shifted her body to sit up. The tears began to fall, from both through relieved smiles. Emma grabbed Regina's hand a fraction tighter.

"Regina, Thank You"

Sitting fully up, the brunette tugged the blonde forward, throwing her arms around the blonde as she cried "you don't need to thank me". Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, trembling through the tears. They sat in their embrace for quiet minutes until a gentle knock at the door pulled them apart.

"Hey mom…." Henry smiled at Regina…"Mom" he turned his eyes to Emma. He shuffled over to them, sinking in between them as they both wrapped arms around their son. Regina's heart thrummed as she buried her nose into Henry's hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" Henry pulled back

Wiping back his brown locks from his forehead Regina grinned "I'm fine honey"

"And you? You feeling okay too?" He turned to Emma

"Yeah kid, I'm all good"

Henry sighed "Good, can we go home now?"

"That's a wonderful idea" another voice floated in from the doorway, revealing a tired looking Robin.

"C'mon Henry, let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving" Emma stood up, pulling the teen with her, who quickly leaned back into Regina, kissing her cheek before heading out with the blonde.

Robin stepped aside as the pair walked out of the room. Turning back, his eyes found Regina's water filled through the small smile. Making his way to the bed, he interlaced the fingers that were extended out to him. He leaned over the mattress, catching her lips smoothly, reveling in the small whimper at the back of her throat.

"Hi" he mumbled against her lips, holding his forehead to hers.

"Hi" she whispered before kissing him again.

Regina parted back, her hands carding through Robin's sandy blonde hair, breathing him in softly. He felt her tug him back as she laid back against the pillows. Wrapping his arms around her small torso, he leaned his cheek against her chest, letting the beat of her heart echo into his ear. Her nails dragged along his scalp absent mindedly as she listened to him breathe gently.

"Are you alright?" his stubble scratching on her creamy skin. She nodded, pressing a kiss into his hair. "When we get home, I am never letting you leave that mansion. Understood?" he chuckled, though entirely serious. She laughed breathlessly, encircling her arms around his shoulders.

Robin pulled back, tilting his chin up to meet her eyes "I'm being serious" he grinned "You will stay in bed, and I will bring you every meal, shower you myself, and fetch whatever you need"

Regina smiled through a giggle "and when I gain 50 pounds from not being allowed to move, will you still keep me locked away all to yourself?"

"Yes" He retorted lifting himself a fraction higher to find her lips, murmuring against them softly "understood?"

She chuckled "understood" kissing him quickly again before falling back down into the pillows, Robin following smoothly beside her. "What happened?" she questioned "after I blacked out…."

Robin swallowed thickly, tangling his fingers in her silky hair.

"I carried you back here, and Charming brought Emma. Her heart was still beating and Merlin stayed with the two of you the entire night"

"So Merlin saved her" Regina breathed

"Only after you did".

She frowned in confusion "but I couldn't save her, my magic wasn't strong enough?"

He hugged her tight, "You saved her Regina. Merlin just provided insurance you'd both wake up"

"I should find him" she grumbled, starting to move but Robin held her snug "you need to rest"

"Robin, I think I have slept enough to last a lifetime after this trip"

He knew she was restless, and truth be told, he was in full agreement with Henry's statement of wanting to go home, the sooner the better. He moved, letting her sit back up with a gentle guide of his hand. He let her hand go as she stood, watching as gingerly she walked over to the dresser, pulling out a simple green dress and began to unlace the white cotton nightgown. The skin of her back came into view, exposing the healing bruises amongst the beauty marks and scars. The dress fell softly to pool at her feet, baring her entire body to his view.

He hummed, crossing his arms behind his end, draping an ankle of the other. Regina turned slightly, smiling with an arched eyebrow "enjoying yourself?"

Robin chuckled, bouncing his eyebrows back "I'm not complaining"

He sat quiet, watching her dress, and shake out her hair that fell in messy curls about her shoulders. She truly was beautiful, a mosaic of a lifetime that treated her with crass, a resilience in her form that fought back.

"Can you lace up the back?"

He jumped from the bed, finding the thin ties, drawing them slowly together through the buttonholes, finishing with a bow and a kiss to her neck.

"Thank You"

She interlaced their fingers and together they walked back down into the diner.

"So Zelena is the Dark One, it worked" Regina bit the inside of her cheek "but she's still here"

Merlin nodded "Until you decide what to do"

"We've already decided, that witch is to be sent into the abyss along with the darkness" David scoffed out.

Merlin held his hand up, silencing the Prince "It's is Regina's decision"

"Forgive me, but this shouldn't be up to her solely. Zelena threatens all of us. More so now that she is the Dark One" David snapped back.

"I think Merlin's right" Snow broke the tense silence, much to David's annoyed shock. "As much as Zelena has done, she is still Regina's sister"

"Half Sister" Regina retorted

Snow bowed her head "even still, she is your family. Whatever you decide we will support you"

David pushed back from the table with a huff.

"Do you know what you wish to do?" Merlin turned to the Queen who shook her head.

"I thought that sealing her fate and tossing her away was the right thing to do. But now I am not certain…it's exactly what my mother did"

Robin squeezed her hand, understanding the battle within, as much as he wanted nothing more than to never see that vile woman again, he would do as Snow said and stand beside Regina's decision.

"I know she has done horrible things, to everyone here. But so I have, and I got another chance, many more chances actually. How can I deny her that?"

She chewed her bottom lip in uncertainty.

"You tried to give her redemption, she chose to not take it" Emma hummed through tight lips.

"Maybe she just doesn't think she can truly change?" Merlin commented.

Regina sighed heavily, not really knowing what to do, or if it was even possible for her sister to find redemption. And even if she did, who would truly accept her?

"We still have to deal with Guinevere and Percival" Robin exhaled with a grim tone.

Merlin stopped Regina before she could start "I have already spoken with the King, he is on his way here. And if I must say, he is completely abhorred with his wife and knights actions"

Regina swallowed heavy, knowing that she was going to have to relive everything that happened back in that dungeon. Robin's lips find her shoulders, letting her know without words he will be there beside her.

"When does he arrive?"

"Any moment now I think" Merlin nods, and if on cue, Arthur strolls through the door, scowling as he sits down in front of Regina.

They stare at one another, Arthur desperately trying to find a lie in the tale he had just been told.

"Is it true?" He growls.

Regina nods.

The King leans back heavy in the chair, running a hand over the thick beard and into his hair "I don't understand why Guinevere would do this. It can't be true….my wife….she"

"She locked Regina in a dungeon, bound her wrists with metal shackles and tortured her for 9 days" Robin scowled harshly.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand"

Regina sighed, looking the King square in the eyes "She believed that I had killed her sister and sought out revenge. I understand her. I lived in that darkness for a long time"

"My wife didn't have a sister"

"Her name was Marian, and why she never told you about her I don't know, but it's true. She had Percival and Zelena kidnap me and they took me out to a forest cellar….the rest I'd rather not get into" her voice faltered.

The diner sat quiet, Arthur trying to wrap his head around what they were accusing his wife of.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but what Regina says is the truth" Merlin commented.

"It can't be true. My wife would torture anyone! You are spreading malicious lies, trying to poison my mind" The King roared, slamming his fists against the table.

"I can show you the burns, the scars and the bruises if that will suffice" Regina growled out.

"I need proof" The king scowled through his desperation.

"NO!" Robin hollered, clutching Regina's hand in disbelief.

"Fine" she drawled back.

Robin sat there stunned, how dare the King as this of her, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why she would even offer, or agree.

Regina stood, pulling Robin by the hand, beckoning Arthur with them up the stairs and into the room once more.

"Regina, please. You don't have to do this" Robin whispered as the door clicked open.

She smiled, kissing his shoulder quickly "As long as you will stay with me"

He sighed, seeing there was no way to sway her otherwise, "Always my love"

Arthur stepped into the room, eyes wide in ready to see the _proof_ of his wife's apparent torture.

"You can't touch her" Robin sternly commanded, to which Regina stifled a shy smile at his possessiveness.

"You have my word" Arthur agreed

Regina turned to Robin, nodding slightly in allowance to let him half undress her. His fingers found the ties as she leaned her forehead into his shoulder. The gown fell her to hips, baring her naked back to the King. Arthur inhaled sharp as the bruises came into view. Regina's palm found Robin's heart beat, letting it be the anchor to keep her grounded.

A silent moment passed, and she crossed her arms over her bared breasts and turned slowly, letting the disbelieving King see the thick deep gash in her abdomen, the dark purple bruises around her ribs and the ribbing on fingers marks on her neck. Robin's hands never left her hips as the King stutters forward, eyes transfixed on the red hot skin of the stomach wound.

Robin tugs her back a fraction when the King's hand go to touch the gash.

"That's enough" his tone hard as his arms cover the rest of Regina's exposed body. The torrent of emotions in the King's eyes burns hard as Regina stares at him. He fumbles through confusion, disbelief, regret and horror.

"I'm so sorry, I will deal with this" he whispers before turning to leave without another word.

Regina feels Robin's arms wrap around her tighter, pulling her snug to his chest as his lips find her shoulder "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she breathes into his neck as she turns, hugging him tight.

Her hand trembles at it wraps around the brass knob, slowly pushing it open and the room comes into view.

"You are the last person I expected"

"I know, but we need to talk"

She settles down into the chair across from the bed, unsure of her next move, but unwilling to look even a quarter bit uncomfortable.

"What do you want"

She purses her lips, "I asked you that before one time"

"And I said I wanted to go back home"

"I know, but you also wanted to come here"

"So what of it"

"Why? Was it only to seek more vengence?"

Silence fell around the room.

"I cast a curse to tear apart loved ones, I sought revenge for 10 years as the Queen, destroyed lives, murdered innocent people all because I wanted revenge"

"Was it worth it?"

"In a strange way I suppose, I have my son. I have Robin and Roland and I have a family now…."

"But do you regret giving into the darkness, because it is eating me alive"

She bit down on her lip, searching for the right words…..

"I lived with a version of it for nearly half my life. It gave me power in a time of weakness, it provided me with a way to terrorize and elicit fear, but all it brought me was loneliness"

"Maybe it's not that terrible a fate to be lonely"

"Maybe, but at the same time, isn't that why you sought out vengeance?...to not be alone?"

"What if I am meant to be alone?"

Regina sighed, knowing the feeling all too well.

"Why are you here Regina? To scold me like a child?"

"No"

…..

"Honestly, I am stuck. Between deciding whether to banish you, or give you another chance"

Tension grew in the room, as they stared at one another…

"What if I want to die instead? Would you kill me? Your own sister?"

Regina hummed in half amusement at the proposition

"A few years ago I wouldn't have thought twice about it…."

"And now?"

"Now….now I am trying to change. To see the good in people. To give second chances…."

"Do you think I deserve another chance?"

The battling of her heart jolted heavy in her chest.

"That depends, do you want one?"

She waited, staring at the other woman, trying to decipher the swirling of emotion behind the ice cold blue eyes.

"i was given up by our mother, banished to OZ, lived under a roof where my father hated me, tossed aside by Rumpelstiltskin…"

"I get it. You felt unwanted"

"It's more than that Regina"

Whiskey brown locked into cold blue.

"You got it all. A life where you were loved, cherished and given everything"

Regina scoffed "You don't even know half of has gone on in my life"

"Was it really that terrible….being Queen?"

"To a man who never loved me? Who would ignore me when i begged him not to touch me? Being forced to be a mother to the girl who ruined my entire life….I was a ghost, a trophy for him"

"Better a trophy than nothing"

"It felt like the same thing"

Zelena stewed in the bed, sending daggers at her sister.

"Our mother killed the only other man I loved so I could be Queen….just so she could have a stake at power. She took my entire soul away. I lost myself because of her desperation…. So if you think I don't understand you, then that is where you are wrong"

…..

"Would you forgive me?"

Her stomach rolled at the question, the bile building in her throat….

"I don't think I could….."

"Then you're decision seems easy"

"...but you are my sister….and I have already killed my father, banished my mother…you are the only blood relative I have left"

"So blood is everything?"

"No. Not at all actually, Henry technically isn't my biological child, nor is Roland. But I love them just the same"

"So what then?"

"I don't know"

They sat in silence, Regina fiddling with her dress as Zelena stared out the window. It was tormenting Regina's mind….in front of her sat the woman who had effectively tried to destroy her life many times, but she strangely understood. The feeling of not being loved and needing someone to blame….it was a huge part of her.

"You really only have two choices… send me into the abyss where my soul will eventually die, or wipe my memory of you"

Regina mulled over the options, "You are the Dark One, a memory potion wouldn't hold on you"

"So then you have your final option"

Her heart sank…knowing what Zelena said was all to true.

"You could have been my sister, one that I never had. We could have been a family…."

"Mmmmm but I chose to take everything away from you"

"More than once"

The redhead nodded.

"Do what you have to do"

A solemn tear fell from her thick black eyelashes as her purple puff of magic revealed the hat.

"I'm sorry Zelena"

"Don't be. I never belonged in this world"

Regina moved to the bed, sitting down against the Wicked Witches lap as the tears began to fall from the red head's blue eyes.

The hat began to swirl in a bright white gold, wrapping out toward Zelena who didn't even fight. It broke Regina's heart to see the surrender in her, but it had to be, she couldn't be the Dark One, she couldn't stay. The gold shackles tied around Zelena's wrists, tugging her forward into the vortex of her fate. A stifled cry parted from her thin lips through the waterfall of tears. This was it, her life was over, and maybe that was for the best….maybe in a new life she could be loved….

As her body began to fade, their eyes locked as the hat's magic took over, and the Wicked Witch's blue eyes dulled as her body evaporated into the vessel.

The room went silent for a moment until the crack in the Queen's voice broke.

Falling into herself, she clutched the pillow where her sister had vanished from, sobbing hard into it's cotton surface. For everyone else, it was good riddance, and maybe in part it was to her as well, but the anguish that resided bloomed knowing that in essence she no longer had a true blood relative left, even one as wicked as the Witch of Oz.

Exhaustion took over, the tears lulling her to sleep. She woke hours later to a warmth behind her, and a solid embrace. She knew it was him, it would always be him to be there when she needed.

"Regina?" his whisper ghosted around her ears.

The new flooding of tears couldn't be stopped, her shoulders trembling as she sobbed into the pillow. He hugged her tight, wrapping her small body into his chest as she cried. He wished he could have been there with her, held her hand, given her some semblance of support, but she refused with a small smile, asking him to wait for her.

And he had. For hours his knee bounced on the floor where he sat, his nerves on a spring wire as his eyes glued to the door waiting for her. It was not till an hour had passed and a blinding white light had pulsed through the room, till he had moved. Running to the room down the hall and finding her curled into the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

It was on instinct that he ran to her, sliding behind her petite frame, and pulling her body into his. He hated the Wicked Witch, and he knew she did to. But he also understood the precariousness of the situation. Zelena had tricked them all, tore them apart, devastated them with her pregnancy, and ultimately had been a key player in Regina's torture….. but sometimes it wasn't that simple to just hate someone, at least on Regina's part. It was her sister, her only true blood relative, the single connection to her mother. And that was now gone. So he understood her tears, wrapping her tighter in his arms instead of cheering to the skies as he wanted.

Her pain was more important than his elation. It always would be. So he lay behind her, stroking through her long curls, pressing soft kiss after kiss into the exposed skin of her shoulder. The sun set and he figured she had fallen asleep, the choking breaths had long passed, whimpers a whisper of memory. He closed his eyes finally, soaking in her bodies heat, the lavender smell of her hair.

"I want to go home" her voice barely registered through it's tired croak.

It swelled Gold and White, flickers of dark purples and reds. It was incredible, nothing like any portal he had ever seen. They all stood together, couples holding hands, children hugged into parents as it grew massively before them.

She watched the Charmings step through, followed by Emma and Hook, Granny, Red and the dwarves….everyone smiling beamingly at the fact they were returning home. Her fingers clutched tight into his, the glowing of her heart matching the blooming of magic in front.

Henry grabbed Rolands hand, bounding forward and disappearing into the tunnel. And then it was just them, and Merlin, who held the portal open with a gentle smile. The tug of Robin's' hand drew her forward but her feet stuck into the dirt. His blue eyes flickered in concern at her hesitation.

"I just need a moment" she whispered into his stubbled jaw, her lips softly pressing into his skin. He frowned, not willingly to leave without her, but something in her dark chocolate eyes gave him peace.

He nodded, kissing her compassionately before stepping into the barrier himself.

She stood alone beside the Wizard, heart pounding as her family disappeared.

"Something you wish to talk about Regina?"

She shook her head, but the bubble broke inside

"Do you think she couldn't have redeemed herself?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course"

"then truthfully, I don't believe so. Some people in this world play a part as the villain, and sadly enough for them, we need villains. They provide us courage, and bravery and give an understanding to what truly it is to live and to love"

A tear fell from Regina's eyes as she listened to Merlin's words.

"I was a villain"

"Once Upon A Time, yes you were. But think of the goodness you also brought out. Snow and Charming found true love, they found their own courage and united a kingdom that was faltering. If there was no villains to fight this world would be rather dull"

She huffed a half laugh.

"Regina, understand me when I say. Evil is not who you are. Circumstance brought you there and not a soul on earth could deny the temptation to fall into the exact same path as you did, if they were faced with the same life"

Exhaling the emotion out, she walked over the three feet to the magician, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank You"

He embraced her back with gentility but letting his words go unsaid. She understood, and that was enough.

Stepping back, she wiped the tears from her eyes with a shy smile and moved back the half space into the portal, the Wizard's face slowly dissolving.

"Regina!"

She heard him before her eyes could find him, but in a moment there he was, relieved and beaming as her scooped her up into his arms. She smiled into his cheek, holding him tight before Henry and Roland came crashing into them.

"Mama! We're Home‼!" the toddler squealed, tugging her hand relentlessly till she threw him up onto her hip, finding her teenage son's hand in the process, and Robin's' arm sliding around her shoulders.

They most certainly were home, and there was a certain vial that suddenly pulled into her mind as she flickered up into his blue eyes. They needed to talk, and for once, she decided to not let her fear become a barrier.


	32. Chapter 32 - Not a Queen or an Outlaw

The mansion was dark and chilled as the door cracked open. It had felt like a lifetime since she had been in her own home, and it didn't escape her that there was a point in time she didn't think she actually would set foot back inside this place. She'd nearly died, thought she lost her soulmate in the process…so no home in Storybrooke was not a place she figured she would see again. And yet here they were, Roland scampering inside with a happy laugh, Henry storming into the kitchen on a claim of "being so starving I can't even think straight", a notion to which Regina laughed, promising him she'd whip something up right away. And then there was Robin, whose hand had yet to release hers the entire walk home. She could feel his apprehension, or maybe that wasn't the right word, but it was certainly a mix of relief and nerves that crossed his face.

They had been through so much these past few months, being reunited, Zelena's baby, his heart being taken, Regina thinking he was lost to her forever, the miscarriage, Robin dying in her arms, the power of soulmates bringing him back, Camelot, planning their impromptu wedding which was horrendously spoiled by her abduction, and the torture suffered by both. She thought she had lost him, again, for a fifth time if she was counting _Marian_ coming back at first, and then him leaving to New York….five times she thought he was gone, five times the ache in her heart nearly drowned her.

She felt frozen to the ground as Roland and Henry disappeared, staring up at Robin who held her eyes, understanding everything she was feeling in this moment. The fear of losing her would never leave him, he'd lived with it being separated from her more times than he would ever have liked, finding her near death in a dungeon, torn, battered and bleeding, sat beside her for 5 days waiting to see her eyes open thinking every minute that passed she was falling further away from him. His palm ghosted up to catch her cheek, swiping away the falling tear that came with a watery smile.

She had to bite down hard on her lower lip that began to tremble without care, the emotion reaching it's peak, and then cracking. Her breath hitched, and the first choked sob came out, Robin instantly tucking her into his arms, holding her with every ounce of his soul. Her nails clung onto his shirt, as she breathed him in, letting the thumping of his heart be her anchor. The tears fells hot onto her cheeks, as he whispered gentle comforts into her hair, stroking her back softly, his lips pressing against her temple.

They both knew there was a lot to talk about, but right now it was all they needed to just hold one another, finally feeling safe.

"Mom? Are you coming to make waffles?" Henry hollered from the kitchen with a touch of impatience.

Regina stifled her laugh in Robin's neck as he chuckled along with her "Such is life" he kissed into her forehead, smiling down at the precious woman in his arms. Her hands framed his face, feeling the coarse stubble underneath, he really needed a shave, his dimples were too damn hidden for her liking,

"Shall we?" Robin whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

She leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly into his, her heart humming at the contact as his hands squeezed her back. She sighed, pulling back, they would have the rest of their lives to just be together. He still held her hand as they walked into the kitchen, Regina laughing at the fact that Roland and Henry were already seated at the island top, plates, cutlery and syrup ready and in waiting.

They talked, and laughed, finding happiness in being home as Regina made the midnight snack, flipping golden brown waffles into a tall stack, Robin rarely leaving her side as she cooked, insisting his lips always find a part of her skin, his hands needing to graze her back or stroke her stomach lightly. She waited for Roland and Henry to get all up in arms every time Robin kissed her, but they just grinned, stuffing their faces with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Can we watch a movie before bed?" Roland bounced up, the sugar obviously beginning to flood his system. A groaning thought Regina kicks herself for not thinking about, giving a 7 year old sugar at midnight…he'd never fall asleep now.

"How about we all get into PJ's, Roland, you need a bath, you have syrup in your hair, and then we can watch a movie?" Regina relented, knowing it was ridiculously late, but not yet willing to give up having her family close.

Henry cheered through Roland's whine about the bath, but Robin quickly scooped the boy up, hanging him over his shoulder as he bounded upstairs, their laughter echoing in the hallway. She began to tidy up the dishes, turning to wipe down the countertops, before going to soak the pan. She figured Henry had gone up to change as the kitchen grew quiet, but a small pair of arms wrapped around her torso snug, his cheek pressing into her back as he hugged her.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again" He breathed out heavily, locking his fingers into hers. Her heart broke at the pain in his voice, the tears coming on in a full flood again as she turned in his arms, and tugged him into a hard embrace. His shoulders shook as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, and it didn't slip her mind how big her baby boy was growing, nearly as tall as she is now, soon he would tower over her.

'I'm sorry baby" she whispered into the crown on his head, carding her fingers through his hair as he cried.

"S'not your fault mom" Henry huffed, "I'm just happy you're still here with me"

Regina had to swallow her own sob that built hard in her chest, she didn't want to let him know just how terrified she actually was of never seeing him again either. The feeling of water dripping down her bloodied back, the tight tearing chains around her wrists, it had all seemed so dark, a darkness she wouldn't be able to escape.

"I don't know what I would have done mom…..if you…." Henry clutched her tight, as he shook, not wanting to think about a future without his mom.

"Shhh, Henry it's alright. You'll never have to find out. I promise. I'm here honey"

They held each other for a few minutes, the teenagers sobs slowly relaxing into shaky breathing. He pulled back from her, grabbing her hands and holding them to his heart. "I love you mom" his watery green smile drowning her as she smiled an equally teary sentiment "I love you to Henry".

"Roland will throw a tantrum if we aren't ready for this movie by the time his bath is done" He chuckled, hugging his mom tight one more time, before turning to head up the stairs. She was left alone in the kitchen, her heart hammering with unbridled adoration for her son. When Emma had first come to Storybrooke, Regina had anguished in worry that the one true happiness in her life was being snatched from under her. It would have been the last straw that her up, she would have broken completely had Henry not come back, granted still with Emma around but at least he was here.

Hearing the clattering of feet down the stairs, she quickly magicked herself into her silk sleepwear, and finished the kitchen in a second.

"Momma I'm ready‼"

She smiled when a damp looking Roland came thundering into the kitchen, "All squeaky clean?"

"Yup‼! Squeaky Clean‼"

They settled into the couches, Roland and Henry tucked into blankets on one, Regina laying back into Robin's chest on the other, snuggled up in his arms and the soft quilt. The movie rolled on, flashing the animal kingdom of the Lion King, songs blaring out, and before she knew it, her eyes fell closed, exhaustion sweeping over.

She frowned at the feeling of being moved, not quite fully away of where she was, but Robin's breathy chuckle in her ear "c'mon sleepy head" coaxed her eyes open. The TV was off, Roland and Henry absent from the now dark room. He seemed to see her eyes flicker to the other couch, "I took them to bed already, now it's your turn M'lady"

She moaned, hunkering down further into the soft pillows of the couch, gripping the blanket tight over her body. He loved her like this, just as she was meant to be, happy, loved and a total sleep bug. She felt his arms curl around her back and under her knees as he lifted her up with ease. She loved how small he made her feel, wrapped up into his arms like she weighed nothing. Her head slumped against his chest, feeling his heartbeat steady as he carried her into their room, slowly depositing her on the thick mattress. As she drifted off, she felt him curl into her, pulling her front into his chest, engulfing her body into his arms once more before he kissed her forehead.

"Good Night, My Queen"

"Good Night thief" she hummed as sleep carried her away, leaving her unaware of the tear of relief that fell from her outlaws eyes at her words. They were safe, they were together and damn it all to hell, he was going to make sure it stayed that way forever.

 **Five Days Later -**

She sat on the porch outside, nursing a warm earl grey tea as the sun set, thankful she grabbed a blanket earlier as the heat of the day slowly gave way to a chilled evening. It had been on her mind since yesterday, when Snow had brought the topic up, innocently unaware of the stemming fear in Regina's stomach.

 ****Yesterday****

The diner was buzzing as people powered through their burgers and fries, all beyond happy that they were home, and life was getting back to normal again. Snow bounced her baby boy in front of her, cooing soft nothings into his head as Regina picked through her salad. It was the first day she hadn't been with Robin, well really it had only been 3 hours, but still, the space beside her felt vacant.

"So have you and Robin talked about when you might get married?...again?"

Her fork slipped from her hands as a piece of lettuce caught in her throat in shock. She choked, gulping a glass of water down, before exhaling a heavy breath.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Snow whimpered out

"No it's fine. Uhhh, no we haven't talked about it" She fumbled with her utensils, avoiding the penetrating green stare.

She hadn't even thought about it, or maybe her mind was just not allowing her to relive what had stopped her wedding three and a half weeks prior. Robin hadn't brought it up either, and it suddenly dawned on her that it was strange he hadn't said a word.

"I'm sure Robin still wants to" Snow blushed, catching onto Regina's train of thought, to which the Queen rolled her eyes "I'm not worried that he doesn't want to Snow. It's just….." she bite down on her lip, a meek attempt to calm the nausea that began to bloom.

"Oh, Regina. I didn't even think. I'm so sorry, that was incredibly poor of me"

Her gaze flicked up, frowning in confusion.

"You both have dealt with a lot, and I am sure thinking about what happened to you, isn't easy"

Regina swallowed hard, focusing on the droplets of water that rolled down the side of the glass. That was another topic they hadn't discussed, not that she really felt like it, her body revolting the idea completely even in sleep. The nightmares were horrible, for both of them. Regina would scream and thrash in bed, calling out his name in a sweat filled panic before he could wake her up, tugging her into his body, promising he was alright, they were alright.

She'd cry, and clutch to him so tight she wondered half the time if he could breath, but her wonderful soulmate only snuggled her in harder, letting the fear evaporate before holding her till sleep would claim again. He tried to ask her the following mornings, but she couldn't really talk about it. The fear of losing him was to overwhelming to deal with. Instead she would hug him, breath in his forest aroma, and drown in the warmth of his body molded to hers.

The conversation had to happen at some point though, she new that.

"Have you talked about it? To anyone?" Snow's hand found hers across the table. She couldn't meet her eyes, fearing that if she did the dam would break. Regina just shook her head, whispered a no into the crowd.

"You need to Regina…even if you can't with Robin right now, maybe Archie can be there instead?"

She huffed at the mention of the cricket. True he usually did have something half decent to say, but exposing herself just wasn't in the cards right now. Maybe down the road, after she had dealt with everything herself first.

"Don't do this alone Regina" Snow reading her mind "You are not alone, not anymore. Robin is here for you, Henry is, Emma, Me, and even David. We all just want to see you happy again" The young brunette smiled, squeezing Regina's hand before leaning back into the booth, kissing her son's soft hair.

Her phone buzzed, and she sighed in relief at the fact Robin was finally back from the Merry Men's camp, promising he would be there in two minutes to come grab her. But the seed had been planted, and she now sat wondering if she should bring up the wedding….or maybe just let it go, it would happen when it happened.

 *****PRESENT TIME******

She didn't talk to him about it, distracting herself instead with Roland and bedtime stories, and falling back into bed with an already passed out Robin. She watched him sleep, her fingers running along his face, memorizing every detail, before she snuggled into him and fell asleep.

She sipped her tea, watching the last remnants of sun fade away, the stars beginning the flicker in the purple sky.

"Hey"

she turned at the sound of his voice, smiling as she shifted to give him some room on the bench. He padded over to her, settling beside before drawing the blanket up over their thighs. Regina leaned her head into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, his lips finding purchase on her temple for a brief moment.

"Everything alright?"

She hummed, falling into him a fraction further. They sat together, quietly for unnoticed minutes before she finally found her voice, barely above a whisper.

"What do we do now?"

Robin frowned at the question, "What do you mean?"

Regina sighed, "I know that we were going to get married in Camelot, but after everything that happened, I …." Her voice trailed off, not really knowing what her next words were going to be.

Robin's hand found her chin, tilting it up so he could see her eyes, his heart clenching hard in his chest at the uncertainty and pain that swirled inside the beautiful brown.

"Regina, never doubt that I want to marry you still…."

Her heart flourished, she knew he did, but hearing him say it made her glow

"….but I also understand that you may not be ready after what happened"

Her eyes faltered from his, blinking back the tears that began to form. "It's not that I don't want to Robin, but I can't help but see you in that dream catcher every time I think about our supposed to be wedding day"

The thick fat tears fell from her eyes, rolling over the rose tinted cheeks.

"Oh Regina- " he tugged her into his chest, cradling her head as she tried to fight off the emotional flooding.

"I sat there in my wedding dress, filthy and torn, and watched you die" she choked out, unable to stem the flowing of tears now.

"My love, I am so so sorry" He rocked them back and forth gently, his palms running up and down her arms and back hoping to soothe away some of her pain. But in reality he felt it to, seeing her unconscious body swinging slightly from the shackles in the roof, her gown muddied and ripped apart, stained by her blood, it is a memory that will forever be burned into his mind.

"I thought I had lost you, again. Over and over I seem to always lose you" She shook between heavy sobs.

"But I'm here, after everything, one way or another we find each other" He smiled into her hair, kissing the soft skin of her forehead.

She sniffed hard "what?" pulling up to find his gentle eyes.

"Think about it. When _Marian_ came back, I couldn't stay away from you….every beat of my heart longed for you"

She blushed thinking of their time in the vault, stolen kisses, promises of hope.

"And when I had to leave for New York, you found me. I wished everyday to see you again, hear your voice, feel your lips….not once did I not stop thinking of you….and when Zelena took my heart, I craved you, even through the horrendous pain I inflicted, you saved me. Twice truthfully after she nearly killed me, you saved me. And in Camelot, I thought you died in that dungeon, and yet you fought back, and for that I couldn't be more thankful"

She listened to his words as he leaned his forehead into her own.

"You have saved us so many times Regina"

She chuckled, wiping away the last few tears before cupping his face, "I am pretty stubborn aren't I?"

Robin smiled "One would think you are rather possessive of me" his eyebrow arched in jest, to which Regina played annoyed shock "I am a Queen, of course I am possessive, especially of the man who stole my heart"

"Ahh, but if I remember, it was willingly given…"

If it was possible to love him more, Regina really didn't see how as her heart burned in her chest. She lost herself in his eyes, drowning in his crooked grin, and soft palms on her back.

"I do want to get married"

"Then that is exactly what we shall do"

"You sure you want to be stuck with me?"

Robin leaned in to catch her lips, kissing through her smile.

"If I could attach you to my hip I would. But I will settle for you as my wife"

"Deal" she grinned, before kissing him back.

 ***** 1 Month Later *****

Everything seemed to be peaceful, in a town where peace was in short supply. Nearly three months had passed since they had returned from Camelot and it was rather blissful. She felt rather blissful, especially in this moment, with Robin's hand devouring her body, his hot mouth sucking in her tight nipples like a man who'd been starved.

Her back arched into his chest, as her entrance was suddenly prodded by two thick fingers, teasing and stroking the burning wet area. She inhaled shakily, grinding her hips into his hand in a silent beg for more. He let her breast go with a nip, Regina hissing at the action, but her mouth swiftly covered by his lips. Her thick moan was matched by his deep growl as his fingers pushed into her. He kissed her hard, reveling in the way her body reacted to him, the flush of her skin, a painted canvas of pink, rouge and cream, the trembling of her thighs parted by his hips, and especially, he loved the mosaic of pleasure that etched into her features. Nearly every night since they had returned they had sex, needing to feel each other, needing to know the other was there, finding that colossal peak inside the other, a beautiful solidity that in fact they had survived, they were here and this was true.

"Robinnn…." Her voice shaking through his relentless pursuit of her ecstasy. He growled into her, pushing a leg over his arm, leaning into her body heavy and hard as his fingers pumped and pulled. He could feel the tension in her legs, the quiver of her stomach as his fingers found that one spot that sent her over the edge, rubbing hard circles into the swollen flesh, kissing her desperately through the low moaning of her lips. Her legs wrapped around him like a vice, a plea to not stop. The hand that was not inside her, gripped her wrists, tugging them up above her head as he bent down to bite the inside of her neck, sucking the silky skin above her collarbone. Regina whimpered, writhing beneath his hot flushed body, her inner walls tugging his fingers as far as they could reach.

She folded into him, clawing desperately at her pillow through the grasp of his hands as she fell, bucking and writhing as climax fired in her veins. The high pitched inhale of breath sent a shockwave of pleasure through his spine, building the solid erection that begged to be enveloped by her heat. His fingers pulled from her, slick and wet with arousal, shifting her hips down, bending her body to his need. Nothing in this world felt like her, nothing ever had and nothing ever will. Her breathy _Ohh God_ pulsed in his mind, lingering on the faltering hitch of her voice as he pushed in and pulled out, hard and yet controlled. He wanted to feel every ridge of her, every flutter of her walls, every tremble in her legs.

Regina rolled into his thrusts, pushing hard into his body, but he needed more, always more of her. He pulled out, ignoring the growl of disappointment that echoed in his ears. His hands gripped her hips, flipping her over till her body molded into the bed below. She sighed, sinking into the softness as he climbed over her back, kissing up her spine and into her jaw. His teeth nipped just behind her ear as his palms gripped her backside, squeezing and pulling at their soft roundness. She felt him press against her, sliding her legs apart just enough to push back in. She was impossibly tight this way, milking him as he retracted and soaking him back in as he advanced. His hands skated up her ribs, ghosting along the sides of her breasts before gripping onto her forearms. It was bliss, feeling him hit that deep spot with every thrust, it had her moaning and arching into his motions. The hot wave beginning to boil to a near bursting point, and then his fingers were there, rubbing tight frantic circles into her clit, sending the electric pulse of orgasm through her body.

Robin bit her bare shoulder as she cried out, hips forcing back into his pelvis as he rolled into her, dragging every drop of arousal. She sank, and felt him shudder and release a moment later, slowly pulling out and pushing back in a few more times, letting their peaks settle together in a low burn.

His lips found her neck, her ear before moving down to catch her lips as she turned to him. His body lay heavy on top, still sheathed inside her, but she could care less, wanting to feel him forever like this.

His heartbeat thumped against her back, his breath hot in her hair. She loved these moments, just them, no barriers, no walls, just heart and soul bound together. She whimpered when he slowly pulled back, rolling onto his side, his fingers tenderly brushing the darks curls from her face with a smile.

"We are getting married tomorrow" he chuckled, kissing her brow before snuggling into her side, a leg draped between hers, his palm settling on her lower back, trailing little circles into the sweat cream skin. Regina hummed, nuzzling into him a fraction closer.

"Snow would go crazy if she knew you were here" she snickered.

"Ahhh, well I am a thief by trade, sneaking into places where I am not wanted is kind of what I do"

She leaned in to find his lips, pressing into them softly "You are always wanted"

Robin smiled, nipping at her lower lip quickly before pulling back to revel in her half dazed post orgasm perfection. Her eyes found his, half hooded in exhaustion but full of adoration for her outlaw. A Queen and an Outlaw, what story could have ever written this. His fingers danced up and down her spine, "You should sleep. You have a big day tomorrow"

Regina frowned, burrowing into his chest, her own fingers scratching the stubble on his jaw "It's her fault it got this big you know"

"I know"

"She invited everyone…."

"They asked to come"

Her heart clenched, surely now after everything people in this town had a change of heart towards her, but insecurity always lingered in her doubts.

"Still, I wish it was just us"

"I know My Love. But in fairness, you can't deny the people a chance to see the most beautiful bride, a Queen none the less, marry a simple outlaw"

Regina pulled back a breath, tilting to find his kind blue eyes glowing back at her.

"Tomorrow I am not a Queen, and you are not an Outlaw. It's just us. Simple as that"

His heart smiled at her words, "As you wish m'lady"

"You should go" she murmured into his lips, soaking in every last drop of his forest scent. A thing that maybe a long time ago she would have detested, but now it was the one thing she would curl into at night without defiance.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mrs Locksley" Robin grinned, hugging her tight as his lips found hers once more.

"Good Night Mr Locksley"

With a puff of purple smoke, he was gone, and she was left amongst her own thoughts. Tomorrow would be a good day and there was a small something she needed to give him before it all happened. She rolled over, finding the small velvet box, prying it open slowly.

She stared at the vial, glowing gold with diamonds floating within. She was torn, half of her heart wanted to drink it now, and yet, the other half understood that maybe for him, losing a child so recently, it was to soon. That's how she decided on her wedding gift. It would be his choice, well theirs in truth, but if he wanted her to wait, to give him more time to heal, she would. And maybe even if he did want her to and she did drink it, nothing would happen. Maybe their lives were perfect the way they were. She never felt like they were lacking for anything, Henry and Roland were perfect in her eyes. Another child didn't necessarily mean that he loved her anymore. But her heart couldn't deny this lingering wish to know, what their baby would look like. A little girl with dark curls and baby blue eyes, or a young boy, hair blonde as the sun, eyes dark as chocolate.

She snapped the lid shut, tomorrow would be a good day, a happy ending, finally.


	33. Chapter 33 - I'll Walk With You

When she married Leopold, she felt suffocated, like the oxygen from the air was gone, seizing her lungs till they turned to ice. The dress was beyond constricting, heavy like steel, pulling her down till her knees wished to buckle. Everything was wrong, the thousands of people that had gathered to watch the beautiful young girl from a lower class family marry the King of the Enchanted Forest. She can remember it like it was yesterday, the sweat that was beading down her back, thankfully hiding by multiple layers of white silk and diamonds.

Violins chimed as the grand doors opened, and nausea built rapidly in her stomach. Hours prior she had banished her mother to wonderland, and had run to her father, begging him to help her escape. But there was no escape from this prison, handmaid's and knights had come to escort her with strong binding arms, nearly dragging her unwilling feet towards the great hall.

What was said during the ceremony was a blur to her, the only thoughts that ran through her mind was how terribly she wished she had Daniel here instead, or rather had died with Daniel, it would have been better, anything would have been better than this. Feeling the old man's lips press into hers as she stood like a statue, tasting like sour whiskey and tobacco, her entire body concentrating on forcing the tears back. And then that was it, she heard the crowd cheer, her new husband's hand grip hers like a vice as he beamed.

Regina could count the worst days of her life on one hand, and that day was definitely one of them. That day she had wished she could run away, vanish into a cloud, anything but be forced to walk down the grand white aisle, bend at the knee and bear the cement like weight of a diamond crown upon her head. 10 years, 10 long years she lived in the cage, a shell of her former self, playing step-mother to the girl who ruined everything, being a trophy for her husband in the day, and being forced to bend to his will any night he so desired her body.

For years she lived alone, seemingly dead inside, letting darkness over take her soul. Love wasn't something she was going to have in this life, she'd lost her only chance at it when Daniel died.

Her lightly painted nails drum against the white marble of her vanity, as she absently stares out the window. Weddings were supposed to be the happiest days in one's life, but there was this overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn't shake. The white lace draped around her body snugly, gentle curls fell from her up do, held by small white diamond pins. She decided on simplicity for her make-up, focusing more on her eyes, and leaving her lips a pale rose pink. And for as many times Snow, or Emma or even Granny had walked into her room, and beamed over how stunning she looked, her heart trembled, not from gratitude, but from a fear she figured she had already dealt with.

The last time she was in a white gown was in Camelot, and the memories of the dark frozen dungeon seemed to cling to her skin. What was supposed to be her wedding night had turned into a nightmare. Something was always in her way, ensuring she never got a happy ending, so why would today be any different? As much as she had proven she'd changed, there was always always a barrier in the end.

It's not that she doubted that Robin loved her, or that she loved him, of that there was no doubt. But maybe she just wasn't a person that deserved to have this, to have a family, two beautiful boys, and a man who adored every part of her. She sighed heavily, blinking back the tears that were already brimming in her thick lashes, hoping to quell the thundering of her heart. What if something went wrong today, or tomorrow, or in a month or a year…there would always be something getting in her way of just being happy.

"Mom?"

She jumped, shaken out of her silent self battering. Turning around it became a real struggle to not cry as Henry stood in her doorway, dressed in his black tuxedo, the forest green tie, loose around his neck. He'd grown so much, nearly taller than Regina, shoulders beginning to fill out as young men do, his voice dropping an octave, but his eyes still shone with his childhood glow.

Standing, she met him halfway, smiling at her little prince "You look very handsome".

"Thanks mom, can you help me with my tie? I still can't figure it out" he blushed in minor embarrassment.

"Of course. Good to know you still need me for something" Regina chuckled, wrapping his tie over and around, tugging it through and securing it to his neck. "There"

"You look beautiful mom"

"Thank you honey"

Henry gripped her fingers, pulling them to his lips before gently kissing her knuckles, not wanting to smudge the perfection of her make-up.

"You Okay?"

Their eyes connected, as Henry frowned at the obvious nerves rolling inside his mother.

Biting back on her lower lip she tried to smile "Yes I'm fine"

"You sure? Not getting cold feet? I'll help you escape if you need" Henry chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time Snow starts crying about something for the 100th time again" She echoed his laugh, kissing his forehead before stepping back.

He knew her walls, the way she lifted up the defenses when she was feeling vulnerable. Henry followed her as she walked back to the vanity, clipping in drop down diamond earrings, but her eyes didn't look into the mirror, casted down instead, avoiding Henry's gaze. Sitting back down her eyes closed, holding down the waves of emotions that continued to strike.

Her fingers trembled as she fiddled with the necklace. Her heart was stammering as the minutes began to tick down. It felt like waiting for a thunderstorm to hit you and there is no shelter in sight. An impending doom that she could do nothing about. Surely this wasn't how she was supposed to feel right now. She should feel excited, anxious….she should be smiling, not forcing down tears. How many times

Her hands were suddenly held by strong sturdy ones, but they weren't Henry's, she knew these hands, every groove, every scar, every callous.

"Regina love?" his warm tone floated around her as he knelt down holding her hands in her lap. She sniffed hard, not wanting to show him how much she was truly battling this moment.

"You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, It's bad luck" She choked out, pulling back the tears that filled her thick lashes.

Robin chuckled in awe as he took in his soon to be wife. To say she looked beautiful would be an understatement, he could call her breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous, but none of them really seemed to fit the vision that she was. His fingers found her chin dipped low, and he pulled her up to find her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"Nothing" she sniffed back, but forgetting to pull away from his hand, an action to which her damned perceptive thief wouldn't let slide.

"Regina, you forget love, that I know you, and something is quite obviously bothering you. Is it the wedding, do you not want to get married today?"

She inhaled sharp, "No, Robin that's not….it's just…." The traitorous tears finally fell as she whispered in a hushed painful breath "I'm just so afraid that something is going to happen. I'm not written to have a happy ending, what if this all get taken away from me?"

Robin's heart sank at her words. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss into her forehead, breathing in her perfumed lilac smell, a notion to which he immediately decided he preferred her natural apple honey, but she smelled delicious none the less.

"Regina, listen to me. Nothing is going to stop you from having a happy ending. No one has and no one can. You are in charge of your path and I only wish to hold your hand as you walk down it"

He smiled and she tilted her chin up, opening her eyes that were brimmed with tears, his heart stuttering at the beauty that resided within them. Though her smile back was weak, he savored it all the same.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she blushed, keenly aware that on her wedding day she was crying as her future husband consoled her.

"The sentiment it like-wise M'lady. I think we just need each other, that's the root of being soul-mates.

"I Love You"

'And I You Regina"

They sat, well she did, Robin continued to kneel in between her legs, holding her hands, brushing the bare spot of the ring finger on her left hand side, simply waiting for her to be okay, and he knew he would wait forever.

"You should go"

"I assume I'll see you at the altar in a few moments then?" He chuckled, to which Regina rolled her eyes, but then leaned in to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you soon"

He kissed her quickly once more, before striding back to the door, turning for a half second with an adoring glance "You really are stunning Regina"

Her whisper of thank you didn't hit his ears as the door clicked shut. She sat quiet, steadying her emotions. The velvet black box sat beside her on the vanity. Nerves had gotten the best of her last night when he had silently crept into her room.

Her fingers strummed against the velvet, popping it open and revealing the glowing sparkle of magic that swirled within. It was almost as if she could feel herself healing, just looking at it and thinking of him, a magic all its own.

"Regina!"

She snapped the box shut in a hurry, as Snow and Emma came barging into her sanctuary of solace. Turning she couldn't stifle the warmth in her heart as they moved in matching dark forest green colored dresses, Snow's cut off at the knees, while Emma's flowed down to her feet. In truth she couldn't have cared less what they wore, and had initially not even given thought to having bridesmaids. But Snow was more stubborn than Regina if that was possible, and having her daughter beside her only added fuel to her incessant fire.

She gave in, and was shocked to find out that not only were Snow and Emma a part of her wedding, but Granny had cooked for the entire occasion, Ruby and Belle had done all the flowers and decor, there was literally nothing for Regina to do but show up in a dress.

Funny how it is, that people you once loathed and who loathed you back were suddenly all up in joy over a happy moment in your life.

"You ready?" Emma beamed, handing Regina the bouquet of white lilies. She nodded, gipping the flowers in her hand as she stood, and when Snow and Emma turned their backs, she slipped the small vial into the green bow, using it as her anchor.

Emma transported them out to the forest, as she had done with any guest that was running behind, leading to the white ivory carpet that started within the deep set trees.

"We are all good, everyone is here and seated. So I guess, Emma you lead off, then Snow and then Regina you and Henry will follow" Belle bounced forward, attired in her own yellow golden gown, a simple gesture to her husband.

"Alright, let's get you hitched, your majesty" Emma chimed, raising a playful eyebrow towards the brunette.

Regina stood still at the end of the carpet watching as Emma's blonde curled hair disappeared around the turn, followed by a squeeze of her hand from Snow who glided down the aisle.

Henry walked up from beside her, holding out his arm like a gentleman, "You ready mom?"

She smiled, holding back the tears over how handsome her son was in his tuxedo, beaming back with pride. He was proud of her.

"Hey no crying until your vows" He chuckled, lacing her arm into his before stepping forward, leading her down the ivory path, around the trees that were lit up like the stars, thousands of small white twinkling lights, illuminating the dark forest. They turned the corner, and there he was, ocean blue immediately finding her.

She beamed, feeling as though if Henry weren't hanging on to her, she could float away. They passed, rows upon rows of white picket chairs, draped in golden and green sashes, but she didn't even notice. Didn't notice the flowered arch way above where he stood, or the soft guitar strumming from Will and Alan on the side. No all she could see what him, smiling back.

She felt Henry stopped as she was unaware they had made it to the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" Archie started out.

"I Do" Henry chimed out, winking at his mother before turning to face Robin "But you best take care of her" he chuckled through the failing stern tone he reached for.

Robin laughed, walking down the half step before pulling Henry into a hug, "You have my word son"

Henry leaned in, kissing Regina's cheek before taking his mark beside Robin as his best man.

Their hands interlaced, and the world seemed to melt away as the gazed into one another. He was neatly trimmed, hair parted and brushed back, and though he looked beyond handsome, she couldn't help but internally smirk at how she actually preferred him a bit rougher, more stubble, less refined, just her perfect outlaw as he was.

She barely heard Archie speak, her heart to wrapped up in the blue eyes that smiled back. A low murmuring of cheers and aww's echoed around, but to what they were about she did not know, and really could care less about right now. Her fingers were wrapped around his own, feeling his pulse beat strong and steady underneath her fingertips.

Just then as the world was fading away, she heard his voice, it's smooth timber warmth.

"When I first met you, it felt like I had been hit by an arrow on fire. My heart burned for you the moment I saw your eyes. Even through your own fireballs that may or may not have been directed at me a time or two, I just knew that you were the one" He chuckled, squeezing her hands "There is no one I would rather have rolling their eyes at me, no one I could imagine smiling the way you do, no one I would wish to have wrapped into my arms every night, and to wake up to everyday"

She felt her heart surged at his words, the sparkling of tears brimming her lashes once more.

"Regina, there isn't enough time in the day for me to tell you everything I love about you. But I will spend the rest of eternity showing you just that. I love you. I love every part of you. And I will forever be grateful that you have chosen me to love back"

He smiled, lifting her hands to press a quick kiss to her knuckles. She held his eyes, feeling as though she was drowning within their depths. It was out of instinctual reaction that her hand moved up to cup his cheek, scratching the light stubble underneath as he leaned into her palm.

"I missed you, before I even knew you. I could feel it in my heart, like a block that refused to be moved, and yet there you were one day, when everything seemed to be crashing down, you held it all up, without even knowing me. I can never thank you enough for that. You brought back light where there was only darkness. You've fought against it, through it and with it" She sniffed, stalling the threat of falling tears as a heavy breath exhaled. "I've never known life to be this happy, this complete, and there is no one in the world I would rather walk down this path with than you. My soulmate, my love, my thief. You are mine and I am yours"

His heart was bursting to pull her in, kiss her pale pink lips till their couldn't breath. Long ago, he wouldn't have ever thought he would be standing in this position, and now, there was no other place he'd rather be. They'd truly been through everything, life and death, separation and reunion, fear and love, all of it, and here they were, together, and it was true. For as long as Robin of Locksley lived, he vowed silently to himself that she would never know that pain again.

She heard him say "I Do" with a beaming smile, and felt her heart say it back a moment later. He stepped in closer, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other holding her hand over his heart as his lips finally claimed hers, a spark of hot bubbling magic roared through her veins, stealing her breath as she kissed him back. She knew he could feel it to, the way his arm tightened just slightly around her, holding her a fraction closer as the crowd cheered.

Parting, all she could do was smile, holding her forehead to his for a moment, breathing in the purity of this moment.

Hours later, Emma and Killian were waltzing on the dancefloor, alongside the Charming's, Archie and Granny, Ruby and Whale, even some of the Merry Men had attempted to join in, pulling Ashley and Aurora, even Mulan who resisted heavily on to the floor.

The toasts and cheers were over, as the night sank lower, but the white massive tent glowed with life inside. He watched from a distance, as his bride danced with his son, swaying happily back and forth, with the boy nestled into her chest as she balanced him on a lace hip. Robin knew that while he utterly adored Regina, if there was one other person that possibly could love her more aside from Henry, it was his son. She was the mother he'd never had a chance to have, and she was golden like the sun with him.

The music gently echoed out, giving way to a much rowdier strum from Will and Alan, garnering up all the Merry Men and turning the once smooth looking dance scene into a chaotic happy bounding of people. The song roared loud as even Charming and Snow White got in on the action, dancing like mad fools, not a care in the world. That is when he had lost sight of her.

Frowning, he started to circle the crowd, but a soft hand on his arm caught his attention.

"She's outside by the archway" Belle smiled before leaving just as quickly as she found him.

Though his mind wandered as to why, his heart took him in the right direction without a second thought. Pulling him towards her like a beacon. She was sitting on the stone bench, mindlessly twirling a pale pink rose in her fingers. While he would usually go with _stunning_ , those words seemed to fail, for the moon was creating a illuminating light on her ivory skin, darkening her chocolate hair, casting a shadow on her cheeks from the thick lashes. She turned to face him, and his heart soared, the smile on her lips was the one he dreamt about, filled with warmth and shy love, making her eyes sparkle.

"Hi" she whispered, lending out a hand to guide him the rest of the way to her. Settling down on the bench, her lips immediately attached to his, softly for a moment, reveling in this quiet moment alone, just together.

"Hi" he mumbled back against her mouth, his fingers interlacing in hers, his arm draping around her back, pulling her closer into his arms. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect"

"Decided on a moonlight walk without me? I should be offended" he smirked, kissing her lips once more, before pulling back to give her space to talk.

"You're technically with me aren't you?" She arched an eyebrow in play.

"I'm still hurt, you shall just have to find a way to make it up to me" He lightly retorted back, loving how even during their wedding night, they could still prod and poke the other with loving ease.

"Only if you behave" she drawled back, a little huskier than he was ready for.

He inhaled, his body suddenly on full alert for her, the shift that Regina so obviously noticed as she laughed, cupping his face as she smiled into his blue ocean eyes "I Love You".

"And I You"

She sank into his arms, letting her hair fall from it's pinned setting around her shoulders as she leaned into his chest.

"Something on your mind?" he whispered into the crown of her head.

"I have a sort of wedding gift I wanted to give you"

Robin laughed breathlessly, "M'lady, while I can't say no to you ever, I think we should wait till we get home?"

She chuckled, pulling away from his arms "that's not behaving"

Robin shrugged, blushing slightly, but the glinted desire remained in his eyes.

He felt something cold press into his palm, his eyes turning down to find a small vial, dancing with golden speckles in a white opaque liquid. It heated in his hand rapidly, glowing subtly as Regina's fingers wrapped around his over the bottle.

"What tis it?" He questioned, not quite fully understanding.

It was to late to take it back, she had to at least talk to him about the vial, and the rest she would leave up to him.

"It's from Lake Nostos….it has the ability to break any curse"

Robin frowned, but stayed silent as he watched a wave of emotion roll through her whiskey eyes.

"I told you once that I could never have children, out of spite for my mother, I drank a potion that made me infertile"

He sighed, knowing the pain and regret she had over it…and then realization dawned on him as he scoured her face. The vial in his palm was hot, gently burning peacefully in his skin.

"This can undo that curse?" He breathed out, staring back at the small glass tube.

Regina shook her head, trying to gauge his reaction, but all he did was stare with wide eyes at the bottle. And that's went guilt began to build inside her…maybe it was still too soon for him.

"Robin, I know you just lost a child, and I never meant for you to feel like I am forcing you into having a baby with me…that's why I am giving it to you"

His eyes tore from the vial at her words, the shake in her voice pulling him back away from the magic liquid. "I don't understand, why would you give it to me?"

She shrugged, biting down on her lower lip to stifle the tremble of it, "because it's not just my decision anymore. I love you. I love our boys and I understand if you wouldn't want to -" her words were cut off by his lips, searing into her own with enough passion to make her heart skip a beat.

"I don't think you understand how incredible you are Regina" Robin whispered into her mouth, holding her forehead to his own. "Listen to me when I tell you this…" he pulled back ensuring he could look into her eyes and see the truth of his words cement into her heart "I love you. I love all of you. All I want is you and our boys…."

Her heart teetered between exploding from loving him, and breaking over the fact it was beginning to sound like he didn't want to have children with her. Swallowing down hard, she forced herself to listen to him.

"…the three of you are all I need. But the thought of creating a life with you, a perfect beautiful mix of us….I can't explain to you how grateful I would be for that"

She shuddered out a heavy breath, smiling as the tears fell from her eyes "You want to have another baby?"

"I want to have 10 more with you"

Regina half laughed, half cried "Let's start with one".

She met him halfway, encircling her arms around his neck as he wrapped around her waist, their lips moving as one, before she broke apart to just hug him. His heart was raging like a fire against her chest, mimicking her own thundering beat.

"Let's just hope they have your temperament" She smiled, sitting back with a roll of her eyes. Robin smirked, kissing her cheek quickly with a mumbled "and your beauty".

The vial glowed white hot in their joined hands, and Robin reached down to pop the lid, swirling the liquid gently before offering it to his new wife with a beaming smile.

"No time like the present"

She gripped the glass tube, remembering the horrendous pain taking away her ability to have a child caused, the feeling of fire and tar rolling through her stomach, destroying everything inside. Nerves stammered into her, a niggling fear that maybe this wouldn't work, would he be upset with her, would this be another obstacle for them to figure out, another wedge in the path to a happy ending?

Maybe this is why there are such things as soulmates, because as the fearing thoughts plagued her mind, Robin's warmth cut through, his palm resting on her cheek, the other gliding over her fingers where the vial was held.

"Even if this doesn't work Regina, it doesn't change the fact that I love you more than life itself. You are mine and I am yours, just like you said. We have two beautiful boys, and if we are to be blessed with another then that is exactly what it is, a blessing"

She nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat before tipping the bottle back.

It was like ice, a cold menthol that spread into her veins. She cringed at the sudden temperature change in her body, but it wasn't pain like she was expecting. On the contrary, it was soothing, like the gentle caress of water in a shower, or the lips of Robins on hers in the morning, it was calming, healing.

Slowly by slowly, her body was coming back together, whether it be by magic, or from love, she wasn't sure the two could be separated, but it didn't matter…

…. she was healing.


	34. Chapter 34 - Simply Together

When she had suggested they leave, but he couldn't know where they were going, initially Robin was slightly confused, but willing to follow his girl anywhere she wanted to go. So that's how he finds himself, sitting in a cabin he did not know she owned, on a bed stoking a light fire, feeding the warmth that was forcing back the chill of night.

She'd kissed him softly, and told him to wait, and wait he would. He figured he could assume where the night was going, but it was the anticipation of feeling her skin under his fingers, the light rose aroma of her hair, honey taste of her skin on his tongue, that's what he is waiting for, what he would always wait for.

His mind casted back to their evening so far, the nerves he felt in the beginning, the clamminess of his palms as he stood like a statue at the altar, the fear in her eyes not minutes before. While he was certain she would come around that corner, there was still a niggling aspect that had him worried. She didn't love herself like she loved everyone else, never had that level of self-worth he so desperately wished upon her. This panic of a happy ending not arriving would always plague her, he knew it in his heart, while he could love her, as completely as he did, there was always going to be an underlying fear in her heart that it would all be taken away.

When he saw her walk around that corner, his heart soared. All husbands say that their bride was the most beautiful in the world, but they had not seen Regina. They hadn't been witness to the hugging of lace on her soft curves. They had not gazed upon long chocolate curls that pulled back revealing a stunning face that smiled only for him. Nor felt the soft ruby of her lips pressing and gliding in only a way they can. He'd rarely heard a word the entire ceremony, all to wrapped up in her whiskey brown eyes, and the feeling of her palm pressed into his cheek.

The night had moved by so fast, dinner and dessert long gone, champagne glasses toasted and emptied, the dance floor consumed with swaying parties, and then there she was, stealing his breath away sitting under the floral archway, simply waiting for him. When the vial had pressed into his palm, he was stunned, but not in that fearful shocking way that usually pulses in these moments. He stared down at the magic liquid, seeing a future, one that had his now mesmerizing wife, round and full with his child. A future that faded into them sitting on a hill somewhere, his lady love tucked into his chest as blue eyes and brunette curls bounced and ran about, twirling and babbling nonsense only to herself. It was vivid, nearly tangible, seeing a little boy come running up to them, sandy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, crashing into his mother as young boys do.

What was to be, would happen, he knew that destiny could not be controlled in these matters, but his heart couldn't help but feel a glimmering bead of hope. He understood her position, the uncertainty in her eyes as she drank back the vial, wondering once more if she would be enough. Words couldn't help her, he knew that. The only thing he could do was show her, that no matter what their future entailed, having 4 more or none at all, he would love her all the same.

The door cracked open, pulling Robin from his thoughts, and once more in this evening he was left speechless. He simply stared, lost for any action but his jaw falling open as his heart skipped more than a beat.

A white robe encased her, sheer in majority, with lace design across it, gracefully falling as it draped to the floor, covering her bare feet and the smooth cream of her legs.

She took a step forward, heart pounding in her chest as the distance closed between his eyes that were trained on her body. It felt silly at first, donning white lace for him, they were far from sin free, and she was no blushing virgin. But in the recesses of her mind, she wanted to wear it for him, maybe more so for herself even.

Robin didn't move as she paced slowly towards him, stuck on the fact that underneath the see through robe, was something spectacular. The air felt charged as she stopped in front of him, the long curls of her hair falling gracefully around her shoulders, framing her face.

She waited, biting down on her lower lip, anticipating some sort of movement and action from the statue of a man in front of her. Maybe this wasn't what he was expecting, maybe she should have gone for something more dark, more seductive, something that was more akin to her normal lingerie. Regina inhaled a shaky breath as her body swayed slightly in front of him. She could see his lungs expand and deflate heavily.

His hands finally moved, ghosting up the outside of her thighs, before coming to a rest on her hips. His lips met the small exposed skin of her stomach, kissing softly on the taut smoothness. His breath was hot as he exhaled around her belly button, his eyes flickering up to meet her gaze. For a moment they simply stared at one another, reveling in this territory of intimacy that so rarely gets to be had. Regina moved her hand to card through his tousled hair, scratching gently as his eyes fell back to her body.

"Can I see more?"

Her body shivered at his request, his lips back on her torso once more, hands moving more fluidly around her backside, palming and squeezing gently, tugging her further into his space. She chuckled, even blushed, not that he was watching her face as her fingers deftly moved to pull apart the silk ties that hid the rest of her from him.

This woman would kill him, he was certain of it.

Where the robe once hid, now revealed a white lace panty, a row of diamonds along the top, slowing wrapping into the curve of lace that stretched behind her. Robin could feel himself salivating, such a small little thing that was driving him mad, and it was much too distracting for his eyes when there was so much more to feast upon. So he trailed his gaze up, finding first a long thread of white sparkling diamonds that hugged her torso, before falling behind her hips. His lips followed the jewel thread, over her sternum to the white matching lace bra that cupped her breasts just right. The diamond thread passed behind the garment, laying between her breasts before tying around her neck as though it was a simple necklace.

Robin could do nothing but feel enraptured by the sparkling of the diamond chain against her olive skin. His lips pressed softly into the curve of her neck, and she did indeed taste like honey, a notion that sent electricity down his spine.

Shaking his head, he internally kicked himself for passing by her chest so quickly, one that deserved so much more attention. His palms trailed along the lace cups, playing with the small bow between her cleavage, before gently pressing and pushing her swells further up for his mouth to taste. He took his time, lightly kissing the beauty mark adorned skin before moving back up to her neck, gently nipping at the soft skin below.

"You" …he kissed her neck…

"Are"…. moved his lips to just behind her ear ….

"Stunning" … coasted down her jaw line, doting affection with each movement.

Her hands ran up his back, scratching lightly as she pulled the shirt up his torso. Robin huffed at having to pull away from her skin, even for just the fraction of a second it took for the shirt to completely fall off. But even a moment seemed to long to not be tasting her.

Her hands tugged through his hair, pulling his mouth back just so she could look at him. His nose bumped hers as he obliged to her silent plea, and when his eyes met hers, everything else seemed to fade into the background, like white noise, you can't be bothered to pay attention to, not when there is a mosaic right in front of your eyes.

Regina smiled, running one hand down his bare chest, stopping when it rested just over his heart. She could feel the heavy beating of it, in tune with her own, as if it was made to be that way. Leaning in, he met her halfway, catching her lips with his own, a mutual sigh parting as they connected and moved.

"I Love You" her voice mumbling against his mouth.

"And I You"

The softness that was, melted away as he gripped her hips, pulling her barely clothed body into his own. Regina groaned headily at the feeling of thickness pressing into her pelvis. She'd played a blushing bride in white long enough, now she just wanted her husband. What a funny word to say without having a bitter taste on her tongue. He was her husband, and she is wife.

Smirking internally she rolled her hips, nipping easy on his lower lip as he moaned. They tumbled together into the thick plush mattress, chuckling slightly as Regina fell onto her back, Robin laying over her body. For minutes not noticed, they simply kissed, playfully biting and pressing into the others mouths. It took her a moment, but the thought came to her mind that nothing had ever seemed too easy, so simple and so natural as loving Robin did.

Her moment was brushed away as his hand moved to grip her thigh, tugging it up and around his waist, earning himself a thick moan as his hips rolled into hers, pressing his now absurdly hard erection across the lace that covered her core. Instinctively her other leg curled around his back, locking her ankles behind, giving her leverage to rock back into him.

He grinding down, one hand steady on her hip, as the other moved to squeeze her breasts, kneading them in kind as their lips continued to suck and pull together. The ache in his groin was growing more and more difficult to ignore with each small whine and whimper of hers his mouth swallowed. Her back arched reflexively into his palm as his fingers strum over her nipple, her voice trembling against his lips "take it off".

For a moment, he is loathe to discard the stunning lingerie, but what lies underneath is so much more desirable. He'll simply have to request she wear it in the morning once more. The shuffle up the bed and his hands wrap sturdy around her back, pulling her up to sit in his lap. The small laugh that escapes her as she clutches to him makes his heart skip. Her nails scratch the back of his head gently as he leans forward to kiss the hollow of her throat, across her clavicle before nuzzling down into her breasts. He can feel her heart beating heavy against his cheek and for a second he leans into it, soaking in the beautiful sound.

Usually, Regina would grow impatient with this slow moving pace, but the feeling of just being with him, close to him, is overwhelmingly perfect. Her bra falls down, freeing her breasts and she cocks an eyebrow at Robin, who is smiling the crooked smug grin. She didn't even notice his hands or fingers on her back, unhooking the garment.

"Look who's gotten stealthy"

He grins wider, animatedly throwing the lace over his shoulder, "I've had quite a good amount of practice". Regina smirks, leaning back down to capture his lips, carding her fingers through his hair "Nimble Fingers" she whispers playfully into his mouth.

"Indeed, let's see what else they can uncover" he bites down gently on her lower lip, proceeding to roll his hips up into her once more, reveling in the flutter of her eyelashes, the lick of her lips as she leans back, falling down into the mattress once more with her legs still hooked behind him. His hands glide over the tautness of her stomach, trailing over each ribs and curving around the underside of her breasts. He squeezes them together, letting his thumbs circle around her nipples, stroking the pebbled rosy peaks. The diamond chain twirls around his fingers as he mumbles out "I rather like this" before leaning down to taste her skin once more.

His tongue swirls over her breast, licking and sucking the plump curves, as Regina arches into his touch, rolling her hips into him steadily. He knows her breasts are sensitive, especially when he nips and bites on her nipples, eliciting that moan that makes his erection throb. She doesn't miss a beat, hissing softly as he sucks hard on the peak, tugging it into his lips as his tongue flickers across it.

She can feel her heart beat between her thighs, his thick bulge rubbing into the lace, creating a fire of friction where she is craving.

"Robin" her voice shakes slightly as he switches to her left breast, attending to it with the same enthusiasm.

With strength she didn't know she could possess right now, what with his hands running over her sides, setting her body a light, she rolls them over, landing to straddle his legs as he falls into the pillows.

"These need to come off now" She smirks, shuffling down to undo the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down torturously slow. Robin kicks them off, toeing his socks off in the same moment, tensing as her hands run up his thighs, over the cotton black briefs. She strokes over his erection, cupping him as he groans, her fingers playing across the band at his waist. He falls from his half sitting position as her lips kiss lines over his abdomen, the warmth of her tongue trailing behind her mouth. Regina tugs his remaining clothing down, freeing him finally, and she is salivating at the sight in front of her.

For a second she watching the rise and fall of his chest, how his teeth are biting down into his lip.

"Christ Regina!" He jolts as his entire length is suddenly surrounded by the warm wet heat of her mouth. His hand works it's way down into her hair, scratching gently on her scalp as she begins to bob up and down his shaft. She chuckles, sending a vibration up his spine as one hand joins her mouth, twisting with each pull of her lips, the other dragging long red lines down his torso. His hips jut and roll with each caress, pre cum leaking from his tip. Her tongue licks his head, sucking on it before she drags her tongue down the underside of his erection, tracing the thick pulsing vein.

She continues to fuck him with her mouth, kissing and pumping him, till he feels as though he can't breath, his eyes are glued to hers as she tortures him in the most incredible ways possible. He can feel his orgasm growing, and while he would love nothing more than for her to continue, that is not how this night is going to end. Tugging her hair up, she releases him with a pop, her hand still continuing to stroke over his smooth skin.

"Come here" his voice husky as he leans down to kiss her lips, his hands cupping her face as he pulls her with him back over top to lay on the bed. She follows without hesitation, molding her body to his, breasts pressing into his chest as their tongues meet. "My turn" he mumbles moments before she feels herself being rolled back over. She smiles, arching a playful eyebrow a sharp quip about to drop but his fingers are circling her clit, pressing down hard as he kisses her.

Robin breaks from her lips, swiftly moving down, his tongue tracing the line of diamonds down her body as his fingers pull away the lace fabric on her hips. His heart stops, lungs squeeze tight as he stares down at the bare skin revealed.

"Surprise" Regina chuckles as he leans his forehead on her lower stomach.

His fingers swipe over the smooth waxed skin, a heavy groan vibrating against her. She'd always been trimmed, a neat patch of dark hair just above her sex, and he'd loved it, but this, god he wasn't even sure what to say, a fucking delicious surprise indeed. He moved down the bed, settling his knees on the floor, pulling her hips with him, spreading her olive cream legs apart as he stares down at the glistening pink folds.

Inhaling deep, he focuses hard on not coming right now as his fingers glide over her core, the wetness coating his hand.

"Robin?" She questions unsurely at his reaction, propping herself up onto her elbows as she stares at his dumbstruck face.

He chuckles breathlessly, not being able to tear his eyes away from her core "I am a lucky fucking man to have you".

The nerves in her heart settle as she laughs shyly "I take it you like your wedding gift?"

Licking his lips, he mumbles out a fast "you have no idea" before his mouth surrounds her, and she tastes like an addiction, sweet with a touch of salt, honey and apples with the underlying hint of musk. He could live off of this flavor of her till he died.

Regina tumbles back into the pillows, her arms stretching above her head, tugging at her hair as his tongue swipes up and down her lips. If the man was known for his fingers, his mouth was another treasure unknown to the world. She slides down the bed as he pulls her closer, angling her hips up so he can truly attend to the delicacy at hand. His fingers spread apart her folds, and she whimpers sharply as his tongue glides over her clit, his lips sucking around the nerve bundle hard.

"Oh god, fuck Robin" her voice tight in pleasure as he licks over the sensitive skin, her juices coating her thighs as he laps up each drop. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he moves to trace her entrance with a finger, dipping in gently as she clenches around him. His breath his hot on her as he exhales heavy, guiding another thick finger inside her, curling to hit the rough patch of skin within. Regina bucks into his mouth, moaning as he circles her G-spot, the burning roar of climax rolls inside her stomach, her breath becoming sharp and shaky as his mouth continues to suck on her clit.

He pulls his fingers out, earning a needy groan from his wife, one that is fast replaced with an outcry of pleasure as he pushes three digits back inside, pressing down on her core, rubbing the tendons that pulse beneath as he spreads her. He's relentless now, feeling her body slicken and writhe beneath him, chasing her orgasm as his teeth nip at her clit.

Her hands clench, white knuckling on the silk sheets as her heart begins to race, the peak so tangible she can taste it on her tongue, "don't stop, don't stop…. I'm gonna cum….fuck…. don't stop" the words trembling and breaking as she rolls her hips into his hand. His mouth parts from her core, attacking her lips before she can protest. He shifts curling his hand to pump hard into her, driving his fingers deep with a frantic pace as he kisses her hard, swallowing the whimpers and moans escaping her lips. She breaks from his kiss, throwing her head back with a cry as her walls flutter, clenching and releasing against his hand, black spots swirling and popping in her eyes as climax takes over, rolling like thunder through her veins.

He watches every flicker of emotion on her face, thrusting his fingers hard, riding out her orgasm as she arches into him, a tight scream echoing in his ears as her legs tense and fall, her body slumping down into the pillows. He slows his ministrations down, caressing her inner walls as he leans down to lick a bead of sweat that trickles down her neck. Exhaling heavy, Regina can't help the smile that parts on her lips, the easy post orgasm chuckle that whispers out as her eyes flicker open, finding his deep blue looking right at her.

Robin's eyebrow arch as he smiles back down at his wife, his incredible, beautiful, sexy wife. The ache in his groin is beyond throbbing now, watching her come undone is most definitely his favorite thing in this world. She can see it in his eyes, the need and want that burns through her skin. Pulling his head down, he meets her halfway, kissing her passionately as his fingers finally slip out of her sex, moving up to her breasts, massaging them as he rolls his body over hers.

His erection is pressed snugly against her core, coating himself with each pass through her wet folds. Her legs wrap shakily around his hips as they continue to kiss, the desperation in her body needing to feel him completely overwhelming as he pulls back from her mouth, holding her eyes strong.

Propping himself up on his elbows around her ribcage, their fingers intertwine softly, and for a moment they just smile at one another, basking in this time together. It feels strangely new, to both parties, this moment of intimate passion, something beautifully new, and maybe it's being married, being tied together legally rather than just through pixie dust, but there is a definite change, an inexplicable feeling that settles between them.

He slides himself into her, never letting her eyes go, as his erection is surrounded by her core, wet and slick, tugging in to the hilt. Regina sighs, her eyes fluttering closed as the feeling of him fully inside her burns like a fire, one that can't ever be extinguished. She rolls her hips slightly, pulling in as far in as she can, her fingers gripping his hard as she bites down on her lower lip. It feels complete, this connection.

Slowly he pulls out, leaving just his tip inside, before thrusting back in again, and then they are lost, lost to the sensations, lost to the feelings, lost in each other. She clutches to him, squeezing her legs tighter as his pace quickens, his pelvis brushing hard against her clit with each thrust. One of their hands pull apart as he reaches down, adjusting so her leg rests on the crook of his elbow, angling her body to take him deeper.

"Fuck, Robin" she whimpers, hissing in ecstasy at the new position, she can feel her wetness spreading across her thighs, coating his erection and legs as he continues to rap in and out of her sex. His mouth clamps down onto the pulse point behind her ear, sucking and biting as she cries out. "You feel so good, so fucking good, don't stop, please, please, don't stop" she writhes and keens beneath him, the bubbling of a second orgasm brewing within as he slides hard into her.

It's hot and sweaty, their skin gliding across one another as he groans, feeling her walls begin to clench around him, he loves this moment, just before she reaches her climax, the breathlessness in her voice, sharp whimpers that part out of her seductive mouth, the trembling of her thighs wrapped around him. "You are so goddamn sexy Regina, so beautiful, so wet and slick for me" he pumps frantically, his hand reaching between them, toying with her clit in hard circles.

"Oh my god, Robin…..ahhhhh" she arches into him, her teeth biting down on the junction of his shoulder as her orgasm rises, peaking and spilling apart as she screams into his sweat ridden skin.

He thrusts into her, chasing his own peak now, grabbing her other leg to move over his arm, pushing hard into her in slow rolling raps. Regina falls into the bed, moaning as he curls her body over, pressing into the nerve spot deep within. His hips stutter, his body tensing as his climax pulses, "kiss me" he exhales heavy, searching for her lips in desperation.

She clings to him, tugging his face down to meet hers, pressing her lips hard into his own as he spills out into her, grunting and groaning with the last slow thrusts. It's thick and warm, spreading inside her, and for a half second she has a fleeting thought that they could actually get pregnant right now. Robin slumps down into her, letting her legs fall apart as his body gives in finally. Her chests rises and falls where his cheek lays against, her fingers carding softly through his hair as he tries to regain his breath.

They lay together for minutes unaccounted for, soaking in the post orgasm bliss that is. Regina hums, pressing a kiss into his hair, running her hand down his back, tracing absent patterns along his skin. He turns into her, lips finding her neck as he makes his way slowly up her body, slipping from her core gently before kissing her, long and languid.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He shuffles, barely off her, but enough that his weight isn't uncomfortable, but still he lays against her, foreheads touching, his leg draped in between hers, and arm slung across her stomach, locking their hands together once more.

He isn't sure if she is asleep, but the last thought he has is that this is how it is meant to be, them, simply together.


	35. Chapter 35 - SandCastles

_Six Months Later….._

When people say "marriage is bliss", Regina never understood them, granted she had never been married to a man that loved her like Robin does. She has never felt the safety a husband provides, the sweet tenderness of a partner's affection, nor the fierce overwhelming passion in another person, and it's all for her.

It is _blissful_ she grins to herself, flipping the pancakes over as they brown. Who knew the once Evil Queen would one day be standing in a kitchen in her silk pajamas, making breakfast for her family of 4, humming silly love songs to no one but herself. It's ridiculous, and she adores it. Mornings like this are her favorite, when everything is just before the hustle and bustle, the entire house seems to soften, just for the few minutes, almost in anticipation for the ruckus that will ensure.

It's almost like clockwork – the minute her last pancake slides onto the plate beside her, and the coffee pot beeps that it is done, the pitter patter of feet upstairs starts. She figures out quite quickly, it's Henry that is up first, his footsteps a bit heavier as they descend the steps. Smiling she lays out breakfast on the table, and counts to five before a sleepy teen enters with a grumbling _morning mom_.

"Hi baby, sleep okay?" she questions with a chuckle as Henry slumps down into the chair, nodding his head barely before stacking up his plate. Leaning over his messy chocolate hair, she presses a quick kiss into his temple, one to which he leans into slightly, and it warms her heart infinitely. A few years back when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, Regina's biggest fear had been losing Henry to her. But here he was, in her house, having breakfast with a dopey grin.

She walks back into the kitchen to grab the rest of the food, bacon, sausages, a couple bowls of fruit, and the orange juice for the boys. It floats behind her with a flick of magic from her fingers, before settling down on the table.

"Gina!"

Her legs are crashed into, by Roland's little body, thank god she wasn't actually carrying anything. His button brown eyes beam up at her, deep set dimples caving into fat chubby cheeks, extending a smile that is missing a few teeth, and it melts her like butter.

"Hi honey, you hungry?" She scoops him up, nuzzling into the soft skin on his neck as her lips pepper him with dotted affection. He giggles and she hugs him tighter, breathing in the smell of him. She sets Roland down on the chair beside Henry, and the teen takes over, plopping down 2 pancakes and some fruit onto his younger step brothers plate.

Gripping the cup of coffee, she finds herself leaning back against the chair just staring at them, her boys, her two beautiful kids, faces stuffed with food as they laugh with each other. Her thoughts are pulled back from her daydream as Robin makes his way to the table, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes with a crooked grin at her.

"Look who's finally woken up" she smirks, arching an eyebrow her handsome husband. And god, yes he is handsome, probably more so to her right now, as he sits in low strung black jeans and a dark green tank, one that lets his broad chest and thick arms out on full display for her eyes.

He bites down on his lip, meeting her playful gaze "Yes well, I had one of the best sleeps last night, made it hard to get up out of bed", he winks at her blushing expression, and tugs the coffee cup from her hand.

"Hey! Get your own" she scoffs lightly, already reaching for the other cup.

He drinks heavily, before smacking his lips loudly "but your's always tastes so much better"

"Is that so?"

He hums, smiling but avoiding her eyes, and decides to grab a plate for himself. And that is how the Hood-Mills spend a solid portion of their morning. Sitting around the table, simply talking about nothing, laughing at silly things, and deciding on what to do with the rest of their day. Regina finds herself, leaning back against her chair once more, coffee in hand, her legs draped straight out over Robin's lap as his hands absently rub up and down the bare expanse of them.

It's between Roland's animatedly storytelling and Robin's soft hands on her, that she finds her eyes closing, her head leaning just a touch back to rest against the seat, and she just listens to them, content to not say anything, happy to soak in their presence. It crosses her mind, that this is bliss, this kind of ease in her world, and it's with a man she adores and her children that consume her whole being. It's nice, to have nothing to think about except whether to go get ice cream and then go to the park, or the other way around…..well that and the fact Robin's hands are now lightly massaging her calves and feet and it feels like pure heaven.

She hums, apparently louder than intended cause the conversation stops for a moment and her eyes crack open to see all three boys smirking back at her.

"What?"

"Mom were you asleep?"

"No! I swear, I was listening"

"You sure sounded asleep Gina!"

"I wasn't, I promise, you were just talking about the fact Robin can never decide between mint chocolate chip or cherry ice cream"

Robin squeezes her foot, with a smile … "actually that was about 3 minutes ago…we are now deciding if we should go camping this weekend".

She huffs, rolling her eyes as they bust out in laughter at the fact she momentarily drifted off. Not that anyone but Robin could really blame her, given the fact he is the only one that knows just exactly how late she had been up, and that as dawn was breaking, she was rounding on a third orgasm. So it's not exactly her fault she is a bit on the sleepy side this morning.

Flicking her eyes back to her thief, she finds him grinning like an idiot, his eyes averted, but she can tell by the way he bites down on his lower lip and strokes her legs, he isn't exactly paying attention to Henry and Roland's plan. And minutes later, it's been decided much without her actual agreement that they would pack up this afternoon and head to the lake to camp for the weekend.

They are rounding up last minute things in the house, packing what they need, Regina magicking what they don't have. She's kinda shocked at herself, shocked she is somewhat excited to go camping…she's not ever really been a camping type girl. But here she is, grabbing extra things to make s'mores, loading up blankets and pillows, and throwing on a pair of jeans and easy button up plaid shirt

She had nearly died, when Snow had given the garment to her…giving Regina some story about how she thought it was cute and kinda matched one Robin had…and though she scoffed and threw the shirt into the farthest depths of her closet, when Robin had popped out in a oddly to similar one, dark green with silver and white checkers all over, she couldn't help but smile.

Who would have ever thought, she, Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Queen of the Enchanted Forest, would actually be excited to pull on a flannel button up, cowgirl type shirt, certainly not her.

"Mom you ready to go?" Henry hollered from the entrance, giddy and impatient to just get going.

"Be right there"

It's usually her that is corralling them all into the car, but she is stunned to see, everything is already in the truck, (yes a truck….a big black massive vehicle that Robin practically begged them to get…and for all the eye rolling she gave him, she caved in the end, but not before bargaining with him for a few _personal_ requests for herself), Roland strapped in and Robin in the driver seat, one arm hanging out the window.

It's a beautiful drive, the sun is warm on her arms, the windows rolled down letting in the fresh breeze, bright blue sky and with one hand it linked into Robin's between them, it feels pretty damn perfect. Henry is playing with the music, and she loves that Robin has been catching onto most of it, even singing along to some of the more classic country rock songs. Typical – a guy from the forest, likes country music.

The trees whip by as they drive down the road, every now and then Robin's lips press into her hand, Roland is buzzing in the back seat, to excited to contain himself as the lake pulls into their view. It's pretty, this hidden little gem of Storybrooke, stowed away between forest covered hills. And it's not long after they pull into the grass field they Henry and Roland are long gone, running straight into the water, leaving their parents to set up camp….and thankfully her husband just happens to be Robin Hood, and their entire weekend it up and running before she can come back with a second load of food baskets.

She laughs as he grins cheekily at her, arms held up high in smug pride at their two side by side tents already pitched, the fire pit created in front, chairs semi circling it.

"It's like you have done this before" she shakes her head with a smile, setting the last of the coolers down onto the grass.

"Once or twice, in truth, I usually made Will and John set up camp"

"Lazy"

"I was their leader…it was a simple perk"

"Ow!" he frowns as she punches him playfully in the arm with a mumbled _lazy fool._

His eyes scan over to their boys and the water looks just way too inviting to not join them…and it's to his good fortune, he finds that she has shed the plaid shirt, and has a simple black tank top on underneath, matching the tights she wears….things that will dry relatively quickly in the sun.

"Regina, can you come here and help me with this love?"

She trusts him blindly and he loves it, extending his hand out to her, in a false pretense that he is going to lead her to something. Their fingers interlock and then she see's it. The glint in his eye as his stubbled face breaks out into a wide smile.

"Robin ..."

"Yes M'lady" he tugs her closer, and she digs her heels into the ground.

"Robin, don't you dare"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he has both her hands clutched into one of his own now and it slowly but surely pulling her forward…

"Robin, I swear to God, if you don't let me go…."

Her threat is cut short when he crashes his lips to hers. She melts into him, again blindly trusting that this is all he wanted, just to kiss her, and that she is fine with. He draws her lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before releasing it with a soft pop, and he knows by the little hum that escapes, and the fact her eyes are closed, he has her distracted, just long enough.

Damn Thief, she knew it was to simple…..

Robin swoops down, throwing her body over his shoulder as she squeals in shock, and then he is jogging towards to lake and she is hollering‼

"Put my down you idiot! Robin I swear...don't you dare!"

He laughs and holds her tighter as she squirms, Henry and Roland finally realizing what is about to happen, are cheering Robin on, splashing and high fiving one another as he hits the sandy bank.

"Robin of Locksley, you put me down this second!"

He wades into the water, till his hips are covered by its coolness. Regina arches back up, legs wrapping on his torso, and her hands land on his shoulders, climbing as far away from the water as possible.

"Do it!" Henry goads as Regina stares down at Robin.

They lock eyes, bright mischievous blue onto dark threatening brown.

"Do it daddy"

Robin smiles up at his wife, bouncing his eyebrows up playfully at her and she is scowling, half so, her damn smile keeps breaking the suppose to be stern look.

"Don't You Dare" her legs squeeze a fraction tighter around him.

"You do not want me to put you down?"

"NO!"

"But Your Majesty, I believe you just asked me to"

"Robin! Don't, I changed my mind, don't put me down‼"

He chuckles, gripping her hips with a quick squeeze before completely wrapping his arms around her small waist, hugging her to his chest.

"Well now you have me confused…do you want me to let you go or not?"

"No‼" She squeals as the cold water hits the back of her thighs as Robin wades a foot deeper.

"DROP HER‼!" the boys bellow happily behind them.

She knows she is going to lose, and could easily just poof herself out of his arms and back onto the beach, but for whatever idiot reason, and not that she loves this fool beyond comprehension, she pouts out her lower lip instead, "Pleaaaase don't drop me".

"As you wish" He smirks back…. And then he falls forward, clinging her tightly as she screams out, plunging both of them into the cool lake, but true to his word, he doesn't drop her…at least not until she pushes out of his arms underneath the surface.

"Oh you ass!" She gasps.

"I didn't drop you!" Robin grins, reaching out to grab her waist beneath the water.

"Uh uh! You don't get to touch me now!" she swims away a foot, just out of his reach.

"M'lady, I'll have you know, I am a very good swimmer…I don't think you can exactly get away from me quick enough" he treads towards her as she kicks back, floating deeper into the lake as he continues to follow.

"don't touch me, fish!" she sends a wave of water at him.

He laughs, flicking water back at her….and then he is gone, sunk below the surface, and she can't see where he went….

"Robin‼!" She swirls around, frowning into the water, trying to find where the hell he dove… "Robin, I swear to -"

He grabs her ankle under the water, and hauls her down, she pushes at him, but he holds strong, wrapping her into his chest, as they sink a little lower together. Suspended for a second, she feels his lips against hers, closed and chaste before he is pulling away and pushing her back to the surface. She sucks in air, shaking out her hair as he breaches the surface as well.

"I hate you" she grumbles out with a smile

"On the contrary, I think you rather adore me".

"Daddy! Gina!"

..

...

..

The rest of the afternoon is spent playing in the water, Robin throwing both Roland and Henry as high as he can from his shoulders, launching the boys into the deeper parts of the lake. Regina sits on a towel on the beach, watching her family play, letting the hot warm sun dry off her clothes and curl her hair. An hour passes, and the three boys are finally waded back up to the sand, thoroughly tired out, but smiling none the less. Quickly she waves into view three more towels and they collapse beside her on them, huffing and puffing in their exhaustion.

"Getting hungry you guys?"

"mmmm, yeah…." Henry nods as he spreads out on the towel.

"Hot Dogs!" Roland cries out, mimicking the older boys position, face to the sun, hands carded behind his head. She doesn't miss the fact that Robin to, is lying in an identical way, and they look adorable. Mentally she snaps a picture, and then realizes she wants the real thing. Her phone appears in her hand and she stands up on her knees, focusing in on the triplets.

..

...

The fire is roaring in the pit as they tuck away into their dinner, Henry teaching Robin how to roast marshmallows for s'mores, while Roland watches with wide eyes. It feels normal, she feels normal, something that she can quite certainly say has ever happened to her before. It's simple, it's easy, it's blissful. Curling into the blanket, they sit till the sun falls away, and the stars infiltrate the sky.

Roland is the first to pass out, and Henry though he tries his hardest not to, concede eventually, offering to take the younger boy into their tent. Bidding Robin goodnight, he leans down to kiss Regina's cheek with a soft "night mom, thanks for today", before scooping Roland up in the mass of blankets and carrying him off to the tents.

Regina sighs, leaning into Robin's shoulder as his arm wraps around her waist, and they relax side by side, staring into the fire, as Robin twirls another marshmallow on a stick, defiant that he will get one not to burn. It's quiet, crickets chirping in the background as the fire crackles, and she burrows into him a touch tighter.

"Cold?"

"No, just like being close to you"

Robin grins, tossing the burnt confection into the fire, as he leans into her, kissing the crown of her wavy brown hair. It's too natural how his fingers curl into the ends of her locks, smoothing and carressing the tendrils.

"I like your hair like this, you know"

"What…, messy and unkempt?" she snorts, shifting so he loses his grip for a second.

"Beautiful and Natural"

"You're biased"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you love me, Snow would say I look like a wild animal"

He chuckles, moving to tilt her face up to meet his "Ahhh, but you are my wild animal aren't you". The warmth spreads through her belly as Robin leans down to catch her lips, his stubble brushing deliciously on her skin as he pulls her over his lap, snug and situated into the V of his hips. They kiss and kiss and kiss, growing headier by the minute as her tongue dips into his mouth, tasting the remnants of his beer. Of it's own accord, her body begins to grind into him, rubbing down will each roll, gaining in motion as the bulge between his legs begins to press into her.

His hands are hot on her skin as they skim underneath the cotton button down shirt, his fingers gripping around her ribs, thumbs swiping just beneath the lining of her bra. Her breath runs heavy as he moves his hands over her breasts, squeezing the swells together yet never relinquishes the hold of her lips on his. Her body responds in kind, pressing further into his palms, arching and keening, searching for more, always more, and the way her hands are gripping on the back on his head, he knows it to, the scratching of her nails on his scalp driving him on to ravish her.

"Robin, don't stop" her voice husky and thick as she pleads him when his hands leave her ever so tender breasts. She is desperate to feel his hands on her again, and she frowns heavy when he pulls his hands completely out of her shirt. He doesn't answer with words, instead leans in to catch the column of her neck between his teeth, nipping and sucking the smooth skin, reveling in the hitch of her breath. He teases the area till a red mark blooms into view, his tongue smoothing over the abrasion. He loves the way she whines, the cracking in her voice as she tugs him tighter to her body.

"Robin, please"

She sinks lower onto him, finding a rocking grind over his hard erection that is held underneath his jeans. Heat pulses through him as her pelvis rolls and presses, making his blood pool in his cock, hardening him to the point of discomfort. She's his goddess, his sexy fucking goddess, and the things her body does to him, he could die a happy man, having her just like this, grinding on him til his heart stopped beating. Momentarily lost in the distraction of his own thoughts, he doesn't realize she has begun unbuttoning her shirt, well not until her cream breasts are coming into his line of sight, it makes him salivate, seeing the plump swells held up by her dark purple bra.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

Her smirk pulls him from his daze, and Regina can't help a blushing chuckle when his doey eyed half crooked grin finds her.

"Can you blame me?"

"Robin, you've seen me naked before, my breasts aren't anything new" She rolls her eyes, undoing the last of the buttons before shrugging off the garment, the heat between her legs pulsing as he groans into the valley between her chest.

"but they are perfect breasts…" his words mumbled as he burrows in, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. Breathing deep, she can feel his tongue darting out to swipe the bead of sweat that trails between her breasts, and the sensation of his stubble against her smooth skin has her hips resuming their rolling pace. It's all lost words after that, his fingers deftly undo the clasp behind her back, dropping the purple material, and exposing said _perfect breasts_ all for him to feast upon. Regina hitches in her breath as he sucks a rose pink nipple in between his teeth, sucking hard on the peak before thickly running his tongue over it.

"Oh g-god" she arches into him, desperate to feel more, his erection full blown against her clit as she grinds and swirls on his lap. She is hot, burning like wildfire as he switches breasts, giving the other equal and unabashed attention…she is hot, stifling so, sweating as the fire behind her continues to burn her skin…and then it's to hot, and she feels like oxygen is escaping her.

"Wait…." She pulls him away from her chest, heaving in the process at the lost contact, and Robin, for what it's worth, looks utterly confused as to why she is stopping.

She laughs breathlessly, pushing the hair from his eyes, "it's hot on my back", her head nodding to the fire behind them. Chuckling, Robin nods, lifting her off his lap and tamping out the fire, as she grabs her shirt, before he hauls her back up into his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and he heads back to their tent.

Her lips attached to the skin behind his ear as he carries her, trading between nipping and licking the soft area, reveling in the huffing heated breath that expels from him. He drops her onto her back on the pile of blankets, taking a moment to drink in the beauty beneath him, before crashing back down into the ruby lips that tempt him just so.

Regina lets out a groany whine, as Robin's fingers play with the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down exceedingly slow, taunting her with barely there touches of his fingers. They shuck her jeans off together, still attacking each other's lips as Robin moves between her thighs, pushing his covered erection into Regina's damp center. The moans that echo, neither can decide who actually let them fall, nor do they truly care as Regina stutters in her inhale, matched to Robins low groan between her breasts once more.

"Can you keep quiet?"

She swallows thickly at his question, knowing what he means underneath, what exactly his intentions are when he asks this of her. She nods, pursing her lips as he descends down her body, kissing the length of her torso, across each rib, darting his tongue into her navel, heading further down to where she is dripping for his attention.

His hands grip her knees, tugging them apart, the scent of her arousal infiltrating his senses as he bends down to meet her still covered core. His breath his hot as he pants deeply, nudging the silken fabric with his nose, and it drives her crazy, absolutely insane with utter want, her hips buck and jerk as he tugs her further down, gripping her thighs in his hands as he spreads her wider.

"Robin, Robin please…baby just touch me" she keens, writhing in his grasp as his tongue draws the length of her swollen lips, teeth nipping at the material before letting it snap back against her sharply. She can't help the hiss that parts, nor the arching in her back when he repeats the action, over and over again until she is unsure whether she is still breathing.

Impatient, that is usually how he describes her in these situations, and the title doesn't falter now, as his mouth is suddenly met with her direct hot wet skin as the purple magic fades around them. He gruffs, but continues in his assault on her body, using a bit more force behind each pressured lick and suck of her clit.

And God does it feel good, her jaw falling slack when he brushes two fingers across her entrance, teasing her in kind as his mouth sucks and pulls on her nerves.

"Ro-"

He cuts off her voice, pushing his fingers into the burning wetness of her cunt, stroking and curling against her walls, as she lets out a tense high pitched gritting moan.

"Fuck—God- Fuck…Robin"

He pulls down on her G-spot, curling her hips upward, pressing hard into the rough skin within, and he watches every second of her pleasure, loves it entirely, lives for it, the way her jaw drops, eyes cinch together, nipples puckering and stomach clenching as she tries desperately to not scream.

"Keep Quiet Regina" Robin smirks into the crook of her neck, as she arches into his fingers, racing to find her peak he can feel is close, so so close, as his fingers continue to rap into her, adding a third, stretching her walls out as the arousal of her body begins to pool into his palm, leaving a wet slapping noise behind.

She is biting her lower lip so hard, she wonders if it will bleed or bruise, but the pulsing on her orgasm on the brink renders incapable of caring, not when his fingers begin to pulse side to side, rubbing hard on the rough sensitive, the base of his palm rapping against her clit as his mouth moves to suck a hot tempered nipple. The peak fires and blooms, and all breath is lost to her and the hot white pleasure races through her body, swallowing her whole as she jerks and grinds down into his hand.

He follows her, wanting to give her as much as she can take, and when he moves down to sucks the tight bud of nerves between her thighs, Regina jolts, hissing and sucking in the screams that vibrate in her throat. Her thighs are around his shoulders now as he draws her into a second continuous orgasm, not letting a falter between her first happen as he laps up the sweet musky cum that drips from her entrance.

With one last jolt of her hips, grinding down against his tongue, she lets herself release, the fire rolls in her veins, before she falls back into the thick blankets, panting for air, her vision slightly blurry as her orgasm fades.

Minutes pass as Robin's hand moves along her body, roaming gently on her sweat ridden skin, his lips pecking softly wherever his palms fail to find. Regina sighs heavy, chuckling in the end as their eyes meet.

"something funny m'lady?"

She grins, pulling him in for a chaste languid kiss, "I knew I married you for a reason"

Robin laughs against her lips, nipping the lower, before pulling back….. "you married me just for orgasms?"

"well can you blame me" she throws his words back at him with jest…..jest to which he can't find it within him to retort, so he simply smiles, beaming in smug pride that he can bring this woman, this gorgeous, beautiful, sensual, sexual woman to pleasure…. "I guess you're right….given that I married you for your body"

"Robin!" she chuckles, slapping him on the shoulder as he rolls over her body, draping a leg between hers, his arm across her torso, chin tucked neatly into the crook of her neck. They settle together, melting together as one as he enters her in a swift motion….and it's over far too quick, but they know there are more nights they can spend ravishing each other. For now they simply revel in the quick heated passion and release, followed by heavy breaths and thumping hearts as their matching climaxes fade away, Regina snuggling into Robin's warmth, inhaling the sweet, sweet forest smell that to many times she had feared she lost.

Marriage is bliss, that's what people say…. And she is blissful, she supposes, wrapped up naked against the love of her life, listening to the thrumming of his heart beneath her ear… but in reality, she knows they needed not be legally tied…she had felt blissful with him even before vows had been said.

..

...

..

The End.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay guys- I've been doing a lot of thinking about the story, and I've decided to end it where I had initially intended. I wrote past that at the request of readers, but have decided that the addition feels forced and I'd rather wrap it up where I had originally intended and maybe continue with one-shots in a sequel posted verse, rather than having the story continue on in a way that doesn't feel true to my original vision.

I apologize for anyone that is bummed out by this, but I promise there is more fiction to come and I hope you all stay with me on the sequel journey and in my other fics!

Lots of Love XO!

\- Hollie


End file.
